The Dark Reality
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran.  no sequel
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : **KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

"bummie…." Namja manis itu tersenyum sambil berjalan riang di samping seorang namja lain yang tampak lebih muda darinya. "kau mencintaiku kan?"

"nee.. selamanya" namja disampingnya itu merangkul tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"meski semua orang akan menolaknya?" Tanya namja mungil itu lagi memastikan

"aku tidak peduli" kemudian suasana menjadi berubah gelap, sangat gelap….

_Aku tak pernah peduli, meski dunia memusuhiku asal kau tetap milikku_

_Aku tak pernah membenci diriku yang meraskan perasaan terlarang ini._

_Aku akan melindungimu meski aku tak punya tanggung jawab untuk itu._

_Sejujurnya dalam hatiku, aku tidak memperdulikan apapun kecuali kamu._

_Untuk mu dan untuk hatiku yang kau hancurkan._

Namja itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya yang langsung berubah gelap. Ia ingin berteriak namun, suaranya tercekat. Ia meratapi dirinya, menangis dalam diam yang tak pernah merubah apapun. Semuanya merupakan ambisi, semuanya adalah keadaan nyata yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sampai sekarang pun ia tak pernah tertidur pulas tanpa mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui hidupnya.

Ryeowook pov.

"kau di pecat kim ryeowook" aku mendengar suara menggelegar atasanku yang berteriak ketus. Baiklah itu memang kesalahanku, membiarkan seorang penjahat melarikan diri dan bahkan aku menyembunyikannya. Bagus sekali kan…

Anggap saja ini sebagai balas dendamku pada para polisi bejat ini. Aku membenci mereka, sangat membenci orang-orang yang mengakui diri mereka pahlawan. Aku masih sangat ingat, bagaimana cara mereka membunuh ibuku yang tak bersalah di depan kedua mataku. Benar.. peluru nyasar.. lucu sekali.

Padahal aku tahu, polisi itu punya dendam pada appaku yang sudah menjemput ajal duluan dalam kecelakaan naas beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Bahkan kecelakaan itupun hasil rekayasa para orang kaya, mereka menyogok para polisi agar menutupi hal ini kemudian ibuku yang menuntut keadilan ikut menjadi korban.

Aku benci mereka semua, aku benci semua orang yang selalu berjalan di depan bagaikan hero kemudian saat topeng mereka dibuka, mereka hanyalah orang pecundang yang tak bisa apa-apa. Bukankah sangat menjijikkan. Cih… rasanya ingin sekali aku menampar wajah atasanku yang sombong itu.

Dengan semangat 45, aku membereskan sedikit demi sedikit barang-barangku di dalam kantor kepolisian yang menangani kasus berat ini. Mereka cukup memberiku kelonggaran sampai lima kali aku mengulang keadaan yang sama. Melindungi penjahat. Hahaha.. mungkin karena aku lulusan terbaik akademi kepolisian tahun ini.

Tidak bisa dipercaya kan? Tubuhku yang kecil dan sifatku yang terlihat lembut, bisa menjadi seorang lulusan kepolisian terbaik tahun ini. Eits.. tapi jangan salah paham, aku memasuki kepolisian hanya untuk meremehkan mereka. Benar.. aku bisa melakukan tugas mereka jauh lebih baik dari mereka sendiri yang mengerjakan. Otak mereka itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa sih? Bahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai tak bisa mereka pecahkan dengan baik, padahal sangat mudah.

Aku pulang ke apartemenku dengan malas. Di sepanjang perjalan aku terus berpikir apa yang harus kulakuan untuk membalas dendam pada para polisi itu jika aku sukses telah dipecat. Sampai-sampai aku tak sadar menabrak pohon, kemudian tembok, hampir jatuh ke got dan lain sebagainya. Huwe.. jadi apes deh hari ini.

Ku buka pintu dormku kasar. Omelan ku langsung ngerocos keluar begitu saja membuat penjahat yang bertubuh kekar yang kusembunyikan di rumah ini tampak terkejut. Aku hanya nyengir saat dia menatapku dengan sangar dan setengah bingung. Aku menghempaskan diri di sofa dan kusadari secepatnya aku harus segera keluar dari apartemen ini. Uangku takkan cukup membayar sewanya untuk bulan depan.

"kau dipecat tuan ryeowook?" penjahat berbadan besar ini tampak menunjukkan sisi perhatiannya.

"nee.." jawabku malas membahas topic ini.

"sebentar lagi, aku akan mati. Aku berterima kasih atas bantuan mu beberapa hari ini" katanya yang membuatku terkejut. Siapa yang akan membunuhnya? Para polisi itu? Cih.. aku yang akan duluan membunuh mereka jika itu benar terjadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu, aku segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Sementara teman besarku itu harus segera bersembunyi. Sedikit terkejut juga melihat seorang namja yang tampan tersenyum padaku dengan manisnya. Dialah yang baru saja mengetuk pintu. Dia mengenakan kaos biru laut dan celana serta sepatu bergaya casual. Dia menggunakan topi yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Tapi karena aku lebih pendek darinya aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya.

"kau siapa?" tanyaku

Dia tersenyum dan menerobos begitu saja masuk ke apartemenku. "heh.. aku bahkan tak mengenalmu"

"suruh orang yang kau sembunyikan itu keluar" dia mengetahui soal orang yang ku seludupkan itu. Dia masih tetap bergaya santai dan tenang. Dia malah duduk di sofaku sambil menopang dagunya. "keluar!" teriaknya yang entah kenapa teman besarku itu langsung keluar begitu saja. Seakan patuh, dia bukan polisi, aku tak pernah mengenalnya.

"maaf tuan lee dong hae. Saya gagal melakukan misi" teman besarku itu malah bersembah sujud di kakinya. Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya siapa namja tampan bergaya stylish ini?

Namanya lee donghae, itulah yang ku dengar. "hmf.. kau tahu konsekuensinya kan?" namja itu menendang teman besarku kemudian berdiri dari sofa. Aku hanya cengo aja ngeliat kelakuannya yang kelewat sombong. Tapi… aku bisa merasakan dia bukan orang sembarangan. Dia bisa membuat seorang pembunuh berantai berlutut di kakinya.

Donghae mendelik. Di pakainya sarung tangan karet di tangannya. Di lemparnya sebuah pistol ke teman besarku. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia otak pembunuhan ini? Apa dia akan menyuruh teman besarku untuk membunuh lagi. "ambil senjata itu. Aku memberi mu pilihan, pimpinan menyuruhku untuk menghabisimu, itu artinya aku tak boleh gagal"

Teman besarku sekerjap berdiri dan bersiap menyerang dengan pistolnya. Ia mengacungkannya tepat kea rah donghae dengan jarak tak kurang dari 2 meter. Huwa.. dia akan membunuh lagi. Aku melirik donghae yang malah tersenyum mengeluarkan pesonanya, dan brugh… bukan donghae yang tewas seketika. Teman besarku, dialah yang ambruk dengan bersimbah darah segar. Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di tenggorokannya. Mengenaskan…

Dia kemudian menjatuhkan sebuah gambar Kristal salju berwarna pink cantik di atas mayat yang tragis itu. Aku mengenal tanda itu, tidak salah lagi… lambang organisasi yang tak pernah bisa di ungkap polisi, kelompok pembunuh yang menamai mereka dengan "SNOW PINK".

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, keringat dinginku keluar begitu saja. Benar.. aku sedang ketakutan, aku sangat ketakutan melihat sosok namja yang ada di depanku. "dasar TERI, aku pasti di ejek karena punya bawahan babo seperti mu" gumamnya. Dia kemudian melirik kearahku. Bukankah sekarang, aku yang akan ia bunuh. Aku kan… melihat wajah seorang SNOW PINK, itu artinya aku harus di hilangkan dari dunia ini agar identitas salah satu dari mereka tidak terlihat.

"namamu kim ryeowook kan?" katanya padaku dengan ekspresi dingin. "kau takut?"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, aku mengambil ancang-ancang agar bisa melindungi diri. "tenang aku tak di tugaskan membunuhmu" dia kembali tersenyum hangat "kau benci polisi kan? Karena masa lalu mu, hehehe.. aku ingin buat penawaran bagus denganmu"

Aku menurunkan pertahananku dan menatap tajam namja yang SKSD pada ku ini. "jadilah bagian dari SNOW PINK. Menjadi pembunuh para manusia menyebalkan ini" katanya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Ini salah satu jalan untukku menghancurkan kepolisian, menjadi seorang penjahat kelas KAKAP! Benarkah aku harus menjadi pembunuh seperti mereka. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut tapi.. wajah kedua orang tuaku memenuhi kepalaku lagi. Suara tawa menjijikkan para polisi itu membuatku memantapkan hatiku menjawab dengan suara bergetar…

"benarkah aku bisa? Aku sangat ingin" ucapku

Dia sedikit terkejut, karena reaksiku yang tanpa basa-basi menjawab pertanyaan orang tak di kenal yang baru saja membunuh orang di hadapan mataku sendiri. Kemudian dia tersenyum lagi, wajahnya yang tampan itu tak bisa dipercaya milik pembunuh hebat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, "pimpinan pasti akan sangat menyukaimu"

Author pov

Baru saja seorang mantan polisi bertubuh pendek itu sampai di sebuah gedung berlantai 101. Ia mendongak melihat puncak gedung itu yang membuatnya tak percaya. Namja tampan bergaya stylish di sampingnya hanya tertawa melihat wajah imut namja yang di bawanya itu. "waeyo" tanyanya akhirnya karena cukup bosan melihat wajah kagum ryeowook, si namja imut.

"tak kusangka markas snow pink itu di gedung yang begitu mencolok" ujarnya yang memang pernah menyelediki kasus organisasi pembunuh itu namun dengan hasil nihil.

Namja bernama donghae disampingnya hanya tertawa, "biasa aja kali, ayo masuk!" donghae menarik ryeowook. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam gedung itu langsung menunduk hormat atas ke datangan mereka berdua. Para yeoja cantik berbisik-bisik melihat tangan donghae yang dengan sok akrabnya menggandeng tangan ryeowook. Bisa di duga. Mereka pecinta namja tampan rupawan itu.

"tenang, hanya beberapa diantara mereka yang pembunuh, gak semua. Sisanya sih Cuma karyawan biasa yang ngjalanin bisnis resmi pimpinan"

"jadi berkedok bisnis ya! Pimpinan kalian itu pintar"

Donghae tertawa, kali ini dia mengacak-acak gemas rambut ryeowook "tapi ini hanya bisnis isengnya, bisnis sebenarnya itu… menjadi agen pembunuh bayaran" ryeowook terdiam mematung, sekali lagi rasa takut menyerangnya. Dapat di bayangkannya orang yang akan ia hadapi akan begitu mengerikan. Tapi ia sudah berada di sini, jika ia mundur maka ia akan mati.

"tuan dongie.. anda sudah ditunggu pimpinan sejak tadi" seorang yeoja sexy menghampiri ryeohae sambil membungkuk kearah donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum lagi, dan dia memang suka begitu. Dia memiliki kpribadian yang selalu riang.

"nee.. aku tahu, ayo!" dia menarik tangan ryeowook dan berlari menuju lift. Ditekannya angka 77 dan mereka langsung melesat kesana.

Berbeda dengan lantai lainnya, lantai yang ini bernuansa sangat familiar. Tema klasik sepertinya unsure utama di lantai ini, dengan tatanan mewah ala barat. Dinding berwarna cream dengan motif bunga bergaya elite. Desainnya seolah melambangkan kemewahan dan keindahan karena nuansa emas ukiran indah terpahat di dinding dan pintu. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk hanya ada cahaya lampu yang tak terlalu terang. Seakan ini adalah sarang vampire.

"aku juga cengo waktu pertama kali di bawa pimpinan masuk kelantai ini" donghae berusaha menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka. "suasana yang sangat membuat kesepiankan?"

Ryeowook hanya menggangguk, melihat ekspresi donghae yang berubah drastis. Dapat terbaca olehnya bahwa donghae sedang mengingat masa lalu yang kelam. Ya.. lee donghae, dia adalah namja yang di bawa oleh pimpinan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu kemari. Dia hanya berandalan yang suka berkelahi di jalanan. Dia menerima hidup yang layak di sini, di bawah perhatian sang pimpinan.

Donghae pov.

Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersama namja imut yang sedang ku bawa ke hadapan pimpinan. Hmf… selain dia memang terlihat sangat cute, aku memang sudah lama tertarik dengan kebaikannya melindungi beberapa penjahat yang sebenarnya hanya penjahat terakhir saja yang merupakan bawahanku.

Tubuhnya pendek dan terlihat kelembutan dari rona wajahnya. Aku sering memperhatikannya saat ia berusaha memecahkan kasus sulit yang merupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang polisi. Dia lulusan terbaik di akademi kepolisian tahun ini lho! Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, karena kelakuannya yang kelewat polos itu.

Aku merangkulnya masuk keruangan yang terdapat di ujung lantai ini. Ruangan pimpinan, aku ingin merengek pada pimpinan agar dia di masukkan ke dalam organisasi. Bukan hanya sebagai bawahan yang tak dapat membawa nama snow pink, aku lebih menginginkan dia jadi atasan yang memegang kendali sama denganku dalam organisasi. Aku akan mengeluarkan fishy eye ku kalau dia tak mau. Atau aku akan menangis keras di ruangannya sampai dia mau mengabulkan permohonanku.

"apa kau yakin pimpinanmu akan setuju denganku yang mantan polisi ini?" tanyanya yang membuatku agak mengerutkan kening. Benar juga dia kan mantan polisi. Aku menatap wajahnya, gwa… hahaha… aku sangat suka melihat tampang innocentnya. Aku yakin pimpinan akan manggut-manggut aja kalau lihat betapa cutenya dia.

"tenang saja, kau gak akan di bunuh kok" kataku ringan yang membuat ekspresinya takut kembali. Kenapa sih begitu banyak orang yang takut mati, biasa ajakan. Semua orang juga akan berakhir begitu, hanya cara dan waktunya saja yang berbeda.

Seperti biasa, aku akan ngerocos masuk aja tanpa ngetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kenapa aku harus ngetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Aku tidak perlu sopan santun untuk berhadapan dengan anak kecil kan? Aku duduk di sofa putih bersih dalam ruangan yang di kelilingi oleh kaca ini. Jika takut ketinggian, aku selalu memberi usul agar tak usah pernah memasuki ruangan pimpinan.

Ruangan pimpinan ini seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca kuat. Seluruhnya, dan hanya bisa dilihat dari dalam ruangan sedangkan dari luar tidak. Saat kau berdiri di ruangan ini, kau akan melihat seolah kau akan jatuh kebawah. Benar ruangan yang dekorasinya termahal dari seluruh ruangan di gedung ini.

"masuklah ryeowook ssi" kataku sambil menaikkan kakiku di atas meja yang menghadap sofa.

Pimpinan tampak tak tertarik dengan kedatangan ryeowook. Dia memang selalu begitu. Sikapnya itu terlalu dingin, jika dia seperti aku kan alangkah baiknya. Ceria… selalu gembira dan super bahagia. Dia membalikkan kursinya, mencari buku yang sepertinya belum ia baca di rak di belakang kursi yang dikatakan singgasananya.

"ryeowook imnida" ryeowook menunduk formal, kurasa dia salah paham karena… pimpinan itu jauh lebih muda darinya…

"yang benar ini si pimpinan itu?" tanyanya geram padaku. Memang tak sesuai nama besarnya sebagai pimpinan snow pink, pimpinan ini baru berusia 20 tahun. Wajahnya tampan dan manis. Dia punya jurus rahasia, yaitu…. Jenjreng… the killer smile yang langsung membuat yeoja bahkan namja kelepek-kelepek. Seandainya aku tak normal, aku mungkin sudah memeluknya sekarang.

Aku melirik ryeowook yang mengeluarkan aura kecewa. Hahaha.. dia memang sudah salah paham. "ya.. dialah pimpinan snow pink sekaligus pimpinan gedung ini" aku tertawa mengejek wajah ryeowook yang sudah manyun.

"siapa dia?" Tanya si snowy ini dingin

"anggota baru snow pink, aku yang merekrutnya" aku berteriak bangga.

"aku tak tertarik menambah anggota, jadikan saja dia anggotamu"

Nah.. ini dia. Dia memang pimpinannya dan pimpinan memiliki anggota, untuk pimpinan utama memiliki beberapa anggota utama dan anggota utama memiliki beberapa anggota pilihannya sendiri. Untuk snow pink, pimpinan utama lah yang memilihnya, untuk anggota utama seperti ku tidak bisa mengatakan bawahanku sebagai anggota snow pink. Hanya anggota lee donghae. Bukankah itu curang!

Aku segera berlari ke arah pimpinan dingin ini. Tak ada ekspresi yang terukir di wajahnya, datar dan tenang. Ku keluarkan fishy eye ku, "ku mohon… dia training aja dulu, kalo gak bisa ngelewatin jadi anggotaku juga gak pa-pa deh"

"berarti untuk sementara dia membunuh atas nama snow pink?"

"nee…" aku tersenyum

"gak mau! Usir aja lah!" apa-apaan nih orang. Keterlaluan! Main usir aja! Aku kan udah janji bakal masukin ryeowook sebagai snow pink, bukan fishy blue.

"bummie-ah.. demi aku! Tolonglah!"

Pimpinan yang bernama lengkap kim kibum ini melirik ryeowook tajam. Ryeowook bergidik, ya.. dia ini memang sedikit mengerikan. "kau takut?" tanyanya, ku mohon hyung bantu dia. Aku komat kamit mengingat hyung ku yang sudah meninggal dan lukisannya terpajang diruangan ini dengan sangat besar.

"jangan anggap aku sebagai yeoja! Dasar babo, aku namja" teriak ryeowook membentak meja kibum. Huwa… terjadi masalah besar nih. Hyung,, aku memang sering berhutang padamu, masa kau malah memasukkan ku dalam masalah.

Kibum tersenyum killer, wajah ryeowook samar terihat memerah. Kena dia! Eits gawat.. wajahku juga memerah. "baiklah aku mengizinkan! Dongie hyung, pinjam kamarmu untuknya sementara. Panggil aku bummie saja.. wookie hyung"

Inilah dia dua kejiwaan yang bertolak belakangnya muncul lagi. Terkadang sangat mengerikan, terkadang sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya moodnya lagi baik, "gommawo bummie" aku memeluk erat dongsaengku ini.

"jangan kecewakan aku, atau aku yang langsung turun tangan membunuhmu" suara kibum terdengar menyesakkan. Wookie berhenti, di tatapnya namja gila itu. Jangan tatap dia, kau bisa terhipnotis.

"aku takkan buat kau kecewa bummie-ah" wookie tersenyum innocent. Mirip seseorang.. sangat mirip.

Ryeowook pov.

Aku sekarang berada di kamar lee dong hae. Berbeda dengan ruangan si kibum, ruangan ini jauh lebih terlihat menyenangkan dan terang. Seluruh dinding bewarna biru laut. Sofa berwarna biru tua, ah cape ngediskripsiinnya yang penting serba biru. Diruangan ini, semua terkesan mengikuti perkembangan jaman. Dimulai dari LCD, dan hal luar biasa lainnya soal Hi-Tech dan music.

"kau sangat suka music"

"tak juga, aku suka menari" katanya cepat duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"donghae…"

"panggil aku hae aja atau dongie… bummie tidak suka jika terlalu formal" serunya cepat mengingatkanku atas pimpinan yang tak sesuai harapanku. Kukira dia akan jauh bertampang lebih sangar dan tentu saja lebih tua. Ternyata hanya seoranga anak remaja yang berwajah imut dan manis. Senyum killer nya itu sungguh membuat jantungku berdebar. Padahal dia namja, kenapa aku jadi aneh begini.

"baiklah, hae.. kau bukan gay kan" aku harus bertanya jujur.

Dia berdiri sontak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Tawanya kemudian pecah. "andew.. aku bukan gay, aku orang ternormal disini" ya.. ampun padahal kau itu sangat aneh sebagai seorang pembunuh. "kenapa emangnya, atau kau gay ya! Keluar deh dari kamarku!"

"aku juga normal kok. Hanya saja, kau tahu bagaimana aku kan. Aku ini…"

"benar… sangat menggoda di kalangan para seme. Kurasa kau kesusahan dengan tampang cantik dan suara merdu itu" dia mengerti aku. Dia menghampiriku dan menepuk kepalaku lembut "aku normal wookie, dan aku takkan jatuh cinta padamu. Aku takkan membuatmu susah, aku hanya ingin membantumu karena kita sama"

"maksudmu"

"aku tahu, kau begini karena orang tuamu dan para polisi keparat itu kan? Aku juga, aku berada disini karena sungmin hyung menjadikanku member snow pink. Kita senasib dan aku hanya ingin membantumu selayaknya sungmin hyung membantuku"

"siapa sungmin hyung?"

"pendiri snow pink, dan dia meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu" aku membeku sejenak, tak kusangka ada member snow pink yang terbunuh. "tak ada yang bisa membunuhnya kecuali cinta"

"hah.. mwo?"

Donghae kembali tertawa. "tidak apa-apa. Oh ya.. jangan terlalu dekat sama bummie. Begitu-gitu dia seorang seme lho!" tak mungkin namja semanis dia itu seme? Yang cocoknya uke, lagi pula dia masih muda. "kau tak percaya?"

"kau sedang berbohongkan?"

"ya sudah… yang penting turuti saja" dia kemudian menerjang tempat tidurnya dan tidur dengan cepat. Aku hanya terbengong-bengong sendiri. Dasar gila! Aku bergumam kemudian memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Sungguhkah donghae sedang tidak mengarang cerita padaku. Sungguhkah aku akan baik-baik saja dengan menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran dari organisasi terkenal.

Tiga jam kemudian, mataku tak jua bisa terpejam. Otakku terasa berbicara sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja dalam gedung ini. Tidak masalahkan? Bukankah pimpinan snow pink sendiri yang sudah mengangkat resmi diriku dalam training. Aku jadi penasaran, benarkah namja setampan dia seorang gay. Sangat disayangkan sesungguhnya..

Aku keluar dari kamar donghae. Jarak kamar donghae dengan ujung lorong ini tak jauh. Itu artinya tak jauh dari kamar kibum ssi. Aku melirik kearah pintu ruang di ujung lorong itu yang terbuka sedikit. Sungguh aku sangat penasaran, aku berjalan mendekat dan mencoba mengintip. Rasanya ingin sekali lagi melihat wajahnya. Eh.. aku kenapa sih? Apa aku berubah menjadi gay mendadak. Tidak wookie, kau normal. Nah.. kali ini aku ikut memanggil diriku sendiri dengan wookie.

Ku dengar suara desahan dari dalam ruangan. Kibum… dengan seorang yeoja…? Aku menutup mulutku. Dia masih duduk di bangkunya sedangkan yeoja menggunakan gaun kuning itu terus melumat bibir pimpinan snow pink itu. Apa dia tak sadar, meskipun usianya terbilang dewasa, tapi tetap saja kurasa dia belum pantas berhubungan badan dengan seorang yeoja.

"siapa disana?" kurasa yeoja itu mengetahui kehadiranku. Ia segera bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Kibum menarik tangannya saat yeoja itu berjalan kearahku. "sudahlah, palingan dongie hyung lagi, chullie-ah" kali ini kibum yang melumat bibir yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu melepas ciumannya. "tidak, dia akan memotret kita seperti kemarin. Aku harus menarik anak sialan itu" dia kembali berjalan ke arahku.

"sudahlah, aku kehilangan nafsu hari ini. Pulanglah ke kamarmu, bukankah kau lelah setelah pulang dari china?" kibum terlihat merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah tak jelas rupanya lagi.

Yeoja itu sepertinya tak terima. Tapi dia terlihat patuh, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar donghae sebelum aku di temukan oleh yeoja itu. Entahlah.. aku tak mengerti, aku merasa ada yang salah. Aku segera mengambil tempat disebelah donghae. Mencoba memejamkan mataku.

Author pov.

Donghae mengguncang tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Padahal jelas waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas. "wookie-ah.. sudah pagi lho! Ayo kita rapat!" donghae berbicara lembut di telinga wookie.

Wookie membuka matanya berlahan, ia langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Donghae tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah orang yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat sejak kemarin malam itu. "wookie-ah. Pakaianmu ada di atas ranjang ya!" teriak donghae mulai memakan sarapannya di depan TV.

Beberapa kali terlihat donghae yang tersenyum bangga, karena hasil karyanya di beritakan. Seorang pembunuh bayaran terbunuh disebuah dorm dengan pelakunya dipastikan adalah snow pink. Hihihi.. sesekali emank tapi dia senang kali ini sungguh karya original nya. Dasar gila, bahkan dia bangga dengan hasil bunuhannya yang tak di bayar begitu.

Wookie akhirnya selesai dengan kesibukan dirinya sendiri, dia mengenakan pakaian casual yang ia rasa sangat cocok dengan gayanya. Dia jauh terlihat sedikit lebih tampan dengan pakaian itu. Bisa ditebak, donghae lah yang memilihnya. Toh.. butik juga tepat dilantai 76. Wookie ikut menghabiskan makanannya.

"kau bohong padaku kan, hae? Bummie, dia bukan seorang gay, buktinya aku lihat dia melakukan itu dengan seorang yeoja semalam" wookie menunjukkan pipi menggembungnya yang membuat donghae langsung mencubit pipi itu karena gemas.

"yeoja? Suer deh aku gak bohong! Udah ganti selera dia kali" donghae menjawab asal. "kau mengintip ya!"

"aku hanya tak sengaja melihat" wookie menunduk malu

"tapi aneh lho itu, kurasa kau salah lihat, yeoja itu pasti namja"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar yang seakan ingin menghancurkan pintu kamar donghae. "eh.. ikan asin cepat! Kau ingin menunda rapat sampai kapan?" pekik suara itu, yang langsung membuat donghae menarik wookie spontan keluar dari kamar.

"mian chullie hyung. Nyantai donk!" kata donghae ceria. Wookie menatap namja cantik itu, dan yang benar saja, dia mengenalnya. Namja inilah yeoja yang kemarin malam di lihatnya bersama kibum. Tak salah lagi, donghae sama sekali tak berbohong padanya.

Namja cantik bernama chullie yang terlihat pemarah itu langsung meninggalkan wookie yang masih cengo. Sepertinya semalam namja itu memakai gaun kuning layaknya seorang putri, sekarang dia malah berpenampilan tetap cantik hanya saja lebih maskulin.

"kau terpesona ya dengan kecantikan si prince of darkness itu. Hati-hati lho!" donghae memecah lamunan wookie

"andew.. dia yang semalam kulihat"

"ya.. iyalah, diakan pacaran sama bummie. Dia punya hobi aneh, katanya si bummie lebih nafsu liat dia kalau pakai pakaian yeoja makanya kau melihat yeoja jadi-jadian semalam"

"tapi meskipun gay, si bummie itu gak tanggung-tanggung ya pilih pasangan"

"iya sih, delapan taun lebih tua lho, chullie hyung dibanding dia. Lucunya malah dia yang jadi semenya" donghae tertawa kekeh dan langsung mendapat lemparan sepatu dari chullie. "AKU MENDENGARNYA IKAN ASIN!" teriaknya yang gilirian wookie mentertawai donghae.

Di tempat rapat lantai 101. Wookie sudah di rangkul duluan oleh chullie untuk menaiki lift dengannya. Berbeda dengan donghae yang harus menaiki tangga dari lantai 77 kelantai 101, itu hukuman dari kibum untuknya karena memiliki bawahan bodoh.

Keringat bercucuran dari dahi donghae. Chullie masih tak henti-hentinya mentertawai namja yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaengnya itu. Mereka memang biasa seperti itu, seakan jika mereka melakukan kesalahan adalah sebuah lelucon yang akan di tertawakan oleh salah satu diantara mereka. Yak.. mereka lah rival abadi di dalam snow pink.

Tiba-tiba kibum tampak masuk keruangan itu dengan tatapan dinginnya, disampingnya ada seorang namja berkursi roda yang mengekorinya. Wookie tampak bingung dengan tampang namja berkursi roda yang tak ia kenal itu. Lagi pula tampangnya tak meyakinkan dia juga seorang pembunuh. Namja itu dengan hangat menyapa wookie "kim joongwoon imnida, pangil aja yesung" ujarnya dengan seukir senyum tipis diwajahnya yang terlihat menyenangkan.

Donghae dengan nafas tak karuan segera menarik tangan wookie dan mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Kibum duduk di kursi yang menjadi pusat perhatian, sedangkan yesung duduk di dekatnya dengan kursi roda canggih otomatis miliknya. Heechul duduk di tempat ia mau sama seperti donghae dan wookie.

"ini tugas kalian minggu ini. Untukmu wookie hyung, kau patner ku"

"mwo?" suasana ricuh seketika mendengar penuturan kibum "dia itu belum pengalaman, tugasmu kan berat bummie-ah"

"bagaimana jika dia patnerku saja bummie?" donghae ngerocos, tampangnya memang setengah ketakutan.

Kibum tersenyum killer, "aku menginginkan dia, aku tak suka dia terlalu dekat denganmu"

Kibum pov.

"aku menginginkan dia, aku tak suka dia selalu dekat denganmu" aku terdengar seakan sedang bercanda. Kenyataannya aku serius dengan kata-kataku. Aku melirik wookie yang sepertinya merasa ini hal yang gawat.

Sementara hae hyung hanya menatapku dengan tatapan takut bercampur serba salah. Serta chullie yang mungkin sedikit cemburu namun tetap memikirkan rekan barunya ini. Sementara yesung hyung, hanya diam saja sambil membolak-balik tugasnya. Terkadang tampak dia melirikku, yang dengan wajah santai menatap wookie hyung yang terserang panic.

Benar sekali, tugasku beresiko paling besar. Aku tak pernah bekerja secara team beberapa tahun belakangan ini semenjak meninggalnya seorang yang sangat kucintai yang menjadi patner tetapku. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku tidak terlalu membebani kematiannya. Sudah saatnya aku mencari satu orang saja, mungkin aku sedikit tertarik dengan wookie hyung yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan dia.

Aku menatapnya, sementara dia tak terlihat suka dengan pandanganku padanya. Dia menunduk, aku tahu dia orang yang mencintai yeoja, bukan sepertiku atau chullie yang dibilang gak normal. Dia seharusnya tahu, aku tak mencintai dia, aku hanya ingin menjadikan dia melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik seperti patnernya yang lain.

"bummie-ah.. jangan bercanda! Aku bisa terima jika kau tertarik padanya, tapi jika bersamamu dia bisa mati konyol" suara chullie seakan ingin merobek gendang telingaku. Chullie mengambil kertas kerja yang harus kulakukan minggu ini. "lihat! Targetmu team pembunuh berdarah dingin dari Moscow. Kemudian mwo.. membunuh calon presiden. Ini gila!"

"chullie-ah.. tenanglah!" yesung hyung mencoba menenangkan chullie yang sudah heboh sendiri. "biarkan pimpinan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Itu haknya"

Benar, keputusan akhir tetap di tanganku. Kutatap donghae yang merasa menyesal membawa wookie ke tempat ini. Aku tak ingin membuat keputusannya itu salah. Aku akan merubahnya benar. Sungguh, aku akan menjadikan wookie seperti dia. Menjadi namja kuat yang mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Aku melirik wookie hyung. Dia kali ini membalas tatapanku. Dia ketakutan, aku dapat melihatnya. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih kuat. Dia mengangguk mantap "aku ikut!"

"mwo?" hae hyung menarik tangan wookie hyung erat "jangan bercanda kau! Misi dia itu rank A"

"baiklah, orangnya saja mau. Besok kita akan pergi jadi siapkan dirimu. Kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar yesung hyung. Suruh dia mengantarmu. Aku ingin keruanganku. Chullie, kau gunakan tangga karena hyung berteriak di depan wajahku tadi" aku tersenyum pekat. Aku keluar duluan meninggalkan para patner kerjaku di ruangan ini.

Sesampainya di lantai 77, aku segera menuju ruanganku. Mataku tertuju ke sebuah lukisan seorang namja di dinding. Air mataku menetes begitu saja, Minnie hyung… lee sungmin.. lihat aku hampir membunuh seorang namja yang mirip denganmu lho! Salah dia sendiri kenapa dia begitu mirip denganmu. Donghae melakukan hal babo lagi dengan membawa dia ke hadapanku.

_Flash back_

Aku berdiri diam di bawah sebuah pohon cherry di halaman sekolah. Seorang yeoja cantik menghampiriku. Aku tak mengenalnya, aku tak pernah mengenal siapapun di dalam sekolah ini. Bukan tak ada yang tak ingin memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, hanya saja aku memang tak tertarik mengenal mereka. Terlalu rising mengenal banyak orang, aku tak suka duniaku terganggu.

Aku sedikit membesarkan suara ipod dengan handsfree di telingaku. Aku tak suka dengan suara berisik di sekitar. Aku lebih senang dengan suara keras dengan nada teratur. Yeoja itu berusaha berbicara padaku dan aku tak mendengarnya. Jelas karena suara ipod ku. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku membukanya. Aku buka sebelah handsfreeku. "waeyo?" tanyaku datar

"kim han nie imnida, kibum ssi…" katanya dengan wajah merah dan berusaha berlagak imut. Ah.. aku ingat sekarang, dia termasuk yeoja babo yang mengganggu siapapun yang mendekat kearahku. aku sering mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, di ajak bicara oleh yeoja cantik, aku bisa apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

Tuh kan benar, selembar amplop pink di sodorkannya padaku. Aku sudah sangat hapal apa isinya. Sangat! Hampir sudah delapan surat yang kuterima hari ini. Apakah dia yang terakhir untuk hari ini? Aku menghela nafas. Ku sumbat kembali telingaku dengan ipod, ku koyak surat itu di depannya tanpa membukanya. Inilah yang selalu kulakukan. "aku tak tertarik" ucapku kemudian aku berjalan keluar pagar sekolah. Aku tahu yeoja itu pasti menangis, mereka hanya bisa begitu. Mereka tercipta di dunia ini untuk itu.

Seorang namja tiba-tiba menepuk kepalaku saat aku berlalu dari depan pagar sekolah. Aku segera melepas handsfreeku. Siap untuk menyelak orang yang menepuk kepalaku itu. Tapi aku langsung mengurungkan niatku saat aku melihat siapa yang berada di belakangku itu. Namja pendek, berambut hitam se kerah baju, bibir pink yang mempesona dan kulit putih merona.

"kau ingin marah?" katanya menunjukkan gaya aegyo nya di depanku

"anny…" sergahku cepat sebelum dia mengeluarkan aksi ngembeknya yang berlebihan.

Dia tersenyum dan merangkul lenganku. Dia memang lebih pendek dariku tapi usianya enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Namanya lee sungmin, namja aegyo pecinta pink. Seperti yeoja memang, tapi dia ini guru olahraga di sekolahku, bahkan dia sangat jago berbagai macam beladiri. Sampulnya memang tidak seperti keadaan sebenarnya.

"bummie-ah, kau mau pulang?" tanyanya lembut padaku sambil tersenyum "temani aku sebentar ya!"

"baiklah, tapi aku harus tukar pakaian dulu, hyung mau kau terkena masalah lagi karena aku" ujarku berusaha seramah mungkin bicara dengannya. Dia, adalah pacarku. Tentu saja pacar abnormal, selain dia adalah guruku dia juga seorang namja sama sepertiku. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat, akulah yang menyukainya duluan.

"tidak apa-apa! Terserah mereka saja, kita kerumah ku kok, hanya ada yesung hyung dirumah. Tak ada kepala sekolah atau keluargamu" appa dan eommaku melarang hubungan kami, si kepala sekolah dan orang lain hanya bisa manggut-manggut mengingat kedua orang tuaku itu memang orang berada. Tapi sejak kapan mereka menganggapku sebagai anak mereka? Mereka kan hanya mementingkan uang dan uang.

Hanya Minnie hyung yang peduli padaku. Yang membuatku merasa senang di sampingnya, yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Yang selalu mampu mengeluarkan senyuman padaku. Aku mencintainya sebesar aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Hingga aku rela menjadi seorang pembunuh demi dia. Meski aku tak pernah di biarkannya untuk merasakan tetesan darah.

Di kediaman Minnie hyung, aku menatap kearah hae yang baru pulang dari kuliahnya. Chullie hyung tampak senang bermain dengan cerminnya, sementara yesung hyung terus berkutat dengan komputernya. Mereka adalah patner kerja, patner dalam membunuh dengan imbalan besar. Pekerjaan berisiko dan bagi mereka menyenangkan.

"bummie-ah…" chullie hyung berlari ke arahku dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Minnie hyung.

"chullie… dia milikku!" pekiknya sambil memeluk pinggangku, dia memang ke kanak-kanakan. "aku ada berita baik, apa nama yang bagus untuk organisasi kita… jreng..jreng… snow pink!" dia sedang berbangga diri.

"norak ah! Kok pink sih?" hae hyung tampak tak setuju. Ia memainkan senapan di tangannya sambil mengelap senapan itu.

"itu gabungan aku dengan kibum. Ya kan bum? Lihat sifat dingin dan pendiamnya itu seperti salju terus aku suka sekali dengan pink. Jadilah snow pink! Ingat tak ada yang boleh membantahnya termasuk yesung hyung. Aku pimpinan di sini" celotehnya . dia terlihat manis kalau seperti itu

"tapi kenapa harus aku hyung?" tanyaku yang merasa tuh nama emang aneh

Dia berjinjit menyambar bibirku. "karena aku mencintaimu dan kau semeku" plop… jadilah wajahku yang memerah. Yesung hyung tertawa, sementara hae hyung bersiul-siul gaje.

_Flashback end-_

"aku sungguh akan menjaga snow pink untukmu bunny pink ku sayang! Lihatlah aku dari surgamu dan tertawalah dengan senang karena kaulah yang membuatku begini" gumamku menyentuh lembut bibir lukisan yang kutatap sedih.

Kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya? Kenapa aku tak bisa mencampakkannya? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan dia? Minnie hyung, aku mencintaimu…

Ryeowook pov.

Aku menatap lirih dengan pimpinan muda organisasi pembunuh bayaran sekaligus pemilik gedung tinggi berlantai 101 lantai ini. Dia terlihat cerah pagi ini, seharusnya aku sangat tahu dia bukan sebaik penampilannya. Benarkah dia seorang gay? Aku merasa sayang dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan itu. Aduh… bukankah aku sedang dalam bahaya? Aku namja tulen yang normal yang mencintai yeoja, tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar saat dia mengatakan dia tertarik kepadaku semalam.

"bummie-ah.. kita akan kemana?" tanyaku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum simpul, sungguh yeoja pasti langsung mimisan saat melihatnya. Aku mengakui itu.

"kau mau kemana?" dia sedang mempermainkan aku huh?

Kibum tertawa, gawat.. aku pasti tak sadar menunjukkan wajah kesalku yang konon bisa menarik perhatian para seme dan yeoja keibuan. Yang ku dengar dari hae,,, dia ini kan seme meski usianya masih muda. Dia menarik tanganku, tangannya sedikit berbeda sungguh membuat merasa aman. Kenapa aku begini sih? Bukankah aku yang harusnya memberikan dia rasa aman, aku kan hyungnya.

Di daerah Mokpo, 18.30

Kami memasuki sebuah penginapan kecil. Kibum dengan sempurna membuatku terkejut dengan penyamarannya yang seperti namja berusia 30 tahunan, sedangkan aku agak sedikit kesusahan karena aku berperan menjadi adiknya yang masih SMA? What.. yang benar aja?

Kami memasuki salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Kibum memegang tanganku erat, hingga di dalam kamar dia melepasnya. Dia segera membuka penyamarannya dengan menghapus make-up yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tua itu. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa. "hyung, cantik deh" sekali lagi dia menggombalku. Itu takkan mempan asalkan dia tak mengeluarkan senyuman killernya. Entahlah jantungku selalu berdebar cepat saat itu terjadi.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku cepat membuka tas berisi senapan yang kubawa. Kibum menutup tasku.

"tetap tenang, kerjamu itu seperti polisi. Sok cepat tapi akhirnya lelet" katanya yang membuatku serasa tak mempunyai pengalaman apapun. "bersihkan dulu tubuhmu itu, aku tak suka dengan hal yang kotor"

Ini aneh, setelah aku dan dia selesai berberes dengan diri kami masing-masing. Kibum malah dengan santainya tiduran di atas sofa. Dia sibuk membolak balik buku novel yang sedang ia baca. Aku jadi bosan sendiri, kenapa tidak ada aksi memata-matai, atau semacamnya yang biasa aku lakukan saat akan menangkap penjahat kelas berat.

"kau bosan?" dia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang tak jauh keberadaannya dari sofa.

"menurutmu aku tak cocok ya jadi pembunuh bayaran" benar sekali, dia bisa menebak pikiranku dengan benar. "semulanya aku memang bukan, tapi semenjak kekasihku meninggal aku harus menggantikan posisinya" kekasihnya? Apa maksud nya Minnie hyung yang di ceritakan donghae.

Dia tersenyum lagi, tapi terlihat terpukul di ekspresinya yang menyedihkan "hyung… sangat mirip dengan dia. Cara bicara, cara menatapku bahkan kau memiliki aegyo yang mengimbanginya. Hahaha.."

"mian.. aku tak bisa membantumu melepaskan rindumu padanya" aku tahu akhir pembicaraan ini.

"kumohon, jagalah jarak denganku! Bagaimanapun aku seorang seme" rasanya aku ingin menepuk kepalanya itu. Berani sekali dia mengakui dia seorang seme dengan begitu bangga, lalu dia ingin bilang aku uke yang baik.

"kau jago menembak?" dia mengalihkan pembicaraan tiba-tiba

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum "nilaiku sempurna" ujarku.

"aku akan jelaskan sedikit soal snow pink padamu, snow pink itu akulah pimpinannya dengan anggota yesung hyung, chullie hyung dan hae hyung serta wookie hyung. Yesung hyung menguasai soal jaringan, dia hanya menggunakan pedang dalam setiap aksinya. Chullie hyung menguasai penyamaran, dia pengguna sniper hanya saja dia bisa menggunakan dalam jarak dekat, kemudian hae hyung dia memiliki fisik terkuat diantara kami, dia hanya menggunakan pisau kecil dalam membunuh sedangkan aku, aku menguasai semua senjata itu dan aku memiliki sihir"

"maksudmu?"

"hipnotis… aku ingin bertanya senjata apa yang bisa kau gunakan. Semua anggota bisa menggunakan semua senjata hanya saja, mereka lebih akurat menggunakan senjata yang mereka sukai tadi. Lalu apakah kau punya keahlian lain?"

Aku menunduk, memikirkan apa yang baru saja yang ditanyakan kibum. Senjata yang bisa ku gunakan secara akurat? Pedang, senapan atau pisau. Aku tertunduk, aku hebat dalam menembak memang. Benar pistol, aku hebat menggunakan pistol. "pistol, machine gun…" ujarku semangat

Dia tertawa lagi "kau sungguh manis! Baiklah, kemudian apa keahlianmu?" aku terdiam mematung, aku tak punya keahlian seperti mereka. Apa ya? Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan pistol dari jasnya. Ia melempar ke arahku dan kutangkap dengan manis. "mereka sudah keluar, tembak salah satu dari mereka dan yang lain akan melihat kearahmu, lakukan dengan cepat dan jangan tinggalkan jejak" ucapnya membuatku meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Aku keluar dari jendela beranda kamar penginapan yang kami tempati sekarang. Aku melihat segerombol orang-orang. Jumlah mereka satu… "jumlah mereka dua belas orang! Jangan gunakan matamu, dengarkan suara langkah mereka" kibum membuatku terpesona dengan kemampuannya. Pantas saja, dia mendapat misi yang paling sulit.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang ingin menembak mereka. Tiba-tiba aku terserang gemetaran hebat. Ya.. aku ketakutan, aku tak pernah membunuh sebelumnya apalagi menembak orang. Bagaimana ini? Aduh.. jika begini aku akan ketahuan. Peluhku mengalir deras, tanganku lemas seketika dan pistol itu hampir jatuh dari tanganku.

Jreep… kibum sudah ada dibelakangku, dia merangkul pinggangku. Di pegangnya tanganku yang hampir menjatuhkan pistol. Ia membidik target dengan pistolku. "kau tidak punya pengalaman dan tak punya keahlian. Makanya aku tak mengizinkanmu bergabung menjadi anggotaku" katanya bergelayun manja di bahuku. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya, "tapi karena aku tertarik padamu maka aku menerimamu" dia berbisik tepat di telingaku.

DOOR.. satu peluru di tembakkan dan tepat di tenggorokan salah satu diantara target. "dia pimpinannya, suasana akan kacau setelah ini. Dengar habisi mereka dengan cepat, tepat di tenggorokan seperti yang baru saja aku lakukan"

Aku menelan ludah, tubuhku masih bergetar tapi tak terlalu kencang Karena dekapan iblis kecil ini. "aku akan memberikan contoh sekali lagi wookie ah…" dia tidak melihat target, dia sedang merayuku tapi dengan cepat satu persatu namja di bawah sana berjatuhan, sangat tepat di tenggorokan.

"kau tidak melihat mereka?"

"tidak perlu melihat, dengarkan suara nafas mereka yang mengalir di tenggorokan mereka lalu tembak. Mataku ini hanya ku gunakan untuk melihatmu.." ujarnya tersenyum jahil, kini mencium cepat pipiku. "yak peluru mu habis" katanya mengeluarkan pisau kecil seperti punya hae…

JLEPP.. JLEPP.. semuanya tepat di tenggorokan. Dia mengerikan. Kibum, namja yang sedang mendekapku ini mengerikan. "misi selesai!" katanya sambil tersenyum melepas rangkulannya di pinggang rampingku. "baumu enak, seperti wangi Minnie hyung"

"tunggu dulu, apa keahlian Minnie hyung mu itu?" entah kenapa aku bertanya begitu. Dasar babo wookie, kau sudah kehilangan muka dengan tehnikmu yang payah itu.

"dia,,, tidak ada dia hanya ahli bela diri dan tak pandai menggunakan senjata api"

"aku tak punya keahlian…" kataku gusar.

"kau punya sekarang,, anggap kau memiliki keahlianku, karena kau milikku" dia menyeringgai. Aku sudah tak normal sekarang, wajahku memerah saat mendengarnya. Brengsek kau kim kibum. "kenapa kau melamun, kita akan segera pergi ke penginapan lain! Berpura-puralah histeris, agar tak ada yang mencurigai kita" dia mengeluarkan dua belas lambang snow pink, kemudian di sebarnya ke arah mayat yang terlihat mengenaskan itu.

TBC…

Mian he,,, payah banget nih FF,,, gaje gitu bawaannya. Hiks.. pasti buruk ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 (sape juga yang mau jumpa)

Di chapter 2, snow pink sungguhan dalam masalah karena mereka mulai di selidiki oleh tim elit kepolisian yang di pimpin oleh Choi Si Won. Heheeheehe…. Bakal ada sibum nih kayaknya, truz siapa sih sebenarnya pembunuh lee sungmin, yang sedang di buru Kibum?

Mohon reviewnya…. Suka gak suka! (hahahaha, lagi maksa nih)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : **KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Seoul 14.25**

Author Pov.

Ryeowook hanya pasrah di tarik kesana kemari oleh kibum. Dia melirik namja tampan nan manis itu dengan tatapan KAU-MAU-BAWA-AKU-KEMANA-LAGI. Hanya saja, kibum terlalu sibuk dengan jalan bolak-baliknya yang tak jelas arah dan tujuannya. Ryeowook hanya merasa dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya, mungkin si kibum bolak-balik gaje karena ingin memata-matai target mereka selanjutnya.

"Hyung… kau kenapa? Dari tadi cenga-cengo gitu" kibum menghentikan langkahnya menatap wookie dengan sedikit rasa iba. Hahaha.. dia kasihan karena wookie tampak bingung.

"Nde.. kita sebenarnya mau kemana sih? Apa target kita udah di temuin?" Wookie menarik nafas, berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin. Dia sudah cukup emosian seperti menghadapi seorang anak kecil.

"Aish… aku lupa soal target, sudahlah hyung kita makan es krim aja dulu!" Kali ini namja yang di sebut pimpinan dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang paling mengerikan itu menunjukkan wajah memelas yang menghancurkan image sangarnya.

Saat ini wookie tidak akan lupa, benar dia adalah namja yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari namja yang menggandeng tangannya ini. Meski, saat mereka sedang mempraktikkan cara membunuh yang sadis dia akan kalah telak dan rela dipanggil saeng yang imut dan manis. Hidupnya cukup menderita selama dua hari ini, kibum sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pembunuh belakangan ini.

Setelah kejadian tewasnya dua belas pembunuh bayaran di sebuah motel, polisi memang bertebaran di mana-mana. Wookie berusaha berpikir positif kalau kibum memang sedang menjauhkan kemungkinan terburuk dengan identitas mereka. Walaupun, beberapa kali dia mendapati kibum yang dengan angkuhnya berkata "Aku lagi gak mood jalanin tugas, besok aja! Kita jalan-jalan aja sekarang" Nah itulah kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dia mondar-mandir di perkotaan Seoul.

Wookie pov

"Hyung, kau lapar?" tanyanya agak membuatku merasa kesal. Dia sebenarnya ingin menjadikanku seorang pembunuh atau baby sitter?

"A.." sebelum aku sempat berbicara dia sudah memotongnya lagi. "Kita makan di sana aja ya!" katanya menarik tanganku masuk ke sebuah restaurant fastfood.

Hah.. ku tatap punggung tegapnya yang berjalan di depanku. Dia sungguh mempunyai kpribadian ganda. Kadang dia menjadi seperti anak yang manis Cuma sedikit pendiam dan pemalu. Terkadang dia menjadi namja sok dewasa yang agresif dan nyeremin. Jika di Tanya aku lebih suka dia yang mana, aku akan jawab aku tak suka keduanya. Semua tingkahnya membuatku pusing tujuh keliling dan dilanda ketakutan luar biasa.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada sedikit di pojokan. Kibum yang merasa menghormatiku pergi memesan makanan di meja dekat kasir. Aku memperhatikan bunga mawar segar yang berada di sebuah vas kecil di tengah meja di hadapanku. Kulirik salah seorang pelayan yeoja yang memang cantik. Hah… aku normal, karena aku masih terpikat dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

Yeoja itu yang menyadari sejak tadi kuperhatikan, hanya tersenyum simpul. Kurasa dia juga tertarik padaku. Baguslah… "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanyanya sopan dan ramah.

Aku mengeluarkan senyuman terbaikku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Mian, apa tuan yang di sana itu teman anda? Bisakah saya tahu namanya?" bisiknya pelan. Tidak! Dia bukan tertarik padaku, dia tertarik pada seorang kibum. Huwa.. imageku hancur berkeping-keping. Daya tarikku kalah oleh seorang gay. *lebay mode on ala kim ryeowook*

Aku tak segera menjawab. Pelayan itu tersenyum lagi, dan dia pergi saat dua orang namja menghampiriku. Sebenarnya bukan karena dua orang namja, hanya seorang saja. Tampangnya sedikit menyiratkan aura sangar. Terlihat seperti berandalan yang baru saja habis berkelahi. Terlihat plaster yang tertempel di pipinya dan pelipis. Sepertinya bekas berkelahi. Berbeda jauh dengan penampilan namja yang berjalan di depannya. Namja manis dan tampan. Rambutnya sedikit ikal dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Dia mengenakan jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat elegant dan rapi.

Dia tersenyum, tidak.. lebih tepatnya namja rapi itu menyiringgai mengerikan. Dia duduk di sebelahku tanpa konfirmasi apapun bahwa aku mengizinkannya untuk duduk. Sungguh aku tak mengenalnya. Dia menatapku tajam. Namja yang satu lagi malah duduk di hadapanku, dia tak tersenyum bahkan terlihat sangat kaku dan dingin. Matanya menyiratkan kejujuran dan kepolosan berbeda dengan orang yang kini merangkulku dan membuatku merinding ini. Tangan kirinya membelai rambutku dan tangan kanannya diam di atas meja. Apa aku harus menghajarnya?

BRAKHH…. Suara nampan yang di atasnya berisi makanan fastfood di letakkan dengan kasar di atas meja di hadapanku. Aku merasakan aura kematian. Hiii… semua mata terpaku pada kibum yang melakukan hal kasar barusan. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah melihat kemarahan di matanya. Apa aku sedang di jebak dan tertuduh sebagai penyelingkuh(?)

Aku sedang berpikir apa sih? Aku kan bukan pacar si anak aneh ini. Aku kan hanya bawahan yang berprofesi sebagai hyungnya sekalian. Kali ini dia melirikku, aku membuang muka. Setidaknya agar dia sadar kalau aku bukan miliknya. Sedangkan namja di sebelahku ini malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah ku duga kau bosan pada namja dingin seperti dia kan?" cengirnya ingin menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan kanannya. DUGH… aku melihatnya, pisau Kibum sudah menancap di atas meja dengan tangan kanan namja ini. Aku hampir lupa kepribadian kibum satu lagi. Kpribadiannya yang mengerikan.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, apa tangan namja ini sudah menempel di meja dengan pisau kibum yang menancap di atasnya. Jawabannya tidak, karena namja yang berada di hadapanku sudah menggeser tangan namja yang sedang membuat kibum marah ini. Gerakannya bisa mengimbangi kecepatan mengerikan pisau kibum yang aku sendiri tak dapat melihatnya.

Meleset sedikit, di sela jari telunjuk dan ibu jari pisau itu berada sekarang di tangan namja yang masih tersenyum licik di dekatku. "Waw.. hampir saja aku kehilangan tanganku ya!" anehnya dia tak ketakutan sama sekali. Dia malah menatap kibum dengan sorot mata menantang. "Kau tidak berubah bummie-ah" eh.. jadi dia mengenal kibum

Kibum menatapnya datar dan masih tetap dingin. "Menyingkirlah darinya Cho Kyuhyun!" suara yang tenang itu membuatku bergidik takut, seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini nyengir kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya di pundakku. Dia kemudian beranjak dan duduk di samping temannya yang tampak seperti berandalan tadi. Kibum duduk di sebelahku, "Anniyoung Hyung!" Kibum menunduk hormat pada orang yang di sebelah kyuhyun.

Tanpa respon dia hanya melirik Kibum sekilas, tatapan yang kurasa sangat terasa perih. "Perkenalkan Kyuhyun imnida, kau bisa panggil aku kyunnie atau chagiya" si Kyuhyun sedang berbicara padaku yang membuat Kibum menjadi lebih terlihat dingin.

Kyunnie atau chagiya? Dia kira dia siapa? Dasar sok kenal. "Mian Kyu, kurasa kau salah paham, aku orang normal" ujarku dengan nada yang sopan agar dia tak salah paham.

"Ku kira kau pacarnya si bummie. Seingatku kan dia pacaran sama si Chullie" Dia tertawa sekarang. "Si cerewet yang cantik itu"

"Kau mengenal Kibum dan Chullie hyung?" dia sebenarnya siapa, kenapa dia tahu banyak soal Kibum dan Chullie hyung. Apa dia anggota Snow Pink juga?

"Hmf.. tentu, aku kan teman sekelasnya kibum dulu. Sekaligus rival cintanya" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lirih. Diantara mereka aku dapat melihat sebuah rahasia, dan di mata kibum sendiri aku melihat sebuah kebencian, meski dia masih bersikap diam dan tenang. "Bummie, bisa aku menitipkan hyungdeul ku tersayang ini padamu?"

"Untuk Hyukkie hyung pintu ku selalu terbuka, tapi tidak untukmu kyu! Aku akan menyuruh hae hyung untuk menjemputnya. Kau sebaiknya pergi sebelum hae hyung datang dan membunuhmu" kibum menarik tanganku. Aku mengerti kalau sebaiknya aku segera mengikutinya sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi. "Satu hal lagi kyu.. kau tahukan betapa bencinya aku padamu! Biarkan Hyukkie hyung bersamaku dan aku takkan menuntut apapun darimu"

Author pov

Malam semakin larut, terlihat sayup-sayup suara detakan jam yang mengisyaratkan waktu sedang bergerak. Keadaannya sunyi tanpa kehangatan. Sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu pijar. Hanya terang di satu titik, sementara yang lain hanya ada kegelapan. Wookie duduk di tengah ruangan itu, tepat di tempat yang terang. Itu bukan kemauannya, itu perintah langsung oleh kibum untuknya.

"Malam Wookie!" Sapa Yesung yang ternyata berjalan dengan langkah tegap menghampiri Wookie.

"Lho hyung, kursi rodamu?" Wookie terlihat cengo dengan sosok namja di depannya yang ia kenal dengan "Lumpuh". Yesung hanya nyegir gaje melihat kebengongan si namja innocent itu.

"Aku tidak lumpuh Wookie, aku hanya terlalu malas berjalan. Sekarang Bummie menyuruhku untuk berjalan menghampirimu atau aku akan di suruh menaiki tangga darurat dari lantai 1 sampai 101. Ah.. aku bisa bayangkan capeknya kaki ku itu" ocehnya panjang lebar yang hanya di responi manggut-manggut oleh Wookie.

Yesung kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan duduk bersila di hadapan Wookie. "Wookie, kau tahu siapa pendiri Snow Pink?" tanyanya menatap serius wajah wookie.

Wookie mengangguk "Sungmin Hyung kan?"

Yesung mengacungkan jari jempolnya, Wookie hampir tak percaya namja cool di Snow Pink dengan kepribadian tenang dan tahu segalanya itu ternyata sosok yang enak di ajak bicara. "Benar, Dia itu adalah Adik kandungku"

"Eh… berarti…"

Yesung kali ini tertawa, "Aku calon kakak ipar Bummie?" sambungnya asal

Wookie mengeluarkan tampang tak percayanya "bukan, bukankah seharusnya kau yang memimpin Snow Pink"

Pernyataan masuk akal dari wookie langsung membuat Yesung syok berat. Dia merasa lebih babo sekarang padahal dia kan si jenius Snow Pink yang bahkan pernah membobol bank Swiss. "Kau benar, tapi kenapa adikku malah memberikannya pada si Snowy ya?"

"Berarti dia tidak percaya padamu hyung"

Yesung tersenyum "Kau sungguh mirip dengan Sungmin ya, aegyo mu itu! Wookie-ah, Sarangheyo"

Bagai di sambar petir, Wookie langsung mematung di tempatnya. Benarkah yang barusan dia dengar, seorang Yesung baru saja mengatakan cinta padanya. Dia hampir gila di tengah orang-orang gila ini. "Suara jantungmu mulai terdengar tak karuan, nafasmu terdengar memburu saking syoknya ya? Gerakanmu akan mudah terbaca setelah ini, Wookie. Kau berencana menolakku kan?"

"Eh…?" Wookie terbelak kaget karena dia baru saja mendengar pendiskripsian dirinya dengan sangat jitu oleh Yesung.

"Inilah tehnik yang di gunakan Snow Pink dalam melaksanakan misi. Kami lebih mempercayai telinga dan insting daripada mata dan otak" kali ini Wookie mengerti bahwa penembakannya tadi hanya kebohongan Yesung, apakah hal ini yang biasa di lakukan Kibum padanya? "Sebelumnya aku ingin menjelaskan, tipe pembunuh di snow pink itu ada dua macam. Pertama tipe yang mempunyai bakat, sehingga mereka tidak perlu belajar keras untuk membunuh contohnya si Kibum, Donghae dan Hyukkie. Hyukkie sudah diangkat jadi anggota kemarin, memang si bummie itu sesukanya saja. Kemudian tipe kedua, tipe pekerja keras yang perlu belajar, berlatih keras untuk mencapai tingkat pembunuh yang ahli, contohnya aku, chullie dan Sungmin"

"Sungmin bukan tipe bakat ya?"

"Dia itu orang yang sangat pantang menyerah, dan kuharap kau juga bisa mencapai keahlian yang tak kalah darinya. Baiklah… menurut tingkat kemampuan, Kibum lah yang paling hebat soal ini. Karena tingkat konsentrasinya yang tinggi. Dia bisa mendengar suara jantung seseorang hingga jarak hampir 200meter. Sedangkan yang paling buruk adalah donghae, dia tak punya konsentrasi yang baik. Jadi intinya, kau hanya perlu focus, kenali suara jantungnya dan kau akan juga akan mendengar suara nafas kemudian arahkan senjata mu untuk merobek tenggorokannya"

Kali ini wookie merasa mengerti kenapa kibum dengan gampangnya mengetahui keberadaan para target mereka. Bahkan ia membunuh mereka tepat sasaran, meski namja itu tak melihat targetnya. _Berani sekali dia mengatakan matanya hanya untuk melihatku_ batinnya kesal.

"Tehnik ini juga berguna sebagai pendeteksi kebohongan, yang sangat akurat lho! Karena tak ada yang bisa mengatur kestabilan detak jantungnya sebaik mengatur kestabilan emosinya. Di dunia ini aku hanya mengenal dua orang yang berhasil mengecoh tehnik ini, kau bisa langsung tebak salah satunya adalah si dingin yang tak berhati itu"

Wookie mengerti yang dimaksudkan Yesung adalah Si orang yang selalu tenang luar dan dalam meski dalam situasi mengancam sekalipun. Bahkan bisa mengontrol tanpa ada kecanggungan dengan kepribadian gandanya. Sekali lagi dia sadar kibum jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang ia pikirkan. "Lalu siapa yang satu lagi?"

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

**Kantor Kepolisian, Seoul **

Siwon pov.

Tim elite kepolisian korea selatan, akulah pimpinannya. Kami biasanya di sebut dengan EPC, Excellent Police Chooson. Sebenarnya aku agak syok juga melihat beberapa kasus yang berakhir NIHIL saat kami kerjakan. Dan semua jelas berakhir di kebuntuan saat tahu pelakunya adalah Snow Pink.

Awalnya aku meremehkan organisasi ini, nama mereka aneh dan terkesan yeoja. Tapi saat aku melihat beberapa kasus yang mulai kutangani setahun belakangan ini, aku sadar kesalahan bukan berasal dari kebodohan para pendahulu kami. Memang organisasi ini tak bisa di remehkan sama sekali. Selain tidak menimbulkan petunjuk apapun dalam kejahatan mereka, mereka juga membunuh dengan sangat khas seakan memberikan kesaksian pada mayat korban. "pembunuh kami adalah snow pink" itu terlihat dari gambar Kristal salju berwarna pink yang tak ketinggalan cara mati yang sama, tenggorokan baik itu di tembak ataupun di potong dengan senjata tajam.

Sangat mengerikan, bukan kondisi mayat korban melainkan kemampuan para anggota organisasi itu. Mereka selalu tepat sasaran, selalu mengenai dan merobek pita suara setiap korbannya. Anehnya lagi, aku pernah sesekali mendapati salah satu diantara mereka membunuh korban, tapi terlalu cepat hingga aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka meski mereka tak pernah menggunakan penutup wajah.

Sekarang, merekalah tujuan utama kami terbentuk. Menangkap semua anggota snow pink sampai ke akar-akarnya. Menegakkan hukum di Negara ini dan menghancurkan kesombongan para pembunuh bayaran itu. Kami tidak pernah gagal asalkan kasus tersebut tidak berhubungan dengan SNOW PINK.

"Siwonnie… sampai kapan kau akan melamun begitu memandangi lambang snow pink?" seorang namja bertubuh gemuk menepuk bahuku. Dia masih tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Sepertinya itu sudah bungkus ke tiga yang di makannya mala mini.

"shindong hyung, jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan yang kotor begitu donk!" aku membersihkan jasku, yang dipenuhi serbuk bumbu keripik kentang nya. Dia nyengir. "Eh, yang lain mana?" tanyaku yang celigukan melihat ruangan khusus kami ini kosong.

"Leeteuk hyung bersama Kangin hyung lagi nangkep pembunuh berantai, mereka udah tau siapa pelakunya. Terus Zhoumy sama Henry lagi sibuk nyari makanan di luar, katanya mereka lapar. Terus si Cina yang baru bergabung yang ngegantiin posisi Kim Ryeowook yang harusnya masuk ke tim kita ini, si Hangeng gak tau lagi dimana tuh orang. Mungkin jalan-jalan"

Kutatap layar laptopku. Aku jadi tak habis piker, bagaimana para Snow Pink itu merusak jaringan computer kepolisian beberapa hari yang lalu ya? Bukankah banyak hacker handal yang melindunginya. Hah… seluruh data yang berhubungan dengan kematian seorang pembunuh bayaran di apartemen yang katanya di huni kim ryeowook itu telah ludes hilang dalam hitungan detik. Begitu juga semua data tentang kim ryeowook yang menghilang sejak kejadian itu. Sama sekali tak terlacak, mereka semua melakukannya dengan bersih. Aku tahu siapa yang harus ku cari untuk mengungkap semuanya, KIM RYEOWOOK aku harus menemukan namja itu.

Author pov.

Blue House… 10.00

Terdengar suara ricuh menyoraki sang calon presiden yang akan segera di lantik itu. Seorang pria separuh baya berperut buncit berjalan memasuki blue house dengan di iringi doa dan sorakan rakyatnya. Beberapa media massa juga tampak sibuk mengkoroyoki sang calpres agar memberikan sedikit saja kesan. Tapi orang yang serasa sombong itu malah dengan angkuhnya berjalan dengan perlindungan dari para pengawalnya. Hal itu dilihat rakyat sebagai sebuah kewibawaan, bagi beberapa orang itu terkesan menjijikkan.

"Kau lihat itu, bummie.. ih.. gak ngeh banget ngeliat tuh orang" donghae sibuk memainkan pisau kecil di tangannya, memutar-mutar benda tajam tersebut seolah benda itu tak bisa melukai tangannya.

Kibum hanya terkikik pelan. Di pakainya topi yang sedari tadi di pegangnya hingga terlihat menutupi sebagian wajahnya, donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Dia akan mengakhiri itu sebentar lagi hae hyung"

"By The Way, kau yakin akan langsung main depan nih?" Sedikit memastikan rencana yang sudah di susun Kibum sebelumnya, bagaimana pun dia hanya di pinjam Kibum sebentar mengingat wookie ataupun Yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan latihan sementara Chullie memiliki tugas lain.

"Nee,, snow pink tak mungkin menyerang orang yang tak bersenjata. Jadi kita akan menyerang para pengawalnya sekalian, tapi ingat jangan membunuh mereka. Kita hanya di bayar untuk si gendut itu"

Donghae manggut-manggut, kibum melempar sebuah alat padanya. "Nyalakan alat itu dan kita punya lima menit untuk membuat kamera-kamera itu tak mengambil gambar kita"

"Baiklah" Donghae langsung menyalakan alat itu dan menyimpannya di sakunya. "Kita mulai!" mereka kemudian berlari sambil melompat lincah dari atap blue house. Mereka mendarat sempurna di depan target mereka.

Para wartawan sibuk mengecek kamera mereka yang sama sekali tak berfungsi. Para pengawal calpres itu langsung mengepung mereka berdua. Donghae dan kibum saling berpandangan dari balik topi mereka, tersenyum menyeringgai lalu…. Bugh.. sebuah tendangan mereka lancarkan pada pengawal yang di depan mereka.

Donghae berjongkok dan menendang semua kaki yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk sang target. Krek.. terdengar seperti tulang patah saat dia melakukan penakalan besar-besaran itu. Seorang pengawal yang terlihat kuat kini menghadang kibum, mungkin dia tak ingin cari masalah pada donghae yang sudah membuat patah tulang kaki teman-temannya

Sebuah kebodohan fatal, jika dia memilih menghidari donghae dan malah menerjang kibum. Dengan langkah tenang kibum menyambut namja itu dengan sebuah pijakan di kaki kanan si namja pengawal. Kibum tersenyum kemudian menyambar kepala namja itu dengan lututnya. Mungkin saja si namja itu sudah terkena geger otak. Dia langsung pingsan di tempat setelah menerima serangan itu.

Kibum mengeluarkan pedang samurainya saat semua pengawal sudah terkapar di tanah. Seorang polisi menghentikan langkah kibum yang siap memenggal kepala calpres itu dengan pedang miliknya. Kenapa polisi itu mampu menghentikan seorang kibum? Namja itu memeluk kibum. "Jangan lakukan!"

Kibum menyeringgai sedikit, di kecupnya pipi polisi itu dengan tenang. Donghae tertawa, polisi itu mengenali kibum. Donghae tahu itu, karena dia juga sempat mengenali polisi yang memimpin tim elit kepolisian itu. "Sampai matipun kau takkan bisa menghentikanku siwonnie. Karena kau mencintaiku" kibum berbisik kemudian clep… darah segar menyembur dari tenggorokan namja tua yang di tusuk kibum dengan pedangnya. Ditariknya kembali pedang itu, terdengar teriakan histeris dan semua orang di sana menjauh dari sang pembunuh.

Kecuali siwon, dia tak menjauh. Dia terpaku melihat kibum yang berhasil menghindari semburan darah orang yang baru saja jadi sasaran pedang tajamnya. Tubuhnya di penuhi darah segar mengingat dia tepat berada di hadapan korban pembunuhan itu. Kibum membunuh dengan membelakangi targetnya dan menusuknya tepat di tenggorokan orang itu dan menghindar dengan cepat sebelum darah kotor itu mengotori tubuhnya.

Dengan santainya kibum berjalan melewati siwon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Di kibaskannya kuat pedang yang bersimbah darah itu, hingga pedang itu bersih seketika. "Kau tahu aku siapa, tapi selamanya kau takkan bisa membukanya. Salahmu yang terlalu naïf! Good bye wonnie, hubungi aku kalau kau sempat!" kibum meninggalkan tubuh yang masih mematung itu, di ikuti donghae di belakangnya.

"Kau tak suka padanya bummie-ah" terdengar donghae mulai nyelutuk

Kibum tersenyum "Sebenarnya salahnya yang tak ingin jadi uke ku" tumben si kibum ikutan bercanda. Donghae menarik tangan kibum agar berlari lebih cepat karena polisi sudah siap mengejar mereka.

"Kau sedang berbohong kan? Di hatimu kan hanya ada sungmin hyung".

Kantor kepolisian elit, seoul 15.30

Siwon pov

Suaranya masih menggema di telingaku, sentuhan bibirnya masih terasa di pipiku. Meski aku tak melihat jelas wajahnya, aku tahu siapa dia. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku yang hanya berdebar keras saat berada di dekatnya. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya, kibum itu pasti dia. Kurasakan buliran cairan bening mengalir begitu saja di pipiku. Dadaku terasa sakit.

_Flashback -_

Aku menelusuri pepohonan yang sudah menguning daunnya. Ini awal musim gugur yang tidak terlalu dingin. Aku terlalu bosan untuk balik ke kantor kepolisian, bukannya takut di marahi atasan melainkan aku tak suka melihat yeoja yang begitu asyik memperhatikanku. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi lama kelamaan risih juga.

Huh.. ku hela nafasku, alangkah baiknya jika aku bisa menemukan yeoja yang bisa membuat hatiku serasa berdebar lagi. Seperti saat aku di SMA dulu, mengalami cinta pertama yang kurasa sangat indah. Meski harus berakhir tragis dengan dia mencintai orang lain.

Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah sosok anak SMA yang sibuk membolak-balik bukunya. Di telinganya mengenakan earphone dari ipod yang terletak di saku seragamnya. Apa dia membolos? Inikan masih jam sekolah. Dia seorang namja yang berwajah lumayan, mungkin dia seorang model. Dia terlihat sangat bersinar seperti di TV, saat aku menonton drama. Hahaha.. aku ini aneh-aneh saja.

Saat aku ingin menghampirinya, langkahku terhenti melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang mungkin terlihat lebih tua darinya. Benar yeoja itu seorang mahasiswi. Mungkin itu yeojachingunya, wajar sih namja setaraf dia itu memiliki yeojachingu bertipe sempurna seperti yeoja cantik itu. Hmf… membolos untuk bertemu kekasih ya… sungguh anak jaman sekarang.

"Mian he, aku sering melihatmu kemari sebelumnya" Yeoja itu berbicara dengan wajah memerah pada namja yang duduk di bangku taman itu. Dia membuka earphonenya sebelah, lalu menutup buku yang ia baca.

Dia tersenyum, namja itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Ya Tuhan… jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat, kenapa ini? "Jadi noona, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah namjachinguku" katanya membuat aku sweatdrop, yang benar aja, si yeoja itu mengatakan cinta padanya. Hatiku terus berkata dan berdoa semoga dia menolaknya, kenapa sih aku ini?

Dia memandang lurus kedepan, wajahnya terkesan dingin. Namja itu, dia terlihat tak berekspresi. "Aku tidak tertarik, lebih baik kau jangan menggangguku lagi" katanya tenang dan datar. Sontak membuat yeoja tadi menangis tak karuan kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Aku bersyukur dalam hatiku, aku juga tak mengerti kenapa. Apa aku sudah tertarik pada seorang namja sekarang? Aku tidak peduli yang penting aku sudah merasakan sensasi bahwa aku jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi kurasa dia sedikit keterlaluan dengan kata penolakan yang kelewat kejam itu.

Aku kembali menghampirinya. "Kau membolos anak kecil" aku duduk di sebelahnya

"Bukan urusanmu!" Waw… sangat santai dan tenang. Dia ini tidak takut apa padaku yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di dekatnya. Aku kan bisa saja melaporkan dia ke sekolahnya.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu bolos lho!" ancamku agar mendapat sedikit perhatiannya

Dia menggeleng kemudian dia tersenyum saat melihat wajahku. Ku harap dia juga merasakan rasa yang kurasakan saat melihatnya. Dia melepaskan earphonenya. "Kibum imnida, namamu hyung?" tanyanya yang pas membuat jantungku berdebar seolah aku memperoleh kesempatan darinya.

"Siwon…" jawabku

"Baiklah siwonnie hyung, aku sudah izin bolos kok. Sekolah itu milik keluargaku, jadi tidak masalah kan"

"Tapi…"

"Aku sedang melakukan acara ngambek besar-besaran"

"Eh.. untuk apa?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin mendengarnya, kurasa kau menyukaiku dari pandangan pertama" JGLEERR… Kok dia bisa tahu sih? Kalau aku suka padanya? Bagaimana ini apa dia langsung menolakku tanpa aku harus mengatakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah katakan" kataku cepat, aku juga tidak ingin menerima penolakan di saat aku baru saja mendapatkan cinta baru. Dia terkekeh pelan, dan kurasakan rona merah di wajahku sudah terlihat jelas.

"Kau namja yang jujur hyung. Coba katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku" Aku tidak bodoh, aku mengerti maksud yang sedang ia bicarakan.

Aku menelan ludah. "Aku mencintaimu kibumsshi, sejak pertama aku melihatmu tersenyum"

Dia tersenyum lagi, ahh… seluruh tubuhku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki pasti sudah memerah semua. Malu sekali, seorang namja seperti ku yang merupakan polisi hebat, tampan, berwibawa harus bertekuk lutut padanya yang hanya seorang namja kecil yang berandalan.

Entahlah, itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat, dia melumat bibirku. Awalnya aku terkejut setengah mampus, tapi setelahnya aku menikmati saja. Karena aku merasakan sensasi aneh. Ini memang cinta, aku merasakan jantungku yang berdebar tak karuan. Aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku. Dia kemudian melepas ciumannya.

Nafasku memburu oksigen cepat. Sedikit sesak, tapi dia terlihat santai seperti sudah sering melakukannya. Kuakui aku kalah lagi dari anak kecil ini. Dia menatapku, "Hmf… baiklah, cukup sampai hari ini, wonnie hyung" Dia bangkit dari bangku taman ini, secepat kilat aku menahannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga seorang gay sama sepertimu" Dia nyengir. Eh.. aku baru saja tahu aku seorang gay dan dia merasa dia itu cintaku yang kesekian gitu? Hah… apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjelaskannya. "Aku seorang seme, dan kalau kau ingin berhubungan denganku kau harus jadi ukenya"

Dia gila? Badanku bahkan lebih besar darinya. Di lihat dari sudut manapun aku jauh lebih cocok menjadi seme nya. Tentu saja aku tidak terima, dia tertawa sedikit melihat wajah cemberutku. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa" katanya menepuk kepalaku. Ok! Memang benar aku lebih cocok menjadi seorang uke jika begini ceritanya.

_Flashback end-_

Hangeng yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini, menangkap basah aku yang sedang menangis. Dia mungkin harus mengakui, ini sesuatu yang langka terjadi. Tapi aku tahu dia seorang namja yang sangat baik. Dia duduk di sebelahku, menepuk punggungku pelan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, siwon ssi" ujarnya lembut

"Nee.. hyung gwechana. Bagaimana penyelidikannya?"

"Sekali lagi, tak ada petunjuk apapun, hanya lembaran snow pink ini saja. Hah.. aku sungguhan gila jika berhubungan dengan mereka. Kenapa bisa semua kamera mati saat mereka datang?" teriaknya frustasi.

Jawabnya jelas, karena mereka snow pink yang takkan pernah bisa kutangkap dari dulu sekali. Kibum dan namja chingunya yang hebat itu. Kemampuanku jauh kalah di banding mereka. Aku menghela nafas, sungguh aku harus menyelidiki kibum sekarang, jika aku bisa melindunginya. Akan aku lakukan dan akan kububarkan paksa Snow Pink agar bisa memilikinya utuh.

Gedung 101 lantai. 21.00

Di kamar Donghae, Hyukkie, Hae dan Wookie terlihat membuat rapat kecil-kecilan. Mereka tampaknya senang menggosip di kamar Hae, meyakinkan mereka bukan seorang gay.

"Kau tahu tadi Bummie bertemu dengan Siwon lho!" pekik donghae tertawa geli, mengingat wajah siwon yang membatu di cium kibum.

Hyukkie berdecak, anak ini memang terlihat lebih ceria dan menyenangkan di tempat ini dari pada saat pertama kali wookie bertemu dengannya di restaurant fastfood waktu itu. "Kau ingat dulu sungmin hyung mencekik kibum ketika tahu dia selingkuh dengan siwon. Wajah siwon saat itu sangat lucu, cengo…" ikutnya tertawa.

"Memang siwon itu siapa sih?" celutuk Wookie yang memang gak tahu apa-apa

"Dia itu namja tampan yang yang tergila-gila pada kibum. Hanya saja kibum hanya berniat bermain dengannya untuk membuat sungmin hyung cemburu. Sialnya reaksi sungmin hyung dulu bukan hanya cemburu, dia hampir membunuh kibum dengan mencekiknya. Akhirnya kibum mutusin tuh si siwon" jelas Hyukkie.

"Jadi… kasihan sekali dia di campakkan. Lucunya lagi dia seorang ukenya kibum. Bwuahahahha" hae menyambungkan dengan tawanya yang pecah

Wookie tak ikut tertawa. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh merasukinya. Kedekatannya selama ini pada kibum mungkin saja akan berakhir sama seperti siwon. Mungkin kibum hanya memanfaatkannya untuk membuat chullie hyung yang berposisi pacarnya sekarang itu cemburu. Hah.. tapi kenapa harus dia yang jadi korbannya. Dia menghela nafas, "untunglah aku masih dalam batas kenormalan. Aku masih belum menyukai namja itu" batinnya.

Hyukkie tiba-tiba menutup mulut Hae. "Ssst.. Hae, kau dengar, kibum mulai aksinya lagi tuh!" sepertinya Hyukkie mulai mengkonsentrasikan dirinya mendengar di sekitarnya. Wookie mengikuti aksi itu, berhubungan karena dia sudah lumayan menguasai tehnik itu dibawah bimbingan yesung.

"Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing, pijitin ya hyung.." aku mendengar suara kibum. Hah.. anak itu benar-benar gak ketanggung deh.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku!" terdengar suara yang lebih keras dari Chullie hyung. "Aku tahu kau tadi bertemu dengan si siwon itu kan!"

Hae tertawa kekeh, "Tuhkan suami istri bertengkar lagi. Kibum sih, gak ketulungan playboynya"

"Aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya, kau kan juga tahu. Chagiya.. jangan sewot gitu! Kalau cemberut kau terlihat tak cantik lagi. Ayolah, aku takkan menyentuhmu, hanya biarkan aku tidur di pangkuanmu ya! Aku kangen!" kali ini Hyukkie ikut tertawa. Wookie menggeleng-geleng.

"Keluar kau dari kamarku! Meskipun kau tak punya perasaan padanya, kau mencium pipinya brengsek! Malam ini tidur sendiri di kamarmu!" terdengar suara Kibum di tendang keluar dari kamar Heechul. Mereka bertiga tertawa keras, mentertawai pimpinan mereka yang bernasib sial mala mini. Itukan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ulangi terus kelakuanmu itu, maka jangan harap kau bisa menginjak kamarku lagi" kali ini suara heechul bersamaan dengan pintu yang di banting keras. "Aku mendengarnya Hyung! Berhentilah tertawa!" kibum terdengar menyelak setelah itu. Dan ketiga namja yang menguping di kamar hae itu langsung terdiam, mereka menyadari mereka dalam masalah besar.

Wookie pov.

Aduh gawat, gimana ini. Gara-gara hae hyung dan hyukkie hyung saja sih nih. Aku pasti ikut ketiban kemarahan si pimpinan gila yang suka seenaknya itu. Mereka berdua juga tampak menutup mulut mereka. Siapapun diruangan ini dapat merasakan dan mendengar suara degupan jantung diantara kami merasa ketakutan yang luarbiasa. Hiii.. apa si kibum akan membunuh kami semua?

Dia membuka pintu kamar Hae dengan keras. Kami langsung merinding ngeri dan spontan saling berpelukan. "Mian saeng ah…" Hae mengeluarkan fishy eyes andalannya. Hyukkie hyung ikut mengeluarkan tatapan matanya yang mengeluarkan bintang, sangat bersinar. Sementara aku, aku mencoba menatap kibum yang seperti iblis menghampiri kami. Sontak aku mengeluarkan kitty eyesku ditambah dengan gaya innocent dan aegyo ku. Semoga mempan.

"Maafin kami ya, bummie-ah" kataku semanis mungkin, semanis mungkin, semanis mungkin? Tidak aku melupakan sesuatu! DIA KAN SEME! Mati aku!

Kibum terlihat luluh dia memijit pelipisnya. "Kau mau aku memakanmu hyung!" katanya ceplos tepat membuat kami bungkam. Tuhkan… terkadang wajah imut nan manis ini membuatku kerepotan. Aku segera bersembunyi di belakang hae hyung dan hyukkie hyung.

"TIDAK!" Jawabku cepat membuatnya mengeluarkan senyuman killernya yang sadis membuat wajahku merah merona. Jantungku sudah berdegup kencang saat dia mencengkram tanganku dengan lembut.

Dia merapatkan tubuhku di dinding. Apa yang mau ia lakukan? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Hiks.. aku takut! Bukan itu, aku.. bukan takut, aku hanya patuh. Tak bisa kupungkiri lagi, aku abnormal sekarang. Aku menyukai kibum, aku mulai mencintainya meski rasa itu hanya sedikit tumbuh di hatiku.

"Heh… bernyanyilah hyung!" perintahnya pada HyukHae dan mereka mengerti. Mereka menutupi suara yang akan terjadi agar tak terdengar oleh Chullie hyung. Bukankah itu artinya dia sedang berselingkuh?

"Kau mulai menyukaiku kan hyung?" dia berbisik di telingaku

Aku tak menjawabnya, aku takut kalau aku menjawabnya itu akan menjadi kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupku. Meskipun aku berbohong dia pasti tahu, dari suara jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan, dari wajahku yang bersemu merah dan dari patuhnya aku menatap matanya yang mengerikan itu. Habislah sudah hatiku yang mencintai yeoja. Habislah sudah cinta suciku.

Ku akui, aku sering merindukan dia belakangan ini. Aku cemburu saat dia begitu dekat dengan chullie hyung. Aku turut merasakan sakit hati saat memikirkan hatinya di miliki oleh sungmin hyung, namja di lukisan ruangannya. Aku membenci semuanya yang kurasakan, dia tak pernah membuatku bahagia. Tapi itulah dasarku jatuh cinta padanya, meski aku menutup mata aku akan sangat mencintainya. Aku suka mendengar detak jantungnya yang tenang. Bersamanya seakan berada di kedamaian yang tentram.

Dia kemudian merangkul pinggangku, mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Aku tak ingin membalasnya, meski hatiku sangat menginginkan dirinya. Aku menangis, aku tak mengerti mengapa aku menangis. Kenapa aku semakin mirip yeoja saat dekat dengannya. Dia segera melepaskan bibirnya saat mengetahui aku yang menangis.

"Mian.. apa aku menyakitimu?" dia terlihat panic yang melihatku terlihat tak karuan

Aku menggeleng cepat, aku tak terbiasa berkata bohong padanya. "Jantungku bummie. Bagaimana ini, aku takkan bisa menutupinya dari Chullie hyung" semua orang di ruangan ini termasuk kibum langsung cengo. Hya.. kau sungguh konyol wookie.

Kibum tersenyum melihat kekonyolanku yang terus memukul dadaku sendiri saking tak mau patuhnya jantungku untuk tenang. "Babo!" katanya keluar dari kamar Hae sementara Hae langsung memelukku. "Tenanglah! Tarik nafasmu dan mulailah bersikap netral. Benar kau itu normal wookie-ah! Normal!" katanya yang membuat jantungku sedikit agak tenang. Dia terus menenangkanku malam itu bersama hyukkie hyung. Membuatku lebih tenang hingga aku terlelap.

TBC

JenjReng… terbentuklah Chapter 2 ini dengan sangat membuat saya cenga-cengo sendiri. Rencana nya gak bakal sampai 5000 kata lebih lho! Inilah kenapa saya gak cocok buat cerita chapteran! Huwahahahaha….

Tolong dong review nya. Tenang aja saya akan pertimbangkan req nya reader sekalian buat chapter selanjutnya. Tolonglah menjadi reader yang baik yang ninggalin jejak! #ditimpuk reader# mpe jumpa di chapter 3!

Hmf… balas reviewan ah!

**Miya miya rei : **maaf ya, saya ini memang penulis yang gak terlalu suka ngedit balik! Wkwkwkwk… sepertinya saya harus berhubungan dengan editor neh soal EYD maklum nilai B. Indonesia saya jelek! Emank crack pair sih, -_- saya mank suka ngerandom pasangan. Thanks ya buat reviewnya, rajin-rajin beri masukan buat ika ya!

**Park Hee Jung :** Thanks, nih saya berusaha secepatnya!

**YoonHaeHyuk :** Thanks!

**ardhan winchester**** : **hiks… saya sama sekali gak baca tuh peraturan. Maklum rada-rada babo soal bahasa inggris. Mungkin memang lebih baik saya pindah aja deh. Tapi bentar lagi aja ya! Soalnya pengen namatin The dark Reality dulu, kan gak enak bacanya nanggung! *menghormati reader*

**Lady hee hee : **saya salah menulis bukan sibum tapi kiwon! Hahaha… ide bagus tuh ngidupin sungmin oppa balik #plak#

**merydevy elf : **saya mengabulkan permintaan anda! Sesama elf harus saling bantu membantu. Huahahaha… 5000 lebih lho! Tapi untuk adegan mesra dan aksi saya masih tahan dulu!

**Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia : **gak mau! Sibum aja ah! #bercanda# rencananya sih tetap kiwook tapi gak tau kalau rencananya berubah mungkin aja jadi KiChul atau KiMin karena Sungmin saya idupin balik #mana ada yang begituan#

**dra-minatoshiro**** : **makasih buat pujiannya! Sepertinya wookie bakalan terus malu-malu, tunggu dengan sabar ya! Doakan saya tak berubah pikiran membuat akhir yang tak terduga

**YongHee0104**** :** Lam kenal juga LY. Kejam ya! Aku pengen buat lebih sadis, tapi sulit banget**  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : **KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Apartemen Cho Kyuhyun, Busan, 8.00**

Deg… deg… deg… aku masih mendengar detak jantung dari tubuhku. Dia masih berdetak dan artinya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup lagi. Aku melirik jam di dinding kamarku, pukul delapan tepat. Terlihat cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah tirai jendelaku. Memaksaku untuk segera bangun.

Seorang yeoja tengah terlelap di sampingku. Wajahnya memang cantik dan semua orang mengakui itu mengingat dia adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Sebuah skandal besar jika ada yang mengetahui dia tidur bersamaku semalaman. Hahaha… tapi itu takkan terjadi, aku tak suka ambil pusing soal ini dan itu lagi. Lagi pula dia bukan satu-satunya yeoja yang kutiduri.

"Ohayoo…" sapaku ramah sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Dia membuka matanya berlahan.

"Hmf…" dia tersenyum, "Bentar lagi ya!" bisiknya ketelingaku. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menghela nafas.

"Hei… Aku ingin pergi ke Pengadilan sebentar lagi! Ayo bangun!" aku berusaha selembut mungkin. Kesabaranku sungguh mulai habis.

"Oppa…" dia merangkul lenganku manja. Ampun dah nih anak, tampa pikir panjang lagi ku tepis tangannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Setelah aku selesai mandi, kau harus sudah selesai memakai pakaianmu!" nada suaraku mulai meninggi dan dia mengerti kalau aku tak menyukai kemanjaannya itu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, aku segera memakai setelan jasku. Aku ini sedikit special, karena aku berhasil menjadi seorang pengacara di usia 20 tahun. Jangan Tanya bagaimana caranya! Siapa suruh aku ini terlalu jenius. Aku kemudian kembali ke kamar tidurku. Melirik yeoja yang sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya. Dia sedikit lebih tua dariku, dan dia bukan yeoja pertama yang ku ajak bermalam di dorm ini.

"Kyunnie…" dia bergelayut manja memainkan dasi ku yang baru ku pakai.

"Nee.." Aku melumat bibirnya cepat, dia mendorongku berlahan "Kita putus saja!"

"Lho… ?" dia terlihat bingung. Tentu saja, aku baru saja memutuskannya. Lagi pula dari awal aku memang tak tertarik padanya. Aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun lagi.

"Keluarlah dari sini dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" kataku dengan di bumbui seringgai devil andalanku. Dia menangis dan langsung keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini. Ya.. sungguh sendirian.

Aku duduk di belakang meja kerjaku yang berada di kamar ini. Ku buka laci meja kerjaku dan ku ambil selembar foto usang dari dalamnya. Fotoku dan Kibum. Tak kusangka, sahabat terbaikku di dunia ini sungguh membenciku. Meninggalkanku sendirian, tapi aku masih bersyukur karena aku masih punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya.

Pipiku mulai basah oleh tetesan air hangat yang jatuh dari mataku. "Dasar babo, aku itu mencintaimu bukan mencintai Sungmin! Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya!" aku berteriak sendiri lagi. Aku sungguh tak pernah menyangka semua masalah akan jadi begini akhirnya.

_Flashback-_

Kutatap wajah kibum yang dari tadi resah tak karuan. Padahal dia selalu bersifat tenang dan dingin. Dia memang begini dari dulu, dia selalu resah jika aku harus menginap di rumah sakit lagi. Tapi kali ini, aku memohon pada dokter agar aku tak usah lagi dirawat ditempat membosankan ini. Aku juga tak tahan jika hanya berkutat dengan PSP terus.

Aku sengaja masuk sekolah hari ini, hanya untuk melihat kibum meski hanya sebentar saja. Aku merasakan hal yang aneh merasuki tubuhku jika aku tak melihatnya. Jujur saja, aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Sejak kami masih sangat kecil untuk merasakan sebuah rasa seperti itu. Bahkan aku menyadari itu akan menjadi kisah menyedihkan jika dia tahu perasaan terlarangku padanya.

"Kyu… Gwechanayo?" Dia menyapaku yang masih duduk diam di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku komik yang ia baca.

Aku menggeleng kemudian mengeluarkan PSP ku dan memainkannya. "Anniyo.."

"Kau dari tadi menatapku"

Wajahku langsung memerah. "Benarkah?" sepertinya aku melakukan hal yang diluar kesadaranku lagi. Kenapa dia tak mengerti? Padahal aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Kenapa dia tak kunjung sadar?

"Hah.. sudahlah! Hmf… hari ini kau bolos pelajaran olahraga lagi?" tanyanya yang membuatku langsung menekan tombol pause di PSP ku. Aku mengangguk, siapapun tahu kalau aku tak punya tubuh yang kuat karena kelainan jantung yang kuderita. "Dia pasti akan memperhatikanmu kalau begitu!"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Kekasihku la!" dia mendengus kesal. "Aku dan Sungmin hyung, salahmu sih, baru masuk sekolah di kelas 2"

Eh.. benarkah yang ku dengar ini? Sungmin seongsenim yang mengajar Olahraga itu? Mereka? Sepasang kekasih? Berarti ada harapan untukku, bukankah itu artinya Kibum juga seseorang sepertiku. Aku bahagia, tapi ada hal yang lain yang harus kuperhatikan, sahabatku ini dia mencintai seorang namja dan namja itu bukan aku.

"Hei.. evil smirkmu keluar tuh! Kau punya rencana jahat apa?" aku tersentak kaget, dia sungguh mengenaliku. Tentu saja, kami itu di takdirkan dari sebelum lahir untuk selalu bersama. Kami berdua mewarisi kekayaan yang berlimpah keluarga kami masing-masing. Sebenarnya, aku diharapkan terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja agar bisa menyatukan dua keluarga ini. Berhubungan karena aku anak ke dua dari dua bersaudara.

Bukankah dari awal kibum adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku kan? Meski diluar rencana aku seorang namja. Ini pasti sebuah pertanda, Kibum terlahir abnormal, dia pecinta namja. "Benarkah? Ahjussi sudah tahu dengan ke abnormalanmu itu?" tanyaku seadanya. Itu memang benar, appa kibum itu sangat sayang padaku sekaligus dia itu orang yang tegas soal darah keluarga. Dia pasti melarang kibum untuk menyukai namja meskipun dia selalu memanjakan anak semata wayang nya itu.

"Dia sudah tahu, dan dia menentangnya habis-habisan. Aku agak kewalahannya juga, Sungmin hamper terbunuh di buat orang tua itu" berarti Sungmin itu namja yang hebat. Ahjussi kan paling gila soal yang berhubungan dengan anaknya. Dia itu gak segan-segan buat bunuh orang, dan masalah ini bukan soal sepele. "Oh, iya… kau bosan kan belakangan ini? Aku ada sedikit hal seru untuk berbagi denganmu" dia mengeluarkan senyum killernya.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang kurasa agak terpencil. Aku dan kibum duduk di dalamnya. Di sebuah sofa berwarna pink lembut dengan seluruh ruangan berwarna putih bersih. "Ini rumah siapa?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar

Sekali lagi dia hanya tersenyum, hingga seorang namja yang kurasa mahasiswa masuk ke dalam rumah bersama seorang namja yang sangat kukenal. Hyukkie hyung, kakak kandungku dia juga di sini. "Lho, Kyu… kok bisa berada disini?" tanyanya dengan sangat ramah padaku. Dia memang selalu begitu dan aku beruntung menjadi adik dari saudara yang patuh seperti dia.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa anak itu ada disini?" namja mahasiswa itu bertanya tentang ku juga. Ekspresinya terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu, tapi aku tahu dari suara jantungnya dia orang yang ramah. Jangan Tanya kenapa aku begitu suka mendengar suara jantung orang? Jawabannya jelas karena kelainan jantung yang ku derita.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dengan evil smirk ku. "Sebaiknya kau berpikir dulu sebelum kau bicara!" kataku ketus dengan nada sombong. Kurasa begitulah sifatku yang sama dengan kibum, benar kami sombong, kami memiliki segalanya untuk di sombongkan.

PLEETAKK, sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalaku. Aku langsung melirik ke arah orang yang memberikan hadiah yang tak pernah ku dapatkan bahkan dari eomma ku sendiri. "Heh… kau kira umurmu berapa? Panggil hyung padanya, jaga sopan santunmu bicara pada orang yang lebih tua" nah.. inilah dia musuh bebuyutanku sampai akhir jaman, seorang namja cantik yang cerewetnya bukan main.

"Chullie hyung, dia adikku" Hyukkie hyung angkat bicara "Mian soal ke angkuhannya itu"

"Hmf.. ajari dia sopan santun hyukkie. Heechul imnida panggil aja Chullie hyung. Dan dia itu Donghae, panggil hae hyung. Arrasi" si Chullie ini mulai berceloteh ria.

Seorang namja berambut hitam gelap tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah. Dia menggenakan kaos merah dan celana panjang. Dia tersenyum "Yesung imnida" katanya santai.

"Yesung hyung, kapan pulang?" Kibum melirik ke arah namja itu, tumben sekali dia sedikit tertarik dengan keberadaan seseorang kecuali aku. Apa namja ini sainganku juga? Meski Kibum masih dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Aku mencium perbedaan.

"Hmf.. aku hanya sebentar disini, kau katakan kau mau ke Amrik, jadi sekalian aja, aku menjemputmu" Amrik? Ok! Aku tak tahu soal itu…

Tiba-tiba seorang namja lagi masuk dengan langkah terburu-buru ke rumah ini. Aku mengenalnya, dia langsung menghambur kepelukan Kibum. Menciuminya dengan buas. Aish… sialan! Tak kusangka sikapnya itu sungguh berbeda dengan di sekolah. "Minnie, seharusnya kau memelukku lebih dulu kan" Yesung hyung berdehem dan Sungmin seongsenim melepas ciuman panasnya pada kibum. Beralih pada namja tinggi itu dan memeluknya dengan segenap rasa rindu yang terlepas.

Aku mengerti, mengapa kibum berusaha sopan pada namja tadi. Dia calon kakak iparnya, pantas saja. "Kyu, kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil membereskan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Kyu? Jadi orang yang kau maksudkan itu Kyuhyun?" Sungmin hyung melihatku tak percaya. Aku kembali melirik Kibum dan dia mengangguk. Aku sudah tahu sebelumnya, jika aku akan di jadikan seorang anggota pembunuh bayaran. Tapi tak kusangka membernya aneh semua.

Kibum tersenyum manis. "Nee, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari dia untuk menggantikan posisiku sebagai medis di sini hyung". Hyukkie hyung mengangguk setuju, bagi yang mengenal aku pasti tahu betapa jeniusnya aku ini. Aku tidak punya rasa takut, aku juga ahli psikiater hebat dan aku memiliki daya tangkap luar biasa. Itu bakat alami.

Tebak lanjutannya! Khe..khe.. rencanaku dimulai dari sini. Sekali lagi, ini sifat alami yang diturunkan appaku padaku. Jika dia bisa mendapatkan uang dengan cara apapun, maka aku akan bisa mendapatkan kibum dengan cara apapun.

Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya, aku tahu sekarang para anggota Snow Pink yang masih tinggal di Korea juga melakukan kewajibannya dengan baik dan benar. Membunuh di cuaca seperti ini akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Huah.. cuaca dingin langsung menyerobot masuk ke tulangku. Aku meringkuk kebawah selimut dengan setia menunggu kepulangan mereka di sofa ruang utama rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu di dorong keras. Terlihat hae hyung bersimbah darah segar. Tapi darah itu bukan miliknya, milik seseorang yang sedang di gendong di punggungnya. Milik sungmin hyung. Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya, memberikan isyarat pada hae hyung untuk segera membawanya ke kamar khusus pengobatan di rumah ini. Kibum sudah mengajarkan beberapa tehnik operasi padaku.

Luka tembak di bahu kanan? Ini tidak terlalu sulit, asalkan … ok! Baru saja aku mengatakannya dan lampu sialan ini padam. Pasti korslet karena cuaca badai seperti ini. Hae hyung segera mengambil lilin dan menghidupkannya di ruangan ini. Cukuplah dengan penerangan seadanya. Aku segera menyuruh si hae panikkan ini untuk keluar. Atau dia akan menggangguku dengan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan itu.

Aku segera menyuntikkan morfin yang sesuai dosis. Sungmin hyung terlihat mulai megap, kehabisan nafas. "Tenanglah! Kita mulai!" ujarku mengambil pisau bedah kecil dari tempatnya dan langsung mencongkel peluru itu dari bahu kanannya.

Evil smirk ku keluar lagi, saat melihat benda kecil itu terlihat di ujung pisauku. Sedikit sadis memang tapi aku mengeluarkannya dengan paksa sambil memperhatikan pisau ku tidak merobek pembuluh darah yang ada di sana. Siip selesai… sekarang tinggal jahit. Kuambil peratan jahit dari lemarinya, hehehe.. seperti ingin menyulam saja. Aku takkan pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan ini jika memang tak berhubungan dengan daging manusia.

Pertama aku mencoba menempel pembuluh darah yang sobek. Setidaknya vit K dkk sangat membantu disini. Kemudian aku mulai menyiram jarum kecil ini dengan alcohol dan memasukkan benang khusus ke dalam lubang jarum jahit itu. Aku menyatukan daging yang sobek itu dengan berlahan. Jahitanku lumayan rapi setelah lama berlatih dan kibum sempat menghajarku habis-habisan karena aku pernah salah menjahit. Tubuh Chullie hyung adalah korban mal praktekku, dengan sangat terpaksa jahitan itu dibuka lagi dan di jahit kembali. Aku sih gak peduli, tapi setelah selesai si mak lampir itu langsung berceloteh ria.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama yang sudah ku habiskan untuk menjahit luka itu. Aku melirik tubuh mungil sungmin hyung yang terlelap di ranjang pengobatan. "Bummie… kau disana?" tanyanya pelan, kurasa dia mengigau.

Huh… sungguhan dia mencintai kibum? Aku menghampirinya, dia tak membuka matanya tapi aku tahu dia sadar. Dia tahu keberadaan ku karena pendengaran, itu hal yang wajar karena dia snow pink. Aku tahu dia mungkin saja, salah mengenaliku dengan kibum. Suara detak jantung kami hampir sama, tenang dan teratur. Jika saja kelainan jantungku tak kumat.

Dia menggenggam tanganku. "Bummie-ah. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" katanya lagi. Ide evil langsung terlintas di benakku, aku memeluknya erat. Membiarkan dia salah mengenaliku sebagai kibum. Aku menciuminya dan dia menyambutnya dengan suka rela, tetap dengan mata terpejam. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Pagi menjemput, aku dibangunkan dengan suara teriakan lantang dari Sungmin hyung. Hae hyung dan Chullie hyung berlari ke ruangan ini dan berteriak tak kalah histeris. Mereka tak percaya, tapi mereka sangat tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku ingin tertawa saat ini, akan tetapi jika aku melakukannya maka hancurlah imageku yang sedang di hancurkan.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya sibuk mencari pakaiannya.

Aku meliriknya tajam, "Hyung sungguh melupakannya?" aku memasang wajah polos. Hihihi… ini sangat menarik!

Terdengar dari detak jantungnya kepanikan luar biasa. Dia sudah sangat kacau, dan aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya 'lupakan saja!' aku ingin memaksanya mengingat, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan meninggalkan kibum demi aku. Rencana sempurna kan?

"Bagaimana ini?" dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri secara histeris "Aku menodai muridku!"

"Bukan itu kan letak inti permasalahannya sungmin" Chullie hyung angkat bicara. Aku juga tahu dia jatuh cinta pada kibum, tapi dia tak cukup pintar untuk merebut seorang kibum dan namja aegyo ini.

"Benar! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu pada orang lain selain kibum? Padahal aku selalu menolak kibum dengan alasan dia belum cukup umur, tapi aku malah melakukannya dengan sahabatnya" dia mulai mengoceh panjang lebar, membuka semua aib nya sendiri. Sungguh aku semakin geli mendengarnya.

Aku segera memakai pakaianku kemudian meninggalkan dia dan dua orang lainnya di sana. Aku tak bisa membolos hari ini, atau appaku akan mulai mencari tahu keberadaanku. Mereka akan terus berdebat seperti itu tanpa ada akhir. Aku akan membiarkannya. Hah.. aku seakan baru saja menghamili anak orang! Bukankah dia terlalu lebay sebenarnya.

Hari demi hari aku lewati dengan perhatian lebih dari seorang Sungmin. Dia memang babo, aku sadari itu. Dia menemaniku check up soal jantung dan merawatku jika aku harus menginap lagi di rumah sakit. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, dia telah salah membedakan perasaan cinta dengan perasaan bersalahnya padaku, perasaan ibanya atas jantungku dan rasa rindunya pada kibum yang tersalurkan padaku hanya karena suara jantungku sedikit mirip dengan suara jantung kibum. Setidaknya itu bertahan, hingga kibum pulang. Masalahnya dimulai dari sini.

Kepulangan kibum bertepatan dengan keluarnya vonis dokter akan diriku. "Tidak lama lagi, kita belum juga menemukan donor jantung yang tepat untukmu. Hidupmu sudah tak bisa lebih lama lagi, kyuhyun ssi" aku tidak terlalu peduli soal itu, yang kuperlukan sekarang hanya bisa bersama kibum. Meski umurku bisa di hitung dengan jari

Melihat senyumnya, mendengar suara jantungnya, mendapat sentuhannya, aku sudah cukup puas dengan itu. Melihatnya disaat terakhir, sebelum aku tak bisa mendengar irama dari dalam tubuhku lagi biarkan aku menunjukkan betapa aku mencintainya. Untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Gwechanayo?" suaranya memecah lamunanku "Kau aneh, lihat kau sudah game over dari tadi, dan kau masih menatapku"

Aku melirik PSP di tanganku. Dia benar, ah.. sudah berapa lama aku memandanginya. Dasar gila kau Cho Kyuhyun. "Kau pucat…" dia memegang dahiku. Plop… wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Tak lama kemudian suara Sungmin terdengar memanggil namaku.

Kibum meliriknya. Aku tahu mereka bertengkar semalaman. Kibum langsung tahu ada keganjilan padanya dan dia tak sanggup berbohong. Dia menceritakan semuanya dan hanya di respon dingin oleh kibum. Dia tak bicara sepatah katapun, hanya saja aku bersyukur kibum tak menyalahkanku. Dia berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin.

"Keluarlah! Dia memanggil mu!" ujar kibum dingin, aku mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Aku meliriknya lagi, dia terus memijiti pelipisnya. Dia pasti sangat pusing sekarang. Apa langkah yang ku ambil ini benar?

Sungmin hyung membawaku di atap gedung sekolah. Aku terdiam saat dia mengetahui vonis dokter. Kumohon, jangan sampai kibum mengetahuinya juga. "Apa ada cara membuatmu tetap hidup kyu?" dia memelukku dari belakang. Aku mematung diam. Aku berbalik dan membalas pelukannya. Aku tak takut dengan kematian, aku hanya takut sendirian tanpa kibum. Aku tak pernah mengalami kesendirian dalam hidupku tanpa kibum.

"Hyung, cukup katakan kau mencintaiku di depan kibum" ujarku datar dan seketika itu.

BRAAAKKK suara pintu yang di buka dengan paksa terdengar. Aku melihat sosok kibum disana. Tetap dengan wajah dinginnya dan detak jantungnya berirama tenang. Aku sungguh kagum dengan sosok itu. Air mata mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku tahu ini kesalahan, tapi aku tak punya cara memperbaikinya. Salahkan dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Kenapa jantungku tak bisa bertahan di saat aku akan melihat mereka berakhir untuk selamanya?

"Bummie…." Tangis namja aegyo ini meledak. Tapi kibum masih kokoh dengan ketenangan dirinya.

Dia menatapku tajam. "Apa kau akan mengatakan hal itu padaku hyung?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sungguh membuat hatiku perih mendengarnya. "Dia itu jauh lebih licik dari yang kau tahu hyung"

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya. Benar… dia mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun di dunia ini mengenalku. Aku orang licik yang menghalalkan segala cara mendapatkan apapun yang ku inginkan. Akulah yang bersalah disini tapi kenapa aku terus menangis.

"Hyung, kau bertanya soal cara membuatku bertahan hidupkan?" suaraku terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Sungmin hyung menatapku, di matanya aku melihat jelas cintanya pada kibum. "Berikan aku jantungmu! Biarkan aku menggantikanmu menjaga Kibum"

PLAAKK, tamparan itu dengan mulus mendarat di wajahku. Kibum menamparku, "Hentikan! Jika kau ingin jantung, akan ku berikan!"

"Aku tak ingin jantung dari sahabatku! Namja itulah yang bersalah padaku, dia yang menjadikanku abnormal" aku menunjuk sungmin hyung. Aku memang selalu berkata pedas, dan aku tak selalu jujur dalam hidupku.

"Dengarkan aku hyung! Dia ini tidak selalu jujur, aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jangan berpikiran pendek dan menyalahkan dirimu"

"ITU MEMANG SALAHMU LEE SUNGMIN! KAU MEREBUT SEMUANYA DARIKU" aku berteriak keras dan Jantung Sungmin hyung terdengar semakin tak karuan. Aku tahu dia akan menurutiku. Rasa bersalahnya itu jauh lebih besar pada kibum di banding aku. "aku hanya ingin hidup untuk kibum. Aku ingin tetap bersama sahabatku"

Kibum kali ini memeluk sungmin. Akh… jantungku! Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang. Suara jantungku, dia memelan… sungmin hyung dan kibum pasti menyadarinya. Tapi kibum tak memperdulikanku dia sibuk dengan hatinya sendiri untuk tetap mencintai Sungmin. Seandainya aku tak melakukan kesalahan ini, kibum mungkin masih memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sungmin hyung mendorong kibum kasar. "AKU MENCINTAI CHO KYUHYUN" teriaknya. Aku tahu dia berbohong, kibum pun begitu. Tapi kibum diam, dia seakan mempersilahkan Sungmin memberikan cintanya padaku. Aku roboh, tubuhku tidak kuat lagi.

"Kau menghianatiku hyung" suara serak kibum terdengar. Dia menangis bukan untuk sungmin hyung, tapi untukku. Aku tahu dia menangis untukku. "Kenapa kau harus sebabo ini, kyu.. kau menang" dia mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku di punggungnya. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh hyung!"

Tapi terlambat, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku. Sungmin hyung dia terjun bebas dari atap ini. Aku mendengar dia berbisik, dengan sangat jelas "Orang dingin seperti kalian takkan pernah mengerti hatiku. Ini hadiahku untuk kepulanganmu bummie"

_Flashback end-_

Jantung ini adalah miliknya, milik orang yang kubenci sekaligus rival cintaku. Tapi ada sebuah kesalahan. Kibum berpikir, aku yang ingin merebut sungmin darinya. Dia tak tahu apa yang ada dihatiku dan terus mendendam padaku atas kejadian yang merupakan kesalahannya. Dia lah yang tak memperhatikanku. Akulah yang pertama kali mencintainya.

Author pov.

Wookie menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar pribadinya. Di liriknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian dia menarik nafas lega saat tak ada seorang pun disana. Dia berlari kecil kea rah dapur. Tetap mengendap-endap seakan dia seorang pencuri kecil yang mau nyolong makanan di kulkas.

"Kau kenapa Wookie-ah?" suara itu spontan mengejutkannya. Padahal dia sengaja bangun pagi untuk menghindari orang ini. Tentu saja dia menjerit histeris.

"Bum…"

Kibum tersenyum dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Apa ada yang salah sehingga saat melihatnya, wookie seakan sedang melihat hantu. Dia memandang agak sewot juga dengan namja imut di depannya. "Apa aku jelek pagi ini ya?"

Wookie menggeleng cepat. Dia segera menepis ketakutannya mengingat Heechul, orang ke dua yang ingin dihindarinya hari ini juga sedang pergi. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" katanya sewot sambil berjalan masuk dapur.

"Aku lapar, masakin yang enak ya!" Kibum dengan cerianya duduk di meja dapur sambil melihat wookie yang mulai sibuk dengan bahan masakannya.

"Kau mau apa?" wookie memasang tampang innocent yang tak di sengaja lagi. Kibum terpana sejenak melihatnya. Eits… wookie langsung PLAANG terdengar pantat penggorengan sudah mendarat mulus dipipi halus kibum. Kibum langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Wookie-ah! Ini keterlaluan kau baru saja memukul pimpinanmu dengan penggorengan!" cibir kibum yang dapat pengacuhan oleh wookie.

"Yang benar aku memukul orang berotak yadong!" kali ini wookie menekankan suaranya di setiap kata-katanya. Kali ini malah kibum yang memasang wajah cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Wookie tertawa melihat ekspresi yang sangat jarang dilihatnya itu. Spontan saking gemasnya, wookie malah mencubit kedua pipi kibum. "Ehem.. kalian sedang apa?" suara khas Yesung terdengar memecah kemesraan mereka berdua.

Dapat di tebak wajah wookie langsung memerah seperti tomat. Dia salah tingkah. "Bummie,, mereka sudah datang!"

"Ok! Ayo wookie, percepat membuat makanan untukku. Aku sudah mau mati kelaparan!" titah kibum. Wookie terpaksa hanya memasakkan omelet untuknya.

Ryeowook pov

Aku tak tahu, sejak kapan ada ruangan seperti ini di gedung 101 tingkat ini. Kami memasuki lantai 13. Tepatnya hanya aku dan kibum serta omelet buatanku yang setia di makannya sambil berjalan. Entah sejak kapan, aku jadi koki pribadi untuknya. Tapi biarlah, toh waktu berkerja aku tak terlalu banyak membantunya.

Hehehe… trainingku sudah sangat menunjukkan hasil memuaskan. Aku sudah bisa menggunakan pedang samurai yang dilatih langsung oleh Yesung hyung. Tentu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan berlatih dengan donghae hyung, aku tak sabar belajar melempar pisau kecil itu, serasa sangat keren!

"Kau akan tersedak jika makan seperti itu bum!" aku menasehati anak kecil yang sudah berusia 20 tahun ini. Dia hanya nyengir, kemudian menuju kesebuah ruangan tersudut. Disana sudah berdiri beberapa orang menunggunya. Hah… aku hampir lupa anak ini adalah pimpinan Snow Pink yang terkenal itu.

Sebuah sofa tunggal sudah ada disana, Yesung hyung tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kibum duduk di sofa itu sambil menikmati makanannya. Huh… tidak sopan, kan banyak yang lebih tua darinya di ruangan ini. Dia bahkan belum menyapa. Hanya chullie hyung yang tidak ada. Hae dan hyukkie sudah sibuk dengan cengkrama mereka di samping Yesung hyung.

Orang-orang yang tidak terlihat seperti orang korea ini membungkuk hormat pada kibum. Kibum dengan acuhnya malah memintaku untuk menyuapi dia. "Oh iya, kenalkan, dia namjachingu baruku. Berhubungan karena Chullie hyung tidak ada" nih anak! Aku langsung menjitak kepalanya, yang langsung mendapat kericuhan dari orang-orang di ruangan ini.

"Hyung…. Sakit! Kami memang mesra, jadi jangan kasih respon yang berlebihan gitu" kibum terlihat santai. "Jadi kalian serius dengan maksud kalian itu?" auranya berubah menjadi kibum yang seorang lagi. Dingin, tenang dan sadis.

Mereka mengangguk serempak. "Kalian tahu resikonya kan?" hae hyung menimpali.

Yesung hyung menarikku ke sisinya. Dia.. melindungiku! "Mereka ini pecahan snow pink di berbagai Negara. Mereka bawahanku dan hyukkie. Mereka ingin menjadi bawahan kibum langsung dan itu artinya mereka harus berhasil membuat kibum terkesan atau nyawa mereka melayang" jelas Yesung hyung yang langsung membuatku mengerti bahwa aku orang yang beruntung yang langsung di angkat oleh kibum.

"Yesung hyung! Hyukkie hyung! Berani sekali bawahan kalian padaku. Pertanggung jawabkan itu. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya menerima anggota yang langsung di rekomendasikan oleh kalian"

Yesung hyung berjalan ke depan kibum. Dia membungkuk hormat sekali lagi. "Mian, aku akan membereskannya" Yesung hyung menggenggam pedangnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah santai dan beberapa namja yang terlihat kuat mengelilinginya dengan menjinjing masing-masing senjata yang berbeda.

"Wookie, ini pelajaran untukmu, perhatikan baik-baik" eh.. iya.. aku kan lagi belajar tehnik samurai. Bukankah aku beruntung karena aku akan melihat aksi Yesung hyung untuk pertama kalinya.

"Dasar Sombong!" aku mendengar kibum mencibir dan hanya direspon dengan senyuman indah dari Yesung hyung.

Yesung hyung, menarik pedang nya keluar dari sarung. Pedang yang terlihat sangat bagus dan kuat. Cara dia memegang pedang itu aneh. Dia tidak menodongkannya kea rah orang lain. Dia mencengkram erat pegangannya mengambil posisi dengan kaki sedikit di buka. Kibum terkekeh pelan, dia masih sibuk dengan omeletnya. Nih anak, memang kelakuannya itu aneh-aneh aja.

Sebagian orang yang mengepung memakai senapan dan langsung menodongkannya kearah Yesung hyung. OMO… mana mungkin dia bisa menghindari senapan itu. Dia hanya punya pedang, tidak mungkin dia melempar pedang seperti hae hyung melempar pisau kecilnya kan?

"Aku akan membunuh kalian jika peluru kalian nyasar ke aku ya!" bentak kibum memperingatkan.

Terdengar suara tembakan. Ya Tuhan, Yesung hyung menghindarinya. Bagaimana bisa? Dengan pedangnya? Aku melirik hae hyung. "Kau sudah dapat pelajaran agar lebih percaya pada insting kan?" Hae hyung tersenyum seolah dia tahu aku sedang bertanya dengannya.

Dia seolah tahu bahwa kea rah mana peluru akan di tembakkan. Yesung hyung, dia tak berpikir hanya saja tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti insting bertahan hidupnya. Dia menghindar ke kanan dan seorang yang akan menembaknya di kiri langsung menerima tendangan dari kakinya yang panjang. Di ubahnya lagi posisi pedang di tangannya dan JLEP… tepat di tenggorokan seorang namja yang sedang mengepungnya. Sadis, aku serasa ingin muntah melihatnya.

Dia tak hanya berfokus pada pedang di tangannya. Dia membunuh dengan cara yang sama pada semua orang bersenjata api terlebih dahulu. Kemudian sebuah pisau kecil seperti milik hae hyung hampir menyambarnya dan dia hanya berkelit sedikit dengan menggeser sedikit kakinya. Eh… pisau itu ke arahku, bagaimana ini.

CLINGG… kibum memukul dengan entengnya tuh pisau dengan sendok omeletnya. "Kurasa kau perlu sendok juga hyung" celutuknya yang membuat hae tertawa.

Aku kembali melirik yesung hyung. Matanya sipitnya itu menajam seketika. Dia mengambrukkan tubuhnya kebelakang menghimpit seorang namja yang siap menikamnya dengan sebuah pisau kecil. Tapi pedangnya sudah di putarnya kebelakang dan darah segar menyembur dari tenggorokan namja itu.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku ketakutan lagi. Tak kusangka Yesung hyung yang begitu baik bisa membunuh sekejam itu. Hae merangkulku, memberiku sedikit keberanian untuk tetap menonton pertunjukkan berdarah yang mengerikan itu. Aku melirik lagi ke Kibum, dia baru saja menghabiskan potongan terakhir omeletnya. Bisa-bisanya dia makan dengan lahap sambil menonton tayangan langsung ini.

"Habisi secara cepat!" suara kibum membuat Yesung hyung berdiri cepat. Di tusukkannya lagi pedang itu ke tenggorokan namja lainnya dan yang terakhir namja yang hampir mengenaiku dengan pisau kecil itu. Di tariknya dengan kasar pedangnya yang tadi ia tancapkan di tenggorokan namja yang satu lagi dan clep… dia sungguh melempar pedangnya dan tepat mengenai tenggorokan namja yang melempar pisau kecil itu. Aku tahu lemparan itu pasti sangat kuat hingga namja yang terkena lemparan itu terdorong kebelakang dan pedang itu menancap lagi di dinding di belakangnya.

"Selesai!" Kata yesung hyung menarik nafas lalu menghampiri mayat mengenaskan yang lehernya tertancap didinding. Ditariknya dengan cepat pedangnya agar darah segar tak menyembur ke arahnya. Dia bersih, tanpa noda darah sedikit pun, cara kerja dia mirip dengan kibum yang benci kotor.

Yesung hyung mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya saat menghampiri kami. Dia tos dengan hae seakan dia baru saja melakukan home run. "Giliranmu hyukkie hyung" titah si anak gila ini lagi.

Oh.. iya.. hyukkie hyung, dia sejak tadi kemana? Lho… ngapain dia di pojokan? Dia tersenyum kemudian mentos Yesung hyung dengan gayanya yang keren. Dia ini mr. stylish yang merupakan kembaran hae hyung. Dia memamerkan bibir sexynya pada kami. "Dadah! Aku duluan!" katanya riang.

Dia mengencangkan sarung tangan hitamnya. Lho… dia ngapain. Dia menjingkrak kemudian menirukan dancing patah-patah seperti robot. Dia sedang menari… dia menghindar dan menyerang lawannya dengan gerakan yang kelewat indah. Dia menggunakan tangan kosong. Brak… dia meninju tepat di tenggorokan lawannya. Mati seketika pasti tuh tenggorokan udah ancur.

Sekarang dia melakukan break dance, di tendangnya satu persatu lawannya tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun gaya dan tempo gerakan. Mengerikan, semua tubuh lawannya remuk tepat di tenggorokan. Tenaganya tak sebanding dengan proporsi tubuhnya. Kibum tersenyum melihatku, yang cengo menatap keadaan menakjubkan ini. "Mengerikan ya? Aku juga sempat sewot sendiri dan minta berguru dengan dia" dia nyengir lagi

BRAGGHH "Selesai!" Hyukkie hyung menyelesaikan remukan tenggorokan lawan terakhirnya. Benarkah dia seorang hyukkie hyung yang selalu ramah dan polos itu? Aku menatap ke seluruh ruangan, hanya tinggal dua namja dan seorang yeoja.

"Mereka siapa?" tanyaku yang melihat tampang bête dari kibum saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan yeoja itu.

"Kibum ssi, Chullie oppa itu milikku" pekik yeoja itu membuatku kaget.

Hahaha… jangan bilang kibum akan adu mulut dengan yeoja ini. "Jangan bercanda! Chullie hyung itu pacarku" akh.. tuhkan dia ini! "Kau bahkan tak pernah memeluknya, sedangkan aku jangan Tanya apa yang tak pernah kulakukan dengannya" ampun dah nih anak!

"Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dia menerjang kibum dengan pedang di tangannya. Kibum menarik pedang Yesung hyung yang ada di sebelahnya. Trannng.. pedang itu beradu. Cepat sekali kibum menahan serangan mendadak itu.

"Hyung, bunuh mereka bertiga!"

"Mwo? Aku?" Kibum mengangguk. Dengan langkah gusar aku berjalan mendekati yeoja itu. Kibum melempar pedang Yesung hyung yang ia pegang, dengan manis aku menangkapnya tapi naasnya tuh pedang jatuh. "Ini berat!" pekikku yang memang kesusahan mengangkatnya. Kenapa yesung hyung dan kibum dengan mudahnya memainkan pedang ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku, terdengar… suara jantung tiga orang ini terdengar jelas. Yak sekarang… seperti yang di lakukan yesung hyung tadi, tinggal angkat lalu tikam tenggorokan mereka. Ctraang… lho, mereka memukul pedangnya sehingga terlempar. Habislah aku! Sepertinya aku yang bakal di penggal oleh mereka.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tubuhku reflex menghindar. Tak kusangka tubuhku seringan ini. Apa ini akibat training yesung hyung yang super duper berat itu. Aku melompat lagi saat pisau berukuran sedang itu hampir menancap di perutku. Kakiku secara tak normal bergerak sendiri menendang kepala salah satu namja. Aku mengambil pedang yang terlempar tadi.

Hiii… aku tak berani menusukkan pedang ini ke tenggorokan mereka. Kibum mulai terlihat kesal melihatku yang terus menerus menghindar. "Selesaikan dengan cepat, atau aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan lagi!" teriaknya sedikit kesal.

"Mian…" tanganku gemetar saat mengangkat pedang berat ini sejajar dengan tenggorokan mereka.

Yeoja itu tiba-tiba menyerangku. Dia menindih tubuhku, dengan entengnya dia malah duduk di dadaku. "Kau tak pernah membunuh ya?" dia tertawa menyeringgai. "Kau menyukai kibumssi?" kali ini dia berbisik di telingaku.

Sialan! Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Tanganku secara agresif membalik tubuh yeoja ini hingga posisinya terbalik, akulah yang menindihnya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu kasar. "Sayang sekali, aku menyukai yeoja" bisikku balik dengan suara sedikit mendesah. Hah… wookie gila,, sejak kapan kau ketularan gaya si snowy?

Hae tertawa geli melihat sifat gilaku itu. Dia sepertinya berpikiran sama kalau ini ketularan dari seringnya aku bersama monster salju itu. Kibum hanya mencibir kemudian dia malah berteriak ke arahku. "Jika kau mau melakukan itu dengannya, bawa dia ke kamarmu dan jangan bicara lagi padaku!"

Mwo? Apa-apaan dia itu? Aku mengambil pedang tadi. Dengan cepat yeoja ini menarik mata pedang itu ke tenggorokannya. Bukan aku yang menusukkannya, dia sendiri yang… huwaaa…

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ini bukti cintaku. Kau pembunuh" katanya cepat dan darah segar menyembur ke wajahku. Secepat kilat aku mengayunkan pedang itu dan kutusukkan tepat kea rah namja lain yang siap menyerangku. Kutakal kakinya hingga dia jatuh, pedang itu masih menancap di lehernya dengan posisi ujung pedang di atas.

Namja yang seorang lagi mengacungkan pedangnya ke arahku. Aku melompat dan memijak tangannya yang memegang pedang, kutarik rambutnya dan Jleep.. pedang yang tadi mengadah ke atas sudah menemukan korban barunya. Kutekan tengkuknya hingga dia dengan temannya persis seperti sate di pedang itu.

"Dia seram!" hyukkie meringkuk ke belakang hae. Aku tersenyum seperti yang mereka lakukan sesudah memasang tampang sadis sehabis membunuh.

Yesung hyung, segera mengambil pedangnya kembali sementara kibum memberikan applaus padaku. "Hyung keren!" dia memberikan acungan jempol.

"Dia mati duluan, padahal aku sungguhan ingin membawanya ke kamarku" aku melirik kea rah yeoja imut tadi. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin melihat tampang cemberut kibum lagi. Ngegemesin.. hahahahaha…

"Jangan bicara lagi denganku!" katanya datar dan dingin. Hya… aku tidak mengharapkan respon ini. "Bersihkan tubuhmu, aku tak suka dengan bau darah!"

Sore ini, entah kenapa aku setuju-setuju aja ketika di ajak oleh kibum keluar. Padahal sore ini Yesung hyung sudah memberikan materi baru untukku. Dasarnya nih wewenang ketua udah di keluarin dengan semena-mena, jadilah aku yang bolos dengan menemani anak ini di toko es krim. Aku sih seneng aja, kan dia yang bayar.

"Hyung setelah ini kita kemana?" tanyanya dengan senyuman killernya yang sudah menarik perhatian semua orang.

Ampun dah nih anak, senyumannya aja kayak bau mawar yang ngundang lebah. Beneran sih, dia ini sungguhan manis. Mana ada yang nyadar kalau dia ini gay, kalau pun ada dia pasti di kira seorang uke. Lihat aja tingkahnya yang manis dan manja seperti saat ini. Mereka belum lihat aja kibum yang satu lagi, yang penuh dengan aura mengerikan. Kibum yang seorang seme. Hiks.. aku aja ketakutan di buatnya.

"Kita pulang aja yah! Aku takut chullie hyung jadi salah paham sama kita"

"Ah… chullie hyung juga udah gak peduli lagi sama aku! Biarin aja lah" beneran deh nih anak, ntar aku yang kena masalah. Kalau kau sih hanya di suruh tidur dikamar sendiri. Kalau aku? Bisa disuruh tidur di lift.

"Kau saja yang kurang perhatian ma dia"

Kibum kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Dia yang berubah belakangan ini, dia selalu pulang telat, pergi cepat dan bahkan dia tak menunjukkan kehadirannya sebagai uke ku belakangan ini. Hah… kurasa dia tak mencintaiku lagi"

"Jangan pikir kayak gitu ah! Kau kan seme yang diperebutkan banyak uke dan namja yang digilai oleh ribuan yeoja. Kok jadi lemah gitu sih" aku harus menghiburnya. Kasihan juga nih anak, kayak gak disayang emaknya aja. Dia sih yang kelewat pervert makanya chullie hyung agak takut ma dia.

Dia tersenyum simpul saja. Aku tahu ada kepedihan di dalam hatinya. Dari sekian banyak namja dan yeoja yang dipermainkannya hanya satu namja yang ia tegaskan sebagai kekasihnya kan. Hmf.. orang itu kan jelas Chullie hyung, pengganti Sungmin hyung. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bualannya doank biar dapat gelar playboy aja. Hiks.. aku juga korbannya kan? Untung aja aku masih normal.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi kesepian kibum berubah. "Chullie hyung disini!" katanya girang menarikku keluar dari toko es krim setelah ia membayarnya. Dia berlari kecil seperti anak yang ingin minta uang jajan pada eommanya yang tak sengaja ia lihat di tengah jalan.

Di wilayah taman yang sepi, kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Dia diam terpaku menatap ke depan. Dia sepertinya terluka. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah yang ia lihat. Itu chullie hyung dan dia sedang berciuman dengan namja lain. Hie… bukankah ini artinya aku harus menutup mata kibum?

"HeeChul!" teriaknya yang membuat chullie hyung langsung mendorong kasar tubuh namja yang memberikan tanda merah di lehernya. Dia secepat kilat menutupi tanda itu dengan tangannya.

"Chullie.. dia siapa? Adikmu?" BRAKKK suara itu sepertinya langsung melepas pertahanan emosi kibum yang rada-rada datar menjadi tinggi.

Tempramen buruknya muncul. Kurasa chullie hyung juga mengerti akan terjadi hal buruk dengan namja yang berwajah Cina nan manis itu. Dia namja tinggi yang memang lebih pantas di katakana seorang seme. "Hankyung-ah! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini"

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia mantanku!" apa? Aku tahu kibum sama terkejutnya denganku. Mantan? Sejak kapan mereka putus? Mata kibum membulat melihat wajah chullie hyung.

"Heh… cina.. dia bohong padamu! Aku masih pacar sahnya! Jangan pernah menganggu namjachinguku atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal"

Namja cina itu malah gak mau kalah. "Dia sudah bilang kalau kau itu hanya mantannya, kenapa kau tak mengerti!"

Brukh…. Ya ampun, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kibum di katakan seorang seme. Dia menghajar namja cina itu tanpa ampun. Eh.. dia bisa mati. Aku menarik kibum sekuat tenaga. "Bum… dia bisa mati!"

"Bummie-ah! Hentikan!" kali ini chullie hyung berteriak. Kibum menghentikan pukulannya.

"Pulang sekarang! Pulang!" bentak kibum. "Jangan membuat emosiku memburuk chullie!" akhirnya chullie hyung patuh juga. Sesampainya di lantai 77 tangis chullie hyung pecah.

"Masuk ke kamarmu! Dan jangan keluar sampai aku mengizinkan!" bummie seolah memegang kendali atas semuanya. Dia memang seorang seme.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Kau selingkuh di depanku hyung. Lihat tanda di lehermu itu! Menjijikkan!"

Hae, hyukkie dan yesung hyung berlari menghampiri kami. Sepertinya mereka mengerti masalah apa yang sedang terjadi. Ya.. Heechul selingkuh dengan menunjukkan banyak bukti di tubuhnya. "Apa kau tak sadar dengan yang kau lakukan selama ini, bummie?"

"Setidaknya, saat orang lain bertanya kau siapa, aku tak pernah mengatakan kau itu mantanku. Kau kekasih kibum, satu-satunya kekasih kibum. Bukannya kau sering mendengarnya sendiri?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang aku kekasihmu tapi kau tak mencintaiku" Chullie hyung berteriak kencang. Hae hyung segera menahannya sebelum kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sabar chullie-ah!" hae hyung memeluk namja cantik itu.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha yang ada di hatimu hanya Sungmin! Hanya seorang Lee Sungmin! Apa aku salah ingin lepas dari cinta palsumu. Kibum… aku sudah menunggu lima tahun untukmu"

"Diamlah! Aku tak pernah memukulmu! Jangan sampai aku melakukannya!" kibum berusaha menahan emosinya lagi, tapi aku mendengar detak jantungnya mulai tak karuan. Emosinya sudah dibatas ambang pertahanannya.

"Apa salah aku memilih namja lain yang bisa memberikan cinta untukku? Yang menjanjikan aku bakal melupakanmu! Yang memberiku semangat bahwa ada saatnya cintaku tak selamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan!" Hae mendorong tubuh Chullie hyung ke kamar Cinderella cantik itu.

Yesung hyung dan Hyukkie langsung menarik Kibum. Menjauhkan mereka adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang. Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau Kibum mengamuk. Yesung hyung mengunci kibum di ruangannya kemudian. "Anak itu akan gila sebentar lagi! Hyukkie… panggil adikmu kemari! Cho kyuhyun hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan kibum"

"Tapi kan hyung.."

"Kau ingin terbunuh? Cepat panggil adikmu itu!"

Cho kyuhyun? Untuk apa dia di panggil? Sementara itu aku mendengar suara jeritan histeris kibum yang menyayat dari dalam kamar. Suara yang amat pilu sekaligus mengerikan. "Dengar, kita harus tetap menahannya sampai si Kyu datang! Heechul sialan! Udah tahu, si kibum kalau ngamuk itu parah banget masih juga nyari masalah!"

TBC

Hehehehe… chapter 3 selesai…

Nah.. di chapter 4, kibum putus secara sah sama si chullie. Tapi masalah baru malah muncul, akibat wajah si pangeran salju itu muncul di majalah. Para polisi yang berasal dari tim elit malah pengen ngelindungi dia dari pembunuh yang bakal ngincar nyawa Kibum. Donghae bakal dapat pasangan disini. Dan yesung sekarat akibat ngelindungi wookie dari pembunuh yang ngincar nyawa kibum. Snow pink sulit bergerak karena polisi elit ini selalu berada di samping mereka. Hihihihi… sorry kalau chapter yang ini kurang seru!

Balas review para reader tercinta saya : love you all!

**Jirania Triana :** hahahaha…. Inilah yang buat si kibum ngamuk ama dia! Malas nya itu lho!

**Luphie KieKha :** #author benjol# makasih atas bedugnya yang ikut nyasar ke author! Hihihi saya emank baik selalu ngasih yang panjang, Cuma malas publish itu masalah utamanya!

**Phokyu lovekyumin :** Hahay… saya mau polling beneran nih, ayo yang pasangan ama wookie sapa?  
>hya…. Jangan pilih author! Tidak boleh! #sapa juga yang milih lu#<p>

**merydevy elf : **nee… saya juga udah punya niat misahin pasangan adem-adem ayam itu! Tenang aja! Hihihi… wookie bisa aja balik ke couple sebenarnya tapi kan ada kibum yang suka banget ma peran merebut couple orang nih,,, jadi tunggu aja ya!  
>buat twitter saya, terlalu malas update jadi fb aja ya… (ika zordick) hihihi namanya sama!<p>

**hatakehanahungry**** :** duh hana! Kibum jadi pasangannya tetap sama author donk! Jangan buat pairing kita nambah ah! Hahaha… #author di lempar hana# tenang harapan Hanchul anda saya kabulin!

**Kim Kyukie qendt :** *evil smirk* mian akan saya buat yewook menderita saat ini!

**Lady hee hee**** : **tuh si kyu, sebenarnya kunci utama namatin nih FF, hehehe… jangan di bilang numpang lewat dunk! Ntar dia guna-gunain author, dia kan titisan Lucifer #di jitak kyu# kiwon akan benaran menderita di chap berikutnya! Sabar!

**Ilia funtimes**** :** sayangnya si kyu juga niat jadi ukenya kibum, bakal ada pertumpahan darah bagi para uke nya kibum nih! Di chap selanjutnya ya! Wookie vs siwon vs kyuhyun vs sungmin. Heechul dah putus jadi campakin aja! #dapat deathglare dari price of darkness#

**Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia :** bwahahahaha… saya maafin lebaran nih! Nicknya ika zordick kok! Sama aja! Ingatin saya soal update ye! Suka lupa! Leh temenan bih dekat gak ma reader sekalian gak? Saya suka minta ide soalnya!

**Nae babykyu :** Tenang aja, wookie itu orang baik di manapun, dia pasti di lindungi oleh pairingnya kibum author… haahaahaha

**Dhikae :** ssttt…. Jangan sebarin ke dunia yaoi'an! Bisa kena hajar pimpinan yaoi saya!

**dra-minatoshiro**** : **mungkin tetap sampai akhir, tapi berbagai ujian dari uke yang lain membuat hati kibum harus sering plinplan hahahaha… sebenarnya author yang bingung, sama sapa ya?

**Irma230693 :** Jawabannya udah ada kan!

Truzzz ya! Kasih reviewnya kalau gak, author gak mau lanjutin, biar aja gantung! Hehehehe… #author ngancam# heheheehe… saya batalin kontrak sama Suju! Biar kena marah sama om sooman! Wekwewekwe… oke! Tolong reviewnya ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : **KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Lantai 77 gedung 101 7.30**

"Dia sudah tenang sekarang" sesosok namja tinggi berambut coklat kehitaman agak keriting berjalan dengan gaya elitnya dari kamar seorang pimpinan Snow Pink.

Di tatapnya tajam sosok namja cantik dengan mata sembab yang dengan setia menunggu di depan kamar yang mungkin di katakan sebagai kamar mantan kekasihnya itu. Dialah yang menghancurkan hubungan itu, dialah yang membuat si Snowy yang dingin itu harus marah besar hingga namja yang di hadapannya itu harus repot-repot datang.

"Jangan membuat kebodohan lagi Chullie!" kali ini namja yang menggunakan kursi roda muncul dari ruang tengah "Gommawo atas pertolonganmu Kyuhyun ssi"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringgai evilnya, "Pilihanmu sudah benar Chullie. Selamanya kibum hanya bisa hidup dalam bayangan Sungmin. Kau lihat, dia bahkan bisa tenang hanya dengan mendengar degup jantung Sungmin yang ada di tubuhku"

Namja cantik bernama Chullie itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kesal memang harus berurusan dengan anak yang tak tahu sopan santun dan sombong ini. Dalam kamus Snow Pink, Cho Kyuhyun resmi di keluarkan dalam organisasi ini karena jantung pendiri Snow Pink ada pada dirinya. Lucu memang, tapi apa yang mau dikata, itulah kenyataan yang membuatnya sangat di benci oleh Snow Pink.

Tidak susah memang untuk membunuh Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi para Snow Pink yang telinganya sangat terlatih mau tak mau harus rela melepas dendam itu jika mendengar detak jantung mantan pimpinan mereka di dalam tubuh namja sombong itu. Detak jantung yang membuat mereka jinak dan patuh.

"Jaga kata-katamu itu, anak brengsek" Donghae menatap tajam sosok namja yang sangat di bencinya itu. Emosinya takkan terkontrol saat melihat sosok itu.

"Hmf.. ku kira siapa? Hae hyung… ternyata kau! Memang sulit ya, menenangkan seorang kibum. Lihat saja memar di tubuhmu itu" ejek kyuhyun melirik luka-luka kecil di tubuh stylish donghae. "Selamanya kibum hanya bisa berada di bawah bayangan Sungmin, itu kenyataannya. Jangan kalian pungkiri! Kalian memerlukanku"

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan, saat kibum sadar kondisinya akan memburuk saat melihatmu, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku tak ingin dia menghancurkan gedung ini" Yesung berusaha berperilaku setenang mungkin, meski semua orang tahu yang paling sakit hati atas kelakuan Kyuhyun selama ini adalah dia. Jantung adiknya di tubuh kyuhyun, membuatnya tak bisa menahan bulir hangat yang akan segera keluar dari pelupuk mata sipitnya lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Kyu" Hyukkie melihat suasana tak enak yang menyelimuti seluruh keluarga barunya itu atas kehadiran adiknya. Terkadang dia juga sangat takut, kyu sungguh akan di bunuh di depan matanya oleh salah satu sahabatnya yang berada di sini.

"Tidak usah hyung, aku bawa mobil sendiri" jawab Kyu ketus melewati dirinya begitu saja. Hyukkie hanya bisa menatapi sosok adiknya yang berlalu begitu saja di depannya.

%**ika. Zordick%**

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah kamar Kibum. Wookie yang sedari tadi bertugas menjaganya langsung menuju kamar itu dengan sedikit langkah takut. Dia masih bisa mengingat betapa mengerikan amukan kibum yang hamper membunuh beberapa orang agen utama Snow Pink. Sekarang dia tak menanyakan kenapa lagi untuk posisi kibum. Itu sudah sangat jelas melihat sebuah kekutan dari namja muda itu.

Wookie membuka kamar ruangan kibum sepelan mungkin. Ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca itu terlihat memancarkan keindahan di sore yang indah ini. Wajah kibum yang dingin semakin terlihat tampan dengan pantulan cahaya mentari yang hendak terbenam itu. Wookie sempat terkagum melihatnya, tapi segera di tepisnya pemikiran bodoh itu dan tetap meyakinkan bahwa dirinya normal.

"Chullie hyung menemui namja cina itu lagi?" entah kenapa suara nya itu serasa mengiris hati wookie. Wookie diam sejenak dan mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

"Andew.. dia mematuhimu dan diam di kamarnya" Wookie berusaha jujur.

Kibum sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari matahari sore yang sedang ia lihat. Suara namja itu masih tetap tenang dan dingin. "Panggilkan dia!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, wookie membawa Chullie bersamanya. Mata namja cantik itu persis membengkak sekarang. Saat wookie hendak melangkah keluar, kibum menahannya dengan suaranya yang nyaris sedingin es yang menyayat "Duduklah di sampingku wookie hyung!"

Tanpa banyak komentar, wookie patuh saja. Ada ketakutan dalam dirinya yang tak bisa membuatnya menolak perintah dingin dari pimpinannya itu. "Mian he, Chullie-ah!" katanya lirih sambil mengenggam tangan wookie di belakang selimutnya. Dia sengaja menyembunyikannya dan wookie diam saja, apalagi saat tangan orang tertenang yang ia kenal itu bergetar.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf, akulah yang mencampakkanmu!" Chullie berusaha menahan air matanya lagi.

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau benar, kalau begitu sampai disini saja. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan si Cina itu!"

"Be.. benarkah?"

"Nee… gommawo sudah mencintaiku selama ini, kau boleh menemuinya"

"Gommawo, bummie-ah!" Heechul berjalan kea rah kibum hendak memeluk mantan kekasihnya itu. Kibum memberikan isyarat penolakan.

"Kurasa aku akan lebih baik jika tak besentuhan denganmu beberapa hari ini. Mian!"

Heechul mengangguk mengerti, dia langsung keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan kibum dan wookie berdua. "Inikan yang kau mau, hyung!" kibum melepas tangan wookie yang sedari tadi masih di genggamnya. Di tekuknya kedua lututnya dan dipeluknya. Posisi itu membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Wookie tersenyum serba salah melihat kibum. Tak di sangkanya si playboy itu benaran akan sekacau ini setelah putus dari seorang Heechul. "Nee, gommawo bummie". Sebuah permintaan pahit yang membuat kibum terluka. Membiarkan heechul menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Wookie pov.

Aku tak tahu, apakah permintaan ku ini benar atau tidak. Aku mungkin hanya memikirkan sebuah sisi saja, sisi chullie hyung yang kurasa sangat menderita. Aku harap ini benar meski saat aku melihat Kibum seakan lebih menderita dari yang ku duga. Dia terluka, seakan baru saja kehilangan separuh masa hidupnya. Benar.. dia memang kehilangan orang yang berharga itu.

Menurutku ini bukan salah dirinya sepenuhnya yang harus hidup dengan terus dicintai oleh orang lain. Bukan dia yang menginginkannya, salah siapa yang memberikan dia senyuman yang begitu indah dan paras yang sangat menarik. Harus di akui, dia mempesona, apalagi dengan dua kepribadian yang sangat kontras menurutku. Tapi kali ini aku melihat sebuah kepribadian lain dari diri kibum.

Kibum yang begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Kibum yang bisa menangis dan seperti anak kecil yang seharusnya. Mencurahkan perasaannya dengan bebas dan merasa tersiksa karena di tinggalkan. Merasa bersalah karena memang dia yang salah. Mengakui keberadaan orang lain serta menghormati perasaan orang lain.

"Kau tahu hyung, apa yang kutakuti di dunia ini?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku dengan nada suara yang serak tapi tetap tenang. Dia menangis, ia tak ingin menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya padaku.

"Sendirian?" dia tak merespon. Bahunya bergetar, dia sungguh menangis. Aku mengangkat wajahnya, pipinya telah basah dengan air mata, mata sembab yang tak kusangka bisa kulihat dari wajah seorang kibum. Wajah yang selalu dingin tanpa ekspresi itu. "Jangan menangis lagi! Katanya kau seorang seme, kok cengeng gini sih!"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari lututnya. Di betulkannya posisi duduknya sehingga bisa memelukku. Tubuhku tak merespon dengan dorongan ataupun sebuah penolakan. Aku balas memeluknya seakan dia sungguh milikku sekarang. "Bukan, yang kutakuti di dunia ini adalah… perubahan dalam hidupku"

Deg… jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan. Ku yakin kibum pasti mendengarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan. Huwa… bahkan pemikiranku dipenuhi pikiran yadong. Ampun… apa aku jatuh cinta mendadak saat aku merasakan nafasnya di leherku. Ini gila… sadarlah wookie, kau tak boleh mengambil kesempatan di tengah kesempitan. Masa orang yang lagi bersedih kau serang.

"Hyung, suara jantungmu tak karuan" dia berbisik lagi. Tolong berhentilah berbicara.

Anehnya aku tak mendorongnya, aku malah semakin kencang memeluk tubuh ini. "A.. aku tahu" jawabku gugup.

Kali ini aku mendengar helaan nafasnya, "Kau mencintaiku kan hyung! Ngaku aja!" dia mulai menggodaku. Apa aku harus bohong lagi sekarang? Apa aku akan berteriak tidak lagi dan berkata aku masih normal?

"Nee, sarangheyo, bummie…" ujarku begitu saja, rasanya lega sekali. "Lalu apakah aku akan menjadi kekasihmu atau hanya pelampiasanmu" Ya.. Tuhan kali ini aku menyadari betapa polosnya aku. Dasar wookie babo kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu.

Kali ini dia yang mengencangkan pelukannya, dia terkekeh pelan. "Hyung, aku tak mengerti tapi aku mulai merasa keputusanku untuk melepas chullie hyung sungguh tepat"

"Apa maksudmu"

"Babo, makanya jangan asyik mendengarkan suara jantungmu sendiri. Dengarkan jantungku, dia menjadi begitu cepat berdetak" eh.. aku menajamkan pendengaranmu, yang benar saja. Suara jantung tenang itu, bisa juga tak karuan seperti ini. Apakah ini maksudnya perasaanku terbalas? "Nado sarangheyo hyung" aku mendengar suara tawa bahagianya sekarang.

"Bummie… boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Nee.. chagi, katakan saja!"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Bisakah aku meminta permintaan konyol ini? Bolehkah? Apa aku urungkan saja ya? Tapi kan, kibum sudah jadi kekasihku masa aku harus segan padanya. "Hmf.. a.. i..tu.. aku ya, yang jadi semenya"

DUAGH…. Pintu kamar kibum tiba-tiba terbuka. Bukan terbuka, pintu itu hancur dengan dua orang gila yang menghimpitnya. Aku mengerti sekali apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Menguping! "Yak.. apa yang kalian lakukan" teriakku melepas pelukan tubuh kibum.

Aku melihat muka cengo kibum yang seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia membatu di tempat. Sepertinya aku sungguh memberikan permohonan yang bodoh. Terlihat dari dua namja tak sopan yang tanpa rasa bersalah telah menguping ini langsung tertawa terbahak bahak. "Hyukkie,, aku tak salah mendengar yang tadi kan? Bwahahahahahaha"

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur kibum, berjalan ke arah pintu. Ternyata tidak hanya duo kembar disini, Yesung hyung dan Chullie hyung juga sama di belakang pintu. Yesung hyung terkekeh geli sementara Chullie hyung tertawa sama kuatnya dengan si donghae dan Hyukkie. Aish… wajahku jadi merah begini karena malunya.

"Kalian?" ku keluarkan deathglareku yang sama sekali tak mengerikan bagi mereka. Akhirnya malah tampang innocentku yang keluar.

Chullie hyung berjalan ke arahku, menepuk bahuku kencang berkali-kali. "Babonika, kau yang jadi semenya? Kibum yang jadi uke gitu? Bwahahahaha"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanyaku yang memang merasa tak ada yang salah. Aku mengguncang tubuh kibum yang sedari tadi seperti kehilangan jiwa. "Bummie…!"

"Eh… ya.." kurasa dia mulai sadar. Jika dia tidak mau, ya udah aku terima aja jadi ukenya. Hiks… T.T "Kalau memang kau maunya begitu, ya sudah!" jawabnya yang kini dengan mengeluarkan senyuman killernya. Hie… manisnya, sangat tampan.

Semua orang yang tertawa kini spontan terdiam. Kibum menyeringgai. "Lihat saja, apa kau mampu melakukannya" bisiknya pelan. "Nee, para hyungdeulku semua. Kalian berlari dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 101 bolak balik 3 putaran dengan tangga darurat!"

"Eh, kenapa?" teriak kami semua.

"Pertama, untukmu Chullie hyung, kau mempertanyakan hal yang tak sopan pada semeku. Lalu Yesung hyung, aku mendengar celotehanmu tentang 'bagaimana wookie akan melakukannya' kemudian kalian berdua, yang menghancurkan pintu kamarku. Terakhir untuk mu, chagi.." kibum mengelus pipiku lembut dengan punggung tangannya "Aku perlu seme yang kuat, jadi berlarilah sana!"

Hwaaatt? Itu tak masuk akal? Apa maksudnya kuat? Apa aku harus melindungi dia gitu? Yang benar bakal dia yang ngelindungi aku. Tawa hyung yang lain pecah lagi, meski mereka masih mengeluh dengan hukuman yang mereka dapatkan. Kenapa sih mereka tertawa sampai segitunya. Wajahku menggembung saking kesalnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum.

%**ika. Zordick%**

**Kantor kepolisian elite, seoul 20.15**

Sesekali terlihat seorang polisi berbadan tegap menguap di depan komputernya. Akhirnya ia menampari dirinya sendiri, kemudian kembali mengecek satu persatu file yang ada di komputernya itu. Sementara sang pimpinan satuan kepolisian yang tampan lebih memilih sibuk meminum kopinya sambil mengecek satu persatu berkas kasus yang sudah mereka kerjakan sebelumnya.

Shindong, si anggota yang bertubuh gempal menyiapkan laporan pekerjaan mereka yang sudah di setujui oleh sang pimpinan sambil menikmati keripik kentang versi jumbonya. Leeteuk memberikan segelas teh pada namja China yang masih berkutat serius dengan beberapa file penjahat di komputernya. "Hankyung, santai saja!" katanya ramah.

"Nde hyung, aku hanya ingin mencari siapa orang yang mungkin jadi sasaran organisasi pembunuh Moskow ini. Seandainya kita bisa menebak" katanya yang memang mengetahui bahwa organisasi itu telah sampai di korea dengan penyamaran hebat. Dia membuka video CCTV di bandara Incheon tempat para penjahat itu menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kita tak mungkin bisa menebak, mereka itukan sehebat Snow Pink yang asalnya gak jelas itu. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak datang dan kepergian, hanya lambang bodoh, dan mayat yang terluka di tenggorokan" kali kangin mengambil suara dan disambut anggukan dari Leeteuk.

"Kurasa tidak kangin ssi, level mereka ini lebih rendah dari Snow Pink, kita masih punya harapan. Kita mengetahui wujud mereka setidaknya kemudian mereka punya kelemahan, mereka masih bisa di lacak" timpal Hankyung lagi

"Hankyung hyung benar, Snow pink itu memiliki jaringan hack yang hebat, kemudian mereka memilih korban yang sangat random kedudukannya, bahkan posisinya di dunia. Sedangkan Moskow itu, mereka sedikit lemat dalam hack, kejituan menggunakan senjata juga kurang serta mereka membunuh orang yang memiliki kedudukan sebagai orang kaya yang populerkan? Itu yang ku tahu" kali ini sang pimpinan mengajukan pendapat, Siwon menunjuk beberapa kasus yang menurutnya memang ulah Moskow.

"Jadi menurut kalian siapa orang kaya yang sedang populer sekarang?" Shindong tak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba duo sejoli yang sudah terkenal dengan keakraban di dunia kepolisian muncul dengan keceriaan. Tidak akan ada orang yang percaya bahwa mereka adalah polisi dengan cirri-ciri salah satu berambut merah dan yang satu lagi imutnya bukan main. "Sudahlah Mochi jelek, buang aja napa majalah begituan" teriak Zhoumy ingin mengambil majalah yang telak dihindari Henry dengan gesit.

"Hyung tolong aku, Zhoumy pelit amat. Aku kan suka banget sama yang manis kayak gini" pekik Henry.

"Dasar babo, lu itu doyan juga ama namja ya!" teriak Zhoumy sewot sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Masa udah gede segini masih suka sama boy band ah.."

"Apaan sih yang kalian sibukkan" Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangan merebut majalah yang jadi topic perkelahian duo sejoli itu. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap majalah itu. Hankyung yang ikut penasaran ikut melihat majalah yang gak jelas itu.

Sontak Siwon kaget, bagaimana mungkin wajah orang yang begitu familiar di memorinya bisa menjadi gambar di sampul majalah itu. Itu foto kibum dengan jasnya yang terlihat rapi. Dia tersenyum simpul di foto itu dan pandangannya tetap dingin seperti biasa. "Dia sungguhan manis ya? Apa dia anggota boyband" celutuk Leeteuk yang cukup merasa tertarik melihat tuh majalah kayak emak-emak yang gak sengaja ngeliat foto brownies ganteng.

Hankyung terbelak tak percaya dengan foto yang ia lihat. Bagaimana tidak, itu foto namja yang memukulinya beberapa minggu yang lalu karena namjachingunya. 'Ya ampun! Aku bersaing dengan orang ini. Dan aku yang menang, keajaiban telah singgah di hidupku' batinnya

"Uh.. aku bukan tertarik karena dia hanya tampan. Baca donk ini! KIBUM, NAMJA YANG MERAIH GELAR 5 BESAR ORANG TERKAYA DI ASIA. DI USIANYA YANG RELATIF MUDA MENJADI SALAH SATU ORANG YANG BERPENGARUH DALAM PEREKONOMIAN DUNIA" Henry berusaha menjelaskan "Dia sangat tampan dan lebih muda dari kita lho!"

"Tunggu dulu jika begitu, leeteuk hyung tolong periksa kemungkinan Moskow mengicar dia?" teriak Siwon memberi perintah.

Leeteuk langsung mengambil posisi di depan komputernya. Dia mengetik beberapa data dan clek… dua digit angka terpampang di komputernya. "95% korban mereka selanjutnya adalah kibum"

%**ika. Zordick%**

**Lantai 77 gedung berlantai 101 09.00**

"Ada apa hyung, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" selidik donghae memperhatikan wajah Yesung dengan tampang polos seperti anak kecil.

Yesung berusaha tersenyum, dia menggeleng pelang. "Gwechana.. hae-ah! Aku kehabisan obat syaraf ku, bisa kau belikan?"

Donghae mengangguk cepat. "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa hyung? Jarang sekali syaraf mu kumat kalau gak ada masalah gawat"

"Hmf.. begitulah! Yang lain kemana?"

"Wookie sedang latihan dengan Chullie hyung. Kibum lagi senyam-senyum gaje memperhatiin semenya itu" donghae terkikik pelan. "Kemudian hyukkie gak berhenti ketawa di kamarnya saat melihat wookie yang mencoba trik ala seme yang menggombal ukenya. Bwahahahaha" tawanya pecah.

"Bisa panggilkan Kibum dan Hyukkie saja kemari. Kepalaku sudah seperti mau pecah, hae. Aku harus cepat memberitahu mereka soal ini"

**Ruang latihan wookie dan heechul**

Berbeda dengan tempat latihan wookie sebelumnya yang gelap seperti ruang introgasi. Kali ini ruangan full colour lah yang di hadapinya. Ruangan dengan Heechul lah sebagai tuan rumahnya bukan Yesung. Sedikit agak takut sebelumnya, tapi wookie akhirnya menyadari latihan Heechul jauh lebih ringan dari latihan Yesung dalam teknik menghindar, pendengaran dan kecepatan.

Heechul tersenyum mempesona melihat wookie yang kini duduk di sofa tepat di hadapannya. Kalah telak, itulah yang di rasakan wookie sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertinya bisa merebut kibum dari seorang ratu yang sungguh mempesona ini. Dia mencuri pandang pada kibum yang duduk tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Kibum tersenyum, membuat jantungnya berdebar lagi.

PLAKKK! Segulungan kertas mendarat keras menimpuk kepalanya. Serangan mendadak dari heechul atas konsentrasinya yang buyar karena seutas senyuman dari sang uke(?). "Yak.. bagaimana kau mau belajar dengan jantung yang tak karuan begitu" aura prince of darkness terpampang darinya. Membuat wookie terserang merinding akut.

"Mian.." wookie menundukkan wajahnya. Kibum tertawa dalam hati. 'benarkah aku yang jadi uke?'

Tiba-tiba donghae mengetuk pintu ruangan latihan yang cukup membuat chullie merasa dia takkan pernah bisa memulai latihannya untuk si innocent di depannya ini. "Bummie-ah, dipanggil Yesung hyung. Silahkan lanjutkan latihannya" donghae tersenyum ramah karena melihat suatu kilasan kekejaman di mata si Cinderella.

Kibum bangkit dari singgasananya di ruangan ini. Di hampirinya wookie dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas. "Lanjutkan latihanmu ya chagi. Ingat jangan nakal dengan chullie ya!" bisiknya mesra

Heechul mendengus kesal. "Aku tak tertarik dengan seme mu kok bummie. Jangan khawatir!"

Setelah kedua orang perusuh itu keluar. Heechul menarik nafas panjang. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kau pelajari dariku?"

Wookie menggeleng polos. Yang langsung mendapat timpukan lagi dari heechul. "Yang akan kau pelajari dariku adalah keanggunan seorang Snow Pink. Baiklah mungkin kau akan bingung apa maksudnya. Perhatikan cara member Snow pink membunuh. Tanpa ekspresi, kejam, berkarakter sadis tapi anggun dan indah. Focus kepada hyukkie, caranya membunuh dengan style dancer dan memusatkan kekuatan di setiap serangan. Kau bisa tebak yang lain?"

"hae, mengalir dan cepat. Gerakannya pasti bagaikan ikan yang berenang di laut dengan bebas. Yesung hyung, bersih dan style elegant. Dia lebih kuat di pertahanan dari pada penyerangan. Dia lebih terfokus pada instingnya saat beraksi hingga dia mungkin bisa membelah peluru menjadi dua. Sedangkan Kibum… dia bisa semua style kurasa"

Heechul manggut-manggut. "Kau benar untuk penilaian hae dan yesung tapi tidak untuk kibum. Kibum itu memiliki style tenang dan dingin. Dia tak pernah menimbulkan suara saat membunuh, cepat dan beraturan. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu dapat misi yang sangat sulit. Selamanya takkan ada yang bisa lebih hebat darinya karena penghilangan jejaknya lah yang paling sempurna"

Wookie terdiam sejenak, "Lalu hyung sendiri?"

"Penyamaran dan keanggunan seorang wanita. Itulah style ku. Aku tipe pembunuh di keramaian dan secara terang-terangan"

"Sungmin hyung bagaimana?"

"Kau cemburu padanya ya? Baiklah dia itu punya style yang nggak karuan. Kontras dengan cara membunuh kibum, dia beringas dan tak sabaran. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya melegenda. Dia di kira yeoja setiap menyelesaikan aksinya makanya tidak ada satupun yang bisa menangkapnya. Lalu bagaimana style mu wookie?"

Wookie tersenyum puas. "Innocent, aku akan pakai style itu hyung. Dan boleh aku Tanya satu lagi?"

"Apa? Soal pribadi?"

Wookie mengangguk dan memasang tampang innocentnya lagi. "Bagaimana cara mengubah posisiku, kurasa aku lebih cocok jadi uke saja"

"….." heechul diam.

1 menit kemudian, tawanya pecah. "Siapapun tahu walaupun kau berteriak kau seorang semenya kibum, kau tetap akan jadi ukenya. Lihat saja tingkahmu itu yang selalu di dominasi olehnya, si kibum itu ya, dia itu pernah punya uke yang badannya dua kali besar badanmu. Makanya semua orang tertawa waktu kau yang minta jadi seme. Hah.. kibum sungguh memanjakanmu! Sudahlah, lagipula kalian belum melakukan itu, toh ntar kau juga tahu sendiri bagaimana dia"

"Maksudnya? Itu apa hyung?"

"Sepertinya Kibum sungguh serius untukmu! Dengar jangan pernah memintanya atau membiarkan dirinya masuk kekamarmu tengah malam. Arra! Katakan saja, kau akan melakukannya setelah menikah. Jangan sampai kau bernasib sama seperti ku"

"Maksudmu hubungan intim gitu. Hiii… itu tak boleh, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk yang begituan"

"Dia sudah banyak pengalaman dan kau bilang dia masih kecil. Dasar babo!" timpukan Koran mendarat lagi di kepala wookie dengan mulus. "Dia berbahaya. Tetap jaga jarak padanya"

Wookie mengangguk polos. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Heechul.

**Ruangan Yesung**

"Sialan si Chullie, apa aja yang ia bicarakan pada uke ku itu ha?" gumam kibum yang membuat cekikikan kecil semua orang di ruangan itu. "Omo, kau sungguh pucat hyung!"

"hahaha… aku masih bisa bertahan kok. Ada masalah besar, dua masalah sekaligus"

"Apa?" hyukkie tak mau kalah. Dia merasa masalah adalah hal menarik.

Hae duduk di lantai sambil memainkan pisau kecilnya. Kibum duduk di tepi tempat tidur Yesung. Hyukkie lebih memilih berdiri di samping Yesung. "Targetmu sesuai rencana, mereka dating sendiri ke Seoul dan aku sudah menemukan posisi mereka, kau bisa kapanpun membunuhnya. Hanya saja masalahnya, polisi tahu mereka mengincar nyawamu dan bagian elit akan melindungimu"

"Apa itu artinya kibum harus tinggal di kantor polisi?" celutuk hyukkie.

"Tidak, beberapa dari mereka akan tinggal bersama kita"

"Mwo? Mereka akan merusak semua dan sungguh akan membuat kita melemah karena menahan diri"

"Biarkan mereka masuk, kesalahan besar jika kita menolak mereka. Mereka akan mengawasi kita diam-diam dan kau takkan bisa bergerak bebas. Istilahnya biarkan mereka memasuki sangkar kita dan tugas kalian sama melindungi kibum. Hanya itu jalan keluarnya. Kibum kau tak boleh melakukan gerakan kasar sedikitpun. Kau hanya seorang pengusaha muda sukses" Yesung memberikan beberapa lembar kertas dari lacinya.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja hyung!" kata Kibum santai

"Ini data kalian semua. Non aktifnya kalian dari kegiatan dulu dan kapan mulai mengabdi pada kibum. Perhatikan baik-baik dan tugas kalian berada di dekat kibum. Arra?"

Ketiga namja lainnya mengangguk patuh. Tanpa banyak komentar, kibum tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Yesung. Di gendongnya tubuh yang sudah melemas itu. Penyakit langanan Yesung, dan itu artinya ia harus istirahat di tempat tidurnya dan menenangkan dirinya, sebelum penyakit kepalanya itu jadi lebih parah.

%**ika. Zordick%**

**Pusat Kota Seoul 11.15**

Donghae pov.

Aku menyusuri jalanan ramai hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Aku menggenggam erat resep obat yang di tuliskan Kibum untuk Yesung hyung. Obat itu ternyata sudah habis, apa yang di pikirkan Yesung hyung hingga dia melupakan obat yang begitu penting ini. Sebelum bergabung dengan Snow Pink, aku sudah dekat dengan Sungmin hyung.

Sulit di jelaskan memang, aku adalah anak yang dilindunginya dari kepolisian. Aku benci para polisi itu. Mereka selalu membela yang kuat dan menjadikan yang lemah sebagai tumbal keserakahan mereka. Meski beberapa kali para hyungdeul dan kibum memperingatkanku bahwa tak semua polisi seperti itu, akan tetapi aku masih sedikit syok dengan perlakuan mereka terhadapku dulu.

_Flash back-_

Aku membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin hyung dan Yesung hyung. Mereka menampungku untuk sementara waktu. Selamanya aku akan terus mengingat jasa mereka yang menyelamatkanku dari kejaran para polisi yang ingin menumbalkan aku sebagai mahasiswa anti pemerintah. Yang benar saja, mereka mengatakan Lee Donghae adalah seorang Pimpinan Organisasi itu.

Sebelumnya aku tertawa hebat saat mendengar hal gila itu. Kemudian aku sadar, aku bukan di posisi yang layak untuk tertawa. Dari mana mereka bisa menyimpulkan akulah orangnya? Hanya karena aku orang miskin? Yatim piatu? Atau karena aku mencari uang dengan cara berkelahi? Harus kuakui aku tak punya pilihan soal ahli beladiri jalanan itu, aku hanya perlu uang.

Sungmin hyung tersenyum padaku "Kau ini kenapa? Santai saja? Kau mau ya jadi keluarga kami" katanya lembut. Aku terdiam sebentar. Keluarga? Benarkah?

"Kau harus mau! Karena aku tidak mau hyungku ini harus sakit lagi karena memikirkanmu diluar sana sendirian" sambungnya menunjukkan Yesung hyung yang tersenyum padaku.

Aku menatap Yesung hyung. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa? Dia sangat menyayangiku seolah aku benar adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku juga menyayanginya dalam waktu yang relative singkat dalam rumah ini. Dia sungguh melindungiku sebagai seorang adik. Aku tahu apa pekerjaan para hyungku ini, dan apa fungsi rumaha ini. Pembunuh bayaran yang masih belum bernama.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya hyung!" jawabku polos yang langsung membuat Sungmin hyung menjitak kepalaku, dari dulu kami memang sulit akur. Apa hanya karena warna pinknya itu? Atau hal lain, aku juga tak mengerti. Tapi kami saling menyayangi

"Mwo? Kau ini!" dia melotot

Yesung hyung segera menghentikan adiknya yang terlihat mulai tak waras. "Sabarlah Minnie.. Aku akan menerima semua syarat Hae"

"Jadikan aku salah satu dari kalian!" ujarku yang langsung membuat wajah Yesung hyung kaku. Pada awalnya dia tak menginginkannya, tapi dengan fishy eyes ku dia akhirnya mengalah.

Tiba-tiba mataku tak percaya dengan sosok anak SMA yang sungguh tampan memasuki rumah ini. Akh.. aku tak mau terima jika ada orang yang lebih tampan dariku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya, apa dia adik Sungmin hyung? Atau malah anggota organisasi pembunuh bayaran? Masa anak sekecil dia sih?

"Gwechana… bummie ah?" Sungmin hyung langsung memeluk namja yang berwajah dingin itu. Wajahnya memerah mendapat perlakuan yang kurasa istimewa.

"Seongsenim…" ujarnya ketus "Aku sudah dapat hasil pemeriksaan Yesung hyung dan kata dokter, itu hanya masalah syaraf yang terlalu tegang saja. Ini obatnya, dan diminum saat kumat saja"

"Gommawo bummie. Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru begitu?"

"Aku dikejar-kejar sama seluruh penghuni rumah, mereka kira aku sakit. Tapi tenang saja, semua ok!"

Aku mengerti akhirnya, anak ini adalah pendana di tempat ini. Dia anak orang yang sangat kaya. Tapi kenapa dia harus repot-repot ingin mendanai semuanya? Apa dia sedang tak ada kerjaan untuk menghabiskan uang? Atau apa? Dia menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Aku merinding seketika, baru kali ini aku takut ditatap seseorang.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya ketus

"Dia anggota baru" jawab Sungmin hyung sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Seolah mengeluarkan tatapan memelas agar anak itu juga menerima keberadaanku.

"Dia… tak ada hubungan yang khusus dengan mu kan?"

Sungmin kini menggeleng, maksud hubungan khusus itu apa?

"Seongsenim, aku tidak main-main soal ucapanku yang mencintaimu. Jadi jangan sampai aku melihat kau bersama namja lain saat kau berteriak ke arahku, AKU NORMAL KIBUM! AKU NORMAL!" aku tertawa melihatnya saat dia menirukan gaya aegyo sungmin hyung dengan wajah datar.

Ternyata dia murid yang tergila-gila pada gurunya. Hahaha… lucu juga. Hanya saja dia mencintai seorang namja aegyo yang merupakan seorang pembunuh. Ini gila memang, tapi apa yang hendak di kata, cinta itukan gak bisa di tolak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" dia menatapku mengerikan lagi

Aku menelan ludah kecut. Aku menepuk bahunya. "Aku mendukungmu" aku tertawa lagi. Anehnya dia malah memelukku.

"Aku terima dukunganmu hyung!"

"Cepat sekali kalian kompaknya!" Sungmin hyung memanyunkan bibirnya. "Bummie, jangan tiru kegilaan si Hae itu!"

"Baiklah Hae hyung, kau menerima satu suara lagi untuk persetujuanmu masuk ke mari. Welcome! Yesung hyung aku pulang dulu, rumahku pasti kacau balau sekarang!" katanya hendak melangkah keluar. Kemudian dia berbalik mengecup bibir Sungmin hyung sekilas "Aku pulang dulu Chagi. Sampai jumpa di sekolah seongsenim"

Saat dia pergi, aku melihat wajah yang sangat merah milik Sungmin hyung. Yesung hyung tertawa kekeh melihatnya. "Kenapa kau masih menutupinya, terima sajalah. Kau sungguh sudah terperangkap dalam cintanya itu" celutuk Yesung hyung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aish… aku hanya takut mencintai orang yang dicintai jibunan yeoja dan namja! Huh… aku harus bagaimana?"

"Terima sajalah hyung! Dia jugakan tersiksa saat melihatmu terus menyembunyikan perasaan itu" nasihatku.

_End flashback-_

Aku hanya tak menyangka, aku jadi memimpikan bisa mempunyai hubungan seperti mereka berdua. Begitu harmonis hingga akhir hayat Sungmin hyung. Gara-gara si Evil Kyu itu saja, kalau tidak mereka kan bahagia sampai sekarang. Aku tidak salahkan membawa Wookie ke Kibum. Aku tahu, hanya Wookie yang mampu mengobati luka Sungmin hyung di hatinya. Karena mereka mirip tapi berbeda.

Seandainya aku bisa seberuntung Kibum yang bisa menemukan orang yang ia cintai. Alangkah bagusnya. Aku tidak peduli sih dia itu namja atau yeoja. Yang penting saat bersama dengannya, jantungku seperti jantung wookie atau Sungmin hyung yang tak karuan. Seperti Chullie hyung atau Siwon itu juga boleh, benar.. perasaan berdebar yang di sebut jatuh cinta.

Aku keluar dari apotik saat menyerahkan resep kepada seorang apoteker. Aku mendapat satu botol obat yang di penuhi pil-pil kecil di dalamnya. Segera aku memasukkannya di saku rompiku. Lihatkan,, aku memang selalu stylish. Pekerjaan sampinganku kan modelnya Chullie hyung. Hiks… aku selalu jadi bahan percobaannya untuk mode yang baru ia desain, aku sih senang-senang aja. Sebenarnya aku gak aku sendiri juga sih, hyukkie juga kena. Gimana pun tampang kami memang memadai. Dan tentu saja proporsi tubuh kami.

BRAKKK Aku menabrak seseorang. Gawat… dia langsung terpelanting. Aku sih gak akan apa-apa, bagaimana pun aku kan tak mungkin roboh hanya karena nabrak orang. "Mi..mian…" kataku membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia tersenyum. Cantik! "Tidak apa-apa" katanya ramah menerima uluran tanganku. Jantungku! Aku jatuh cinta. Tapi… dia ini yeoja atau namja?

"Hmf… aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!" tiba-tiba seorang namja mungil nan imut, mirip kayak wookie berjalan menghampiri orang ku tabrak ini dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Hyung… ayo kita segera pergi! Siwon hyung udah marah-marah!" Siwon? Dia siapanya Siwon? Apa pacarnya Siwon ya? Setidak nya aku tahu dia namja. "Omo! Dia siapa hyung? Tampannya, apa kau Boyband, artis, atau model?"

Namja cantik ini hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Aku tersenyum pada namja imut ini. "Aku Lee Dong hae, panggil Hae aja!" ucapku yang sebenarnya ingin mengenal namja cantik yang ku tabrak tadi

"Mochi! Eh.. maksudku Henry, huh.. para hyung selalu memanggil aku Mochi sih" dia menggembungkan pipinya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Hmf… aku Leeteuk! Panggil teuki hyung saja, kau sepertinya lebih muda dariku" dia tersenyum lagi. PLOP sontak membuat wajahku memerah. "Hmf.. ayo henry kita pergi, si wonnie bisa ngamuk kalau aku terlambat"

Setelah dia melangkah pergi, aku baru tersadar. Obat untuk Yesung hyung. Dasar donghae babo. Bisa-bisanya lupa sih! Aku berlari secepat kilat menuju gedung 101.

%**ika. Zordick%**

**Di kamar Yesung hyung**

"Makasih Hae, aku lebih baik sekarang. Aku harus segera menyambut tamu penting!" katanya yang persis terdengar bunyi bel dari depan lantai 77. Pengamanan lantai ini memang tak mengizinkan orang lain masuk selain kami.

"Para polisi itu hyung?" aku menatap tajam Yesung hyung

Ia tersenyum simpul mendapati responku yang ia memang tahu sangat membenci polisi. "Singkirkan pikiranmu itu jauh-jauh Hae, mereka sedikit berbeda. Mereka tim elit yang khusus memihak pada kebenaran bukan polisi serakah yang selama ini kau kenal. Bertahanlah untuk Kibum"

Aku mengerti, ini untuk Kibum. Ini untuk pimpinan Snow Pink yang nyawanya terancam. Sebenarnya kami bisa saja segera menghabisi para orang Moskow sialan itu. Hanya saja ada sebuah masalah, pesuruh orang Moskow itu harus di temukan terlebih dahulu. Kami tidak bisa asal membunuh mereka, ada orang yang menginginkan nyawa Kibum dan orang itu harus di musnahkan terlebih dahulu.

Aku mengikuti langkah Yesung hyung yang berjalan menuju pintu lantai 77. Mereka pasti baru keluar dari lift dan menunggu di depan pintu yang terbuat dari campuran radioaktif yang khusus. Mereka membungkuk hormat pada aku dan Yesung hyung yang membuka pintu itu. Yesung hyung masih menggunakan kursi roda canggihnya. "Selamat datang" katanya riang

Aku menghitung jumlah polisi yang ada di depan kami, lima orang. Dan betapa kagetnya aku si Mochi, Siwon dan Leeteuk ada di antara mereka. Huft… dia seorang polisi. Apa itu artinya aku harus segera melupakan perasaanku?

"Choi Siwon imnida" ujar Siwon yang berpura-pura tidak mengenali aku. Aku kan orang yang bersama Sungmin hyung saat menangkap basah Kibum bersama dengannya. Aku masih akan tertawa kalau melihat adegan konyol, Sungmin hyung yang mencekik Kibum. Perkelahian dua uke yang sangat berbeda.

"Leeteuk imnida" hah.. senyumannya itu sungguh membuatku tak karuan dan aku tahu Yesung hyung mengetahuinya. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Mochi! Maksudku Henry"

"Hankyung imnida" seorang namja tinggi yang seperti ku kenal namanya.

"Kim Young Woon, atau biasa di panggil Kangin" seorang namja bertubuh tegap besar dengan wajah manis membungkuk sopan. Dia terlihat kuat.

Aku tersenyum dan balik membungkuk hormat pada mereka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan membuang egoku demi Kibum sekarang kan. Si Mochi langsung menyadariku. "Hya… Hae.. kau ternyata"

"Kalian saling kenal? Baiklah kenalkan dia Lee Donghae, atau kami sering memanggilnya Hae atau Dongie. Dia mantan petarung jalanan yang sekarang bekerja menjadi bodyguard pribadi Kibum" Yesung hyung mengenalkanku pada mereka kemudian menjalankan kursi rodanya. "Jika masalah keamanan Kibum dia yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya"

"Kami mengerti. Pantas saja kau sangat kuat ya, hae" senyuman itu lagi. Tenang donghae, dia hanya seorang polisi. Jangan sampai hatimu kacau olehnya.

Yesung hyung membukakan kamar Hyukkie, terlihat hyukkie yang masih sibuk dengan console game terbarunya. Ampun deh nih anak! Aku memanggil hyukkie, dan dia langsung nyengir menghampiri kami. "Dia Cho Eun Hyuk, pewaris keluarga Cho, dia bekerja untuk pimpinan secara suka rela dan pimpinan menerimanya karena keluarga Cho salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Mantan pembalap jalanan dan dia supir pribadinya pimpinan"

"Hello.. nice to meet you!" kata hyukkie sok ke barat-baratan "Panggil hyukkie saja! Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku karena aku keluarga Cho, aku tetap bawahan disini"

Semua polisi ini membungkuk formal. Memang benar sih, si Hyukkie kan orang dari keluarga terpandang, tapi dia lebih suka tinggal dengan kibum. Ku dengar dia sendiri yang mencoret namanya dari daftar ahli waris keluarga.

Yesung hyung kemudian berjalan kea rah kamar Chullie hyung. Chullie hyung keluar, dan tidak di sangka saudara-saudara. Dia memeluk mesra polisi bernama Hankyung. Membuat Yesung hyung berdehem kecil karena dia sudah tak jadi pusat perhatian lagi. "Baiklah, aku tahu kalian pacaran, tapi jangan terlalu terbuka di sini ya! Chullie hyung, hormati pimpinan dia"

"Mian…" Kata Chullie hyung manis. Tumben aja nih, biasanya dia kan kayak mak lampir. Nyeremin! Apa lagi dia kan punya Kibum yang di belakang dia. Huh… aku selalu di tertawakan olehnya. Dia ini rival abadiku setelah Sungmin hyung pergi.

"Dia ini namja!" ucap Yesung hyung tegas yang membuat semua polisi ini kecuali hankyung melotot tak percaya. "Desainer terkenal yang berkerja langsung untuk Kibum. Kalian bisa cek sendiri dia di internet"

Mochi langsung berlari menghampiri Heechul. "Hyung bisa aku minta tanda tangan hyung. Aku penggemar hyung. Hyungkan yang mendesain baju untuk pertunjukkan super junior itu" dia menyodorkan pena dan sebuah buku notes pada Heechul.

"Mochi, kau bikin malu aja!" celutuk Kangin, menarik namja imut itu dari hadapan Chullie hyung.

Yesung hyung menjalankan kursi rodanya lagi. "kalau aku Yesung, PhD disini. Tamatan MIT, kurasa kalian sangat kenal aku"

"Nee, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang menolak bekerja sebagai ahli yang langsung mengabdi pada presiden kan. Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau malah memilih kibum?"

Yesung hyung tersenyum. "Balas budi, dia yang membiayai pendidikanku. Dan soal gaji lebih besar darinya" jawab yesung hyung santai.

Leeteuk yang bertanya hanya manggut-manggut. Kemudian kami tiba di depan kamar Kibum. "Ini kamar pimpinan kami, dia ini bertempramen buruk dan kurasa agak aneh. Jadi kalian harus sabar menghadapinya ya! Dia suka ketenangan dan satu hal lagi yang mungkin hankyung sendiri juga tahu"

Hankyung tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Yesung. "Dia seorang gay dan sangat dingin"

"Apwa GAY?" teriak mereka serempak. Kecuali Siwon dan Hankyung yang memang mengetahui itu sebelumnya. "Jadi.. luka-luka hankyung kemarin itu" Leeteuk menatap Hankyung.

"Benar, dia yang memukuliku karena merebut Chullie darinya"

"Babbonika? Kau merebut pacar seorang Kibum. Hah… tak kusangka" Kangin nyelutuk lagi. Henry melongo tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berwajah innocent berjalan dari dapur dengan celemeknya. Tampangnya kelewat belepotan dengan tepung dan mentega. Dia membungkuk hormat. Nah.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Wookie yang habis bereksperimen di dalam dapur. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi penguasa dapur.

"Anniyoung" sapanya ramah. "Wookie imnida" dia langsung memperkenalkan diri

"Dia ini…" sebelum Yesung hyung menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Wookie langsung memotong "Koki disini. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Kurasa semua namja ini sedikit ke sem-sem dengan si imut ini. Wajah mereka juga ikut memerah melihat gelagat wookie. Wajar saja sih, dia ini kan manis dan imutnya gak ada penawar lagi. Dan dia menjadi jauh lebih mempesona sejak dia berpacaran dengan kibum. Seperti sebuah pembangun daya tarik, setiap orang yang berpacaran dengan kibum pasti sangat cepat menarik perhatian namja atau yeoja lain.

Tunggu sampai mereka melihat pesona dari seorang kibum. Yesung hyung mengetuk pintu kamar kibum. Tidak ada jawaban. "Bummie-ah… cepat keluar" teriak Chullie hyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum keluar dengan piyama hitamnya. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya. Terlihat sekali dia baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. "Nae,,, Gwechana?"

Mata kibum langsung terbuka saat melihat Hankyung. Tapi aku tahu wookie tahu posisinya, dipasangnya wajah polosnya yang langsung membuat kibum meluluh. "Mian, kami mengganggu" Leeteuk hyung membungkuk hormat.

Kibum melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menatap mata leeteuk lekat. TIDAAAKKK! Jangan-jangan dia tertarik lagi sama namja ini. Lihat saja, si Leeteuk langsung kelepek-kelepek melihat wajah kibum yang menatapnya. Wookie memukulkan penggorengan ke wajah kibum. Dari mana tuh penggorengan? Aku langsung menepuk wajah leeteuk pelan. Mungkin si kibum tadi melakukan hipnotis padanya.

"Adowww" pekik kibum "Sakit tau!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang sudah menatap wajah leeteuk lekat. Wajahnya kini memerah. "Jangan menatap matanya" bisikku akhirnya.

Kibum kali ini melirik Siwon. Dia tersenyum killer. "Wonnie? Kau disini juga?"

Siwon mengangguk lemah. Benar-benar sihir, seorang Siwon yang berkarisma cepat sekali luluh dengan kibum. Sekali lagi penggorengan itu mendarat mulus sekali lagi di wajah Kibum. Wookie tersenyum penuh arti saat kibum menatapnya marah. "Bummie… sedang lihat apa?" katanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Senang bisa dilindungi oleh kalian. Dia ini namjachinguku, jadi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada hyung sekalian. Lihat saja, mukaku hamper rata di buatnya. Wookie aku lapar!" dia mulai merengek pada wookie lagi. Siwon terlihat kecewa. Sementara leeteuk tersenyum lega. "Eomma kau menyukai donghae?"

CLEEPP, kata-kata kibum tadi membuatku drop sekaligus berbunga. Apa maksudnya eomma? Lalu leeteuk menyukaiku? Aku tak mengerti! Leeteuk menatap kibum bingung. Kibum tersenyum. "Kau sangat mirip dengan eommaku. Boleh aku panggil eomma kan?" dia memeluk leeteuk dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluknya. "Tidak masalah! Mian ya wookie"

"Tidak masalah hyung, dia memang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi sungguhan hyung mirip eommanya"

Kibum mengangguk, "Dia sungguh miripkan wookie, kau sendiri yang lihat foto eommaku di meja kan. Dia mirip banget. Kau tinggal disini aja ya!" Ampun si kibum merengek lagi. "Lalu biar Donghae aja yang jadi appanya!" wajah leeteuk memerah seperti tomat. Dia hanya diam dan aku mulai percaya diri untuk mencintainya. Kibum sudah mengeluarkan kode yang baik padaku.

Tapi sungguhan dia mirip dengan eomma kibum. Aku pernah bertemu dengan nyonya besar itu. Meski eomma kibum itu meninggal dan langsung membuat kibum keluar dari rumahnya yang kataya gak ada kehidupan lagi. Yang kudengar dia punya appa yang keras. Dan eomma kibum satu-satunya penawar untuk setiap kekerasan itu. Yeoja yang lembut dan sangat cantik, dialah yang membiayai kuliahku.

%**ika. Zordick%**

**Tangga darurat gedung 101 17.15**

Wookie pov.

Huh… capenya. Ini hukuman dari kibum untukku karena aku menimpuk kepalanya dengan penggorengan, dua kali lagi. Salah dia sih, siapa suruh menatap Siwon hyung dan Leeteuk hyung dengan tampang pervertnya yang menyebalkan itu. Padahal kupikir dia lupa, karena kejadiannya kan semalam. Ternyata dia ingat dan beginilah aku akhirnya. Untung hanya dari lantai 77 ke lantai dasar.

Aku merasakan seseorang mengikutiku dari belakang. Siapa ya? Tapi instingku mengatakan dia bukan orang berbahaya. Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok orang yang kurasa bukan orang korea menghentikan langkahku. Aku bergidik ngeri, tampang mereka tak kalah pervert dari kibum. Apa aku lari aja ya ke atas lagi?

"Apa dia kibum?" kibum? Mereka mencari kibum?

Seseorang dengan wajah tenang berjalan ke arahku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak. Siapa dia? Di jambaknya rambutku kasar dan melihat wajahku "Hmf… bukan, tapi anak ini sering terlihat bersama target di luar. Kurasa dia orang penting"

Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi aku mendengar nama kibum di sela pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba Yesung hyung melompat tepat di depanku. Menjauhkan ku dengan namja berwajah tenang itu. Wajah Yesung hyung tak kalah dingin saat berhadapan dengannya.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Instingku mengatakan aku harus menghindar. Tapi aku tak tahu kemana. Aku mundur kebelakang. "Babo, ke samping kiri!" teriak Yesung hyung yang membuatku kaget dan aku terlambat untuk mengubah langkahku.

"ARRGGH" erangku. Sesuatu yang tajam menggores kulitku. Seperti benang tak terlihat, Yesung hyung menarik tubuhku ke posisi semula. Darah segar mengucur deras dari punggungku dan lenganku. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Sial, aku tak bawa pedang" umpatnya kemudian sedikit menunduk di tendangnya namja yang di depannya. Kenapa dia menunduk? Orang-orang di sekeliling namja itu juga tak menyerang kami. Bukan tak ingin, tapi tak bisa. Senjata orang itu tak kelihatan.

Namja yang terpelanting keras hingga tembok yang di tendang Yesung hyung tadi tersenyum mengerikan. "Kau hebat juga, kau bisa melihat benangku"

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku, sungguhan benang. Sangat tipis dan tajam. "Heh.. ini sudah jaman modern, kau masih pakai benang. Harusnya leser donk!" kurasa bukan saatnya kau berceloteh seperti itu hyung.

Namja itu menggerakkan jarinya, benang itu semakin merapat. Dia menyeringgai, Yesung hyung memberi isyarat padaku. Aku menunduk dan clep, benang itu melukai sedikit kakiku, tapi aku berhasil keluar. Yesung hyung melompat tinggi dan dengan lincahnya tanpa sedikitpun benang itu menyentuhnya. Dia hebat!

Tiba-tiba seorang namja lain berdiri di depanku. Dia menggunakan pedang, tidak.. benang-benang ini mengelilingiku. Memberikan ruang kecil untukku melawan namja berpedang ini. Namja pengguna benang itu memfokuskan perhatiannya padaku. Sedangkan namja lainnya menghadapi Yesung hyung. Ini curang! Ini keroyokan namanya.

Namja berpedang itu menodongkan pedangnya padaku. Sreet… dia seperti akan membantaiku. Aku tak bisa mengelak. Sekali lagi Yesung hyung melompat kedepanku. Dia menjadi sebuah tameng, pedang tajam itu telak mengenai tubuhnya. "Hyung…." Jeritku, dia berbalik dan menekan tubuhku sedikit kebawah. JLEBB ujung pedang itu hampir mengenai mata kananku kalau Yesung hyung tak memiringkan kepalaku. Tapi darah segar mengalir di ujung pedang itu. Bukan darahku.

Yesung hyung rubuh, pedang itu menancap di punggungnya dan tertembus sampai dada kirinya. Aku menjerit "KIBUM!". Beberapa orang namja turun dari tangga darurat. Donghae, Siwon, Kangin dan Hankyung. Air mataku mengalir, aku lemah… sangat lemah.

"Wookie.. jangan biarkan dia menarik pedangnya!" teriak donghae hyung yang spontan memberiku sedikit keberanian. Donghae hyung melempar pisau kecil ke arahku. Langsung ku putuskan benang-benang di sekitarku. Ku tatap tajam namja berpedang yang hendak menarik kembali pedangnya. Kupelintir tangannya dan menancapkan pisau itu diatas tangannya dan menginjak pisau itu ke lantai. Persis menancap.

Ketiga polisi itu tampak kaget melihat aksiku. Siwon, kangin dan hankyung menarik pistol mereka dan mengacungkannya ke arah penjahat-penjahat itu. "Kalian takkan bisa melumpuhkan mereka dalam waktu bersamaan. Yesung hyung bisa mati duluan babo!" ujar Hae yang langsung mengambil tempat dengan meloncat di depanku. Di tariknya pisau kecil yang ia lempar tadi kearahku dari tangan namja itu. BRAKKKH ku dengar suara seperti tulang patah saat dia menginjak tubuh namja berpedang itu kuat.

Ketiga polisi itu langsung ikut bergabung. Mereka hanya tahu mengacungkan senjata. Mereka ragu untuk menembak. "Inilah kenapa aku tak suka kibum menerima kerja polisi!" siwon hyung menatap tajam pada hae yang sudah menghajar orang-orang itu. Dia tetap melakukannya dengan gayanya tanpa menancapkan pisau kecilnya pada tenggorokan orang-orang tersebut, aku tahu dia harus tetap menahan diri demi kerahasiaan Snow Pink. "Kalian tolol, lambat dan penakut" katanya yang langsung membuat Kangin hyung memasukkan pistolnya kembali. Di hajarnya orang-orang itu dengan tangan kosong.

Hae hyung menarik namja yang hendak menancapkan pisaunya kea rah Hankyung hyung. Sekali lagi dia dengan keras menghantamkan kepala namja itu ke dinding. Hankyung hyung menatap tak percaya, gerakan hae hyung memang cepat. Hingga akhirnya dia berhadapan dengan namja berwajah tenang pengguna benang itu. Hae hyung menyeringgai.

"Jangan mendekat!" perintahnya pada ketiga polisi yang menatapnya bingung. "Dasar, kau pikir ini sudah zaman apa? Masih menggunakan benang" siwon hyung bergerak kesamping. Apa dia tidak melihat benang itu sudah mengelilingi mereka. Lengannya teriris.

"Eh… siapa yang paling belakang?" Hae hyung bertanya keras

"Kangin" jawab Kangin hyung sendiri dengan tampang polos.

"Kau akan terbelah sebentar lagi menjadi potongan kecil" kata Hae sambil tertawa kekeh. Aku bisa melihatnya, benang itu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. "Kalian bisa melompat kira-kira dua setengah meter?"

"Kau gila mana bisa?" Siwon hyung terlihat kesal

"Baiklah, kalian pelukan yang erat" donghae hyung melompat tinggi, ya… sangat tinggi. Kenapa dia tak memotong saja benangnya.

Dia melompat kearah namja itu. Dia… memotong… huwa… hae memotong jari tangan namja itu. Ku lihat kangin hyung memegang mulutnya. Dia pasti mual, aku pernah melihat yang lebih parah dari ini. Namja tenang tersebut menjerit histeris. Hae hyung melepas sepatunya, di pukulnya kepala namja itu. PINGSAN!

"Hae hyung…" ujarku takut melihat kondisi Yesung hyung di pelukanku.

"Ada apa?" dia melirik ke arahku, tiga polisi itu masih cengo tapi mereka sadar dan melirikku yang sudah menangis tak karuan. Aku memang cengeng. Aku sungguh tak berguna. Yesung hyung bahkan jadi seperti ini demi melindungiku.

"Yesung hyung tak bernapas"

TBC…

Eleh…eleh… kenapa penutupan yang di lakukan Donghae dengan memukul kepala namja itu dengan sepatu ya? Gak berkesan banget. Maklum author gak bisa meng CUT karena donghae melakukannya dengan sempurna. Huahahahahaha… hayo… reviewnya! Kalau gak lanjut saya bakal buat Yesung beneran mati! #ngancem#

Para cloud ngejar saya pake pedang hahahahaha…

Huwa… aku gak terima, jumlah review'annya dikit! Di chap 3, apa karena ika buat bocoran ya?  
>huh.. hapusin semua bocoran! Di chapter ini, gak mau lagi! Padahal udah update kilat neh…. Hiks… saya syok… T.T #nangis gaje#<p>

Tapi gak apalah… ini saya balas reviewnya ya, reader saya yang cakep-cakep… heheheehe.. khusus buat reader saya memang cakep dah!

**Nae babykyu :** hahahaha… gak tega juga buat kulit sungmin yang mulus harus terluka, jadi saya buat dia bunuh diri aja deh… tapi kan tuh biang kerok harus di hukum! *kyu: Author yang harus di hukum, Minnie ku jadi gitu*. Baiklah nae.. saya serahkan kyu padamu, jaga baik-baik ya! Bwahahahaaha…

**No Name :** saya maafkan kelupaan anda meriview.. ckckcck jangan di ulang ya! *apaan sih nih author*, ya suami saya sudah merelakan dia kok, jangan khawatir ^_^

**Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia :** gommawo addnya #nunduk 90 drajat# iya..ya.. chul itu ada dikit babonya #kena hajar heechul# tapi dia sudah hidup bahagia dengan hannienya. Biarkan sajalah!

**Lady Hee Hee :** Mian, saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya, karena Yeppa udah keburu sekarat! #kena gampar# hihihi… bercanda kita liat aja ya!

**hatakehanahungry**** : **ini dia Ny. Hana saya yang terhormat! Ampun deh, dengan reviewnya yang buat saya syok yang dimulai dengan kata "APA-APAAN CHAPTER INI!" hiks… T.T kaget nih! Ini saya cepatin karena dirimu. Hahahaha… #author belajar gombal dari kibum#

**Luphie KieKha : **OK! Sip dah! Saya sedang terhibur karena ada juga orang yang tertawa dengan lawakan saya yang super garing itu lho! Kita satu presepsi! Saranghae…. #apaan nih author, nembak orang itu harus diam-diam# *author : namanya kan luph ika…. Dia mencintai saya!**kibum : (narik ika) aneh-aneh aja, mana ada orang yang bisa suka sama kamu!*

**dra-minatoshiro**** :**neh.. update'an terbarunya. Kibum ngamuk itu biasanya kalau saya coba ngeduain dia sama sungmin! Hihihihi…

**merydevy elf :** Tenang! Chapter ini saya harap gak ngecewain! Karena saya sedang PD untuk yang ini! Hiks.. jangan bilang gak seru! Nanti saya di geplok sama Kibum, karena gak bisa ngehasilin penghasilan buat dia. Hwahahahaa… ok deh buat crack pair nya. Doa'in aja ika dapat pencerahan untuk random pasangan! Kayaknya buat ryeowook sama sungmin yang paling gampang ya! Buat kejutan wookie yang saya jadian seme. Huahahahahaha….

**Maykyuminnie **: Dia masih tetap dengan style innocent nya kok yank! #author beneran ketularan kibum#


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : **KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Lantai 77 gedung 101 lantai.**

"Bummie… bagaimana ini? Aku yang membuat Yesung hyung jadi seperti ini" tangis Wookie memeluk kibum saat dia bersama dengan yang lainnya sampai di lantai 77.

Wajah dingin kibum kembali. "Tenanglah wookie. Hae bawa hyung keruang medis kita!" titahnya yang langsung di kerjakan oleh donghae. Hyukkie ikut membantu, dengan hati-hati mereka membopong tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Mereka tak ingin membuat masalah dan membiarkan pedang yang tertancap di dada kiri Yesung memakan nyawa Yesung yang memang sedang sekarat.

"Kau terluka juga, wookie? Kalian juga?" Tanya Kibum melirik tubuh wookie yang mempunyai luka tak kalah parah, tapi ia masih sadar dan lupa akan sakitnya karena melihat mengerikannya kondisi Yesung yang ia piker adalah salahnya. Perhatian kibum juga teralih melihat tiga namja polisi yang berkondisi tak kalah sadis.

Heechul secepat kilat membantu Hankyung, Siwon dan Kangin agar duduk di sofa ruangan dekat kamar medis dimana donghae dan eunhyuk membawa Yesung. Leeteuk dan Henry ikut memapah mereka juga. "Kita harus segera membawa mereka semua kerumah sakit" tawar Leeteuk yang di sambut anggukan serius oleh Heechul.

Heechul melirik Kibum yang masih tak melepas pelukannya pada wookie. "Tidak bisa, mereka bisa saja di perjalanan menunggu kita semua. Anggota Moskow itu banyak kan? Lagipula buat, Yesung hyung dia takkan terselamatkan sampai ambulans itu tiba di sini" Jelas Kibum serius.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku jika sampai… Yesung hyung dan yang lainnya…."

"Ini sebenarnya salahku" Kibum menarik tangan wookie mengikuti jejak yang lainnya.

Saat berkumpul di sebelah ruang medis lantai 77, kibum menatap para polisi yang terluka itu. "Dengar! Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan memasukkan orang lain atau pihak medis ke gedung ini lagi. Apa kalian punya anggota medis di sini?" Kibum menatap dingin Siwon yang meringis kesakitan.

Henry mengangkat tangannya rendah, "Aku anggota medisnya, tapi… aku tak yakin bisa mengobati mereka semua. Apalagi Yesung hyung"

"Kalau begitu kau bantu aku, setidaknya kau tahu nama alat medis kan? Heechul telpon Kyuhyun, suruh dia datang kemari secepatnya! Kemudian hyukkie hyung tolong secepatnya beli stok darah untuk golongan darah Yesung hyung. Selama aku di dalam, jangan ada yang mengoceh tidak-tidak. Leeteuk hyung tolong ambilkan obat suntik di lemari itu yang berlabel merah. Ambil lima botol!" Kibum mulai memerintah satu per satu, jiwa pimpinannya tampak sekarang. Seluruh orang yang di perintahnya dengan cekatan melakukan semua titah dari sang pimpinan itu.

Leeteuk menyerahkan barang yang diminta kibum. Dengan cekatan kibum menyuntikkan satu per satu botol obat suntik itu ke tubuh keempat namja yang sepertinya mendapati pendarahan hebat di sekujur tubuh mereka. "Jangan banyak bergerak, suntikan ini akan memabantu menghentikan pendarahan kalian, aku akan menangani Yesung hyung dulu! Ayo Henry!"

Kibum segera berlari ke ruang medis sambil menggandeng tangan Henry. Di sana masih ada donghae yang menahan tubuh Yesung, agar pedang itu tak bergeser dari posisinya. "Kibum, bagaimana ini, jantung Yesung hyung…" kali ini Donghae mulai mengoceh tak karuan. Sama seperti wookie, matanya sembab melihat hyung kesayangannya itu tengah berada diantara hidup dan mati.

"Dia masih ada harapan! Henry kau gantikan donghae, suntikkan ini pada Yesung hyung. Hae hyung, keluarlah, kau menggangguku!" masih dengan tampang luarbiasa dingin kibum mencuci tangannya dengan sabun khusus di ruangan itu. Di gunakannya pakaian putih yang tergantung di dinding.

Saat henry selesai menyuntikkan obat yang di maksudkan oleh kibum, hae segera keluar dari ruangan. Kibum menggantikan posisi Henry untuk menopang tubuh lemah Yesung hyung. Henry segera melakukan hal yang baru saja di lakukan oleh kibum, "Dengar hyung, kau masih mendengarku kan! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan sungmin hyung mengajakmu. Aku masih perlu kau disini. Arra…" bisik Kibum ke telinga Yesung.

Seolah merespon, detak jantung Yesung berlahan sedikit terdengar lebih kuat di telinga kibum. "Bagus, singkirkan namja tak berguna itu dari dirimu. Kau sudah janji, kau akan menjagaku dan menggantikannya kan?"

BRAKKH… suara pintu di buka secara paksa terdengar. "Apa aku terlambat?" dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal Kyuhyun tampak di ambang pintu. Kibum menatap namja tinggi itu dingin. "Syukurlah!" segera di lakukannya pembersihan dirinya. Dimulai dari mencuci tangan dan memakai pakaian putih seperti yang di kenakan Kibum dan Henry.

"Siapa anak ini?" Tanya Kyu sinis melihat sosok Henry.

"Kurasa tidak penting, bantu aku!" perintah kibum mendudukkan Yesung dengan posisi lebih tegak. Henry dengan sigap memegang tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur Yesung dan mengambil tempat duduk bersimpuh di depan tubuh Yesung.

"Tidak kena jantung, hanya sedikit diatas saja, menurutku kalau sampai salah sedikit maka, pembuluh dekat jantungnya akan sobek, pembuluh vena" Kyu membuka pakaian Yesung dengan berhati-hati. Merobek berlahan dengan pisau bedahnya.

"Tahan tubuhnya Mochi!" teriak kibum berjalan ke depan tubuh Yesung. Henry yang tak mengerti hanya menurut. "Cek Kyu, akan kulakukan dengan cepat!"

"Anu.. kita tak perlu pakai morfin atau obat bius apa gitu" celutuk Henry yang merasa prosedur tak benar sedang terjadi.

Kyu menatap tajam namja imut di belakang tubuh Yesung. "Kau ingin menghentikan detak jantungnya, babo!" diambil Kyu selang oksigen di samping ranjang yang sedang di duduki Yesung itu, di pasangkannya ke hidung Yesung. "Oke.. bummie, lakukan dengan sempurna"

Kibum menyentuh lembut pedang yang matanya mengarah tepat ke tubuh Kyu. Kyu menyentuh sisi lain pedang itu dengan telapak tangannya. Kibum memusatkan tenaganya di tangannya yang menyentuh pedang, PRANG…. Pedang itu patah , kyu secepat kilat menutup luka Yesung. Darah segar tampak tumpah dari depan. Tubuh Yesung. "Huwa…" Henry menjerit histeris melihat adegan pematahan pedang gila dengan main castnya kibum.

"Menyingkirlah dari sana Mochi!" teriak Kyuhyun yang spontan membuat Henry menjauh. Kibum mengambil tempat Henry yang kosong. "Ambil jarum dan benang jahit. Pasang sekalian. Dua!" kali ini Kyu yang memerintah. "Kemudian bakar lilin itu dan siapkan alcohol!"

Kibum memegang gagang pedang yang menancap di punggung Yesung. "Ada pembuluh yang robek di depan Kyu?" Tanya Kibum santai

"Tidak masalah, aku akan segera menempelnya. Heh.. ambil kotak yang di sana itu, dan juga pinset"

"Ambilkan pinset untukku juga, disini ada beberapa!" dengan cekatan Kyu meraih pinset yang di sodorkan Henry cepat. Di siramnya benda itu dengan alcohol, dan mulai mempreteli lubang di tubuh Yesung akibat pedang yang masih bersarang di luka itu.

JREEG… dengan lembut dan cepat, kibum menarik pedang dari punggung Yesung, Yesung memuntahkan darah segar. "Disini pembuluhnya banyak yang sobek, ah… mana alcohol itu?" kibum menyiramkan alcohol itu ke luka yesung, "Suntikkan anti biotic, perbesar sedikit dosisnya!" henry yang sepertinya ingin memilih pingsan kembali bergerak dari tempatnya dan mengambil alat suntik yang diisinya dengan cairan dari tabung kecil.

"Ini!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan pingset yang ia pakai. "Aku sudah selesai!" kibum tampa banyak komentar membakar benda itu di lilin yang sudah di siapkan henry sebelumnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan serius itu. Ia mengambil cairan kental dan meletakkannya di ujung pingsetnya. "Aku akan mulai menjahit kibum! Mochi kau bisa menjahit?"

Henry yang mendengar itu, langsung membatu. "Andew" katanya cepat.

"Payah! Kibum detak jantungnya kembali melemah" teriak kyu.

"Berikan sengatan listrik kecil saja! Aku akan lama bertahan di benda-benda kecil ini. Mochi lap keringat Kyuhyun"

"Aish.. sudah lama aku tak melakukan ini. Sialan tanganku gemetar!" gerutu Kyu.

Kibum menatap namja tampan yang mungkin hanya di batasi oleh tubuh Yesung. Di tariknya tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar memegangi jarum jahit. Di gigitnya keras tangan itu, hingga sedikit berdarah. "Bagaimana? Apa lebih baik? Siram dengan alcohol!"

"Gommawo!"

"Aku mohon sekali ini padamu Kyu" kibum menatap mata kelam Kyuhyun. Wajah kyu sontak memerah. Dia mengangguk patuh dan dengan segera di basuhnya tangannya dengan alcohol, di gantinya sarung tangan karet yang ia kenakan dengan yang baru. Dia mulai menjahit dada kiri Yesung. Henry gemetaran melihat adegan mengerikan itu.

"Mochi! Jarum jahitku!" kibum meletakkan pingsetnya dua jam kemudian, henry memberikan jarum yang sudah di siramnya dengan alcohol terlebih dahulu. Kibum mengurut luka Yesung pelan, kemudian mulai menusukkan jarum itu di kulit putih mulus Yesung. Dengan teliti di jahitnya berlahan luka itu. Henry terkesima dengan dua orang namja yang tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kegiatan yang bukan pekerjaan utama mereka itu.

"Baiklah, tanganku mulai pegal sekarang, ada luka membujur di bagian depan yang panjang. Luka pedang!"

"Aku akan menolongmu segera, disini cukup merepotkan, mochi bisa tolong kau obati orang di luar. Kecuali wookie, lukanya harus di jahit, yang lain kau bisa memakai perban saja"

Henry mengambil kotak yang berisi perban dan obat luka. Dia patuh, karena sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di ruangan itu. "Kenapa bisa begini? Bukankah Yesung hyung yang paling mempunyai pertahanan kuat di banding siapapun di Snow Pink?" Kyu mencoba membuka pembicaraan

"Dia melindungi orang lain, seperti dulu dia melindungimu"

"Kenapa kebiasaan babonya itu selalu kumat dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?" kyuhyun menarik nafas mengingat dulu dia pernah di lindungi oleh namja ini, hingga membuat bekas luka di bahu kanan depan Yesung yang sedang di pegannya itu.

"Itu semua kesalahanku, aku yang tak bisa melindungi kalian semua. Saat dulu juga seperti ini, saat appaku mengurungku, aku jadi tak bisa melindungimu. Mian membuatmu ketakutan waktu itu. Seharusnya aku tak pernah membuatmu bergabung dengan Snow Pink"

"Seharusnya kau memang tak pernah mengajakku bergabung. Sungmin hyung adalah hasil perbuatanku"

"Akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu juga. Seandainya aku tak egois, dia takkan melompat dari gedung itu. Aku terlalu memikirkan kepentinganku sendiri, seharusnya aku memikirkanmu juga. Jika aku mengalah, semua mungkin akan baik"

Kyu menatap sedih Kibum, "Seandainya aku tak berpikiran bodoh, kau takkan semenderita ini, bummie"

"Hah… sudahlah, percuma memikirkan masa lalu, Minnie hyung juga takkan mungkin hidup lagi. Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, kau masih sahabatku yang berharga. Aku masih bersyukur dengan semua hal yang ada, sekarang ini aku cukup sadar, hanya satu namja yang kucintai. Wookie… aku jauh lebih mencintainya dari pada sungmin"

Kyu tersenyum "aku takkan mengacaukannya lagi, tenanglah! Aku tidak ingin ambil masalah lagi, asalkan kau perlakukan aku seperti dulu. Berikan aku perhatian persahabatan yang sering kau berikan padaku dulu"

Kibum tertawa, "Perhatikan yang kau jahit lho kyu! Baiklah, asalkan kau menjaga Jantung itu"

Kyu mengangguk semangat. "Nee… pasti!"

%**ika. Zordick%**

Wookie pov.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, apa baik-baik saja ya? Sudah semalaman Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung di dalam sana. Apa Yesung hyung berhasil di selamatkan? Apa Kibum dan Kyu malah ketiduran di dalam sana? Aduh.. aku jadi sibuk berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku bingung! Aku takut! Aku kesal pada diriku karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Kemudian keluar sosok Kibum dari pintu ruangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, ternyata dia tak tidur semalaman. Aku ingin segera memeluknya. Tapi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, aku hanya bisa menangis tak karuan. Kibum menghampiriku yang duduk di sofa, leeteuk hyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Sementara hae hyung dan hyukkie hyung yang tertidur saling bersandar juga ikut terjaga.

"Bagaimana kibum?" Tanya Hyukkie hyung

Kibum tersenyum pekat. "Gwechana… kyuhyun sedang memantau kondisi Yesung hyung. Semuanya lebih baik sekarang, dia sedang melakukan transfuse, terima kasih dengan stok darah yang kebanyakan itu hyukkie hyung"

"Mian, aku terlalu panic, hingga aku tak ingat lagi apa golongan darah Yesung hyung. Jadi kubeli saja semua" cengir Hyukkie hyung.

"Kyu pasti lelah, semalaman kami menjahit lukanya, Hae hyung, Hyukkie hyung tolong jaga Yesung hyung ya! Biarkan kyu tidur sebentar"

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Kau tampak lelah" hae hyung menatap seluruh tubuh kibum dan matanya yang kelelahan luar biasa.

"Ada yang harus ku bereskan, ayo kita jahit lukamu chagiya!" kibum menatapku sadis sambil mengeluarkan kotak putih berukuran sedang. Dia memakai sarung tangan karet dan memakainya.

Aku bergidik ngeri, aku terserang takut akut. Hiks… matilah aku! Matilah aku! Bukankah jarum itu akan menyentuh kulit mulusku ini.

Aku tahu sekarang kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak dan lari dari hadapan dewa kematian ini. Dia menghipnotisku saat aku menatap mata lelahnya itu dari awal. Dia menarik tanganku, hipnotis itu lepas. Tapi kusadari aku patuh. "Ayo kita ke kamarmu hyung!" katanya ramah

Deg… tunggu dulu! Menurut pesan heechul hyung, aku tak boleh membiarkan anak brengsek nan pervert ini ke kamarku. Itu namanya cari mati. "Aaanu.. tidak boleh!" tolakku cepat.

Kibum mencium pucuk kepalaku. "Dasar babo! Aku akan mengobati lukamu, bukan melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Dasar overprotect, pikiran negative!" benarkah? Apa aku percaya saja? Kibum menarikku ke kamarku.

Di kamarku, terus terang saja jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku berdua saja dengannya, dikamarku. Dia duduk di hadapanku dan menatapku dengan wajahnya yang menggoda. Hiks… sepertinya pemikiranku yang yadong duluan. "Buka bajumu hyung!" katanya yang membuat wajahku memerah.

"Mwo? Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh" aku salah tingkah sambil membuat isyarat penolakan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjahit lukamu, kalau bajumu tak di buka!" huh.. tuhkan, aku yang yadong! Dasar babo wookie, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.

Tanganku gemetar saat membuka satu persatu kancing bajuku. Aku takut melihat kibum yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan jarum jahit dan ia mulai mengukur benangnya. Hiks.. T.T. dia menatapku kesal. "Hyung,, kau ingin aku tertidur saat menjahit tubuhmu? Lakukan dengan cepat!" aku tahu, Kibum sudah kelelahan sekarang. Dia pasti kesal karena terlalu lama harus menungguku yang sibuk bergelut dengan ketakutanku.

"Apa kau merasa pusing hyung?"

Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan kibum itu. Kondisiku memang luar biasa lemas sekarang. Darahku mungkin terlalu banyak habis sebelum obat yang di suntikkan kibum untukku bereaksi di tubuh ini. Aku sendiri tak mengerti, tapi mataku menuntunku untuk terus terjaga. Aku memang mengantuk tapi mataku tak kunjung terpejam.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan bius tapi aku hanya gunakan untuk lukamu saja. Kalau saat aku menjahit lukamu terasa sakit, kau katakan ya!" lagi-lagi rasa takut akan sakit datang lagi. Apa aku begitu takut mati atau apa? Bukankah donghae pernah mengatakan, 'Setiap makhluk hidup pasti mati hanya waktu dan caranya saja yang berbeda'. Jika aku mati saat kibum memelukku, bukankah aku sangat beruntung?

Jarum bius menusuk kulitku, aku meringis sedikit. Aku menatap di cermin yang bisa ku lihat sosokku di sana. Kibum yang sudah mengambil posisi di belakangku terlihat sungguh tak meyakinkan bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan rasa lelahnya. Aku iba melihat wajahnya itu. Tapi aku lebih iba melihat wajahku sendiri. Aku sangat pucat, seolah aku tak berdarah lagi(?), bukankah aku harus yakin kibum akan mengembalikan warna cerah itu?

"Hyung, aku tak ingin kau tidur selama aku menjahit lukamu. Jadi tolong berjagalah sebentar!" bisik kibum di telingaku, dia suka melirik ke cermin dan tersenyum padaku. Sungguh tak sakit, apakah karena efek bius itu?

Aku bersenandung kecil, untuk mengatasi rasa kantukku. Sebuah lagu ringan yang selalu membuat kibum tertawa kecil saat aku menyanyikannya. Dia bilang dia suka suaraku. Seperti suara yeoja katanya. Huh.. tentu saja aku marah, apa dia tak mengerti soal suara tenor? Sekarang, aku hanya ingin dia mendengarku suaraku ditengah keheningan kamar ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintai ku bummie?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku saat aku selesai menyanyikan lagu yang sama untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mataku masih lurus kedepan melihat kibum yang masih sibuk dengan jarum, benang dan dagingku di belakang tubuhku.

Dia menghentikan tangannya sebentar, di tatapnya wajah pucatku di cermin. "Lihat aku hyung!" suara beratnya yang selalu membuatku patuh itu terdengar. Aku membalikkan sedikit wajahku. Dengan cepat di sambarnya bibirku dan melumatnya. Aku serius membalas ciuman itu hingga kurasakan nafasku sesak. Saat itu rasa takutku muncul, aku takut kibum akan pergi dariku jika aku berhenti menciumnya. Aku sangat takut.

Kibum menarik dirinya berlahan, seolah sungguh melepaskanku. Di dorongnya tubuhku berlahan. Ciuman lama yang mungkin bisa membunuh itu sudah terlepas. "Nafasmu sudah habis masih juga sok" cengirnya menatapku dari cermin yang di hadapan kami. "Aku mencintaimu karena aku juga tidak tahu. Apakah mencintai perlu alasan? Wookie-ah, walaupun kau seorang yeoja dan aku masih abnormal mungkin aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, tak perlu alasan apapun. Aku hanya selalu berpikir kau hadiah dari Tuhan untukku. Inilah maksudnya untuk memisahkanku dengan Sungmin hyung. Agar aku bertemu dirimu"

"Jika seandainya, sungmin masih hidup saat kau bertemu denganku bagaimana?"

"Aku orang yang setia hyung. Tapi aku akan merubah kamus itu untuk mu, aku sungguh akan meninggalkannya demi dirimu. Asalkan kau memintanya aku akan kabulkan" kibum kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan menjahitnya hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia memutuskan benangnya. Dia tersenyum. "Selesai" katanya ceria.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Dia kemudian keluar sebentar dan membawa sekantung darah yang dibawa hyukkie hyung tadi. Di tatapnya mataku sambil meraba tanganku lembut. Dia tersenyum killer yang membuat wajahku memerah. JLEBB…. "ARRGGHHHH!" teriakku bringas sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Sakit tahu!"

"Kau perlu transfusi darah hyung. Hanya satu kantung!" cengirnya. Dia memelukku lagi dari belakang. Di rangkulnya pinggangku mesra. Di kecupnya bahuku lembut. "Kau punya tubuh yang bagus hyung" dia terkekeh jahil memegangi tubuhku.

PLANG… pantat penggorengan berhasil menghantam wajahnya lagi. "Jangan macam-macam!" kataku dingin dan sangar.

"Dari mana benda sialan ini berasal?" dia mulai sewot menunjuk-nunjuk penggorengan yang ada di tanganku.

Aku tersenyum jahil, "Aku selalu berjaga-jaga. Dimana ada diriku, disitu akan ada penggorengan untuk menghukummu" jawabku bangga.

Kibum mendengus kesal dan bangkit dari ranjangku. Di rebahkannya tubuhku, di selimutinya diriku hingga leher. "Kalau begitu tidurlah hyung, aku ingin cek keadaan yang lain lagi" di elusnya lembut kepalaku. Kemudian di kecupnya kembali pucuk kepalaku.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu lelah!" bisikku sembari memejamkan mata. Aku bisa merasakan kibum yang menggantung kantung darah itu di sebuah tiang infus. Dia mematikan lampu kamarku dan keluar dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Leeteuk pov.

Kupandangi wajah lelah kibum yang terus memperhatikan luka di tubuh teman-temanku. Siwon, kangin dan hankyung. Aku agak cemas karena dia menunjukkan raut kelelahan. Dia pasti tak tidur semalaman suntuk ditambah dengan mengobati semua orang yang terluka parah. Semua hal itu pasti menguras tenaganya.

Kali ini dia menyuntik hankyung. Namja cantik yang di sebelah hankyung memperlihatkan wajah cemas pada namja cina itu. Kibum dengan gayanya yang dingin bahkan tanpa ekspresi tersebut melirik hankyung lemah. Terlihat sekali dia kelelahan. "Bummie, bagaimana dengan sungie?" suara Heechul terdengar serak.

Kibum menarik jarumnya. "Gwechana hyung. Dia baik-baik saja, kita hanya tinggal menunggunya sadar. Hae hyung, hyukkie hyung sedang menungguinya dan kyuhyun yang memantau kondisinya"

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. Dia kembali menatap hankyung dengan matanya yang indah. Aku iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Meskipun terkesan agak aneh, karena mereka sesama namja. Tapi apa yang salah dengan itu, mereka saling mencintai. Huft…sedangkan aku, mau yeoja ataupun namja aku sama sekali tak terlalu ambil perhatian.

Tanpa ku sangka kibum menatapku dari tadi. "Waeyo eomma? Gwechana yo?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng kuat, aku sungguh kasihan dengan wajah lelahnya itu. Dia berjalan dan duduk di samping Siwon. Namja yang kurasa tak punya rasa cinta di hatinya. Hanya ada pekerjaan dan menangkap penjahat. Dia namja yang kurasa terkesan sombong karena penampilannya yang keren bisa dibilang.

Entah sejak kapan, aku menyukai panggilan eomma dari kibum. Biarlah, aku hanya merasa di usianya yang begitu muda, dia pasti kesepian tanpa orang tua dan tanggung jawab yang sungguh banyak. Aku pernah menyelediki, dia pernah bersekolah di luar negeri dan menurut informasi tersebut dia belajar medis dari guru hebat disana. Mungkin karena itu dengan mudahnya dia menangani luka semuanya.

Sesuatu yang lembut tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku. Aku diam sejenak dan aku tahu benda itu adalah tangan seseorang. Aku mendongak ke atas dan melihat donghae tersenyum sambil memegangi pipiku. "Kau menangis lagi hyung" kata Hae menghapus air mataku sambil duduk bersimpuh pada lututnya di hadapanku. Jujur, dia bagaikan pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Aku memang namja cengeng yang gampang menangis, dan hae selalu mengenggam tanganku semalam serta bersedia meminjamkan bahunya untukku.

"Kau terlihat lelah bummie!" suara siwon mengejutkanku, dia memanggil kibum dengan nama yang terdengar akrab.

"Nae… aku cukup lelah. Aku pinjam kakimu ya, wonnie.. sebentar" dengan gamblangnya kibum merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan siwon. Ya Ampun! Aku tak salah lihat, siwon malah terlihat senang. Dia… dia terlihat sangat manis. Apa-apaan ini?

Dengan lembut Siwon mengelus kepala Kibum mesra. Kibum diam dan mulai terlelap. Apa aku sedang tak salah lihat kali ini Siwon mengecup bibir kibum sekilas. "Aish.. wookie hyung, jangan nakal!" igau kibum kembali tertidur lagi. Wajah Siwon terlihat kecewa tapi dia tersenyum. Aku tak mengerti. Apa dia mengalami cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Donghae menepuk wajahku pelan, "Kau bingung dengan tingkah Siwon ya?" tanyanya yang tepat membuatku mengangguk karena dia berhasil menebak pikiranku.

Dia duduk disampingku. "Kibum itu mantannya Siwon, wajar sajalah Siwon masih punya rasa. Dia itu ukenya kibum" dia nyengir.

"Mwo? Uke? Yang bener aja" jujur, aku sungguh kaget dengan pengelihatanku dan kenyataannya.

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Aku serius, tapi sayangnya kibum sudah punya wookie sekarang. Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Aku diam. Aku mengangguk dengan sedikit perasaan malu. Donghae cepat mencium pipiku sekilas. "Mau jadi uke ku hyung?"

BUAKH…. What? Yang benar saja? Dia sedang menembakku? Apa artinya dia bermaksud untuk menjadikanku pacarnya? Aku.. aku… aku… aku tak bisa menolak, tapi aku tak melihat raut keseriusan di wajah donghae yang kurasa seperti seorang playboy. Aku hanya menutupi wajahku yang memerah. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku, seolah dia membiarkanku untuk mempertimbangkannya dengan baik.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Author Pov.

Markas Moskow.

Seorang namja berwajah Rusia duduk di singgasananya. Dia menggunakan mantel tebal dan wajah lumayan tampan tersenyum penuh makna pada anak buahnya. "Kenapa bisa gagal!" bentaknya pada namja bertubuh besar yang bersujud di depannya.

"Maaf Bos! Kali ini tidak akan salah lagi. Kami akan berhasil menangkap Kibum untuk anda!"

Namja rusia itu tertawa terbahak-bahak." Sebegitu sulitkah dia di bunuh? Seorang seperti apa dia hingga kalian tidak bisa membunuhnya? Bahkan Hanceko tertangkap oleh kepolisian Seoul" sambung seorang namja kurus berwajah cantik di sampingnya.

"Apa kita membebaskannya saja bos?" celutuk seorang namja terlihat kekanak-kanakan sambil memainkan serangkaian pisaunya.

"No! untuk apa Jerry? Dia sudah kehilangan jarinya, dia sudah tak diperlukan lagi!" namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kuning sepinggang muncul dari sebuah ruangan sambil menyeringgai. "Yang jelas anak buahmu itu Cheko, sangat memalukan."

"Bukankah kita punya kartu As! Kibum akan datang dengan pemotong jari Hanceko juga akan menyerahkan dirinya. Aku akan membunuhnya, karena telah memotong jari indah kembaranku" Seorang namja berwajah dingin tersenyum kaku menatap namja bertubuh besar bernama Cheko itu.

Trrrtt… seorang namja cantik berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya di aliri dengan tegangan listrik. "Kalian tidak akan dapatkan apapun. Kau tak lebih kuat dari donghae, percuma saja kau balas dendam. Dasar babo!" pekik namja itu sambil menatap tajam kearah orang menyengatnya dengan listik itu.

"Jadi namanya donghae ya? Akan kupotong jarinya dengan benang ini"

%**ika. Zordick%**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?" dengan cerianya donghae melompat ke atas tempat tidur Yesung. Seakan seperti anak kecil dia memeluk Yesung dengan menindih tubuh namja itu.

Wookie terkejut bukan main, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan kue kering yang baru selesai di masaknya. "Yak… Hae hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Yesung hyung bisa mati kau himpit seperti itu"

Yesung memasang wajah kesakitan. "Hae.. sakit… nanti jahitanku terbuka lagi! Hae…" jeritnya. "Leeteuk hyung! Jauhkan anak berbahaya ini dariku"

Leeteuk langsung berlari ke kamar Yesung. Ditariknya hae yang masih memasang tampang polos di atas tubuh Yesung. "Apa-apaan sih! Yesung kan baru pulih, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menghimpitnya begitu"

Sangat seperti anak kecil, hae memasang fishy eyesnya. "Chagi… aku kan ingin main dengan Yesung hyung. Sudah lama aku tak bermain dengannya!" leeteuk tersenyum gemas, meski umur hubungan mereka terbilang muda, tapi sepertinya merekalah pasangan yang paling saling mengerti.

Hyukkie memasuki kamar Yesung diikuti kibum dan kyuhyun dibelakangnya. "Kalau begitu main sama Hyukkie aja ya, Hae"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ogah ah! Hyukkie mainnya gak seru" donghae mencoba mengingat, tubuhnya yang terluka akibat terjangan Eunhyuk yang tak disengaja. Siapa suruh juga mereka harus bermain BERPURA-PURA-MENJADI-PEMAIN-JUDO-PROFESIONAL. Jadilah donghae yang dibanting kesana-kemari oleh eunhyuk dan Kangin.

"Kalau begitu main sama Kyu aja ya, hyung!" kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Andew.. aku kalah mulu main starcraft sama kamu!" donghae kali ini memeluk leeteuk kencang "Kita main berdua yuk Chagi! Di kamarku yuk!"

BUGHHHH… penggorengan naas yang dipinjam leeteuk dari wookie, telak mengenai wajah tampan donghae. Kibum menyingkir cepat. Dia terlalu takut dengan benda yang ia rasa sangat mengerikan itu. "Ternyata Lee dong hae! Kau pervert!" leeteuk memasang wajah sangar yang membuat senyuman donghae membuyar seketika.

"Mian… aku takkan mengulanginya lagi! Jangan marah ya! Jangan marah!" pekik donghae histeris serba salah. Yesung tertawa melihat tingkah hae yang aneh itu.

Kibum duduk di samping Yesung. "Bagaimana kondisimu hyung?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku masih sakit bummie" jawabnya memasang mata berkaca-kaca. Kibum tersenyum penuh makna.

"Wookie, kue itu untukku saja, yesung hyung belum boleh makan begituan"

"Benarkah? Bummie? Padahal aku sengaja buat kue kesukaan yesung hyung" wookie memasang tampang innocentnya. "Hmf.. tapi kuemu ada di dapur kok"

"Kalau begitu untukku saja wookie hyung" celutuk kyuhyun tak mau kalah mengambil satu potong kue dari piring di tangan wookie. Di tunjukkannya tampang mengejek ke wajah Yesung, menunjukkan betapa enaknya kue yang dimasak chef Snow Pink itu. "Ah… ini enak sekali. Sayang sekali ya hyung!"

Kibum tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari Yesung. Hyukkie ikut-ikutan melahap kue di tangan wookie dengan rakus. "Tidak! Berikan itu padaku!" akhirnya teriakan histeris Yesung keluar. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil paksa kuenya yang hampir habis. "Tinggal satu!" isaknya melihat kue naas itu.

Wookie menatapnya innocent. "Hyung udah sembuh?"

"Dia udah sembuh dari seminggu yang lalu wookie. Hanya saja dia terlalu malas menggerakkan kakinya" terang kibum yang disambut oh ria oleh wookie.

Wookie memasang kitty eyesnya kali ini. "Hyung, jadi kau bohong selama ini. Jangan harap aku memasakkanmu kue!" wookie melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Yesung meratapi nasibnya yang sangat menderita itu. Dia menatap wajah kibum agar memberinya pertolongan. Kibum tersenyum, "Aku gak ikut campur ah!" kibum mengikuti langkah wookie sambil memasang wajah cueknya

Kyuhyun menatap yesung kasihan. Tapi bagi yesung tatapan itu artinya MAMPUS-LOE-HYUNG! Yesung kemudian guling-guling gaje di lantai. Hae yang memang sangat merindukan hal gila dari yesung ikut-ikutan guling-guling gaje. Hyukkie yang merasa gak punya permainan juga ikut-ikutan. Leeteuk berpandangan dengan Kyuhyun. "Mereka kenapa kyu?"

Kyu menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Ayo kita makan kue wookie aja yuk hyung. Ogah ah ngeliat si ikan asin, si monyet sama si aneh ini" hardiknya. Dia sih udah biasa menggunakan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Mulutnya memang tak kalah pedas dari seorang kim Hee Chul.

"CHULLIE KAU DIMANA?" teriakan menyayat hati terdengar dari Hankyung. Telpon di kamar Yesung berbunyi. Yesung menghentikan aksinya dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseo…" kata yesung dan langsung terdengar suara cekikikan dari seberang telpon."Kibum ada yang mau bicara denganmu!" teriak yesung akhirnya.

Kibum dengan langkah santai duduk di tempat tidur Yesung, seluruh penghuni lantai 77 itu berhamburan memasuki kamar Yesung yang cukup besar. Yesung membuat suara telpon itu terdengar ke seluruh ruangan.

"_Selamat siang Master Kibum_" kata suara serak mengerikan dari seberang telpon

Kibum menatap Hankyung yang sudah terlihat panic mencari chullienya. "_Pacarmu ada padaku, segera datang kemari dan tebus nyawanya dengan nyawamu serta laki-laki bernama Lee Dong Hae"_

Leeteuk segera memeluk Donghae yang namanya di sebut sementara wookie menatap tajam kibum. Bisa di tebak di matanya terlukis kemarahan besar 'Berhubungan gelap dengan siapa lagi kau kibum'

"Maksudmu?" Tanya kibum santai dan datar. Reaksi yang terlalu tak wajar untuk orang yang nyawanya terancam.

"_JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG TUBUHKU, BABO! KAU BELUM UP-DATE YA! KIBUM ITU BUKAN PACARKU LAGI! DASAR SIALAN… (maaf di sensor untuk selanjutnya)" _kibum tertawa geli, heechul ternyata disana.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menjemputnya!"

"_kau boleh bawa sepuluh temanmu dari sana"_

Siwon menatap kangin, "Dari mana dia tahu jumlah kita?"

"Kurasa Tiga puluh empat temanmu disana juga pecundang yang hobi keroyokan!" kata kibum menutup pembicaraannya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

**Markas Moscow 14.20**

Yesung memimpin jalan memasuki sebuah gudang tak terpakai di tepi laut dengan kursi rodanya. Dia mengenakan pakaian hitam yang membuatnya terlihat tampan, begitu juga dengan donghae, hyukkie, kyuhyun dan wookie (Bayangkan saja Bonamana deh). Kibum mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang membuatnya terlihat sangat berkarisma. Sementara para polisi elit yang mengikuti mereka memakai jas seragam mereka.

"Apa baik-baik saja kalau kau ikut kibummie?" Tanya Henry takut

Kibum tersenyum pada henry yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri itu. Secara tak langsung selama sebulan lebih ini dia hidup bersama para polisi jujur nan polos ini membuatnya merasa kalau para polisi ini takkan terlalu merepotkannya.

Sesampainya di sarang orang-orang bertampang pervert (menurut wookie), para polisi mengelilingi kibum selayaknya menjadi tameng pelindung orang penting itu. Yesung turun dari kursi rodanya, di persilahkan pimpinan snow pink itu duduk di kursi itu. Kibum tersenyum dan menerima perlakuan istimewa itu.

"Kalian cukup diam disini!" kata donghae serius menatap satu per satu polisi yang menurutnya lemah. Di tekankannya nada bicaranya saat matanya menatap leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk, dia hanya pernah mendengar donghae itu sangat hebat, bagaimana pun dia adalah guard khusus kibum.

"Mereka sangat banyak, kami akan melindungi kalian"

Yesung berdiri paling depan, di genggamnya pedangnya erat. "Choi Siwon, terima kasih atas perlindungan kalian pada kibum kami selama ini. Tapi kali ini, biarkan kami melindungi kalian dan menyelesaikan tugas kami"

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Eunhyuk yang katanya bagai kembarannya itu karena mereka sama-sama kuat. "Semua perintahmu Bummie"

"Kalian datang? Hehehehe…" beberapa namja yang terlihat kuat menghadang jalan mereka. Kibum menatap lurus kedepan. Ia melihat tatapan menjijikkan dari seorang Pimpinan Moscow padanya. Orang inilah target utamanya.

"Kau siap wookie?" Tanya hae sambil tersenyum

Wookie mengangguk sambil tersenyum innocent. "Target utama dimulai dari Kim Hee Chul" kyuhyun berdiri di samping kibum menatap namja cantik yang di belenggu. Beberapa orang namja menungguinya di samping.

Donghae tersenyum licik di keluarkannya pisau kecil dari sakunya. Di lemparkannya tepat kea rah heechul. Jleb… rantai besi di tangan heechul hancur. Heechul tersenyum, "Gommawo hae, rencana berhasil" Diambilnya pisau kecil donghae itu dengan tangannya yang sudah bebas. PRAK… kali ini dia merusak rantai lainnya yang melilit tubuhnya, hingga ia lepas. Heechul menyeringgai.

"Aku mau izin bummie!" teriak heechul berjalan anggun menghampiri namja terdekat dengannya.

Kibum tersenyum manis, "Izin di terima untuk semua agen snow pink!" selembar lambang snow pink keluar dari saku heechul. Pisau kecil donghae langsung tertancap di leher namja yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan anggunnya heechul menarik kembali pisau itu, di lemparnya kearah donghae dan di tangkap dengan manis oleh si stylish itu.

Senapan angin keluar dari baju hitam heechul. BUSH… suara senapan terdengar sayu. Tiga orang namja yang menghalangi jalannya heechul langsung terkapar bersimbah darah dengan tenggorokan berlubang. Heechul menyeringgai sekali lagi, hankyung gemetar melihat sosok kekasihnya itu.

Yesung mengeluarkan pedangnya, dia mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. "Good bye…" tenggorokan pembunuh kelas teri bagi Yesung langsung tertancap di pedangnya. "Beginilah cara kami menggunakan pedang, bukan sembarangan, bahkan pedang kalian itu tak bisa menancap di jantungku!"

Eunhyuk mengencangkan sarung tangannya. Dia berlari dan menginjak keras tenggorokan seorang namja yang bergerak cepat kearahnya. JLEB… darah segar menyembur segar dari seorang namja yang berlari kea rah kibum. "Kau terlalu lambat" kata donghae menarik kembali pisau kecilnya dari tenggorokan namja yang tewas seketika ditengah larinya menerjang kibum.

Henry sungguh muntah disaat itu, sementara leeteuk berdiri membatu melihat kekasih polosnya membunuh dengan sadis. Wookie menarik pistolnya, dia mengarahkan kea rah samping, DOR… peluru wookie tepat menembus dari samping leher namja itu, tepat sasaran di tenggorokan. "Ini pembalasanku karena kalian membuatku takut kemarin" wajah innocentnya terlihat tenang.

"Habisi mereka dan sisakan keparat besar jelek itu padaku" seru kibum santai menunjuk pimpinan moskow.

"Keluarkan pembunuh terbaik kalian, ini sih kelas teri" pekik Yesung menancapkan pedangnya di tenggorokan siapapun yang dapat di jangkau pedangnya. Lembaran lambang snow pink berterbangan di setiap manusia yang sudah merenggang nyawa mereka. Wookie tersenyum "Hyung mereka tidak seru!" ia menatap hyukkie yang masih sangat indah dengan tarian membunuhnya. Dia menembak lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya tepat di tenggorokan.

Seorang namja cantik melompat ke arah Eunhyuk. Belatinya tepat terarah ke mata kiri Hyukkie. Darah segar bercucuran. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Cih… dia mengenainya!" gumamnya geram menatapi sosok hyungnya itu.

TBC…

Bwohohohohohoho…. Hooray…. Akhirnya chap 5 selesai! #author guling-guling gaje bareng Yesung sama Hae+Hyukkie. Hah… sory chap 5 kurang seru, gak pede nih. Buah chap 6, kayaknya ceritanya bakal penuh darah. Hihiihihihiii….

Mian buat kelamaan publish, sebenarnya udah lama selesai, Cuma gak sempat publish. Ok…ok… buat berikutnya author minta lebih banyak review ya! Biar semangat dan gak malas buat publish lagi! Semoga para SR cepat tobat dan mengklik REVIEW dan mengetik sepatah dua patah kata yang membuat saya selalu lompat kegirangan.

Hmf… author mau promo dulu boleh gak? Karena berhubungan para ELF dan reader saya kumpulnya disini tolong like page yang author kelola ya! Plizzz… reader juga bisa ngingatin saya soal FF disini seandainya ke lamaan publish.. tolong yea….

.com/pages/Indonesia-Saranghae-LeeTeuk/131377840270290

.com/pages/I-Love-Yesung-Saranghae-Clouds-Indonesia/244143545618334

.com/pages/Super-Junior-for-ELF-indonesia/207470705974332

Oke… mari kita berbalas review…

Kim : Huwe…. #teriak gaje. Dari mana muncul nya nih anak? Youn sun-ah… saranghae…. Oke… Kyu gak bakal ika buat mati, Cuma dia bakal sekarat… heheheheheehehee… *evil smirk. #author kena tendang kyu.

Imah Hyun Ae : Dia hidup bahagia sampai akhir cerita kok! Truz review ya,,,

No Name : #author teringat mantannya yang sering dia panggil dengan sebutan no name. hihihihi… mian cape ya nunggunya!

Yu-chan: saya mengerti perasaan mu, makanya saya kabulin… bwahahahahahahah. Thanks buat reviewnya, sering-sering ya!

Phokyu lovekyumin: saya juga pada awalnya agak kesulitan karena akun saya gak nyambung-nyambung. Hehehehe… baiklah bakal ika jelasin, meski mungkin terlambat. Udah buat akun? Nah kalau udah di buat akunnya di FFN ini, tunggu tiga hari, truz pilih deh publish, kan ada tuh bacaannya Doc manager(upload). Ingat tandai STORY, jangan Docx! nah masukin ceritanya disitu. Habis udah dimasukin klik new story, acceptin aja yang namanya guidelines (gini ya nulisnya?) trus muncul pilihannya. Ywd tinggal ikutin aturan mainnya, selesai deh! Mian kalau kurang jelas, kamu bisa hubungi author pake FB, ok!

Yonghee0104: gommawo, udah beri perhatian ama FF abal-abal nan gaje ika. Jadi reader setia ika ya #masang kitty eyes+fishy eyes…

Kim kyukie qendt : Hiks… T.T permintaan buat Yewook akhirnya agak sulit di kabulin, karena saya ini terkenal dengan random couple. Saya bakal ngabulin kalau ada yang minta malah jadi Siwook. Bwahahahahaha… buat permintaan jadi saeng author, tentu aja author terima dengan pelukan hangat dan senyum killer kibum. Kalau gitu beri salam dulu ya buat kakak ipar aka suami author kim kibum. Hmf… seneng banget lho, kalau beneran jadi eonni qendt, tapi… tapi…. Tapi… umur qendt di bawah 16 kan?

Phokyumin : Gak jadi mati yesungnya kok! #di todongin pedang sama Yeppa. Ini lanjutannya!

Lady Hee hee : Semenya kakak kandung ika! Lee Dong Hae dunk! Bisa dibunuh sama dia kalau ika gak jadiin dia seme… lanjutannya chingu, tolong di review ya, dan kasih masukan lagi buat ika!

ChoiHaeJin : jadi dirimu termasuk SR dulunya? Hahahahahha…. Gommawo sudah nunjukkin diri, ika jadi tambah semangat nih! Semoga banyak SR yang bermunculan dan menerima ke abnormalan saya dengan hati terbuka. Hihihihihi…

Park Hee Jung: ? ika bingung nih? Biasnya sapa chingu? Ok…ok! Nulis-nulis….

Lee JaeHookieppa: yesung punya penyakit saraf otak, #bukannya itu penyakit author ya?. Penyakit yang bisa membuat kepala pusing hebat kalau pemikirannya jenuh, biasanya abis minum obat langsung ilang kok. Gak akan mati deh, ika jamin dengan nyawa ika nih!

Lyyn710 : ampun lyyn, kalau mpe gitu ntar takutnya the dark reality gak tamat-tamat. Para reader di black & white [School gangster] jadi ngamuk lho! Oh, ya sekedar pemberitahuan, para pembaca black & white bisa ngeliat balasan reviewannya di Vampire in Kim Family ya!

Ulfha: mian ya, agak lama updatenya. #Nunduk..nunduk

Merydevy elf : ika juga kurang jelas mery soal kapan nih FF tamat, kayaknya ada 3 chapter lagi, mungkin lebih atau mungkin kurang. Gak tau deh,,, soal pesona kibum itu, dia memang agak sulit di terjemahin ya,, Cuma ika memang sayang banget sama dia, jadi udah ada ikatan batin gitu untuk saling memahami dan kalau mau tahu lebih lengkap tentang dia bisa liat dia di EHB atau SUJU FH yang udah jadul lho,, ok! Wookie akan bakal selalu gitu. Buat soal bagi waktu, untungnya ika ini tipe orang yang butuh tidur 6 jam untuk hari biasa dan 18 jam untuk hari libur. Nah… kebayang deh kalau tengah malam, ika sering duduk depan kompi ngetik nih FF. buat idenya sih, ika sering langsung nyoba terjun langsung. Misalnya aja di cerita YAOI hihihihi.. ika nyuruh namja yang akrab ma ika buat dekatin banci biar ngeliat reaksi langsung. #tolong jangan ditiru ya! Kesehariannya ika ini orang yang aneh, mengerikan, takut keramaian dan suka mencoba hal baru demi menulis fiksi gila…

Irma230693: ika maafin! Senengnya di Irma udah jadi pembaca setia ika. Love you!

Maykyuminnie : Author kabulin! Nih! Karena saya sangat merasa bersalah dengan Sungmin!

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia : hihihihihihi… ika serius gak sengaja motongnya kok eonni, eon kan tau ndiri gimana ika motong cerita.

Cloudy: ini… saya berikan lanjutannya!

Nae babykyu: gak saya buat mati, malah tambah eksis nih yeppa. Dia bakal banyak ambil posisi sadis untuk chap selanjutnya! Ok!

Mohon reviewnya buat semua FF ika ya! Biar tak terjadi hal tak di inginkan seperti Black&White ok!


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Reality

Pairing : KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar# tambahan cho kwangmin selingkuhan saya.

Rated : T

Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read

Summary : Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!

Genre : Crime, Romance

**Markas moskow, 17.25**

Tes… tes… tes… darah itu mengalir dari tubuhnya. "Sialan… kenapa tidak bisa kena!" teriak kyuhyun histeris kemudian.

BRUAKHHH…. Namja yang menyerang Eunhyuk terseruak di tanah. "Kau terlalu lambat jika menerjangku dengan posisi seperti itu" ujar eunhyuk menatap tajam ke namja yang baru saja di lambungkannya dengan tendangan yang tepat mengenai perutnya.

"Hei… kyu! Sebenarnya kau dukung siapa sih? Aku hyungmu!"

"Siapa suruh hyung dapat lawan gak imbang. Aku kan jadi gak semangat!" jawab kyuhyun polos dan masih tetap tenang di tempatnya.

Sementara itu heechul mengeluarkan senapan snipernya yang berada di sudut markas moskow tersebut. Dia menyeringgai, "Siapa suruh kalian tak membunuhku langsung!" tawanya riang sambil menyenandungkan lagu tak jelasnya. "lalalalala…. Llllaaa…"

Yesung memainkan pedang beratnya dengan lebih santai. Tidak ada satupun yang perlu di lindunginya, hanya cukup dirinya sendiri. Itu membuat dia membunuh dengan lebih cepat. Dia tak menyerang, setiap yang mendekatinya dia hanya akan menusuk tenggorokan orang-orang itu.

Berbeda dengan Hae yang sepertinya lebih suka memainkan pisau kecilnya. Melemparnya seolah pisau itu tak mengincar nyawa. Kemudian menarik pisau itu lagi dari tenggorokan saat ia kehabisan pisau di tangannya. Membersihkan pisau kecilnya yang bersimbah darah dengan mengibaskannya.

"Hyung… alat mu sungguh berguna!" teriak kyu girang memperhatikan IPAD nya. "Ok, jumlah mereka tinggal beberapa lagi, pas dengan jumlah kita jika… kau membunuh yang itu hyukkie hyung dan wookie, habisi cepat bagianmu" kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugas utamanya setelah lama vakum. Ahli strategi tanpa mengotori tangannya.

"Gommawo atas pujiannya, kyunnie…" sambut Yesung setelah menancapkan pedangnya di musuh terakhir di depannya. Ditariknya kembali, darah memuncrat ke wajahnya, mengotori wajah tampannya.

Eunhyuk melempar sapu tangannya kea rah Yesung. Dengan sempurna di tangkap oleh si sasaran. Eunhyuk menghabisi namja yang terus memuntahkan darah segar akibat serangannya tadi dengan meninju tenggorokan namja itu. Tanpa suara, namja itu tewas dengan kondisi leher yang remuk.

"Aku lupa mengenalkan diri, Yesung imnida. Wakil Ketua Snow Pink, keluarkan pasukan terbaik Moskow atau aku yang akan membunuhmu duluan" Yesung menodongkan pedangnya ke arah pimpinan moskow yang masih santai duduk di singgasananya.

Wookie mengisi pelurunya, door… satu orang lagi tewas, mewakili tiap suara tembakan yang terdengar. "Keakuratan tembakan 94% hyung, masih kurang" jerit kyuhyun lagi saat musuh terakhirnya tewas dengan lubang tembakan menganga tepat dari samping leher menembus pita suaranya.

Wookie mendecis kesal, dia sudah berusaha semampunya dan hanya di beri angka 94 oleh kyuhyun. Padahal kibum sudah memperingatkannya mendapatkan nilai 99 atau tidak ada target selanjutnya untuk dirinya.

Yesung melirik ke seluruh penjuru gudang persembunyian moskow itu. Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang terlihat masih fit dengan kondisi mereka masing-masing. Meski nafas wookie terdengar sedikit memburu. Dia tidak pernah membunuh sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Yesung akhirnya melihat tampang polisi yang berubah kecut. Dia membuang pikirannya tentang betapa ketakutannya para polisi itu. Detak jantung mereka tak tenang.

Akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata kibum, sang pimpinan Snow pink. Kibum masih dengan wajah dinginnya, itulah kepribadian dia sebenarnya. Tanpa senyuman dan kehangatan. Yesung memberi sebuah isyarat, kibum mengangguk pelan. Yesung memegang pedangnya dengan ke dua tangannya. Dia melompat dan siap menikam pimpinan moskow dengan pedangnya.

CTAAANGG…. Sebuah pedang lain menahan mata pedangnya, tepat sebelum mengenai tenggorokan namja berkebangsaan rusia itu. Terdengar suara mendesing, Yesung tak berbalik ke arah suara yang ia tahu asalnya dari Kyuhyun dengan alat yang ia ciptakan. Dia sedang menghadapi dua namja yang kuat. Sesungguhnya dialah yang berada di posisi yang sulit sekarang.

Wookie, heechul, eunhyuk dan donghae memperketat kewaspadaan mereka. Suara mendesing itu adalah tanda dari kyuhyun bahwa musuh ada dan mungkin siap menyerang mereka. Heechul meletakkan snipernya di tanah, di keluarkannya dua senapan angin berukuran pas di tangannya dan memasang peredam suara untuk keduanya. Dia memang namja yang tak suka keberisikan dari senapan itu.

BLASSHH….. suara tembakan heechul terdengar oleh beberapa orang di dalam gudang itu. Hanya orang yang sudah di latih pendengarannya. Seorang namja dengan tenggorokan berlubang jatuh dari atap gudang tersebut. Sesosok namja cantik muncul dari atap, duduk diatas mayat temannya yang terlebih dahulu di tembak oleh heechul.

Heechul pov.

Aku terdiam melihat sosok namja cantik di hadapanku ini. Dia lah yang menyiksaku selama menjadi umpan. Namja dengan sosok malaikat tapi berhati iblis. Terkutuklah dia! Akan ku bunuh dia secara berlahan agar dia tahu betapa sakitnya di siksa seperti tadi. Bagaimana ini tubuhku jadi bermasalah karena sengatan listriknya. Kalau kulitku rusak kemudian hangeng melihatnya gimana? Akh…

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang besar, sungguh dia terlihat sangat cantik. Aku harus akui, kecantikanku dikalahkan olehnya. Jangan babo, chullie. Kau adalah primadona Snow Pink, selesaikan tugasmu dan semua berakhir.

Dia berdiri, senjatanya bertipe magnum dengan kaliber 22 sepertinya. Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah asalkan…. Dia tak memiliki kecepatan yang… tiba-tiba namja ini sudah berada di belakangku, senjata api miliknya sudah siap menembak kepalaku. Aku mendengar suara pelatuk yang siap ia tekan, segera ku siku perutnya, tapi dia menghindar dengan sangat gesit. Dia terlalu cepat, sangat cepat. Aku takkan bisa mengalahkannya.

Aku segera menodongkan senapanku ke tenggorokannya, dia bisa menghindarinya. Aku yakin itu. SREET… seseorang mengambil senapan anginku dari tanganku. Mulut senapan angin itu sudah menempel di leherku. "Ada apa dengan mu chullie hyung?" kibum dia merangkul pinggangku mesra, berbisik di telingaku dengan siap menekan pelatuk yang artinya nyawaku berakhir.

"Aaaku…"jawabku gugup. Kibum menatapku dingin, di turunkannya senapan angin itu dan mengembalikannya padaku. Dia berbalik menatap namja cantik yang sedang berhadapan denganku.

"Annyoung…" dia membungkuk hormat, dengan cepat dia menjabat tangan namja cantik itu. "Kau mau bergabung dengan Snow Pink?"

Mwo? Apa yang dilakukan olehnya? Menggoda musuh disaat seperti ini? Dasar gila, aku tahu dia cantik, tapi kan gak usah sampai segitunya. Kibummie… playboy mu itu sepertinya sudah akut. Aku Cuma terpelongo melihat tingkahnya yang dengan berani memeluk namja setan itu.

Sepertinya dia juga terperdaya, ah.. itu hal biasa. Siapa juga yang tak terperdaya dengan senyuman killer ala kim kibum. "Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Wajah namja cantik itu memerah seketika, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya mulai tak karuan. Sungguh… si anak ajaib itu apakah dia ingin berselingkuh di depan wookie? "Bummie, kita tak menerima anggota lagi!" teriak kyu yang mencak-mencak gak jelas di tempatnya. Ya.. aku hampir lupa, tuh anak yang paling lama kena sihiran si anak ajaib ini.

"Aish.. kyunnie! Aku membuka secara khusus buat namja secantik dia, anything for you, honey"

Firasat ku mulai tak enak, apalagi saat kurasakan hawa suram dari wookie mulai menggebu ketika melihat namja chingu playboynya itu mulai beraksi. Kibum terdiam sejenak, dia melirikku. Aku langsung mengangkat kedua bahuku dengan makna AKU TAK TAHU APA-APA!

"BUMMIE… KAU SEDANG APA?" terdengar suara tenor wookie yang merobek gendang telinga. Kibum segera menarik tangannya dari tubuh namja cantik itu. Dia memasang wajah polosnya dan mulai mengeluarkan tatapan baby face nya yang selalu membuatku tertipu dulu. Dia selalu berhasil masuk ke kamarku dengan tatapan itu.

Dia menggeleng cepat. "Anniyo.. wookie ah" katanya cepat.

PLANGGG…. Sebuah penggorengan naas menghantam wajah kibum secara sempurna. Dari mana tuh benda muncul? Portable banget! Kurasa aku juga perlu satu. Keren banget, si pimpinan Snow pink kehilangan imagenya karena namjachingunya yang ngamuk. "TERUSKAN SAJA BABO! AKU TIDAK MELARANGMU, AKU SIAPA MU MEMANGNYA? AKU HANYA ORANG NORMAL YANG TERSESAT" pekik wookie mulai tak santai.

Kibum mematung sejenak, kemudian dia berlari ngacir ke tempatnya semula. Di kursi roda Yesung hyung di samping Kyuhyun. Kibum bukan orang yang biasa menyelesaikan masalah di depan banyak orang. Bagaimana pun dialah yang bersalah, berbicara berdua akan membuat imagenya tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia bahkan jarang berbicara.

Sebenarnya, aku tahu maksud lain kibum menggoda namja cantik itu. Ia membuktikan padaku satu hal, kibum itu jauh lebih cepat di banding namja yang di depanku ini. Namja itu tak bisa lari dari sentuhannya, itu artinya dia tak begitu cepat. Aku masih bisa menandinginya, kecuali jika yang kuhadapi adalah kibum dengan senapan angin.

Kepercayaan diriku berangsur pulih, detak jantungku kembali tenang. Ku tajamkan pandanganku. Akan kutunjukkan padanya style membunuh ala kim heechul. BRAAKHH…. Ku dengar suara hentakkan kakinya. Dia sekarang dalam waktu yang singkat akan di sampingku kemudian disaat itulah… SSRRSHH… aku menembak tenggorokannya tepat pada waktunya. Snow pink, kami tidak perlu melihat, cukup dengan pendengaran dan insting. Namja cantik itu tidak bisa mengalahkanku.

**%ika. Zordick%**

**Author pov.**

"Yaa… dia mati!" desah kibum pelan. Kyuhyun menatap horror wookie yang sudah siap dengan penggorengannya lagi.

"Bummie.. hilangkanlah kebiasaan burukmu itu!" kyu berusaha menasehati. Sebenarnya sih, dia tak mau jadi korban jika peluru wookie malah nyasar ke tenggorokannya bukannya ke tenggorokan kibum.

Kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan sedikit wajah kesal. Ekspresinya berubah dingin kembali, "Diamlah kyu!"

"Image pemimpinmu baru saja hilang, tak ada alasanku untuk menghormatimu"

Kibum tak menjawab lagi, di lihatnya Yesung yang masih sibuk menghabisi namja berambut panjang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Menghalanginya membereskan sang pemimpin moskow. "Hyung tinggalkan yang paling kuat untukku" teriak Kibum yang masih kesal dengan perlakuan istimewa kyuhyun atas dirinya.

Yesung pov.

Namja berambut panjang ini sungguh menyusahkan. Lihatkan? Aku jadi tak dapat bagian yang besar karena dirinya. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, memasang kuda-kuda aneh yang kurasa sangat unik. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia orang Jepang asli. Dari cara dia memainkan pedang itu aku tahu dia dari keluarga samurai. Ini seru, aku belum pernah bertarung sebelumnya dengan orang yang tampak hebat ini. Meski aku di ajarkan oleh pimpinan yakuza dulunya soal berpedang.

"Kenapa kau harus membatasi kemampuan pedangmu itu?" dia membuka pembicaraan saat menjauhkan ku dari pimpinan mereka.

Aku tersenyum licik, "Bukankah lebih baik? Target tidak akan terlalu merasa sakit kan, memotong nadi di leher dan merobek saluran pernapasan secara langsung. Bahkan memutuskan pita suaranya. Tanpa ada jeritan menyayat" jawabku seadanya.

Aku tidak terlalu suka jika ada orang yang menyela cara membunuh kami yang selalu tepat di tenggorokan. Meski pun terkesan sulit dan mengerikan, tapi inilah cara membunuh yang di tetapkan adikku padaku dan pada kibum, penerusnya. Aku takkan mengantinya kecuali sungmin hidup kembali dan memutar pedang yang ku pegang agar dalam posisi menyayat bukan menusuk.

"Kau terkesan spesial, apa menurutmu kau bisa mengalahkanku?" dia menerjangku. Pedangnya siap merobek tubuhku, instingku mengatakan aku harus kedepan, benar, menerjangnya dan menangkis pedangnya. Bukan menghindar kebelakang. Aku mengikuti insting itu dan sesuai dengan yang kuperhitungkan. CTANGG… pedang kami beradu lagi.

Dia membalikkan pedangnya. Sungguh dia bukan orang biasa, sekarang pedang itu hanya berjarak 1 mili dari leherku. Siap memenggal kepalaku. Aku menahannya dengan pedang ku yang kini matanya pun siap memotong bahuku. Hahahaha…. Dasar pedang penghianat! Aku sih yang salah kenapa tak membaliknya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, ayolah apa gunanya aku sebagai anak angkat dari yakuza kejam, apa juga gunanya pengalaman bermain pedangku selama ini. Ku naikkan pedangku secara berlahan, sedikit kesalahan maka good bye lah leherku yang indah. Tenaganya juga kuat, aku tak bisa lengah. Saat ganggang pedangku sudah menyentuh mata pedangnya ku putar dengan posisi ujung pedangku yang kini menghadap ke belakang.

Berlahan ku tambah tenagaku, kudorong berlahan pedang namja berambut panjang ini, membuat prediksi singkat bahwa jarak ini tepat akan membuat ujung pedangku menancap di tenggorokannya. Dia mengetahui, posisinya lah yang kini tak aman. Dia menjaga jarak denganku. Menyerangku bertubi-tubi. Dengan kemampuanku, jelas aku bisa menghindari tiap serangannya. Masalahnya adalah aku tak bisa menyerangnya, apalagi dengan ujung pedang.

Aku sedikit menjaga jarak lagi dengannya. "Kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang agak meremehkan. Aku sudah menemukan kelemahannya sama seperti dia menemukan kelemahannya. Hanya saja, kurasa kelemahannya lebih fatal.

Dia tak menjawabnya. Aku memegang pedangku dengan tangan kanan, kuturunkan sedikit posisi pertahananku. Dia menyeringgai, "Kau sudah menyerah rupanya?" katanya bangga. Dipasangnya lagi kuda-kuda anehnya itu, dia berlari menerjangku.

Aku tersenyum simpul, ku geser sedikit kakiku, dia melewatiku, kutarik rambut panjangnya itu. Inilah kelemahannya, dia tidak punya kemampuan tapi memanjangkan rambut. Itu sama saja cari mati. "Aku tak menyerah Cuma membetulkan posisi" kataku memberikan pelajaran terakhir untuknya. JRASSSHHH…. Darah menyembur dari lehernya saat aku menarik kembali pedang cantikku. Ku sebarkan sebuah lambang snow pink di mayatnya.

Eunhyuk pov.

Yesung hyung mengibaskan pedangnya. Semua orang tertegun melihatnya, teknik membunuh yang membuatnya sungguh terlihat indah. Bahkan meski akulah yang dikatakan paling keren dalam membunuh, aku ingin sepertinya. Mempunyai cara yang sangat terlihat mempesona.

Seorang namja bertubuh besar muncul di depanku. Dia pasti lawanku dan dia terlihat kuat. BRAKKHH…. Dia menendangku kuat tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Aku terpelanting dan terseret agak jauh. Argh… sakit, sialan… dia curang menggunakan cara seperti itu. Tidak,, seharusnya itu tak curang, itu benar jika dia melawanku.

Dia sama tipenya denganku. Tangan kosong! Bagus sekali dengan begini aku tak perlu segan-segan. Aku berdiri dan menatapnya menantang. Di tendangnya aku sekali lagi. Arghhhh… tenaganya kuat, apa tulangku remuk?

"BRAVOOOO" teriak kyuhyun mengejutkanku. Dasar adik kurang ajar, begini caranya dia memperlakukanku? Aku kan hyungnya? "Hyung, kau harus belikan console game terbaru sesuai taruhan kita"

Aduh… aku lupa. Bagaimana ini? Aku lupa, jika aku terkena serangan aku harus membelikan console game untuknya. Bukan masalah harga sih, tapi kan tuh barang limited edition. "Aku sakit lho kyu, begitu caramu menghilangkan sakitku?" teriakku kesal.

Yesung hyung berjalan melewati ku. "Selesaikan dengan cepat hyukkie, aku akan bantu mencarikan console gamenya jika kau selesaikan dalam tiga puluh detik" katanya mengedipkan matanya padaku. Benarkah? Dia akan membantuku? Baiklah aku mengerti.

Aku berdiri secepat yang kubisa, ku benarkan posisi berdiriku. Aku berbeda dengannya, aku terlahir untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Aku terlahir untuk menghabisi orang-orang seperti mereka. Aku hadir dengan bakat ini. BRAAAKKK… saat namja besar ini menerjangku, ku tarik diriku dan ku layangkan tendangan keras mengenai lehernya, dia memutar kakiku. Ku ikuti saja putaran itu, aku tak mau ambil resiko kaki patah.

Ku tekuk pinggangku di udara, ku tinju kuat daerah perutnya. Dia terjatuh, sebelum dia bangkit ku injak tangannya dan melayangkan sekali lagi tendanganku ke arah bagian belakang kepala. Dia muntah, geger otak tuh pasti. Meski gerakan ku seperti break dance kuharap dia tak menyepelekan tenaganya. Dia menatapku dengan kebencian. Ku cengkram tanganku kuat. BRUUUKKK…. Kena! Lehernya remuk. Dia tewas.

"29 detik, aku akan membantumu soal console hyukkie" ujar yesung hyung dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Wookie pov.

Apa-apaan itu, sungguh mengesalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia menggoda namja lain saat keadaan genting begini. Apa aku tak penting baginya? Teganya! Dia itu memang si pervert tak ada duanya. Baginya melihat namja cantik sama artinya melihat winnie the pooh (?) dia menyebalkan. Lihat saja, kau akan menyesali itu kibum.

Sebuah pisau hampir saja mengenai kepalaku. Aku menghindar cepat. Itu berbeda dengan pisau Hae. Siapa itu? Aku menatap namja yang terlihat masih muda menatapku dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Dia terlihat asyik memainkan pisau kecil ditangannya. Dia seperti hae. Dia melemparkannya sekali lagi padaku. Aku menghindar sedikit lagi sesuai insting yang di ajarkan padaku.

Dia tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku, merangkul pinggangku seperti yang biasa di lakukan kibum. "Namamu?" tanyanya dingin

Aku diam, "Tak ada urusannya denganmu!" ujarku mengarahkan pistolku ke lehernya dengan masih bertahan di posisi kami sekarang ini.

"Sungguhkah begitu? Jadilah milikku, kujanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu!" ternyata dia sama abnormalnya toh. Pantas saja.

Aku tersenyum manis. "Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah ada yang memiliki"

"Putuskan saja!" anak kurang ajar ini memulai permainan menjijikkannya. Bahkan kibum belum pernah menyentuhku dengan cara seperti ini. Dia mencium leherku. Hiii….

Kulirik si dingin kibum mulai gelisah di tempatnya berada. Yesung hyung tertawa melihatku. Eunhyuk memasang tampang cengonya. Hae hanya geleng-geleng kepala sementara chullie hyung terkekeh geli. "YAK… JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU DARINYA, BRENGSEK!" teriak kibum. "Selesaikan dia dengan cepat wookie!"

Kutarik dagu namja pervert ini agar lebih mendekat kewajahku. "Aku bahkan baru menikmatinya, bummie"

"ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MENGHABISINYA!" kurasa dia mulai sungguhan marah.

ku arahkan pistolku tepat di tenggorokannya. Dia berkelit cepat, dihempaskannya pistolku hingga posisinya agak jauh. Bagaimana caraku mengambilnya. Dia mengeluarkan seringgai yang mengerikan. Dilemparkannya beberapa pisau ke arahku. Pisaunya lebih ringan dari pisau Hae dan satu lagi pisau ini tak lebih cepat dari pisau Hae.

Aku rasa aku masih bisa menembak pisau yang datang ke arahku, masalahnya adalah pistolku letaknya sangat jauh. Ini akibat kecerobohanku. Dasar wookie babo. Aku berdiri tegap, aku mengingat kata Kyuhyun yang mendidikku beberapa hari ini. _Kau tahu kenapa aku yang mendidikmu? Seharusnya kibum yang ada adalah ini didikan terakhir, salahnya kau terlalu penakut dan harus segera di sadarkan._

_Kenapa harus kau kyu?_

_Jelas karena kibum bisa membunuhmu jika dia yang mengajarimu. Aku hanya mengajarkan dasarnya saja, hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan menambah kepercayaan dirimu saja! Sekarang dengar jika hae melempar pisau ke tenggorokanmu, apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Itu akhir hidupku kan?_

_Dasar babo? Kau menghindar!_

_Bagaimana caranya? Itu tak mungkin!_

_Tangkap saja, jika kau tak bisa menghindar, bukankah jelas apa yang di tuju? Bagian tubuhmu, tak mungkin range sekecil itu tak bisa kau tangkap._

Kyu benar, jika aku tak bisa menghindar, kenapa aku tak menangkapnya saja? Namja ini kemudian melemparkan pisaunya lagi padaku. Aku mendengar pisau itu seolah membelah udara disekitarku. HAP…. Dapat! Aku bahkan menangkap dua. Hihihihi… sekarang giliranku.

Aku berlari cepat, ku tendang tangannya dan membuat pisaunya yang lain jatuh ketanah. Ku injak saja tangannya kemudian ku tancapkan pisau kecil yang berhasil kutangkap tadi, kulakukan hal yang sama di tangan lainnya. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Aku jadi… ka.. tidak! Ini malah bagus… aku menatapnya innocent, ku ambil kembali pistolku.

Kukecup sekilas bibirnya, kemudian… DORR… good bye… pervert! Tepat di tenggorokannya, aku menembaknya secara sempurna. Bukankah itu artinya aku tepat sasaran? Ku balikkan tubuhku dan ku tersenyum melirik kyuhyun. Dia menyeringgai evil, "99% wookie…" teriaknya. Aku langsung jingkrak kesenangan.

Donghae pov.

Bukankah ini artinya hanya aku saja yang belum meperoleh lawan yang hebat. Aku takjub dengan kemajuan wookie, aku bahkan belum sempat mendidiknya dan dia sudah membuatku terkagum dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa. Pengajaran kyuhyun beberapa hari ini sungguh membuatnya berubah total. Masih tetap dengan gaya innocent nya meski terbilang kejam.

Aku bisa mendengarnya, suara detak jantung leeteuk yang mungkin sekarang sedang membenciku. Seandainya dia bukan seorang polisi elit dan kibum tak memberi perintah untuk membuka rahasia ini, aku mungkin selamanya akan menyimpan rahasia ini. Tak membiarkan dia tahu pekerjaan gila yang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sesuatu yang ku sebut harga diri.

"Hae…" suara lemah leeteuk ku dengar memanggilku. Konsentrasi ku pecah, aku merasakan sebuah ketakutan. Bukankah aku baru saja menunjukkan sisi yang paling mengerikannya diriku padanya? Bahkan saat aku membunuh aku tidak ingin melihat diriku sendiri, aku takut akan diriku sendiri yang menikam tenggorokan targetku dengan pisau kecil ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hae!" suara Yesung hyung mengagetkanku, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Saat itulah aku menyadari benang tipis dan tajam menyayat kulitku. Membalut tubuhku bagaikan kepompong sedikit demi sedikit. Segera kulayang kan pisau yang ada di tanganku. Sia-sia, pisau itu tak bisa menyentuh kulit namja yang wajahnya mirip dengan namja yang pernah kupotong jarinya dulu.

Dia terkikik seperti setan saat pisau itu juga dia hentikan dengan benang-benangnya itu. Baru kusadari, gudang ini di penuhi benangnya seperti jaring laba-laba dan aku adalah mangsanya yang siap ia santap. Kurasakan ketidak berdayaan sedang menghantuiku. Apakah aku akan mati sekarang dengan tak berwujud manusia lagi? Menjadi potongan kecil?

Pandangan mataku memudar, segalanya menjadi tak jelas. Aku melihat sosok Sungmin hyung, menatapku dengan tatapan sayu yang sangat cantik. Betapa anggunnya dia, dan betapa tampannya dia. Dia sedang mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan senyuman bibir pinknya membuatku bahagia melihat kedatangannya. "Hae-ah!" sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Seperti waktu itu, saat sebelum aku bergabung dengan snow pink. saat aku hanya gelandangan di jalanan, aku tak mau kembali kepanti asuhan. Mereka tidak mempercayaiku, mereka menuduhku sebagai pencuri di sekolah. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya, aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa.

_Flashback-_

"Gwechana?" tanya seorang namja aegyo padaku. Dia keluar dari sebuah rumah sederhana di persimpangan jalan. Baru kali ini kulihat namja yang begitu lembut seperti dia.

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari rumah sambil berlari, matanya sipit dan terlihat sedikit tertutup. "Gwechanayo Saeng-ah?" dia melihatku yang penuh dengan luka dari mata sipitnya. "Dia kenapa?"

"Aku juga gak tahu hyung!"

Mereka tak mengenalku, mereka tak tahu siapa aku. Mereka menolongku hanya dengan alasan bahwa para polisi itu salah dan mereka mencarikan bukti bahwa aku sungguh tak bersalah. Tak kusangka mereka berhasil. Aku bahkan bisa berkuliah kembali. Ada satu hal yang menjadi imbalan untuk kebaikan mereka yakni tutup mulut atas pekerjaan sampingan Sungmin hyung dan Yesung hyung sebagai pembunuh bayaran, juga keabnormalan seorang siswa Sungmin hyung yang menyukai dirinya dan membiayai segalanya tentang rumah, menyiapkan pengacara melindungiku dan memberikan kekuasaan pada keluarga kecil ini. Dia kibum, anak SMA kaya raya yang selalu mengejar Sungmin hyung.

Dia tak pernah mengetahui keberadaanku di rumah itu. Bahkan Yesung hyung dan Sungmin hyung menutupinya. Jawabannya jelas, agar dia tak salah paham dengan keberadaanku. Hingga akhirnya dia tahu bahwa aku ada di sana, tampang dinginnya itu membuatku sadar bahwa dia bukan orang yang mudah dibuat mempercayai segalanya. Tapi ia mendukungku, menjadi bagian dari Snow Pink dan kusadari sekarang bahwa Kibumlah yang mengambil surat adopsiku dari panti asuhan.

"Aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir Hae! Berjanjilah satu hal padaku lagi, jangan tutupi kebusukan Kibum yang berselingkuh di belakangku" teriak Sungmin hyung suatu hari saat mereka bertengkar. Kibum hanya diam, begitu juga aku. Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Kibum sebenarnya sungguh setia padanya.

Kibum tertawa kecil kemudian, dia lalu masuk ke kamar Sungmin hyung dan membantingnya keras. "Aku tidak mau pulang sampai kau memaafkan aku chagi!" teriak kibum dari kamarnya dan jelas itu akan jadi masalah. Bodyguard kibum bahkan lebih hebat dari anjing pelacak, apalagi yang kudengar hubungan mereka di tentang keras oleh appanya kibum.

_End flashback-_

"Ayo, pergi hae! Kau lelahkan? Aku akan melindungimu!" Sungmin hyung menggenggam tanganku. Aku sudah tak merasakan benang-benang ini lagi di tubuhku. Sentuhan Sungmin hyung membuatku tenang dan merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa.

"Nee… hyung!" jawabku singkat

"Dong Hae! Kenapa kau tak berdaya begitu" teriakan Leeteuk terdengar samar di telingaku. Leeteuk,, aku hampir melupakannya.

"Hyung, aku tak bisa bersamamu, aku sekarang ingin melindungi seseorang. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis seperti saat kibum menangis kerena kehilangan dirimu. Mengertilah hyung!"

Sungmin hyung tersenyum, dia melepaskan tanganku. Kemudian dia menghilang, aku berusaha menajamkan penglihatanku, kibum sepertinya sudah terlihat siap mengutus Yesung hyung atau hyukkie untuk membantuku. Leeteuk menangis menatapku, dia menjerit histeris seperti orang kerasukan. Kangin hyung dan siwon hyung menahan tubuhnya agar tak mendekat padaku.

"Lepaskan! Hae!" teriaknya menyayat. Di kerahkannya seluruh tenaganya dan melepas belenggu kedua namja bertubuh besar itu. Di rebutnya pedang Yesung hyung. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang kesusahan membawa pedang berat itu. Kibum mengambil pedang miliknya dari kotak yang berada dekat kursi roda yesung hyung.

Leeteuk menebas benang yang menghalangi jalannya, dia sekarang berada di sampingku, benang di tubuhku sedikit melonggar. CLEEP…. Hiiii… pedang Yesung hyung jatuh dari tangan leeteuk dan hampir mengenai kepalaku. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolong atau ingin mempercepat kematianku. Dengan sigap aku langsung berputar atau pedang itu akan menancap di dahiku.

"Hae… jangan mati sekarang!" katanya sambil terisak pilu.

Aku berusaha duduk, dan kutatap dia. Dipeluknya aku, sekujur tubuhku terasa perih. Bagaimana tidak darahku merembes terus keluar dari luka-luka sayatan benang. Aku meringis sedikit dan leeteuk segera melepas pelukannya. "Kau tak boleh mati! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" dia berbicara dengan nada yang tegas.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Aku tidak mau menjanda dengan cepat babo! Aku mengandung anakmu!" pekiknya. Mwo? Anakku? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Mataku langsung membulat mendengar pernyataannya. Kuperhatikan perut leeteuk, tidak ada yang aneh. Bukannya dia namja.. kok bisa…?

"Hyung… meski kau cantik, tapi kau kan namja… bagaimana bisa?" aku sedikit bingung dengan ini.

Dia terdiam sejenak, wajahnya memerah merona. Kenapa jadi terkesan aneh ya? Benang halus kulihat hendak membelit tubuhnya, ku tarik pedang yesung hyung yang masih menancap di tanah. Ku potong benang itu. "Kita selesaikan nanti chagiya… akan kuselesaikan ini dulu!" ujarku mengecup pipi leeteuk kemudian berlari dengan mengenggam pedang Yesung hyung. Pedang ini pasti bisa memotong benang-benang itu kan?

Aku berdiri, darah segar menguncur deras di tubuhku. Aku tak perduli, luka ini tak terlalu sakit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku terluka, bahkan aku pernah lebih parah dari sini. Kemudian Sungmin hyung lah yang menolongku saat pandanganku sungguh menjadi gelap. Tapi ini bukan saatnya aku bermanja seperti dulu, aku harus sadar ini saatnya aku membalas kebaikan sungmin hyung tentunya dengan melindungi orang yang ia cintai, kibum dan yesung hyung.

Saat aku berhasil membuka celah benang-benang itu, kulempar pedang Yesung hyung. Meleset… sesungguhnya aku memang sengaja. Aku tidak pernah membunuh orang lain dengan senjata yang bukan milikku. Kali ini ku lempar, salah satu pisauku tepat memotong semua jari tangan kanannya, ku lempar lagi dan kulakukan di tangannya yang lain. Dengan begini dia tak bisa menggunakan semua benangnya lagi. Ku lempar pisau yang sudah kulekatkan lambang snow pink di sana. JLEEB… darah merembes membasahi lambang snowpink yang kini melekat di leher namja menjijikkan ini.

Pandanganku sungguh memudar sekarang, tubuhku sungguh banyak kehilangan darah. Semuanya menghilang dan segalanya menjadi gelap.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Author pov.

Kibum tersenyum mengerikan, dia kini hanya berhadapan dengan pimpinan tertinggi moskow yang mungkin dua kali besar tubuhnya. Di genggamnya pedang dengan sarung berwarna putih dengan ukiran pink yang halus. Pedang itu berbeda dengan yang dimiliki yesung.

"Kau lemah" gumam Kibum santai sambil menatap mata sang pimpinan moskow.

Pimpinan moskow itu menatap dingin kibum. Dia seolah meremehkan tubuh kecil pimpinan Snow pink itu. Di tangannya memegang tombak silver besar yang seolah melambangkan kekuatannya. Kibum tak takut sedikitpun, dia memandang tak kalah dingin. Dia lebih meremehkan tubuh besar yang sedang ingin membunuhnya sebentar lagi.

Kibum membuka sedikit sarung pedangnya, pedang berwarna kilap terlihat dibalik sarung berwarna manis itu. Terukir di pedang itu BUNNY WHITE yang membuat kibum tersenyum sedikit. Tercium aroma harum, sosok namja cantik muncul dan bergelayut manja di bahu kibum. Terlihat nyata bagi pimpinan moskow.

Namja itu terbang, kakinya tak cecah di tanah dengan pakaian tradisional. Bibirnya pink merona dengan warna kulit putih agak pucat. Tanpa ekspresi dia memeluk bahu kibum, mencium dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga namja dingin yang masih berdiri tegak di posisinya.

"Dia… Lee.. Sungmin. Hantu?" gumam pimpinan moskow itu tak percaya.

Kibum menyeringgai, "Hancurkan dia untukku, bummie!" terdengar desahan kecil dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Kibum menutup pedangnya. Bayangan Sungmin menghilang menjadi guguran bunga sakura pink yang cantik. Sosok itu menghilang, wajah pimpinan moskow pucat seketika.

"AaargHHH" terdengar pekikkan menyayat pimpinan moskow itu. Dia memegangi lehernya. "Aku tak bisa bernafas!"

Kibum terkekeh, baginya kelakuan namja itu lucu. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" Pimpinan moskow itu menyerang Kibum dengan tombaknya yang terlihat kokoh. Kibum membuka kakinya sedikit. Di bukanya sarung pedangnya, tangan kirinya yang memegang sarung pedang itu di letakkannya di belakang punggungnya. Di pegangnya pedang itu dengan posisi vertikal, pedang itu memiliki kedua sisi mata yang tajam.

Tombak itu siap menghunus jantung kibum. Dengan cepat kibum menangkis tombak itu, tombak itu terbelah secara rapi, menjadi dua bagian secara horizontal, pedang Sungmin itu memang terkenal dengan ketajamannya. Dengan cepat, kibum mengubah posisi pedangnya, kali ini horizontal… JLEEB persis menghunus tenggorokan sang pimpinan Moskow. Kibum tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"MISI SELESAI… BAWA DONGHAE KERUMAH SAKIT!" perintahnya kemudian mengibaskan pedang itu, dan memesukkannya kembali ke sarungnya.

**%ika. Zordick% **

**Rumah sakit Seoul, 22.00**

Donghae pov.

Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Hah… leeteuk pasti sangat marah padaku atau mungkin dia tak ingin bertemu lagi denganku. Dia pasti melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri aku yang menghunuskan pisau kecil ku ke leher para targetku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku bahkan ketakutan sendiri saat menyadari berapa banyak orang yang telah kuhabisi dengan cara yang sama. Mungkin suatu hari nanti ketika aku mati, aku juga akan kehilangan nyawaku dengan cara yang seperti itu juga. Siapa yang tahu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hae?" perhatianku teralih pada seorang namja berjas putih yang masuk ke kamarku, dia mengecek kondisiku. Aku mengenalnya dekat, dia dokter di rumah sakit ini sekaligus orang yang pernah menjadi hyungku di panti asuhan dulu.

"Lebih baik, Yunho hyung" kataku menundukkan wajah.

"Kau memikirkan namja cantik yang selalu datang melihatmu ya?" tanyanya lembut. Aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun dulunya. Dia yang selalu melindungiku saat di panti dulu, tapi saat dia di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya. Hidupku juga ikut berubah.

Aku mengangguk takut. Dia tersenyum. "Ah… sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang Hae.. kau tahu kan aku punya adik yang sangat rewel sekarang?" ujarnya, aku berusaha mengingat tampang anak yang mungkin seusia kibum yang selalu menemaninya dulu. Anak yang berparas usil tapi tampan.

Dia kemudian pergi begitu saja. Tiba-tiba perasaanku berubah menjadi tidak tenang. Tahu kenapa? Benar sekali, aku mendengar dan merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Bukan Yunho hyung. Lalu siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?

Aku mendongak dari jendela kamarku. Seorang namja aegyo terlihat berdiri disana. Dengan senyum yang sangat kukenal. Dia berdiri di halaman rumah sakit, tubuh mungil khasnya itu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya, dia mengadah kelangit. Aku bisa melihat persis wajahnya dan tatapan mata polos dan jujur itu lagi. Terasa merindukannya… sangat merindukannyaa….

"Sungmin hyung…." Gumamku tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat ini. Dia ada disana, dia nyata. Aku sedang tak berhalusinasi.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku ketakutan sekaligus takjub. Ini tidak mungkin… bukankah sungmin hyung sudah meninggal? Kenapa dia ada disana? Kenapa?

TBC…

Aduhaaiiiii….. mian lama publishnya berhubung karena… ya… flashdisk ika ilang. Ini udah sekilat-kilatnya setelah bangkit dari keterpurukan. Bwahahahahaha…. #curcol

Jadi berhubung ika agak ada kelainan belakangan ini, maka review para reader tercinta ika gak bisa dib alas. Hiks…mian ya! Lagi syok..untuk chap 7 pasti dibalas. Oh..iya Cuma mau ngasih bocoran aja, kalau chap 7, lebih banyak romancenya! *penggemar adegan berdarah:: WWWHHHYYY?*. hahahahaha… gak tahan euy..nulis darah semua di satu chap kayak chap 6 ini…#stress

Kewek-kewek.. buat oppa hae saya yang baru ultah, malah dapat hadiah luka. Mian oppa… kagak sengaja. Naha…. Di sini ika juga buat kuis gila… yang menang dan requestnya paling mendominasi akan dibuat FF na… mau random couple saya kabulin. Gak random juga, saya kasih dah… lagi baik!

**Berapa Yesung kira-kira di FF the Dark reality ini?** Gak ada pilihan! Karena author juga bingung #ngakak. Hayo..hayo….


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar# tambahan cho kwangmin selingkuhan saya.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

**Donghae's room 14.20**

Tik… tik… tik… terdengar suara detak jarum jam besar kamar Donghae. Mengalun lembut senada dengan suara detak jantung dua sahabat di dalam kamar tersebut. Donghae masih terus duduk diam di tempat tidurnya, menatap jauh lurus ke depan dengan tatapannya yang kosong.

"Yak… Lee Donghae! Kau dengar aku?" pekik Eunhyuk yang merasa kesal karena panggilannya terus tak di gubris oleh sahabat setianya itu. Tak seperti biasanya, dan bahkan jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Ia masih dapat mengingat jika dia berteriak seperti itu di telinga donghae, donghae akan mengeluaran cengiran ikannya dan membuat hati eunhyuk luluh. Tapi kali ini, namja yang dimaksudkan itu hanya diam tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, ingin rasanya dia mencekik donghae agar menatapnya sekali saja. "Hae-ah.. Gwechanayo? Kau terus seperti ini sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, kenapa rasanya rumah sakit itu malah membuat orang menjadi lebih sakit ya?" celoteh eunhyuk mulai tak jelas. Donghae tetap tak merespon. Eunhyuk melirik sahabatnya itu lagi. Ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk membuat donghae bergerak dan berbicara dengannya.

Secara berlahan eunhyuk merangkak mendekati donghae yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Apa kau merindukan leeteuk-ssi? Atau kau menderita penyakit psikologis karena kau baru saja hampir mati? Atau kau sudah mulai sadar dosa-dosamu Hae dan ingin segera bertobat?" Eunhyuk memulai argument-argument tak jelasnya lagi.

BUUUKKK… sebuah bantal sofa biru laut tepat menghantam muka Eunhyuk keras. "Heh.. apa yang baru kau katakan monyet jelek?" pekik pelempar bantal naas itu. "Jangan sok ilmiah lah hyukkie! Kau itu kan tidak terlalu pintar. Psikologis apa tadi yang kau bilang? Kau kan tahu sendiri ini bukan pertama kalinya hae hampir mati. Begitu juga dengan kita semua di sini"

Eunhyuk menatap sosok mahluk bermulut pedas itu. Dia mencibir pelan, "Jika hyung sih, sudah nyampe ajal juga gak bakal tobat!" yang langsung mendapat timpukan bantal sekali lagi dari yang di maksudkan aka Kim Heechul. "Mian hyung…" kali ini eunhyuk cukup pintar untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Kau dipanggil bummie tuh! Pergi sana!" kata heechul akhirnya sambil menjitak kepala Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit sambil nyengir. Dia kemudian berlari keluar dari Kamar Donghae dan mencari keberadaan pimpinan Snow Pink itu.

Heechul kemudian memasuki kamar bernuansa biru tersebut. Kamar yang cukup luas untuk seseorang yang suka kesepian seperti donghae. Kamar itu masih tetap sama, beraroma segar dengan tataan yang simple. Hanya perpaduan biru dan putih juga beberapa perabotan berwarna hitam. Heechul menghampiri donghae yang masih duduk mematung di atas ranjangnya berspray biru langit dengan gambar beberapa ikan lucu yang seolah sedang berenang.

"Hae-ah…" panggil heechul menyebut nama adiknya itu. Di elusnya rambut Hae dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya sebagai seorang hyung yang baik. Harus di akuinya dia sering bertengkar dengan Hae tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa begitu sayangnya dia dengan namja ini. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Cerita pada hyung! Jangan memendam semuanya sendirian"

Donghae tetap tak bergeming. Matanya bahkan tak melirik Heechul sedikitpun. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Heechul. Mengalir begitu deras seolah tak bisa di kontrol lagi. "Hae-ah, kau mau mati secara berlahan? Atau kau ingin aku mati bersamamu? Hyung mohon, jangan buat hyung dan yang lainnya khawatir tentangmu. Hyung mohon, hyung lelah terus melihatmu begini"

Mereka memang tak ada ikatan darah. Tapi bagi seorang Heechul, Donghae sungguh seperti adik kandungnya sendiri begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Baginya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bagai saudara kembar yang harus terus di jaganya. Meski sering membuat ulah, masalah dan berbagai misi kacau akibat tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka. Semuanya hanya tersenyum, bahkan kibum hanya berkata "Itulah rencananya" padahal dia tahu semuanya telah kacau balau.

Saat itu heechullah yang akan memarahi mereka. Mengatakan betapa memalukan tingkah mereka, melindungi mereka walau akhirnya kedua namja itulah yang melindunginya dari kematian. Yesung pun hanya bisa tertawa dan menyabarkan heechul. Saat Sungmin ada dia pasti ada di antara mereka, membuat tindakan ceroboh yang mengacaukan segalanya. Tapi itulah Snow Pink, dengan orang-orang seperti merekalah, organisasi ini terkenal.

"Ada apa dengan adikku sebenarnya? Cepatlah kembali Hae, cerialah seperti biasanya" Heechul menghapus airmatanya, mengecup pipi donghae kemudian pergi meninggalkan adiknya itu sendirian.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Kini wookie berada di sampingku, matanya tak berkedip memandangiku. Ia duduk bersimpuh diatas tempat tidurku dan tak bergerak. Matanya menunjukkan betapa polosnya dia yang begitu serius memperhatikanku dari tadi. Begitu patuhkah dia dengan perkataan Yesung hyung yang menyuruhnya untuk memantau kondisiku terus? Apakah aku separah itu?

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, aku mungkin sudah gila sekarang. Aku telah membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkanku, aku telah membuat Heechul hyungku menangis, aku membuat eunhyuk kesepian dan yang paling parahnya lagi aku melihat Sungmin hyung hidup kembali. Bukankah aku sudah sangat gila?

Tidak salah memang.. aku memang sudah takut dosa. Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang di dongengkan orang tuaku seperti anak-anak lainnya soal dosa dan neraka. Aku hanyalah anak panti asuhan yang mempertahankan hidup di kejamnya tempat yang kurasa pantas di sebut neraka itu. Aku takut dosaku akan membuat Sungmin hyung dan lainnya ikut terjerumus di dalamnya. Apakah Tuhan juga akan berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah orang polos yang bisa di manfaatkan oleh Sungmin hyung untuk membantunya? Apakah Tuhan akan menilai tujuanku untuk mencapai tujuan Sungmin hyung adalah kesalahan Sungmin hyung seutuhnya?

Aku sungguh tidak takut dengan kematian. Aku sadari semua orang memang sungguh akan mati, hanya saja cara dan saatnya berbeda. Tapi aku ingin memohon pada Tuhan terlebih dahulu, jika aku mati kumohon jangan biarkan semua orang terluka atas kepergianku, aku menjadi pembunuh karena keinginanku sendiri bukan karena Sungmin hyung. Sungguh bukan karena aku sempat menyukainya dulu, ini kemauanku sendiri. Dari dulu aku tak berharap bersamanya dan dapat memilikinya. Sungguh aku tahu di hatinya hanya ada kibummie.

Air mataku mengalir lagi tanpa kusadari, ia menetes membasahi telapak tanganku. Sungmin hyung, aku sungguh merindukannya. Aku ingin bersamanya lagi, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan mengajariku bagaimana cara membunuh yang baik. Meski dialah yang sering terlihat gemeteran saat menghabisi satu per satu nyawa itu. Aku sering berpikir betapa tak cocoknya dia berada di posisinya sekarang ini. Dia orang baik, kenapa harus membunuh? Kenapa harus mengotori tangannya dengan darah?

Wookie merangkat mendekatiku. "Hae-ah! Jangan menangis!" katanya menenangkannya. Bukankah kau merasa dia begitu mirip dengan Sungmin hyung. Suaranya… bau tubuhnya… senyumannya… semuanya seolah sama. Hanya saja mereka orang yang berbeda.

Tanganku bergerak sendiri memeluknya, memeluk tubuh kecilnya itu. Menangis di pelukannya, dia menepuk punggungku, sungguh rasanya seperti Sungmin hyung. Apa mungkin yang kulihat kemarin adalah wookie? Tapi kenapa aku merasa itu sungguh dia?

"Hae… aku tak tahu apa yang sedang meresahkan hatimu saat ini. Aku hanya ingin bilang, disini banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kau harusnya kuat dan menunjukkan yang terbaik untuk kami kan?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Aku sungguh tidak salah mengajakmu menjadi bagian dari kami wookie. Walau terus terang, aku merasa sedikit takut. Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Karenanya aku mengikutimu, melihatmu dari jauh dan menyelidiki semua tentangmu. Kenapa aku begitu tak beruntung? Aku mencintai orang yang jelas takkan pernah kumiliki. Pertama Sungmin hyung kemudian kau, saat aku belajar melupakanmu leeteuk hyung datang kemudian pergi lagi. Sekarang kenapa kau yang berada disini?

"Wookie… aku…" ucapku gugup di telinganya. Dia berusaha mendorongku tapi aku menahan tubuhnya. Aku tahu, dia pasti merasakannya. Aku tahu dia tahu bahwa aku mempunyai perasaan yang lebih padanya. Aku tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba ku dengar suara langkah mendekat ke kamarku. Suara langkah kibum yang seolah seperti angin. Mungkin karena lama bersamanya, aku tahu persis dia. Aku segera melepas pelukan dari wookie "Aku lapar" kataku sambil terkekeh. Kibum pun tiba di depan kamarku, tersenyum dingin menatapku seolah ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Mencintai namjanya bukan merupakan pelanggaran terhadap peraturan Snow pink kan?

Wookie tersenyum innocent padaku, "Baiklah akan aku buatkan makanan yang sangat enak untuk hae. Bummie mau?"

"Aku akan bantu hyung membuatnya" kibum meraih tangan wookie dan menggenggamnya. Ia menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku. Tapi aku tahu dia bukanlah seorang pembunuh sekarang, dia lebih mirip sebagai seorang namja yang tak ingin miliknya di ambil.

%ika. Zordick%

**Gedung 101, lantai 77 21.45**

Aku melangkah dengan sedikit malas dari dapur. Aku tak menemukan sosok wookie di sana. Dia pasti sedang bersama Eunhyuk sekarang. berbelanja berbagai macam keperluan dapur dan aku tak pernah di perbolehkan ikut. Trrrttt…Trrrttt…Trrttt… kuraih ponselku dan membuka sebuah pesan masuk.

[Bummie]

_Hyung… bisa keruanganku sekarang? aku hanya ingin mengetahui kondisimu._

Ku harap dia akan memberikan job baru padaku. Aku sungguh bosan berada di sini. Meskipun gedung ini luas, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk menjalani setiap lantai seperti bos bodoh yang terus di lihat oleh bawahan sebagai bos peduli karyawan. Dengan langkah setengah berlari aku memasuki kamar kibum.

Huwaa… ingin rasanya menjerit saat ku dapati ruangan ini seperti mengambang. Lho.. apa yang kupikirkan, ruangan ini memang terbuat oleh kaca bening yang tembus pandang. Ruangan ini memang sengaja di buat seperti ini untuk menguji adrenalin. Ku tarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya. Inilah akibatnya kalau terlalu lama tak memasuki kamar ini.

"Tahap pertama selasai hyung" ujar kibum memperhatikanku berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia tersenyum dingin. Mataku teralih saat kulihat foto besar Sungmin hyung yang terpampang di ruangan ini. Ku sentuh lukisan itu, jantungku berdetak tak karuan lagi. Ku atur nafasku seperti yang biasa ia katakan padaku. Bahwa detak jantung adalah hal yang paling harus di perhatikan oleh pembunuh seperti kami. Aku bisa melewatinya dan aku tahu kibum sedang mengujiku.

Kibum kini berjalan mendekatiku. Ditatapnya aku dengan pandangan kosongnya itu. Aku tak pernah takut akan itu. Ditujukkannya pedang yang sangat kukenal tepat di depan wajahku. Sarung putih dengan ukiran pink halus, pedang yang sengaja di buat untuk Sungmin hyung. Pedang yang menjadi bukti betapa mengerikannya Snow Pink. Aku tak bisa mengingat berapa nyawa yang hilang akibat pedang itu menusuk tenggorokan mereka.

Di jatuhkannya pedang itu. Aku reflek menangkapnya. Dia menjauh dariku beberapa langkah. "Kau tahu kenapa pedang ini tak kuberikan padamu Hyung?" tanyanya

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Karena aku tak suka warna Pink" jawabku asal yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari iblis salju itu. "Aku tidak tahu"

"Coba kau buka pedang itu dan gunakan untuk menusuk tenggorokanku" jujur saja, aku cukup terkejut dengan perkataannya. Aku takkan tertawa, aku tahu kibum sedang tidak bermain dengan kata-katanya. Dia yakin aku tak bisa menggunakan pedang ini, itulah artinya. Tapi apa susahnya menggunakan sebuah pedang? Aku bisa menggunakan meski harus kuakui aku lebih ahli menggunakan pisau kecil.

Kubuka pedang itu dari sarungnya. Aku dapat melihat ukiran Bunny white yang sering di banggakan Sungmin hyung dulu dengan senyuman kelincinya. Aku tertawa sendiri melihatnya. Aku pernah berlatih menggunakan pedang, pedang yang sama beratnya dengan pedang ini. Pedang Yesung hyung dan aku mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari sang masternya. Teknik berpedang Yesung hyung bahkan lebih hebat dari seorang Sungmin hyung. Mereka saudara yang di besarkan bersama dan menjalani hidup yang sama. Aku melihat teknik mereka sama, tak ada bedanya.

Kulakukan kuda-kuda. Ku buka lebar ke dua kakiku dan memegang pedang dengan cara yang di ajarkan oleh Yesung hyung sebelumnya dan meniru langsung dari gerakan Sungmin hyung. Genggam gagang pedang dengan kepalan jari menghadap tubuh, ibu jari di pangkal ganggang pedang. Kemudian… tangan kiri mengatur jangkauan ujung pedang dengan meletakkannya di bagian atas pedang. "ARRRGHHH.." sentakku saat darah merembes dari tangan kiriku.

"Kau tahu apa jawabannya sekarang?"

Aku terdiam, pedang itu ku jatuhkan sebelum darahku mengotorinya. "Pedang itu terlalu banyak melukai Sungmin hyung. Darahnya terlalu banyak menetes di pedang itu. Pedang bermata dua yang tak bisa di pakai untuk melindungi diri sendiri"

Kibum menghampiriku, di pungutnya kembali pedang itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke sarungnya. Dia.. dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Sungmin hyung, dia tahu? "Benar kata Sungmin hyung, melindungimu adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk kulakukan. Seperti pedang bermata dua ini, jika aku maju aku akan melukaimu, tapi jika aku bertahan aku akan melukai diriku sendiri dan membuatmu sedih. Itulah yang dikatakannya. Oleh karena itu, sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika dulu dia sudah memberikan pedang ini padaku. Aku jauh lebih mampu menggunakannya"

Kutatap Kibum, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seyakin itu. Dia tak sehebat Yesung hyung dalam menggunakan pedang. Apa dia ingin sombong bahwa itu adalah bukti cintanya pada Sungmin hyung. Kibum berjalan sepuluh langkah menjauh dariku. Kurasakan bau segar yang sangat manis dan kukenal mulai tercium. Kibum kini berdiri tegak di tempatnya, dibukanya sarung pedang itu berlahan.

TUHAN! Kulihat sosok Sungmin hyung sedang bergelayut manja di bahu Kibum. Sungmin hyung menatapku tajam, kemudian tersenyum manis. Dia berjalan berlahan menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tanganku seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ekspresi Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba berubah, menjadi sangat dingin. Di cekiknya leherku hingga kurasa sulit bernafas. Tapi aku masih tetap berdiri. Kini dia setengah melayang di depanku, tangan kirinya masih mencekik leherku sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang bunny whitenya. Dengan cepat di tikamkannya ke tangannya yang tepat akan menyobek tenggorokanku.

Blasst.. tiba-tiba semua menghilang dengan cepat. Sosok dingin nan mengerikan Sungmin hyung menghilang dari pandanganku bagai tersapu angin. Aku langsung tersimpuh dilantai. Kuburu oksigen dan jantungku bergerak tak karuan. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku, aku gemetar untuk pertama kalinya dalam menghadapi kematian. Aku ketakutan, sungguh sangat takut.

Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kibum merasa dia lebih mampu menggunakannya. Dia penghipnotis dan pemain kejiwaan yang hebat. Dia tak menggunakan pedang itu untuk membunuh seperti yang lainnya. Cara bertarungnya tetap diam, merasakan hawa mencekam pedang itu dan mulai berhalusinasi. Saat sosok dalam hipnotis itu menancapkan pedangnya. Saat itulah kibum sungguh bergerak dan menancapkan pedang itu di tenggorokan target. Ini jugalah alasan mengapa dia pantas dalam posisi pimpinan Snow Pink.

"Bummie bisa aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyaku pelan saat dia meletakkan pedangnya kembali ketempatnya.

"Nee… katakan!"

Kutatap dia, ku yakinkan dia bahwa yang kukatakan kemudian adalah sebuah keseriusan. "Bubarkan Snow Pink!" kataku tegas

Dia tampak terkejut, tapi ia masih bisa menutupi suara jantungnya. Ia masih terlihat tenang. "Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu apa tujuan kita kan? Cassie leaf belum hancur! Itu tujuan Sungmin hyung"

Ku genggam tanganku kuat, hingga darah segar mengalir deras dari lukaku. "Kau selalu melibatkan Sungmin hyung, dia sudah mati. Seharusnya saat dia mati, tujuannya juga ikut pergi bersamanya!" teriakku.

Kibum menutup telinganya. "HENTIKAN!" jeritnya

"Dia sudah tenang di surga, lebih baik hentikan semua ini" tambahku.

"Kubilang hentikan! Kau tak dengar?" kali ini pandangannya dulu kembali. Pandangan mengerikan yang membuatku ketakutan.

Aku tak menyerah. "Jangan menambah kesusahannya disana bummie…" BRUUKK.. sebuah tendangan mendarat di perutku. Tendangan yang begitu cepat hingga aku tak tahu kibum sempat mengangkat kakinya.

"Bummie, lupakanlah Sungmin hyung. Dia sudah tak ada, kau tak kasihan pada wookie. Dia mencintaimu bahkan cintanya mungkin lebih besar dari…" BUGGHH… kali ini kurasakan siku tangan menghantam tulang belakangnya. Aku memuntahkan darah segar. "cinta Sungmin hyung padamu dulu"

Dia masih tampak berdiri tenang di tempatnya. Menatapku sadis. Aku berusaha berdiri. "Banyak yang terluka karena cinta palsumu itu bummie. Kau lihat heechul hyung… kemudian kau akan menyakiti wookie?" kali ini jelas kibum berdiri di sampingku, di gengamnya rambutku kemudian menhantukkan kepalaku ke dinding cermin kamarnya. Darah kini menetes melalui mataku.

Kurasa dia hendak mendaratkan pukulan tepat di wajahku. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan sebagai insting aku berhasil menangkap tangannya. "Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi wookie kalau kau sudah melupakan minnie hyung dan mencintainya?"

Kini tendangan kibum memaksaku untuk bersujud di depannya. Kakiku lemas setelah di tendangnya barusan. Saat ia hendak menghantukkan kepalaku sekali lagi ke dinding. Sebuah senapan dengan mulut telah menempel di dahinya. Kulihat chullie hyung sudah berdiri di depanku dan melindungiku. "Yang dikatakan Hae itu benar. Kami hanya memikirkan wookie bukan soal perasaanmu kibummie. Lupakanlah sungmin!" timpal Yesung hyung mengunci pergerakan kibum . kyuhyun segera memeluk kibum. Dia pasti mendengar detak jantung Sungmin hyung dan kembali berpikir bahwa namja itu masih hidup. Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menghipnotis kibum dan membuatnya tertidur.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

**Kamar Yesung, gedung101 lantai 77 00.35**

Yesung menghela nafas resah. Di tatapnya donghae kemudian menghela nafas lagi. Eunhyuk terlihat bingung dengan kejadian yang mungkin di lewatkannya. Tapi ia berharap kejadian itu tak perlu di ulang karena dia dapat merasakan betapa perihnya luka ditubuh hae yang di akibatkan oleh seorang kibum. Kyuhyun masih sibuk membalut luka donghae. Setelah dia selesai mejahit luka di tangan kiri donghae yang tak di sangkanya lumayan dalam.

"Misi ini sudah berubah tujuan Hae, sejak kematian minnie beberapa tahun yang lalu" Yesung membuka pembicaraan. "Kita tak sedang berjuang demi tujuan Sungmin tapi demi Kibum"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu hyung"

"Kibum itu baginya hanya ada Sungmin. Bagi dia Sungmin akan tetap hidup sampai tujuan akhir yang selalu dikatakan Sungmin dapat ia capai. Ini bukan masalah hidup matinya Sungmin lagi tapi kejiwaan Kibum. Setelah tujuan itu tercapai, ia baru bisa melupakan Sungmin"

"Kenapa begitu hyung? Kenapa dia haru berpikiran sebabo itu?" celutuk eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Aku pernah mengalami seperti yang ia alami hyung. Saat seseorang yang begitu berharga pergi tak ingin rasanya mempercayai dia tak ada lagi. Tapi saat kita mendapatkan senyumannya kembali, mulai ada keyakinan untuk melepasnya"

"Tumben kau bijak!" cengir eunhyuk mengacak rambut adik kandungnya itu. "Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat sungmin hyung tersenyum pada kibum?"

JTAAKKK! Jitakan maut Heechul mendarat mulus di kepala Eunhyuk. "Memang sulit bicara denganmu Hyukkie. Sudahlah, yang penting intinya! Kita harus menjadi lebih kuat! Kita harus menghancurkan pembunuh bayaran cessie sampai ke akarnya. Kemudian pensiun menjadi pembunuh dan hidup bahagia. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Kalau yang itu aku mengerti hyung. Cukup jadi kuat sajakan?" katanya polos membuat kyuhyun memijit kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka akan punya hyung seperti ini. Bukan babo hanya berpikiran lebih sederhana dan tak ingin menggunakan otaknya untuk hal-hal yang rumit.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menatap wajah kyuhyun dan Yesung secara bergantian. Sedangkan kedua namja itu hanya diam mematung dengan wajah berlipat. Kibum membuka tiap lembar laporan yang mereka berdua berikan. Hanya lembar kertas-kertas putih tanpa ada tulisan sedikit pun diatasnya. Kali ini kibum terdengar sedikit mengumpat, kyuhyun sedikit tergelonjak ketika kibum sedikit menekan nada bicaranya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" bentak kibum menghempas kertas-kertas yang di berikan kedua anggota Snow white itu padanya di atas meja pertemuan mereka di kamar kibum.

"Itulah berita yang kami dapat. Mereka tak memberikan petunjuk sedikitpun" ucap Yesung dengan black voicenya yang terdengar meyakinkan.

Kibum menggigit kuku ibu jari kananya. "Aku tak pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu sebelumnya dari mulutmu hyung." Kata Kibum yang makin terlihat kesal dengan hasil kerja Yesung saat ini. "Apakah ini yang kudapat dari si jenius Yesung, si PhD dari MIT?" Yesung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sekarang kibum menatap wajah kyuhyun. "Yak.. dan ini yang kudapat dari si jenius muda Cambridge? Hanya kumpulan kertas kosong? Kalian sungguh membuatku malu dan kalian sekarang ini bekerja sama bukan sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa terima sedikit informasipun dari kalian?"

Kyuhyun menggumam dalam hatinya, betapa kesalnya dia sekarang dengan pimpinan Snow pink itu. Ia sadar, ia memang mengecewakan saat ini. Ia tidak professional sekarang. "Bummie.. data yang kami dapat hanya salah satu diantara mereka"

Yesung kini menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha memberi isyarat agar kyuhyun tak mengatakannya. "Sudahlah hyung, aku tahu ini berbahaya. Tapi kita sedang menjadi bawahan, kita tak berhak menentukan kita harus menyelesaikan misi atau tidak. Biarkan kibum yang menyelesaikannya" sambung Kyuhyun kemudian. Yesung terdiam mendenger itu. Di lepasnya tangan kyuhyun dan di bukannya laptopnya yang berisi data tentang seorang cassie leaf.

"Semakin kami mencari tahu, semakin kami tersesat untuk mengetahui informasi lengkap mereka. Sepertinya diantara mereka juga mempunyai orang super jenius. Aku mendapatkan salah satu diantara mereka dengan susah payah karena terlindungi dan jika kita lebih jauh lagi, mereka akan mengetahui kita. Aku tak ingin ambil resiko secara jaringan informasi untuk mengorek data tentang mereka" Jelas Yesung menunjukkan sebuah foto berisi keterang tentang foto itu.

Senyum merekah di bibir kibum. Di tatapnya foto namja yang terkesan cantik itu. Ribuan rencana langsung tersusun rapi di dalam otaknya. "Dia mungkin mengimbangi mu kibummie. Dan dia bukanlah pimpinan mereka. Aku khawatir saat kita menghadapi mereka kau yang akan kerepotan melindungi kami. Dia juga tidak bodoh, dia akan mengetahui jika kita mengikutinya atau sejenisnya"

"Dengan kata lain, biarkan aku yang mencari informasi darinya. Hanya itu resiko terkecil saat ini kan? Kemudian yang lainnya harus berlatih untuk bisa menghadapi mereka kan?"

"Nee… tidak salah. Mereka adalah organisasi yang jauh lebih tua dari Snow pink, mereka bahkan sudah melewati level kita sejak lama sekali. Posisi mereka terlalu diatas untuk bisa di hancurkan secara cepat dan berada di jalur depan. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengalahkan si jeniusnya dulu, mengambil informasi dari si cantik ini lalu mempelajari mereka satu per satu" sambung Yesung menulis beberapa gambar aneh di kertas putih. "Untuk si jenius ini kau tak perlu turun tangan, cukup aku dan kyuhyun yang akan menyelidikinya sedangkan namja ini selesaikan dengan rencanamu sendiri. Kami tak bisa berhadapan dengannya begitu juga dengan anggota lain"

Hanya anggukan yang di berikan oleh Kibum. Diliriknya gambar Sungmin di kamarnya, seolah merasa ia semakin dekat dengan tujuan akhir yang ia janjikan pada orang yang ia cintai itu. Meskipun ia harus kehilangan nyawanya di sini, ia akan mati dengan senyuman. Bukankah itu artinya snow pink akan abadi? Bukankah itu artinya bunny white akan menjadi saksi perjuangan cintanya selama ini? Dia mengepal tangannya terus bergumam dalam hati. "Sebentar lagi Minnie, Tunggulah aku menyelesaikan ini. Saranghae"

%ika. Zordick%

Jaejoong pov. #diculik dari dorm JYJ

Kupandang lurus kedepan, kelangit yang biru. Suara tenor seseorang mengejutkanku. "Hyung-ah!" katanya dengan tatapan polosnya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan ku elus kepalanya.

"Nee… Waeyo wookie-ah?" dia duduk di sampingku dengan celemek yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia adalah siswaku dalam kelas memasak ini, siswa yang sama uniknya denganku kurasa. Jika biasanya yang dating ke kelasku adalah para ahjumma dan beberapa anak gadis yang usil hanya untuk bertemu denganku, dia berbeda. Dia adalah namja imut yang sangat berbakat.

Mungkin bukan waktu yang lama kami kenal, tapi diantara kami bagai ada sebuah keterikatan untuk saling menerima satu sama lain sebagai sahabat yang bisa saling membantu. "Hyung apa kau lelah?" tanyanya. Terima kasih atas perhatiaanmu wookie-ah.

"Mungkin.. hari ini siswa sangat banyak aku jadi lumayan kerepotan. Tapi setidaknya aku senang. Kau tidak pulang wookie?" tanyaku bangkit dari kursi tempatku duduk. Kulipat celemek yang sedang ku pakai.

"Aku akan segera pulang kok hyung. Hyung cobalah kueku yang ini!" pintanya menyuguhiku sebuah tart yang baru saja ku ajarkan padanya siang ini. Aku memotong kue itu sedikit, ku cicipi dan kurasakan kelezatan luar biasa darinya. Ku akui dia memang special. "Bagaimana hyung?"

"Ini sangat enak" jawabku jujur.

Senyuman indah merekah di bibir indahnya. "Kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir untuk memasakkannya untuk dia" dia terlihat senang.

"Kekasihmu?"

Ia mengangguk cepat. "Nee… dan dia selalu menjadi pengkritik setia masakanku bersama teman-temannya yang lain"

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil nan manis itu. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saeng kandungku sendiri. Jujur saja, dia sangat baik berbeda dengan adik kandungku yang kurasa setengah gila yang kini memutuskan untuk tak tinggal lagi bersamaku. Seandainya dia memiliki sifat seperti wookie sedikit saja, aku mungkin tak perlu serepot ini.

Setelah merapikan meja memasaknya dia meminta izin padaku untuk pulang. Aku melihat namja berambut pirang fashionable yang biasa menjemputnya datang. Apa mungkin itu kekasihnya ya? Namja itu selalu berhasil menghabiskan masakan buatan wookie dalam waktu yang singkat. Namja itu membungkuk formal padaku, kemudian membuka pintu sedan silvernya pada wookie. Bukankah mereka sangat manis? Hah… kapan aku harus mendapat penggantinya ya? Merasakan perasaan yang seperti di rasakan wookie pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas ini, setelah memastikan aku telah mengunci semuanya, telponku berdering. Dari adik sialan itu rupanya. "Hyung, aku Cuma ingin bilang, ada orang yang berhasil mencuri data mu. Hah… kau harus hati-hati ya! Dan juga pimpinan bilang kita libur untuk beberapa hari. Jadi berbahagialah karena kau bisa terus memasak!" pesan macam apa ini? Kenapa dia tak bisa menelponku? Yaa… benar juga aku sedang di incar. Kenapa nasibku harus sesulit ini?

Suara berat seseorang tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang betapa kerasnya hidupku. Aku berbalik dan menemukan namja yang sepertinya masih anak SMA tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang sangat manis dan nyaris membuatku susah bernafas melihatnya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku. Kubuang jauh-jauh, bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran aneh tentang anak SMA ini.

"Anuu.. noona bisakah kau menolongku?" tanyanya polos yang langsung membuatku merasa kesal. Dia bilang apa barusan padaku? Noona? Dia bercanda? Atau dia sedang membuatku marah?

Kupelototi dia secara kasar. "Heh.. kau tak bisa lihat aku adalah seorang namja?" pekikku.

Dia memasang muka bingung, seolah tak percaya dengan perkataanku barusan. Dia kemudian tersenyum lagi, kurasakan wajahku memerah karenanya. Brengsek,, kenapa anak kecil ini begitu mempesona? "Tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik" jantungku langsung berdetak tak karuan mendengar pernyataan polosnya barusan. Lebih baik aku segera menyingkirkannya dari hadapanku sebelum aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya.

"Baiklah adik, kau ingin minta tolong apa?"

"Tidak jadi" katanya ketus. Mwo? Apa sebenarnya mau anak ini? Kesabaranku sungguh teruji di buatnya. "Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau hyung namja, aku Cuma ingin menggoda hyung saja" sambungnya yang langsung membuatku salah tingkah. Tak kusangka anak sekarang sangat pintar menggoda.

"Lalu apa maumu?" aku berusaha mengendalikan diri. Menatapnya tajam, tapi sepertinya aku juga yang kalah saat dia menatapku balik. Hah… aku sungguh jatuh cinta. Pada anak kecil ini?

"Kibum imnida, aku ingin kau jadi namjachingu hyung!"

PLOOP… Tuhan! Ini gila! Kau terlalu baik padaku, baru saja aku menggurutu dalam hati kemudian kau memberikannya padaku. "Mwo?" aku berusaha menjaga imageku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengakui aku juga jatuh cinta padanya. "Kim Jaejoong" dia menjabat tanganku. Jantungku… ahh.. bagaimana ini.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku, tenang saja aku bukan anak SMA. Setidaknya aku cukup mapan untuk membiayai hidupmu jika kita menikah" sialan nih anak, kesan dinginnya terlihat mencolok. Pemikirannya juga terkesan dewasa. Aku akan minta adik jelekku itu untuk menyelidikinya nanti.

Kini senyuman iblis yang terkesan sangat dingin terlihat di wajahnya. Entahlah, ku akui aku semakin menyukainya. Di tariknya cepat kepalaku kemudian mengecup bibirku. OMO! Dia ini! Berani sekali. "Ku tunggu kau di jam yang sama" di selipkannya secarik kertas di tanganku. Aku masih memasang muka cengo saat dia tak tampak lagi di depanku. Dia.. dia baru saja menciumku di depan umum tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"HUAAAA! AKU GILAAAA!" teriakku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

**kamar kibum, lantai 77, gedung 101 00.56**

Wookie terus berjalan bolak balik di kamar kekasihnya itu. Di tatapnya jam dinding, batang hidung kibum masih terus tak tampak. Hatinya mulai resah. Hampir setiap hari kibum seperti ini, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Siapa yang ia temui di luar sana hingga harus pulang selarut ini. Beberapa kali wookie menelpon, dan hanya mendapat sahutan dari operator untuk mengalihkan ke pesan suara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Wookie?" suara Donghae mengejutkan wookie. Donghae menghampiri namja imut itu.

"Hyung, Bummie kemana? Bukankah dia biasanya sudah pulang sebelum jam dua belas. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Membuatku cemas saja"

Donghae hanya tersenyum. "Dia tak akan apa-apa, kau tahu dia kan? Dia jauh lebih kuat dari kita semua yang ada di sini"

"Yaa… aku tahu itu, hanya saja… yang ku khawatirkan itu kesehatannya, udara malam kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan" wookie terus berusaha meyakinkan donghae bahwa perasaannya sedang tak enak. Jika ia tahu kibum dimana, ingin rasanya ia menjemput namja itu dan menyuruhnya tidur segera.

"Perasaan ku kacau, kau ingin keluar sebentar?" ujar Donghae akhirnya, yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari wookie. Dengan wajah yang senang, wookie berlari kekamarnya dan memakai mantel coklat kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian dia menuju pintu lift, disana sudah menunggu donghae dengan pakaian yang ia rasa sangat pas di wajah donghae.

Donghae menggenggam tangan wookie saat mereka sudah berada di luar gedung 101 itu. Wajah wookie memerah dan berusaha di tepisnya pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Hae pasti hanya tak ingin dia ketinggalan terlalu jauh mengingat langkah wookie yang memang pendek. Donghae hanya tersenyum penuh makna saat ia melihat wookie dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Ditatapnya bintang yang menghiasi malam dingin itu. Kota seoul terasa sangat sepi malam ini. Seolah kota itu hanya di persembahkan untuk mereka berdua. "Hae… aku tahu tempat yang bagus. Kau mau ikut?" kata wookie akhirnya menarik tangan donghae berlari mengintari kota.

Hingga setelah lama mereka berlari, mereka sampai di pinggir laut. Donghae tak tahu sudah seberapa jauh mereka berlari hingga sampai di tepi laut. Wookie berteriak sekuat tenaga. Melepas beban di hatinya. Kemudian dia tertawa. Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan dinginnya angin laut menerpa wajahnya. Suara deburan ombak terasa sangat familiar baginya.

Ia teringat akan masa lalunya, masa lalu kelam bersama seorang hyung yang selalu melindunginya saat dip anti asuhan di daerah Mokpo. Hyung yang selalu terluka untuknya, saat ia terjatuh selalu membantunya berdiri. Kemudian ia menjadi tak berarti apa-apa saat Yunho hyungnya itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia tak membenci orang yang mengadopsi Yunho dan membesarkan yunho hingga menjadi dokter seperti sekarang. Ia juga tak mengutuk nasibnya yang di tinggalkan oleh Yunho hingga menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dia selalu bersyukur, karena berkat perginya Yunho ia bisa bertemu dengan seorang Sungmin.

Donghae pov.

Sungmin hyung memang berbeda, dia tak pernah membantuku berdiri saat aku terjatuh. Dia malah akan memarahiku dan menyuruhku untuk berdiri sendiri. Dia mendidikku menjadi orang yang kuat dan saat dia pergi meninggalkanku, aku tak terpuruk seperti saat Yunho hyung meninggalkanku. Aku menjadi orang yang kuat, aku bisa melindungi orang lain.

Dia selalu tersenyum manis saat aku melakukan hal yang membanggakannya. Tapi dia juga akan tersenyum saat aku mempermalukannya. Dia orang yang berharga yang mengajariku tentang makna hidup. Demi apa aku hidup dan untuk apa aku hidup sekarang. Dia memberiku kasih sayang dan menuntutku untuk memberikannya pada orang-orang yang ku cintai. Aku sungguh berharap dia ada dan menatapku sekarang. Hae yang kau rawat sungguh sudah dewasa hyung. Sungguh sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri dan melindungi orang yang kau cintai. Kau senang hyung?

Tak terasa air mata mengalir lagi tanpa permisi dari pelupuk mataku. Wookie terlihat panic saat melihatku. Di peluknya aku, hangat. Aku ingin selamanya begini, ingin terus bersamanya. Aku tak ingin menyesal seperti dulu. Setidaknya aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya setulus hatiku, aku tak ingin seperti sungmin hyung yang pergi sebelum tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Seandainya aku lebih dulu hadir di hidupnya sebelum kibum ada, aku mungkin bisa mencegahnya untuk mati secara begitu tragis.

Donghae babo… bukankah kau yang sekarang lebih dulu menemukan wookie. Kenapa hal yang sama masih berulang? Kenapa sekali lagi mereka harus menderita karena orang yang sama? "Biarkan begini sebentar wookie. Kumohon!" pintaku pada wookie. Mungkin dengan memeluknya, penyesalanku sedikit berkurang.

%ika. Zordick%

Matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan sinarnya. Kegelapan malam telah berganti menjadi terangnya pagi. Dinginnya hari telah menjadi sangat hangat. Ku tatap wookie yang kini berjalan di sampingku, menikmati seafood sebagai sarapan paginya. Tak kusangka dia begitu menyukai cumi-cumi panggang. Kupercepat langkahku saat makanan di tanganku habis. Wookie berlari mengejarku. Terlihat lucu.

Aku tertawa melihat makanan yang kini belepotan di mulutnya. "Hae! Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat!" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukankah dia terlihat sangat imut? Hahahahahaha…

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah, makanan di tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Ku lihat kea rah dia melihat. OMO! Segera ku peluk dia, tak membiarkannya melihat kejadian ini. Kibum dengan seorang namja yang tak ku ketahui siapa keluar dari sebuah apartement. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lama. Aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi diantara mereka malam ini.

Disaat wookie begitu cemas menunggunya, dia melakukan hal semacam ini dengan namja lain. Berciuman di pagi buta di depan wookie. Rasanya ingin sekali menghajar namja brengsek ini. Tapi wookie menarik lenganku, dia menggeleng lemah dan memaksaku untuk pergi. Membiarkan kekasihnya bersama dengan namja tak di kenal itu. "Kita pergi saja, aku mungkin sungguh lebih baik jika tak di sini" katanya yang mau tak mau harus kuturuti. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah rasa nyaman untuknya.

**Kamar wookie, lantai 77, gedung 101 9.15**

Wookie pov.

"Jiyaa.. wookie-ah, sampai kapan kau akan terus menangis seperti itu?" Tanya donghae hyung menepuk pundakku. Berusaha menghiburku atas penipuan yang di lakukan oleh namjachinguku.

Aku bahkan mengenal namja cantik yang di ciumnya tadi. Dia itu jaejoong hyung, orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menangis sesenggukan seperti ini jika kejadiannya tak begitu tragis. "Huwaaa…." Pekikku keras menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya lagi.

"Nee..Nee… aku mengerti. Tapi kan kau lelaki, masa kau malah menangis disini. Seharusnya kau menemui kibum dan menghajarnya"

Kutatap donghae hyung yang sepertinya sangat peduli padaku. Yaa… dia memang selalu peduli padaku. Dia selalu melindungiku dan marah jika ada orang yang menyakitiku. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghajar kibum? Donghae hyung yang kuat saja bisa di buatnya hampir mati, apalagi aku. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bisa mengamuk padanya meskipun aku adalah seorang namja. "Bagaimana mungkin hae hyung! Aku kan ukenya, tidak mungkin aku memukulnya" Nah.. inilah penyebab utamanya.

"Lho… wae? Kau harus meminta penjelasan padanya, setidaknya untuk membuat hatimu tenang saja" kini hae hyung menarikku dari tempat tidur.

"Kibum pasti sedang kelelahan sekarang hyung, nanti saja. Aku tidak tega mengganggunya"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan KIM RYEOWOOK? Dia itu orang yang sedang menyakiti hatimu. Kau seharusnya marah, bukan malah memikirkan keadaannya"

Ku hempaskan tangan hae. Dia menatapku serius. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tahu posisiku hyung, aku hanya pengganti sungmin hyung sementara baginya. Cepat atau lambat aku juga akan di buangnya. Aku tahu dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku tahu dia berbohong padaku. Aku juga tahu kalau namja yang sekarang bersamanya itu jauh lebih baik dariku"

Akhirnya aku mengungkapkan semuanya, akhirnya aku mengakui kenyataannya selama ini. Mengakui semua kebohongan dari seorang kibum. Mengakui betapa memalukannya aku sebagai seorang namja yang terjebak dalam cinta abnormal dan malah tak menyesal. Tatapan hae hyung berubah sayu, dia berjalan merapat padaku. Kakiku memaksaku untuk mundur hingga aku tak bisa lagi saat punggungku sudah menyentuh tembok.

"Wookie… apa kau mengetahui bahwa posisiku jauh lebih sulit"

Aku terdiam, hae hyung menahan tubuhku agar ku tak bisa bergerak. "Kau tahu kalau aku mencintai orang yang sudah di miliki oleh orang lain? Aku jauh lebih memalukan darimu" kini kulihat mata hae hyung mulai berair. Aku kasihan melihatnya, tapi aku tak tahu bahwa leeteuk hyung mencintai orang lain selain hae. Mereka kan berpisah karena profesi mereka yang bertolak belakang. Lalu apa yang sedang dimaksudkan donghae?

Dia menarik nafas panjang, seolah sedang mempersiapkan hatinya. "Aku menyukai mu kim ryeowook. Aku menyukaimu lebih dulu sebelum kibum mengenalmu. Kemudian aku membuang rasa itu jauh-jauh saat kibum bersama denganmu. Belajar mencintai leeteuk, dan saat leeteuk pergi kusadari satu hal. Aku belum melupakan perasaanku padamu"

OMONIIIII! ANDWAE! Ini tidak boleh. Donghae tak boleh menyukaiku, tidak boleh! Kututup telingaku, aku tak ingin dengar lagi, pernyataan cinta yang semakin membuat hatiku sakit ini. Aku menunduk tak ingin melihat mata donghae yang terus menatapku dengan pandangan yang serasa menusukku. Donghae mengangkat daguku. "Kumohon dengar aku, wookie. Aku mencintaimu!"

Aku masih diam. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya. Suaraku seakan tercekat, aku bingung. Bibir lembut donghae menyentuh bibirku, melumat bibirku secara berlahan. Ku pejamkan mata, aku tak bisa membalasnya, tapi kurasa cukup sebagai balas budiku padanya. Dia yang membawaku kemari, mengenal Snow pink.

Di lepasnya berlahan bibirnya, kutatap wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesan sedih itu. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti, perasaan ku menjadi jauh lebih nyaman. Aku menjadi jauh lebih baik. Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya lagi, kembali melumat bibirku dengan penuh cinta setidaknya aku tahu itu. Perasaan ini berbeda saat kibum melakukannya, ciuman ini tanpa nafsu yang sering ia lakukan padaku. Aku membalas secara berlahan, membiarkan donghae merasakan aku tulus menciumnya. Aku bisa tahu donghae menangis di sela ciuman kami. Butiran bening asin mengalir di antara bibir kami. Tak ingin melepas sama sekali, aku tahu kami takut kami akan merasa bersalah sesudahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara eunhyuk hyung mengagetkanku dan donghae. Donghae segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Kami tertangkap basah kan artinya? Donghae segera berlari keluar dari kamarku, melewati eunhyuk hyung begitu saja. Aku terduduk di lantai, aku hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

%ika. Zordick%

Wookie pov.

Ku hela nafasku, hah… sudah cukup lama aku tak berbicara dengan Kibum dan juga Donghae hyung. Dia tak bisa bersikap biasa padaku karena keberadaan eunhyuk yang seolah menjadi tembok penghalang di antara kami. Jujur saja, sejahat apapun kibum padaku aku takkan pernah bisa meninggalkan namja ini. Dia yang membuatku untuk pertama kalinya mencintai seorang namja. Sementara donghae, selamanya aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang baik, yang menjagaku dan melindungiku. Aku tak bisa mencintainya, takkan pernah bisa.

Aku menatap langit biru yang luas, awan putih terlihat indah dari atas sini. Angin menerpa wajahku, terasa menyejukkan. Bukan hanya tubuhku melainkan hatiku juga. Trrtt…Trrrttt… tiba-tiba HP ku bergetar. Langsung saja ku lihat pesan masuk itu. Ternyata dari orang yang menyuruhku untuk datang kemari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae yang membuatku harus menunggu.

[_Hae~Hyung_

_Wookie, kau sudah sampai disana? Hehehehehehe…. Coba lihat ke bawah dan temukan aku. Saat kau menemukanku aku akan naik ke atas]_

Apa-apaan isi SMS ini? Dia menyuruhku mencarinya di bawah? Dari tempat setinggi ini dengan aturan tak boleh turun dari tempat ini. Apa dia sedang bermaksud melatih ku atau memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Huft… mengesalkan. Apa dia tak tahu kalau di sini dingin?

Kibum pov.

Sekali lagi aku harus mengutuk namja cantik yang kini berkencan denganku ini. Apa tidak ada tempat kencan lain selain atap gedung yang di naiki secara illegal. Aku lebih suka berkencan di dalam apartement atau di hotel. Apa yang bisa di lakukan di atap gedung dalam cuaca yang kurasa dingin. Kurasa aku memang kurang terbiasa dengan udara dingin seperti ini.

Jaejoong memelukku tiba-tiba. Baguslah, itu terkesan lebih hangat. Hah… jika dia bukan targetku, aku takkan mau bersama dengannya. Dia itu tak menarik, tak membuatku terlalu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Aku bahkan sudah pernah menidurinya dan itu sepertinya bukan masalah. Dia tak melarangku meski dia tahu umur kami terpaut agak jauh.

"Kibummie.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya melepas pelukannya. Dia terlihat kesal padaku. Aku menatapnya dingin. Inilah yang biasa kulakukan.

"Pekerjaanku" ujarku jujur tanpa basa basi.

Jaejoong hyung memainkan rambutku mesra. "Jangan memikirkan yang lain, saat aku bersamamu!" titahnya yang membuatku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Siapa yang terlalu peduli dengan titah itu? Sungmin hyung saja tidak pernah 100% kuturuti, apa lagi dia.

Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba menerima ciuman dariku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, meraih bibir pulm lembut itu dan melumatnya dengan santai. Aku ahli soal beginian, jangan Tanya dari mana aku belajar. Aku tak tertarik untuk menikmati ciuman itu, aku hanya suka ciuman dari Sungmin hyung dan… tentu saja wookie. Entahlah, aku tak begitu mengerti perasaanku padanya. Tapi bagiku sekarang hanya dia yang paling istimewa dalam hatiku sebagai manusia yang hidup.

Ngomong-ngomong soal wookie… siapa namja yang berdiri di gedung sebelah itu? Tak sengaja mataku yang terbuka menangkap sosok mungil berdiri di tepi gedung tetangga. Tunggu… dia… aku mencoba menajamkan mataku. Aku tak bisa menangkap wajahnya secara maksimal. Aku terlalu takut untuk salah orang. Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha menangkap suara detak jantungnya. Yaa… detak jantung ini familiar. Dia… dia… Kim Ryeowook!

Sedang apa dia disana? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kumohon, jangan mengulangi kisah Sungmin di depanku. Aku tidak mau sekali lagi kehilangan. Ku dorong tubuh jae joong pelan. "Mian he…" kataku menatap namja cantik yang tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah ku. Aku tak sadar, air mata membasahi pipiku. Kurasakan rasa takut yang sama seperti yang penah kurasakan dulu.

Aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa. Wookie siap untuk melompat dari tepi bangunan itu. Jangan buat aku menyesal sekali lagi, kumohon! Biarkan aku berhasil menyelamatkannya kali ini. Kumohon! Jangan biarkan wookie bernasib sama seperti mu hyung. Jangan biarkan aku terluka sekali lagi karena kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hatiku.

GREEB… wookie tampak terkejut saat aku menariknya ke pelukanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan babo?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. Ku kecup sesekali pucuk kepalanya.

"Bummie, kau kok ada di sini?" tanyanya polos.

"Jangan melakukan hal babo, arrasi?"

Kali ini dia hanya menjawab "Nee…".

Jaejoong tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku. "Wookie, apa maksudnya ini kibummie?" tanyanya. Aku sendiri bingung apa maksudnya ini. Aku juga tidak terlalu berminat mengarang kebohongan baru saat ini. Aku sangat takut jika wookie menganggap jawabanku salah dan memutuskan untuk lompat seperti yang di lakukan Sungmin dulu.

Secepat kilat kulumat bibir manis wookie di depan jaejoong. Aku tahu dia sedang menangis melihatku melakukan hal kejam itu di depan matanya. Aku tak menyalahkannya jika dia berubah menjadi lemah, aku pernah melihat si kejam heechul hyung juga menangis saat aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Saat ia ingin melangkah pergi, ku sadari, Sungmin juga penting bagiku. Janjiku pada Sungmin juga harus ku tepati, meski hatiku ku akui berat pada wookie sekarang.

Ku raih tangannya dengan posisi aku masih tetap mencium wookie. Aku takkan membiarkannya pergi. Aku juga tak mengerti, dia seolah patuh. Dia tak menghempas tanganku dan meninggalkanku, dia bahkan diam di tempatnya. Di genggamnya tanganku erat dan ku dengar detak jantungnya menenang. Dia sedang menutup matanya seolah tak melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku sadar, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kubutuhkan. Tapi bagiku, bukan tangan jaejoong yang sedang ku pegang, melainkan tangan Sungmin hyung. Aku sedang menahan dia agar tak pergi dariku.

%ika. Zordick%

**Deutch Restaurant, seoul, 16.40**

Author pov.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah namja stylist itu. Di lepasnya teropong yang ia gunakan untuk melihat apa yang kibum dan wookie lakukan sekarang. "Anggap ini permohonan maaf dariku wookie" gumam Donghae bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menonton semuanya dan tak dapat di pungkiri ini semua ulahnya. Tiap kejadian ini, bagaikan dialah sutradaranya. Dia hanya merasa, dia pernah menyutradarai sebuah pembunuhan yang hebat, kenapa dia tak bisa menyutradarai sebuah drama percintaan sederhana demi sahabat yang tak sengaja ia cintai itu?

Ia berjalan menuju lift yang membawanya kelantai dasar. Sebelum memasuki pintu lift dia berpas-passan dengan dua namja yang berjalan memasuki restaurant ini. Dia berbalik dan menatap dua namja itu. Satu namja bertubuh tinggi dan sedikit kurus kemudian yang satunya lebih pendek dan mengenakan topi putih yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Donghae berusaha menepis perasaan anehnya, dinaikinya lift dan menekan tombol 1. "Apa aku salah dengar atau apa? Kenapa saat ke dua namja itu melewatiku, detak jantung mereka hanya terdengar satu. Apa aku sedang salah dengar atau…" donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kurasa inilah akibatnya jika lama tak berlatih"

Sementara itu di deutch restaurant…

Dua namja itu duduk di tempat donghae duduk tadi. Namja yang mengenakan topi itu membuka topinya, menunjukkan wajah manisnya pada namja tinggi yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum dan meraih teropong di dekatnya. Melihat sosok jaejoong di atas gedung itu. "Kau lihat, jaejoong hyung patah hati lagi. Aku sudah bilang namja itu tidak terlalu bisa di percaya. Bagaimana menurutmu Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin masih tetap dengan wajah dinginnya. Di alihkannya pandangnya ke jendela dan melihat apa yang dimaksudkan namja yang bersamanya itu. "Aku tak suka melihatnya" ujar Sungmin jujur.

Dia tak mengerti seolah ada yang menyambar hatinya saat melihat namja yang disana itu. Sedikit sakit tapi rasanya samar, ia tak bisa memastikan apa itu. Yang jelas, ia tak suka dan membenci adegan itu. "Kau kenapa Sungmin?"

"Anniyo.. Changmin-ah. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat ini"

"Wah… kau begitu sayang dengan hyungku rupanya?" Changmin menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan penuh kasih.

"Entahlah… aku tak tahu" jawabnya singkat memakai kembali topinya kemudian melangkah pergi. Changmin mengikuti Sungmin dan segera merangkul tubuh mungil itu di sampingnya. Memamerkan cengiran iblisnya dan masuk ke dalam lift.

TBC

Hooree! Akhirnya FF TDR chap 7 ini selesai dengan sangat tidak memuaskan. #pesimis

Huweee… penuh perjuangan neh buatnya. Karena sudah tiga kali di buat dan terus hilang. #nangis gaje…

Kalo gitu ika mohon review nya ya… yang banyak! Sekaligus buat masukan di chap berikutnya… mau tamat neh… semoga saat di chap 8 langsung tamat #berharap. Hah…. Di tunggu deh reviewnya. Tolong buat Silence Reader tercinta, tunjukkan lah wujudmu. Sudah 7 chap neh… masih juga diam-diam. Gak kasihan ya sama ika.

Buat reader sekalian maaf soal hiatus mendadak ika ya! Banyak masalah yang menimpa soalnya. Hehehehehehe… tapi buat chap selanjutnya di usahain cepat, asalkan reviewnya banyak langsung publish deh! Kalo gak, malas deh!

Hah… dari pada banyak bacot, ka berikan balasan review buat chap 6 ya! Lalalalalalalala… teukidot

Irma2306: Buat Selanjutnya Heechul bakal banyak ngebunuh kok.. hehehehehehe… jadi siapin mental ya!

Kangkyumi: Leeteuk gak HAMIL, itu Cuma hoax. Hahahahahaha

Echa Sk'Ryeosomnia : Romancenya juga ngacoo kok eon…

Zue Teuk : Tuh.. udah di buatin 2 lagi brothershipnya.

Nae babykyu: Di chap 8, lebih dikit karena ada adegan Kimin bwahahahahahhahaha

Yu-Chan : Emang ambigu sebenarnya karena pertanyaan yang benar itu "berapa umur Yesung dalam cerita ini" hahahahahaha… mian ya!

Maykyuminnie : Hmf…. Beneran? Kalau gitu di chap ini bosen banget ya?

Park Hee Jung : Dari dulu ka gak tau apa arti OOC. Ada yang bisa jelasin?

Aellea Ciputt : Sungmin eksisnya di chap selanjutnya.

Hatakehanahungry: ika gak terlalu pinter buat romance, jadilah yang seperti ini. Di chap ini donghae juga yang nampang, di chap depan mungkin wookie dan Yesung.

Loppyloppy : okokokokok kiwook di usahain

Shin young rin : di chap 8 back to blood kok… sabar yaaa!

Llia funtimes: wookie sadis, tapi manis. Leeteuk di cuekin buat sementara waktu

Park Hyora : buat kiwook, pengganggu itu bukan Cuma Sungmin. Ada banyak banget, tapi tenang aja Sungmin sebentar lagi malah ngacauin Snowpink. Wakakaakakaaaakaaa

AriyeKyu :Noo! Yesung harus tetap punya pasangan. Heheehehechul.. #evil smirk

Cho tika hyun: ika ini orang yang benci kyuhyun. *Sparkyu: WAE?* entahlah… tapi ika suka dia, makanya tanpa sadar FF ika banyak tentang dia tapi intinya nyiksa dia. Bwahahahahahhah. *kyu: Jadi loe yang selama ini buat gua menderita #neplok ika pake PSP*

Cha cha: Buat Hanchul masih di tahan karena saya mau cepat namatin semua FF chapteran termasuk TDR. #serius lho!. Hmf… ada yang kontra? Hehehehehehe…

Kim kyukie qendt: bukan beralih ke kwangmin kok, Cuma jadi selingkuhan doank! Nama couplenya jadi Kikamin #bersorak. *kibum: #ngancam kwangmin pake penggorengan wookie

SimbaRella: itu bohongan… tenang aja! Cerita ini fiksinya gak sampe impossible banget.

Lady hee hee: rahasia…. Cuma author dan Sungmin lah yang tahu.

Mako47117: hehehehe… sebenarnya agak gak rela buat kibum teraniaya gitu. Tapi gak papalah…

Eternal Clouds: Mian ya! Di chap ne lah tanpa action rasanya sulit banget di chap 8, mulai ada adegan berdarah lagi, tunggu aja! Buat yewook, di usahain ya!

Namika Arishima: nih… chapnya. Jangan ngambek donk!

ChoiHaeJin: Haahahahahha… gommawo.. ini lanjutannya!

77-seventh the innocent : Kiwook emang pair langka.. kalo ada yang buat tolong kasih tau ika ya FFnya! Ok.. ini dilanjutin!

Ayuni Lee: Nih… di lanjutin.. truz review ya!

Hitomi Mi Chan: Mian karena author hiatus mendadak T.T tapi buat chap 8 di usahain buat lebih kilat.

Cassielf: Ok, soal blog pribadi bisa di atur, Cuma memang lagi malas buat, ada yang tertarik jadi asisten ika… hahahaha… terus review ya chingu!

Wiwilove wookie: wih… makasih.. jangan lupa di favoritin ya! #maksa. Hmf… soal wookie yang ditonjolin itu ada bagiannya… hooohooohooo… MBA? Ka gak suka dengan panggilan itu, buat chap 8 di usahain.

Stevanie 7227: neh… chap 7nya. Cuma gak ada adegan berdarahnya di chap ini. Di chap 8 banyak… jadi tunggu aja yah…!

Ella vanilla minnie's wife: nooo! *kibum: Snowpink gak terima anggota baru!* *Yesung: Saya sebagai wakil juga tidak menerima anggota*

Neraichi: hmf.. itu masih rahasia… sungmin gak ya? Heeheheheh

Wookie Wookie Wookie: ok! Ne dia lanjutannya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! #maksa

Ok… jangan lupa review ya! Dadah… heh… SR… saya mohon tampakkanlah dirimu! #nari bonamana


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar# tambahan cho kwangmin selingkuhan saya.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

%ika. Zordick%

**Markas Cassie Leaf. 18.16**

Namja itu menyeringgai setan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan laptopnya, tangannya sibuk memainkan mouse dan keyboard laptopnya. Tak..tik..tikk.. suara keyboard yang di tekan secara halus dan cepat terdengar indah memenuhi ruangan pribadinya itu. Ckkkiiiittt…. Suara aneh terdengar dari laptop bercashing apel terbelah tersebut, terlihat lagi… seringgai itu kini menjadi lebih mengerikan. "Mereka hebat!" gumamnya.

Seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan itu, dengan handuk ditangannya guna mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Di tatapnya namja yang sibuk di depan laptop itu. "Kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya namja cantik tersebut, kim jaejoong namanya. "Changmin-ah! Kau mendapatkan siapa yang sedang memburu kita?" ia menegaskan suaranya memanggil adiknya yang sering dikutuknya sebagai adik yang kurang ajar.

Changmin mendengus kesal, dibukannya bungkus keripik kentang yang menjadi cemilan selanjutnya. Jangan Tanya sudah bungkus keberapa yang ia habiskan. "Tenanglah hyung, berhentilah mengusikku!" bentak Changmin kurang senang. "Sungmin ku sudah memanggil yang lain"

"Segitu berbahayanya kah mereka hingga kita semua harus berkumpul untuk menghabisi mereka?" Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Changmin menatap sekumpulan kode-kode yang tak ia mengerti di layar laptop Changmin. Beberapa kali terlihat tulisan ERROR besar yang membuat Changmin agak kesal.

Changmin tersenyum, "Mereka hebat hyung. Mereka bahkan mendapatkan data salah seorang dari kita"

"Mwo? Itu serius.. siapa yang mereka dapatkan?"

"Kau…"

BRAAAKKKKKKKKK… suara dentuman pintu yang di banting keras terdengar. Jaejoong menatap dua orang namja yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian menunduk hormat pada jaejoong. "Annyoung hyung… lama tak bertemu" Namja bernama Junsu itu tampak sangat mengenal Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, matanya beralih pada namja yang satunya lagi.

"Yoochun-ah… lama tak bertemu"

"Untuk apa aku dipanggil kemari? Ini menjengkelkan" gerutu Yoochun menatap Sungmin yang baru nongol di depan pintu kamar Changmin sambil membawa seorang namja tampan bersamanya. "Kau juga Yunho hyung? Kenapa pimpinan juga kau panggil Changmin? Jangan bermain-main!"

Changmin mengembangkan seringgainya lagi. Ditatapnya namja yang bernama Yoochun itu. Dia berdiri, di alihkannya pandangannya pada pimpinan cassie leaf yang ada di samping Sungminnya sekarang. Dia merunduk, memberi hormat. Bukan karena ingin menghormati, atau demi tradisi dan aturan. Ia takut, takut akan namja mengerikan yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat tersebut. "Aku tak sedang bercanda Yunho hyung. Mereka sedang menggerogoti data kita dengan hamper sempurna"

"Kau menemukan siapa mereka?"

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Changmin. Dia balik menatap laptopnya. "Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan mereka"

**Markas Snow pink 18.20**

Yesung melirik jam dinding kamarnya, di regangkannya tubuhnya setelah sekian lama berdiam diri di depan laptopnya. Diliriknya kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh darinya, masih tetap berdiam diri di ruangan yang sama dengannya dan masih betah mempelototi laptopnya. Yesung mengendap-endap, melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan si jahil itu.

Di luar dugaan, seorang kyuhyun yang biasanya membuatnya mendengus kesal kini sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang informan di dalam Snow Pink. Bukankah biasanya kyuhyun akan bermain game di laptopnya itu. "Jangan terlalu curiga hyung!" kyuhyun terlihat kurang senang dengan penyelidikan Yesung tentang dirinya. "Aku takkan bermain-main menghadapi seorang Cassie Leaf".

Tanpa memperdulikan ketidaksukaan kyuhyun, Yesung beralih kembali pada laptopnya. "Omo… dia sedang balik menarik data kita!" teriak Yesung histeris menatap kode-kode aneh di laptopnya. "Dia mengirim virus ke mari! Kau sudah kena Kyu?"

"Aku sudah antisipasi, karena sepertinya aku tahu dia hyung" kyuhyun melempar sebuah flashdisk pada Yesung.

Yesung menangkap dengan sempurna benda kecil itu. Di masukkannya tanpa pikir panjang di USB laptopnya. "HEH… APA YANG TERJADI?" Yesung terlihat histeris dengan wajah horror menatap kyuhyun yang lebih memilih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Yaa.. laptopmu mati. Flashdisk itu berisi virus untuk mematikan laptopmu hyung. Itu jalan satu-satunya agar dia tak mengambil sesuatu dari laptop itu. Kita akan bertarung dengan punyaku saja" jawab kyuhyun datar meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja Yesung.

"Waah.. dia memakai kode yang unik" puji Yesung pada kekacauan yang terjadi di laptop kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan deathglare mematikan. Yesung diam, dia langsung mengambil IPAD nya dan menghubungkannya pada laptop kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mencegahnya masuk, kau pecahkan kodenya" dengan sigap kyuhyun menyambungkan sebuah joystick dengan laptopnya, di ketiknya beberapa tulisan aneh yang tak bisa dibaca oleh manusia. Dia menyeringgai, Yesung hanya tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun sesudahnya.

Beberapa kode aneh tertransfer ke IPAD Yesung, Yesung langsung mulai melakukan tugasnya. Dibukanya beberapa aplikasi lain dan langsung mencocokkannya dengan kode-kode terbilang unik itu. Sementara kyuhyun membuat tampilan komputernya seperti tampilan game dan mulai menembaki musuh-musuh. Dia tertawa senang saat dia menghabisi monster-monster lucu yang mulai menerobos plot-plot yang di jaganya.

"Hyung.. tak bisa lebih cepat?" mereka mulai masuk.

**Markas Cassie Leaf**

"Bagaimana Changminnie?" suara Junsu memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi dahi Changmin. Beberapa umpatan terdengar dari bibir sexy namja itu. Junsu merinding sedikit saat Changmin bersorak gembira.

"Wae?" Yoochun mendekati adik Jaejoong itu, melihat layar laptop yang membuatnya pusing seketika.

"Aku berhasil membuka satu plot. Sialan mereka benar-benar hebat! Sangat sulit mengambil data sekaligus menjaga data tapi mereka berhasil melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna" tanpa sadar Changmin yang tak suka memuji lawannya harus bersedia memberikan kata-kata indah. Ia harus mengakui ini lawan tersulit yang pernah ia dapatkan.

**Markas Snow Pink**

Dengan wajah serius Yesung menekan layar IPAD nya. Suasana ruangan itu tenang, karena dia dan Kyuhyun memang tak terlalu suka berbicara hal yang tak perlu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat tak sengaja melihat layar laptop kyuhyun yang dipenuhi monster-monster lucu di salah satu plot. "Yak.. Kyunnie.. itu terbobol"

"Aku tahu hyung, ini sangat sulit. Tak bisakah kau mempercepatnya" sekali lagi kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan joystick, menyingkirkan semua yang ia rasa menjijikkan di layar laptopnya. Yesung kembali melihat IPADnya. Dia sedikit mendengus dan berkonsentrasi menklik beberapa kode.

"Ini…." Teriak Yesung gembira sambil berdiri di kursinya. "Aku menemukannya. Kita akan kirimkan virus untuk antinya" dengan cepat Yesung menuliskan beberapa kode unik lainnya di layar IPADnya. "OK!" tak lama kemudian beberapa monster berwarna merah muncul keluar dari plot yang di jaga Kyuhyun.

**Markas Cassie Leaf**

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan salah satu tapi… mwo? Apa ini?" teriak Changmin yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Yunho terlonjak kaget. Jaejoong langsung mengambil tempat disamping changmin. Melihat layar laptop Changmin menghitam berlahan.

Changmin segera mengambil tindakan cepat dengan mencabut sambungan laptopnya. Dia kembali berkutat dengan keyboard dan layar mulai bersih sedikit demi sedikit. "Mereka mendapatkan satu lagi data kita"

"Mwo?" suara Yoochun dan Junsu terdengar menggelegar.

Yunho melirik Changmin. Sungmin tak terlalu tertarik mengetahui tentang apapun masalah Cassie. Yang dia tahu dia Cuma punya tugas untuk melakukan semua perintah Changmin bukan pimpinan Cassie leaf itu. "Data siapa?"

"Dataku" jawab Changmin singkat.

Yunho tertawa kecil, bukan karena ada yang lucu melainkan sedang mentertawai kebodohan maknae mereka yang super jenius itu. Jaejoong menelan ludah kecut. "Bukankah datamu yang pengamanannya paling besar?"

"Mereka sengaja, untuk menujukkan kau tak lebih pintar dari programming mereka" Yunho menarik kesimpulan dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajah tampannya. Sungmin menatap pimpinan Cassie leaf itu tajam, changmin terlalu bingung untuk menghentikan tatapan Sungmin itu. Disadarinya dia sedang dalam masalah yang lebih mengerikan.

**Markas Snow Pink**

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menarik nafas lega. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian saling tersenyum. Mereka berhasil menghentikan serangan dari bank data mereka. Itulah pekerjaan mereka dan mereka melakukannya dengan baik. Yesung menatap kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengangguk siap untuk membuka data selanjutnya. Satu lagi anggota Cassie mereka dapatkan datanya.

"Hyung…." Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut melihat foto yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, di cengkramnya lengan Yesung kuat. Ia ketakutan dan tak bisa di tutupi dari hyungnya itu.

"Gwechana? Kau kenal dia?" Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu reaksi kyuhyun yang seperti ini jarang ia dapati. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Yesung menelan ludah gugup. "Dia Changmin, dia bukan orang sembarangan hyung" Yesung mengangguk mengerti, Cassie leaf yang mereka hadapi memang bukan orang-orang sembarangan. "Data… data siapa yang ia dapatkan? Kuharap itu dataku!" suasana berubah panik. Kali ini Yesung sungguh menjadi tak mengerti mengapa kyuhyun yang begitu tenang berubah menjadi sangat ketakutan?

Yesung membuka file yang lain. "Dia… mendapatkan data Kibum". Mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna, dia segera berlari keluar ruangan Yesung. Ia harus segera memberitahukan bencana yang akan segera terjadi.

"Kita harus membawa mereka semua pulang hyung"

**Markas Cassie Leaf**

Changmin membuka file yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia rasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Sebuah rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya, ia takut pimpinan Cassie akan marah padanya tentang sebuah data yang kurang membuat namja itu puas. Dia terus berdoa dalam hati, Sungmin menatap Changmin dengan pandangan kosong. Ia siap untuk melakukan tindakan jika namja ini mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba.

Sebuah foto terlihat di layar laptop Changmin. Mata jaejoong langsung terbelalak kaget melihat foto orang itu. Jantung berdetak cepat, dengan sigap ia langsung menutup laptop Changmin cepat sebelum ada orang yang melihat isi laptop itu. "Kok ditutup hyung?" terdengar Junsu yang polos bertanya. Yunho menatap namja cantik itu.

"Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya" Jaejoong berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Yunho mengangguk, bagaimanapun jaejoong tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Baiklah, aku beri kau waktu tiga hari untuk menemukannya dan membereskannya, boo" Jaejoong mengangguk, meski Yunho sedang tersenyum dengannya sekarang, ia tahu resiko apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia gagal. Yunho berjalan keluar dari Markas Cassie Leaf, "Aku ada operasi hari ini" sambungnya. Yoochun dan Junsu ikut keluar, merasa tak ada yang mereka kerjakan di dalam markas mereka itu.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Changmin. Ia duduk di samping namja yang kini sudah bisa memburu oksigen dengan bebas. Di sandarkannya kepalanya di bahu Changmin, bermanja-manja layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sungmin tak terlalu mengerti apakah Changmin kekasih atau bukan, yang ia tahu dia hanyalah milik seorang Changmin.

"Hyung, aku bisa membantumu menghabisinya" Changmin merangkul bahu Sungmin. Jaejoong terlalu biasa melihat pemandangan ini. Di pikirannya sekarang, ia tak butuh bagaimana changmin memperlakukan si namja imut itu. Hanya kibum, siapa dia? Apa maunya? Apa hubungan dia dengan organisasi yang mengancam keberadaan mereka?

"Kau tak perlu, tinggalkan dia untukku!" Jaejoong kini melangkah keluar dari markas mereka itu.

Changmin membuka laptopnya. "Waah… kau lihat ini minnie… dia orang yang sangat kaya di usia yang begini muda. Tak kusangka, pantas saja Jae hyung bisa terpesona padanya. Bagaimana menurutmu Minnie?"

"Biarkan aku yang menghabisinya"

"Kau yakin? Jae hyung akan sangat marah jika kau mendahului langkahnya"

Sungmin memainkan rambut changmin. "Dia takkan pernah bisa membunuh namja ini. Biarkan aku saja changminnie…!" changmin tersenyum, di kecupnya pucuk kepala Sungmin. Kemudian ia terkikik geli.

**Kepolisian Seoul 09.30**

Hangeng menghela nafas resah, di tatapnya foto Heechul yang ada di dompetnya. Terus berharap namja cantik itu akan melompat dari foto tersebut dan berada di sisinya. Ia merindukan seseorang yang sangat mustahil untuk dirinya sekarang ini. Saat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya, secepat kilat di tutupnya foto itu. Takut ketahuan, takut foto itu juga ikut di buang bersama barang-barang kenangannya bersama heechul yang lainnya.

Sementara Siwon, sebenarnya ia mengetahui keresahan bawahan sekaligus orang yang di anggapnya hyung itu. Ia bahkan sangat tahu, ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Rasa rindu yang mencengkam dari sebuah harapan yang semu. Ia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu, berharap keputusannya benar untuk meninggalkan sebuah foto untuk kenangan terakhir hyungnya itu bersama namjachingunya yang sangat cantik itu.

Kini dia melirik satu persatu rekan-rekannya yang ada di dalam kantor itu. Kerja mereka memang bagus belakangan ini. Hanya saja, setelah kejadian bersama Snow pink cukup membuat para rekannya drop berat. Bukan Shindong, meskipun dia jauh lebih kurus sekarang, ia masih sebagai dirinya yang dulu. Ia suka diam-diam ngemil di bawah meja kerjanya.

Zhoumy dan Henry? Tidak… mereka masih pasangan yang sempurna. Saling mengerti dan selalu dipenuhi dengan bumbu-bumbu percintaan yang manis. Kangin? Dia bahkan menerima kemajuan, ia berusaha keras untuk melewati kekuatan Snow Pink. Namja besar itu mulai merasa kekuatannya bukan apa-apa di banding orang yang paling lemah di dalam snow pink sekalipun.

Lalu siapa? Siapa yang begitu drop hingga ingin tak hidup lagi? Jelas saja… siwon kini menatap namja cantik yang mencuri waktu untuk menangis di meja kerjanya. Sehebat apapun namja tersebut menyembunyikannya, siwon mengetahuinya. Ia terus tak bisa melupakan donghae, namjachingunya yang ia kenal dalam waktu yang relatif sangat singkat.

"Hyung…" suara Siwon yang lembut itu mengejutkan Leeteuk. Namja itu tak bergeming, ia tak mendengar panggilan yang di tujukan padanya. Dia masih sibuk bergelut dengan imajinasinya yang terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya yang kosong. Siwon berusaha memanggil lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Leeteuk Hyung!"

Masih tak bergeming. Seluruh perhatian manusia di ruangan itu kini hanya tertuju padanya. Pandangan mereka tampak cemas menatap leeteuk. Hyung mereka yang selalu ceria itu kini berubah drastis. Henry berjalan mendekati namja cantik yang tengah melamun itu. Di tepuknya lembut bahu leeteuk. "Hyung.. Siwon hyung memanggilmu"

Leeteuk tampak tersentak, dia memperlihatkan ekspresi kebingungan. Semakin membuat semua rekan kerjanya khawatir dengan kesehatan jiwanya. "Hyung… gwechana?" Hangeng berkata lirih, membuat leeteuk merasa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ya.. dia membuat dongsaengdeulnya cemas.

Segera leeteuk mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatnya. "Gwechana Hankyung-ah" ucapnya gelagapan. "Kau memanggilku Siwon-ssi?" leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada atasannya yang sama tak kalah khawatirnya pada dirinya. Leeteuk segera bergegas ke meja kerja Siwon sambil membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari leeteuk, "Ambilkan berkas Kasus bom yang baru kita selesaikan!" katanya. Dipelajarinya dengan seksama tingkah leeteuk yang seperti orang linglung mencari berkas yang jelas ada di tangannya.

Zhoumy berdiri di depan leeteuk. Membuat leeteuk sedikit terkejut. "Berkasnya disini hyung!" Zhoumy menunjuk berkas di tangan leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Gommawo Zhoumy". Zhoumy tersenyum, dibantunya leeteuk untuk melangkah ke meja siwon yang sejak tadi tak jadi di lakukannya.

Leeteuk hanya cengengesan merasa dirinya begitu memalukan. Tiba-tiba saja berkas di tangannya terjatuh lagi. Dengan sigap Zhoumy mengutipi lembar-lembaran yang berserakan di lantai. Wajah leeteuk kini memucat seketika. Matanya membesar menatap dua sosok yang kini masuk ke ruangan mereka. Hangeng berdiri dari kursinya, menatap namja yang sedang di nantinya sungguh ada di depannya.

"Chullie…" bagai tercekat, hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan oleh Hangeng. Siwon segera berdiri dan melihat dua sosok yang membuat dua bawahannya hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Donghae membungkuk formal. "Annyoung" sapanya sambil memamerkan senyuman indahnya. Di tatapnya leeteuk yang hampir menangis melihat sosoknya. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung namja yang masih sangat jelas mencintainya. Ia berusaha bersikap santai, leeteuk lah yang meminta hubungan mereka untuk di akhiri.

Hangeng berlari memeluk Heechul, dia tak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan siapapun yang akan menuduhnya mencintai namja pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. "Kau sehat-sehat saja? Kemana kau selama ini? Untuk apa kau disini chagi? Kau tertangkap?" pertanyaan tak masuk akal keluar begitu saja dari mulut hangeng sambil memegang wajah heechul dengan penuh kepanikan.

"Berhentilah bersikap babo Hannie!" Heechul melepas tangan hangeng dari tubuhnya dengan dingin. Hubungan mereka memang sudah sangat tak jelas sekarang. Entah hanya teman atau masih berpacaran. Tak ada kata pengakhiran diantara mereka tapi hubungan mereka sama saja seolah telah berakhir. Heechul duduk di kursi di hadapan Siwon, Donghae mengikutinya dan duduk di samping heechul.

Heechul mengeluarkan foto Kibum dari saku mantelnya. Siwon mengerti bahwa kedua namja itu bukan sedang menjadi penjahat sekarang. Mereka hanya masyarakat biasa yang membutuhkan pelayanan dari kepolisian elit. "Lindungi namja ini sekali lagi" suara heechul cukup membuat hangeng terdiam. Mereka sedang tak dalam kondisi yang cukup baik untuk membicarakan soal hubungan.

"Keluhannya?"

"Kibum sedang di targetkan oleh pembunuh hebat dan kurasa anda juga perlu pasukan terhebat untuk melindunginya" heechul berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang sedang mereka alami. Siwon mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan heechul yang pada awalnya tak bisa masuk dalam logikanya. Seorang pimpinan Snow pink sedang di incar nyawanya, bukankah itu sangat lucu.

Leeteuk tiba-tiba menarik tangan donghae. Di dorongnya tubuh namja itu ke dinding. "Apa maksudmu sekarang? Kau ingin mati lee donghae? Kau sedang berhadapan dengan Cassie leaf"

Donghae hanya diam, dia tak ingin mengubris mantan kekasihnya itu. Merasa dirinya tak di pedulikan, leeteuk menampar donghae keras dengan tumpukan berkas di tangannya. Dapat terlihat luka gores di pipi donghae akibat terkena ujung yang tajam dari benda yang di gunakan leeteuk. Kangin segera menarik leeteuk dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi apa daya, namja itu malah berteriak histeris sambil memohon agar donghae tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawanya lagi.

Seolah tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, donghae melap darah di pipinya. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan mengembang di bibirnya. Leeteuk bergidik ngeri, di tatapnya seorang lee donghae yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia bukan donghae yang ia kenal. Donghae ini berbeda. "Kemana donghae?" teriaknya histeris, meronta melepas pegangan kangin yang kuat atas tubuhnya.

"Hmmm…." Suara donghae terdengar samar membuat semua orang terdiam kecuali heechul yang masih sibuk menjelaskan duduk permasalahan pada siwon. "Donghae mu sudah mati, dan juga jika aku mati nanti, itu bukan urusanmu lagi leeteuk-ssi"

Leeteuk terdiam, kangin melepas pegangannya. Di arahkannya kepalan tangannya di wajah donghae. Seakan tak bergerak sedikitpun, donghae tak bergeming. Matanya tajam menatap sosok kangin yang kini kepalan tangannya tepat di depan wajah donghae. "Aku serius soal ini, aku punya suatu tujuan yang harus kugapai"

"Berhentilah bermain donghae! Ayo pergi! Eunhyuk pulang sebentar lagi" suara heechul membuat donghae tersenyum manis namun mengerikan. Dia melangkah menjauh dari kangin dan mengikuti langkah heechul yang hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dengan segera leeteuk meyadari bahwa donghae akan meninggalkannya. Di tariknya lengan donghae yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Di peluknya donghae, "Kumohon bertahanlah hidup!" ucapnya yang sama sekali tak membuat donghae menunjukkan respon yang berarti.

"Arraso… kalau begitu tunggulah aku! Setelah ini, aku akan membawamu pergi" donghae mengecup bibir leeteuk sekilas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja itu

Kangin roboh di lantai saat donghae dan heechul tak tampak lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, keringat dinginnya bercucuran dengan derasnya. Ya… dia ketakutan. "Kau baik-baik saja hyung" Siwon berusaha mengangkat tubuh kangin.

"Dia… jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada keraguan lagi dimatanya. Bagaimana caranya dia tumbuh sekuat itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?"

**Pusat perkotaan Seoul 16.40**

Hangeng melirik matahari yang kian meredup tertutupi awan tebal. Dia melirik siwon yang ada di sampingnya, sama sepertinya menyamar sebagai orang biasa yang bertugas melindungi kibum. "Yah.. siwon, kau piker dimanakah snow pink yang lain?" celutuk hangeng, mencoba meleburkan suasana kaku diantara mereka.

Siwon menajamkan matanya menatap kibum yang duduk di bawah payung meja restaurant tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Keramaian membuat siwon harus menambah kewaspadaannya. Bisa saja diantara sekian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang ini ada cassie leaf diantara mereka.

Trrttt…. HP hangeng tiba-tiba berdering. Hangeng cepat mengangkatnya. "Tenanglah kami bisa mendengarmu, kami berada di sekitar kalian. Jika ada orang yang mencurigakan hubungi kami" ternyata Yesunglah yang menghubunginya. Suara serius Yesung membuat namja cina itu tak berani untuk mengabaikannya.

**Gedung tinggi di samping restaurant atap terbuka tempat Kibum berada.**

Nyaris tak terdengar, suara langkah heechul di atap tinggi itu. Kaca mata hitam besarnya itu membuatnya semakin terlihat misterius dengan sentuhan mantel coklat tak mencolok yang sedang ia kenakan. Sebuah tas tempat menyimpan biola di jinjingnya di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sibuk melihat jam tangan.

Dikunyahnya permen karet, membuat paras cantiknya itu tampak sangat maskulin. Dibukanya tas biolanya, tas itu sudah berubah fungsi menjadi tempat penyimpanan senapan snipper kesayangannya. Snipper yang sudah banyak memakan nyawa. Dirakitnya cepat dan di letakkannya di dinding pembatas atap gedung tersebut. Dari sana ia bisa saja menembak kepala kibum dengan tepat, tapi tujuannya disana bukan membunuh sang pimpinan snow pink tampan itu melainkan melindunginya.

Heechul melepas kacamatanya. Di paskannya letak matanya pada teropong senapannya. Tangan kanannya siap menarik pelatuk kapan saja, sementara tangan kirinya untuk mengontrol sudut tembakan. Dia sedikit menyeringgai demi kepercayaan dirinya. Di telponnya Yesung dengan HP nya. "I'm Ready" katanya

**Hotel di gedung tinggi yang bersebelahan dengan atap gedung heechul berada**

Donghae memainkan pisau kecilnya. Memutarnya dan sesekali melemparnya di udara dan menangkapnya kembali. Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya sedang sibuk berkutat di depan notebook. Menatap wajah kyuhyun yang terpampang disana. "Jika perkiraanku benar, seharusnya hari inilah mereka mengincar kibum. Tetaplah waspada hyung, aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan polisi itu"

"Aku mengerti kyu, aku akan hadiahkan kepala Changmin untukmu" eunhyuk tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan dingin. "Jangan meremehkan namja setan itu hyung. Dia itu lebih licik dari yang kau tahu"

"Kyu…" donghae bergeser mendekat pada eunhyuk. Menyembulkan kepalanya hingga kyuhyun dapat melihatnya dari kamera kecil di notebook eunhyuk. "Apa resiko jika misi kali ini gagal?"

"Kibum mati"

**Tempat kibum berada**

Dengan langkah santai, Yesung berjalan menghampiri Kibum. Dia duduk disamping kibum dan memesan segelas jus segar. "Sesuai permintaanmu wookie tak ikut dalam misi ini" Yesung membetulkan topinya agar tepat menutupi wajahnya. Kibum tersenyum killer. Merasa puas dengan hasil kerja wakilnya yang tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Kau tahu kan bummie, jika kita gagal nyawamulah yang terancam"

Kibum membuka kembali buku yang sempat ia tutup saat Yesung datang. "Aku cukup menikmati menjadi umpan hyung" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

Yesung mengangkat HPnya, berusaha menghubungi leeteuk. Kibum menarik HP itu, jelas membuat Yesung agak terkejut. "Aku bisa merasakan mereka melihat kita. Gerak bibir dan tanganmu akan membuat mereka mengatahui siapa kau hyung"

Yesung sangat mengerti yang sedang dimaksudkan kibum. Ditutupnya HPnya, di pejamkannya matanya dan dapat ia dengarkan suara detak jantung seluruh manusia yang ada di sekitar mereka.

**Atap gedung tempat donghae dan eunhyuk berada**

Jaejoong mengkeker senapannya. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok kekasihnya sekaligus target yang harus dibunuhnya dari atas sana. Ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya untuk menembak kepala kibum secara langsung. "Bunuh dia Jae…." Suara Yunho seolah merasuki pikirannya. Inilah perjanjiannya dengan Yunho, jika ia melanggarnya maka ia lah yang akan mati di tangan pimpinan cassie leaf itu.

Saat ini, jaejoong bingung dengan pilihannya, membunuh kibum akan membuatnya terasa sangat sakit. Mungkin jauh lebih sakit disbanding dengan kematian. Tapi ia menyadari satu hal, namja itu tak mencintainya, namja itu hanya menginginkan informasi darinya demi menghancurkan cassie leaf.

"Hah… Buang pikiran babo mu itu jaejoong! Kau harus membunuhnya!" jaejoong berteriak untuk melepaskan beban di hatinya. "Good bye kibummie!"

Dia siap menarik pelatuknya, tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya tersita untuk sesosok namja yang berada tak jauh dari kibum. Dia mengenal namja itu.

Jaejoong pov.

Saat aku siap untuk mencabut nyawa kibum dengan senapan ini, aku melihat dia. Wajahnya yang ditutupi dengan topi memang sempat membuatku ragu, benarkah itu dia atau tidak. Topi berwarna pink yang sangat khas ia kenakan. Aku merubah arah kekeranku, kulihat dia semakin dekat dengan kibum yang sedang duduk di samping namja bertopi yang tak kukenal.

Kenapa mereka tak menyadari keberadaan dia. Changmin… kau memang brengsek, aku sudah bilang jangan melibatkan diri dengan misiku. Sejak kapan peliharaanmu itu ada di sana dan siap menerkam targetku. Aku mengenal namja bertopi pink itu, dia Sungmin, namja manis yang selalu bersama dengan Changmin. Yang kutahu dia itu berbahaya.

Itu… dengan cepat aku melihat dia memasukkan racun ke dalam minuman kibum. OMO… anak itu hebat. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat kemudian dia menghilang di tengah keramaian. Aku berusaha mencari sosoknya, tak kutemukan. Aku melihat kibum lagi dari teropong senapanku. Lho… dia… dia.. ingin minum dari sana? Yang benar saja? Dia akan mati…

Secepat kilat ku bidik gelas yang sedang di angkat kibum. Dasarnya.. aku harus membidik dasarnya agar tangannya tak ikut terluka. DOORRR…. Aku tepat mengenai dasar gelasnya, dia sedikit terkejut kurasa. Dia melihatku, aku yakin dia tahu keberadaanku. DOORRR…. Aku sedikit berkelit. SIALAN!

Sebuah peluru menembus bahu kananku, sedikit meleset dari leherku kurasa. Aku mencari si penembak, aku menangkap sosok namja yang sedang mengarahkan senapan yang tak jauh beda dariku. Kali ini aku bisa melihat dia sengaja memasang laser untuk menunjukkan dia sedang mengkeker leherku. Dia pasti bisa mengenaiku jika dia membidik bagian kepala.

Aku masih bisa menghindarinya, jarak dia dan aku jauh. Kecepatan pelurunya takkan bisa mengenaiku jika aku bergerak dengan cepat. DOOORRR… Tidak! Bagaimana bisa? Aku salah perhitungan? Tidak… senapan itu… dia menambah kecepatannya dan juga menggunakan peluru khusus. Peluru itu mengenai bagian lukaku yang tadi juga, dia sengaja.. dia memang membidik bagian itu. Orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan ku ini bukan orang biasa.

Saat aku hendak berbalik menyerangnya, dia memasang kaca mata hitamnya. Sebuah seringgai iblis mekar di bibirnya berwarna pink pulm. Dia membuka senapannya. Aku tak percaya ini, dia belum membunuhku, dan dia malah membereskan senapannya. Ini membuatku sedikit takut. Apa yang direncanakan namja yang posturnya tak jauh beda dariku itu.

Aku berbalik, dua namja berwajah tampan sudah menghadangku. Mereka tak tampak kuat, badan mereka juga tak besar. "Beneran cantik ya hae?" celutuk salah satu dari mereka. Tampangnya itu sedikit lebih pervert dari temannya yang satu lagi yang terlihat berwajah polos.

"Nee… Hyukkie. Mianhe… kau anggota cassie leaf?" dia tersenyum. Yang benar saja, kenapa dia tersenyum? Padahal dia tahu bahwa aku seorang pembunuh? "Kami harus melumpuhkanmu disini"

Maksudnya? Mereka komplotan yang ingin menghancurkan cassie leaf? Merekakah, orang-orang yang diceritakan changmin? Kalau begitu aku akan bertarung. "Kau tangan kosong?"

Aku mengangguk saja. Itu memang kenyataannya, aku tak terlalu peduli mereka akan menggunakan senjata apa. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka. "Kalau begitu kau hadapi aku saja, hae… kau duduk di sana saja"

Cih… sombongnya…. Aku menarik nafas, ku hempaskan kakiku kuat untuk menghantam bahu namja sombong itu. Kurasa dia akan menghindar. Dia tersenyum… dia tidak menghindar sesuai perkiraanku. Dia menangkis kakiku. Dengan cepat dia mengubah posisinya, seperti gerakan break dance kurasa, omo…. BRAKKK… dia menendang telapak tanganku. Aku memang sengaja, kurasa telapak tanganku remuk. Tenaga namja ini luar biasa. Kalau aku tak mengorbankan telapak tanganku, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana nyawaku akan berakhir dengan tenggorokan remuk.

Dia memutar kakinya lagi, dia berdiri dengan gerakan yang indah. Tanganku yang berada di depan leherku dengan susah payah ku gerakkan. BHOOOEEEKKK…. Aku memuntahkan darah segar. Aku merunduk, dan langsung kutendang lututnya. Dia terjatuh, dengan tanganku sebelah lagi, ku tarik rambutnya dan ku seret dia. Di raihnya tanganku, aku memutar tangannya lagi, dia bisa mematahkan tanganku dengan mudah.

Ku tarik kembali rambutnya dan kini ku hempaskan dengan kuat kepalanya ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir membasahi lantai itu. Kurasa dia mati, aku bergerak menjauh. Temannya berwajah polos itu tampaknya tak terlalu mencemaskan kondisi namja yang sudah tergelatak tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah yang baru saja kuhabisi.

BLATSS… dia mencengkram pergelangan kakiku. Namja itu masih hidup. Dia menarikku dengan kuat hingga ku terjatuh. Dia bangkit, menatapku dengan senyuman mengerikan. Rambut kuningnya kini tercemar darah menjadi kemerahan menakutkan. Aku secepat kilat berdiri, dia memasang kuda-kuda aneh. Ketika tangannya hendak mencengkram leherku. "Hyukkie… kibum tidak menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya!" mereka suruhan kibum? Apa kibum tahu aku ingin membunuhnya?

"Cukup lumpuhkan kan? Aku tahu!" aku mencoba menangkis serangan sebisaku. Dia menginjak kakiku, dia merubah posisi kakinya dengan cepat. Di selipkannya kaki kirinya diantara ke dua betisku. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Di putarnya tubuhku kemudian… KRAAAKKKKK…. "ARRRGHHHH" dia mematahkan kedua kakiku.

"Selesai! Hae… kepalaku pecah"

"Aku tahu, darahnya banyak tuh, ayo kita pulang!"

**Pusat Perkotaan Seoul 16.50**

Author pov.

Kibum menghempas gelas yang pecah di tangannya. Keadaan menjadi tak terkendali, suara jeritan histeris terdengar. Siwon dan Hangeng segera menenangkan suasana, layaknya polisi seperti umumnya. Yesung melirik pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. "Ketepatan 99%, dia memang membidik gelas itu, tapi untuk apa?"

"Bukankah itu jelas hyung? Karena dia tak bisa membunuhku" kibum mengendus cairan jus di tangannya. Pupil matanya membesar, ia mencoba mengingat bau yang seolah pernah ia cium itu. Bukan bau buah, ia yakin itu. "Ini… racun hyung"

"Mwo? Siapa yang memasukkannya? Kenapa aku tak mendengar detak jantungnya?" Yesung mulai terlihat panic, di cobanya untuk mendengar detak jantung orang lain dan disadarinya dia tak kehilangan kemampuannya.

Kibum melihat sekitarnya, di raihnya pistol di pinggang siwon. Tentu saja Siwon sedikit terkejut, ia berusaha mengambil kembali pistol itu. DOORRR… kibum menembakkan pistol itu kelangit. Suaranya terdengar menggelegar di tengah keramaian itu, membuat semua orang merunduk. Ditatapnya satu persatu orang yang merunduk di lantai. Tangannya masih memegang pistol itu dengan siaga, siap menembak siapapun yang ia kehendaki.

Dia mendengar suara detak jantung ketakutan satu persatu orang yang berada di sana. Langkahnya terhenti di salah seorang namja yang bertopi pink yang sedang merunduk seperti yang lainnya. Di todongkannya pistol itu di kepala namja tersebut. "Kau anggota Cassie?" suara kibum terdengar masih tetap tenang dan santai.

Wajah namja itu tertutup setengahnya, meski ia mendongak melihat kibum. Sebuah seringgai terlihat di bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami. Namja itu menendang tangan kibum keras dengan cepat. Di injaknya pistol itu dengan hantaman kakinya. Hancur berkeping-keping, ia kemudian bergegas melarikan diri. Kibum langsung mengejarnya, tak membiarkan namja itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Kibum tak pernah menyangka namja yang ia hadapi sekarang ini dapat menyeimbangi kecepatannya. Dan satu hal lagi yang ia rasa sangat aneh dari orang itu, tidak ada detak jantung. Tidak ada suara jantung yang ia dengar berasal darinya. Kibum mempercepat langkah larinya, kini ia dapat mengecilkan jarak di antara mereka. JLEEBBB… ditariknya cepat bahu namja yang di depannya.

Namja itu masih terlihat tenang saat ia berada di hadapan kibum. "Apa kau tidak punya jantung?" pertanyaan konyol kini terdengar dari mulut kibum. Ia tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk tetap membuat wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia!" kali ini terdengar teriakan seseorang.

Kibum mengalihkan matanya pada namja yang kini berteriak dengan suara lantang di persimpangan jalan. Ditangan namja itu terlihat sebuah remote, sementara kibum lebih memilih untuk tak melepaskan dekapannya pada namja kecil bertopi pink. "Aku akan meledakkan namja itu" seru Changmin tenang. Changmin kini menekan sebuah tombol di remote itu. Terdengar suara dari tubuh orang yang di dekap kibum.

Kibum menarik kemeja pink yang membalut tubuh mungil namja tersebut. Dia melihat bom terpasang di tubuh itu. "Bukankah anak ini temanmu?" sekali lagi kibum mengeluarkan pertanyaan konyol. Rasa takut yang tak pernah ia duga mulai menghantui, sejenis ketakutan orang dalam dekapannya ini akan terluka.

Changmin tertawa cekikikan, "Pembunuh lemah sepertimu bagaimana mungkin akan bisa menghancurkan kami. Minnie… peluk dia!" perintah Changmin yang langsung dilakukan Sungmin tanpa ragu.

Deg….

Deg…

Deg…

Sungmin dapat merasakan debar jantung kibum yang semakin keras kini. Perasaan nyaman tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Perasaan yang seolah tak ada padanya kini mulai menyerang. "Namamu Minnie?" kali ini kibum berbisik ditelinganya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Seolah merindukan namja yang sedang ia peluk ini.

"Nee…" jawab Sungmin dengan nada ragu.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau, kau juga adalah musuhku. Tapi entahlah, namamu begitu mirip dengannya. Baumu dan suara indah itu…. Teruslah bicara! Bisakah? Setelah itu aku akan turuti keinginanmu" bisikan itu kembali melemahkan Sungmin, dibukanya pelukan erat di tubuh kibum. "Tidak! Teruslah peluk aku!"

Sungmin merasakan tangan kibum menyeludup di dalam kemejanya yang terkoyak sebelumnya. "Kau mau apa?" suara Sungmin berubah sangar.

"Aku akan mematikan bomnya. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati"

Sungmin terdiam, di hirupnya aroma tubuh kibum. Aroma tubuh itu, ia merasa sangat mengenalnya. Tak ada yang dapat ia ingat, di sentuhnya kepala kibum pelan. Bibirnya seolah bergerak sendiri. "Wae?"

"Entahlah.. aku juga tak mengerti. Berhasil…" Kibum melepas pelukan Sungmin dari dirinya, saat ia mendengar suara truk besar dengan cepat melaju kearahnya.

"Larilah Sungmin!" kini Changmin berteriak. Kaki Sungmin seolah membatu, ia masih tak bisa menjauh dari namja yang membuatnya merasa aneh ini. Kibum tersenyum kemudian ekspresi itu berubah saat topi pinknya dibuka oleh kibum dengan cepat.

"Minnie hyung…." Suara tercekat kibum memanggil namanya kini membuat Sungmin merasa ia sedang melakukan hal yang salah. Bergegas ia menarik kibum, ingin menyelamatkan namja itu dengan semampunya.

BRAAKKKK…. TRAAANGGG….. sebelum hal itu terjadi, kibum sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Kemudian… ia melihat tubuh kibum yang dengan entengnya di tabrak oleh truk besar itu hingga terseret beberapa meter ke sebuah bangunan yang di seberang jalan. Tubuh kibum memecahkan kaca toko tersebut dan masih terseret hingga tubuh tak berdaya itu menubruk dinding di dalam toko. Terdengar teriakan histeris. Siapa yang tak merasa ngeri melihat sosok kibum kini.

"Bummie…" gumam Sungmin. Bibirnya seolah bergerak sendiri mengucapkan nama itu secara terus menerus. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Buliran hangat mengalir dari matanya. Ia ingin berlari dan menyelamatkan orang yang ia rasa sangat di kenalnya itu meski tak ada memori di otaknya yang dapat mengingatkan dirinya tentang namja bernama bummie.

Changmin menarik tubuh Sungmin, cepat membawa namja itu lari bersamanya. Seolah tak ingin beranjak dan masih bingung dengan rasa yang mengganjal di dadanya. Ia masih diam, tak mau pergi bersama Changmin. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menyelamatkan namja yang baru ia kenal tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan Minnie? Ayo pergi!" akhirnya sungmin mengikuti langkah Changmin, tapi hatinya mungkin telah tinggal ditempat itu.

TBC

Heheheheheheheehehe…..

Chap 8 selesai…

Kka akan mengeluarkan pengumuman bahwa TDR akan tamat di chap 10. Waahhh… banzaiii…

Oke..oke… review.. review….

Dan Chap 10 itu juga sudah selesai… tinggal tunggu mood aja buat nge-post nya. Makanya review yang banyak ya.. biar lanjutannya cepat di post… hahahahahaha…#plakkk

**Hmp.. ayo kita nge vote…**

**Siapa pairing terfavorite… wajib jawab ya!**

**Dan please review nya**

**The Best Pairing in FF award..**

**KIWOOK [TDR]**

**KIMIN [TDR]**

**KIHAE [Percaya sama Kyu]**

**KICHUL [Love or Money noona?]**

**HAEBUM [Don't Cry my brother]**

**KYUBUM [Vampire in Kim Family]**

**KIKWANG [Love or Money noona?]**

**KYUWOOK [Aku gila + gak Waras]**

**TEUKSUNG [Love for you]**

**KYUSUNG [Love for you]**

**MINWOOK [Mianhe hyung]**

**TEUKCHUL [Don't Cry my brother]**

**HAEWOOK [TDR]**

**HAETEUK [TDR]**

**KIHYUN [TDR]**

**EUNWOOK [Vampire in kim family]**

**Kayaknya itu doank ya? Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Wah banyakan kibum ya? Oke pasangan terakhir KIKA [di semua chapter] kibum x ika. Hehehehehe… harap pilihannya ya! Pilih pake hati oke! Maksimal boleh milih tiga pasangan.**

**Bye..bye…**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar# tambahan cho kwangmin selingkuhan saya.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Markas Snow Pink lantai 77 gedung 101. 16.20**

Eunhyuk pov.

Tit…

Tit…

Tit…

Kutatap Yesung hyung yang sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan kesehatan ini. Aku tak di izinkan bergerak sama sekali. Kutatap Kyuhyun yang tampak kebingungan menangani tubuh kibum. Apakah sakit? Pertanyaan itulah yang ingin kutanyakan pada sosok yang terbaring di hadapanku itu. Ia tak menjawab, ia diam. Meski aku tahu dia memang selalu diam, tapi tak seperti ini.

Entahlah… aku tak bisa percaya yang terbaring itu adalah seorang Kibum. Darahnya berceceran memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Yesung hyung, seluruh tubuhnya di basahi oleh darah segar Kibum. Dialah yang membawa Kibum kemari, dia bahkan terlihat terlalu panic untuk menyadari tubuhnya yang tak pernah terkotori oleh darah orang lain kini penuh oleh darah.

Sementara Ryeowook, lihatlah dia. Namja imut nan manis itu hanya diam membatu ditempatnya. Air matanya terus mengalir dalam diam. Begitu menyedihkannyakah melihat orang yang kita cintai tak berdaya seperti itu? Heechul hyung tak memperdulikan segalanya lagi, dia terus membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga kibum sambil terisak. Memohon agar orang yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati itu terbangun dan membalas kata-katanya. Tapi kibum tak bisa. Ia masih diam.

"Hae hyung" kyuhyun memanggil Donghae, kulirik wajah namja yang kini terlihat pucat itu. Kurasa ia mulai terisak, jika kyuhyun tak memanggilnya. Dia berbalik dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang mulai tak terkontrol. Bukankah kami harus bisa mengatur detak jantung itu? "Bisakah kau menjahit luka Hyukkie hyung?" suara kyuhyun terdengar serak. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Donghae mengambil peralatan di lemari ruangan ini. Apakah donghae bisa melakukannya? Dia bahkan tak pernah melakukannya seingatku. Dia juga bukan tipe orang yang teliti yang bisa rapi melakukan jahitan di kepalaku.

"Lakukan dengan benar hae.." kataku berusaha bercanda, hatinya sedang tak bersamaku sekarang. Kurasa begitu juga dengan hatiku, aku takut. Benar… ada rasa takut menghantam tulang rusukku berusaha menghancurkan pertahananku. Air mataku bercucuran, demi pimpinan Snow pink itu. Kumohon, biarkan dia berhasil selamat. Kumohon….

Bagaimana caranya ia akan selamat? Dihantam oleh truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian terseret dan menghantam kaca tebal hingga pecah. Jika aku, aku mungkin sudah mati di tempat itu juga. Aku bisa memperkirakan kalau tulang kibum sudah remuk semua. Tidak ada kemungkinan ia dapat hidup lagi, aku tahu itu meskipun kyuhyun berusaha lebih dari kemampuannya.

"Jangan menangis hyukkie!"Donghae menepuk bahuku. Dia menyuruhku untuk tak menangis tapi wajahnya sudah bersimbah air mata seperti itu. Aku menghapus air mataku, sementara Hae mulai sibuk dengan percobaan pertamanya menjahit lukaku. Tangisnya tiba-tiba pecah, membuatku terkejut. Aku segera memeluknya, menenangkannya.

Apa yang terjadi jika kibum pergi? Bukankah semua akan sia-sia? Perjuangan kami menjadi jauh lebih kuat bukankah akan berakhir tanpa guna. Dialah yang menjadi pedoman kami, dialah sikuat yang selalu tenang. Dengan tangannya lah kehidupanku dan yang lainnya masih bertahan. Dialah orang yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan kami dari kematian, kemudian… tak bisakah kami melakukan seperti yang ia lakukan? Menyelamakan dirinya dari kematian yang sedang menyelimutinya.

Deg…. Deg… deg….

Aku masih mendengar detakan lemah jantung kibum, masih menyahuti keraguan kami. Dia masih hidup, dia masih berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya sendirian. Kyuhyun masih berusaha setenang mungkin membersihkan luka kibum dan menjahit kulitnya yang robek, memasang alat bantu pada tubuhnya. Aku bisa mendengar celotehan Yesung hyung memperhatikan komputernya.

"Organ pencernaannya tak berfungsi lagi, kyu…" katanya menatap wajah kyuhyun, kyuhyun mulai memasang alat-alat yang tampak menyakitkan itu ke tubuh kibum. "Paru-parunya juga… sudah tak bisa…."

"Diamlah hyung!" teriak kyuhyun akhirnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengatakan tanda-tanda kematiannya!" si mulut pedas kyu mungkin sudah bangkit. Yesung diam, dia menutup laptopnya. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh kibum kini. Suara hysteris heechul hyung tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Bummie… bummie…!" teriaknya bagai orang kesetanan. Air mata donghae mengalir deras tapi ia tak meraung masih dengan teliti menjahit lukaku. Aku terisak… aku menangis sejadi-jadinya…. Suara jantung itu kini tak terdengar lagi. Suara detak jantung yang tenang itu menghilang. Wookie roboh.

"Ini Bohong!" dia menutup telinganya, berusaha tak ingin mendengar suara heechul yang terus berteriak seolah kibum sudah tiada. Kibum… dia memang sudah….

Kyuhyun mengambil alat pacu jantung. Disetrumnya jantung kibum. "Kumohon! Berdetaklah!" katanya terus dan terus hingga aku dapat melihat tubuhnya ikut tersetrum.

"Kyu… sudahlah… dia sudah pergi" Yesung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh.

"Andwae! Dia belum mati, bummie belum mati. Bummieku tak mati, alat ini rusak, pasti rusak!" dia menghempaskan alat pacu jantung itu. Dia naik keatas tempat tidur kibum dan mulai memompa jantung kibum lagi dengan kedua tangannya. "Bummie… kau dengar aku? Jantungmu ini… tidak boleh berhenti! Aku takkan membiarkannya. Bukankah suara jantungmu itu sangat merdu, bukankah aku jatuh cinta padamu karena suara jantung itu. Kumohon jangan hentikan suaranya! Kumohon!" pekik kyuhyun lagi.

Wookie bangkit, di elusnya pipi kibum penuh sayang. "Bummie.. bangun ya! Kumohon.. bangun ya!"

Siapapun tahu, bahwa wookielah yang paling terluka sekarang. Kyuhyun melekatkan bibirnya ke mulut kibum, berusah memberi nafas buatan disamping pipa oksigen yang melekat di hidung kibum. "Sadarlah bummie!"

Yesung hyung juga sepertinya masih tak ingin menyerah dengan tubuh yang sungguh sudah kehilangan nyawa itu. Diberikannya rangsangan-rangsangan listrik untuk membuat jantung kibum kembali berdetak. Sia-sia… aku tahu di hati mereka, kibum sungguh sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan. Dia sudah menyusul Sungmin hyung di dunia sana.

BRAAKKK….. seorang namja cantik berkursi roda memasuki ruangan ini. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan lagi karena diriku. Akulah yang mematahkannya. Dialah dan teman-temannya lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kepergian kibum. Dialah…. "Ini semua salahmu!" aku terkejut saat melihat Wookie yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju jaejoong –si namja cantik dari cassie leaf.

Jaejoong menangis, dia tak peduli dengan yang dilakukan wookie padanya sekarang. Tatapan matanya hanya pada kibum yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Bummie…."

"Kau tak berhak mengucapkan nama kekasihku!" teriak wookie lagi, aku merasa aku melihat diri lain wookie. Diri yang penuh amarah dan dendam. Bukankah awalnya dialah yang memperlakukan jaejoong dengan baik tapi kenapa sekarang dia begitu membenci namja ini? "Temanmu itulah yang membuat bummie ku seperti ini. Kau pantas mati"

"Jika aku bisa menukar nyawaku dengannya aku akan lakukan!" jaejoong berteriak keras. Wookie menarik pistolnya. Anak itu sepertinya tak punya keraguan saat menodong tenggorokan jaejoong dengan senjata berbahaya itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku akan lakukan apapun agar bummie kembali, jika ada kemungkinan nyawamu bisa di gunakan aku akan lakukan"

"Jangan babo wookie!" Heechul berteriak berusaha menghentikan tindakan babo tak terkendali wookie. Meskipun aku yang paling babo di ruangan ini, aku masih sangat tahu bahwa orang yang sudah mati takkan bisa hidup dengan membunuh orang lain sebagai gantinya.

Tiba-tiba… kami semua terdiam, bukan karena wookie akan siap menarik pelatuknya. Wookie menurunkan senjatanya. Dia berbalik dan menatap kibum. Aku tertegun begitu juga donghae. Kami mendengarnya… keajaiban terjadi. Suara detak jantung kibum terdengar. Ia hidup kembali, ia hidup… kyuhyun segera turun dari tempat tidur kibum. Sebuah senyuman lega terkembang di bibirnya yang indah. Adikku itu berhasil, dia mengembalikan detak jantung pimpinan hebat kami.

"Ini…." Gumaman tidak kepercayaan yesung hyung terdengar, segera diambilnya alat bantu lainnya dan memasukkan sebuah selang ke dalam mulut kibum. Aku tak tahu entah alat apa lagi yang dia dan kyuhyun pasang untuk bummie. Tapi aku rasa alat itu sungguh membuat detak jantung kibum berlahan menormal, membuat senyuman indah kembali terkembang di wajah kami semua.

Author pov.

**Kamar Yesung. Tiga tahun kemudian**

"Kalian serius" suara menggelegar Siwon terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Wookie menutup telinganya sambil memasang wajah innocentnya. Ia nyengir saat Donghae tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu. Ia bersembunyi di belakang leeteuk, memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu dengan manjanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum, di tepuknya kepala wookie dengan sayang. "Hei… siwonnie.. kecilkan suaramu, kau menakuti wookie-ah" suara tawa donghae kini memenuhi ruangan mengalahkan suara siwon. Membuat heechul langsung mengeluarkan deathglare mematikan untuk membuat donghae diam.

"Tentu saja kami serius, kami akan menyelesaikan cassie leaf besok" semangat Eunhyuk terlihat menggebu-gebu.

"Bukankah itu terdengar mustahil tanpa kibum bersama kalian?" leeteuk menatap donghae yang kini di timpuk bantal oleh heechul. Hangeng berusaha menghentikan namja cantik itu atau donghae akan mati.

"Kami yang sekarang kurasa bisa" Jawab Yesung pasti. "Tidak ada yang tahu entah kapan Kibum bisa bangun dari komanya. Kemudian Jaejoong, apa kalian menjaganya dengan baik"

"Ya.. sesuai perintahmu hyung, dia tak ada masalah" sambung Hangeng masih berusaha menahan amarah Heechul.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu rapat hari ini selesai" putus Yesung meraih laptopnya dan kembali sibuk berkutat didepan sana. Mengatur rencana untuk acara puncak yang ia tunggu.

Donghae pov.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarku. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak aku meninggalkannya sejak tigak tahun yang lalu. Kemanakah aku selama tiga tahun ini? Kehidupanku menjalani wajib militer mungkin sudah membuatku menjadi jauh lebih tangguh. Wajib militer mungkin tak terlalu sulit bagiku mengingat latihanku dulu jauh lebih mengerikan dan berat. Tapi aku tahu, aku tumbuh jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Eunhyuk berbeda denganku, dia pergi ke Las Vegas dan menjalani pelatihan di sana. Dia belajar hal banyak disana dan aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih lentur. Inikah hasil dari kamp militer amerika? Hahahahahaha…. Heechul hyung, dia masuk dalam kepolisian atas wewenang Siwon dan menjadi tim elit khusus penembak jitu. Aku bingung, dia ternyata mampu menjadi polisi demi kekasihnya dari China itu.

Lalu Yesung hyung? Dia bersama wookie kembali ke daerah tempat dia berasal. Ke Osaka, Jepang dan melatih Wookie kecil menjadi kuat seperti Sungmin hyung. Aku tak tahu seberapa berat latihan yang dirasakan wookie di sana, aku tak sengaja melihat luka-luka di tubuh mungilnya. Tapi sekarang dia sukses menjadi namja innocent yang mengerikan.

Snow pink sudah bersatu kembali, kami bukan snow pink yang dulu lagi, snow pink yang tak bisa berdiri sejajar dengan cassie leaf. Tiga tahun bagi kami bukan masa yang kami habiskan dengan gampang. Kami bekerja keras dan hidup dengan penuh usaha bertahan hidup. Sebentar lagi aku akan melepaskan dendam ini. Aku akan hidup sebagai layaknya manusia.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil wookie di dalam kamar kibum. Melepas rasa rindu pada namja imut itu. Wookie kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang kibum, menatap wajah kekasih yang sudah lama di tinggalkannya. Di rapikannya poni kibum yang sedang berantakan. "Aku pulang chagiya.. rindu padaku?" suara tenor wookie terdengar manis seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. "Gommawo kyunnie.. sudah menjaganya selama aku tidak ada"

"Nee… gwechana hyung. Sudah kewajibanku… aku ingin tidur sebentar hyung, jika ada masalah bangunkan aku segera" kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kibum. Ia tampaknya langsung terlelap. Entahlah.. aku merasa kyuhyun lah yang paling lelah selama tiga tahun ini, menjaga kibum terus menerus. Jika ia sampai lengah sedikit dan alat-alat bantu hidup kibum tak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik mungkin pimpinan snow pink itu akan sungguh-sungguh tak ada lagi.

Terdengar suara wookie melantunkan lagu di telinga kibum. Dia terlihat sangat senang kembali di samping kibum. Aku melihatnya sesekali mengecup pipi kibum dengan lembut. Berbisik di telinga kibum agar cepat sembuh kemudian kembali bernyanyi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh punggungku. Aku tak segera berbalik karena orang yang memberikan sentuhan itu memelukku dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu" katanya datar. Aku tersenyum, aku sangat kenal pemilik pelukan hangat ini. Teuki hyung… orang yang selalu mendukungku dan mendoakanku selama ini.

"Jinjja? Kau bahkan selalu mengunjungiku di kamp, bagaimana mungkin kau begitu merindukanku?" aku mencoba menggodanya.

"Huh… aku bilang rindu ya rindu, sejak kapan kau berani menentang perkataanku?" aku terkekeh pelan. Dia menjadi begitu pemerintah sejak aku memutuskan untuk mengaitkan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangannya.

"Mian he hyung. Aku mengerti"

Siapa yang akan menyangka, seorang lee donghae yang begitu membenci polisi, kini bertunangan dengan seorang polisi. Aku mungkin bisa dibilang gila, tapi inilah hatiku, aku mencintainya dan aku tak bermaksud untuk mencintai yang lain lagi selain dia. Sungguh…

Aku melepas pelukannya, kemudian berbalik dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. "Saranghae" ujarku yang sontak membuat wajahku memerah. Berlahan aku langsung mengulum bibir pulm manisnya, membawa kami dalam cinta hangat kami.

_Flashback-_

"Yunho hyung…" pekikku memanggil namja yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dariku berjalan di depanku. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan padaku untuk diam. Aku patuh.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang hanya di sinari sinar rembulan di malam itu. Meski dia banyak berubah tapi aku masih sangat mengenalinya. Dia masih Yunho hyung yang dulu, yang selalu melindungiku. Dia dewa penolongku yang tiba-tiba muncul saat aku di kejar-kejar oleh para polisi dan menyembunyikanku di gang-gang kecil ini.

"Mereka sudah pergi" Yunho hyung menarik nafas lega. Ditatapnya aku dan di elusnya kepalaku. "Kau sudah besar Hae? Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga hyung. Hyung… percayalah padaku, bukan aku pembunuhnya… bukan aku pembunuh orang tua angkatmu, aku hanya datang kerumahmu untuk…"

"Sudahlah… aku tahu. Kau bukan orang yang pantas untuk menghukum mereka. Hae… berjanjilah untuk melupakan hari ini. Anggaplah kau tak pernah bertemu denganku hari ini"

"Lho… wae?"

"Jika pembunuh itu tahu aku masih hidup, mereka akan mengejarku"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Usiaku tak terlalu muda untuk tak mengetahui maksud dari perkataan hyungku itu. Dia kemudian memanjat pagar tinggi di dekat kami. Dengan lincahnya ia berlari, baru kusadari hyungku itu begitu hebat. Aku berlari ketengah kota tapi para polisi itu menemukanku. Aku bersyukur dalam hatiku, bukankah ini artinya mereka akan membantuku untuk melindungi Yunho hyung dan aku sendiri tentunya.

BRUUUKKK… aku tak mengerti mereka memukuliku. Kenapa? Bukankah aku yang mestinya di lindungi di sini. "Dia masih di bawah umur" aku mendengar seseorang mencela tindakan polisi-polisi itu.

"Diamlah! Kau ingin kita di pecat, anak ini adalah pembunuhnya"

"Tapi tak ada bukti yang membuktikan itu"

"Ada… kita akan membuatnya. Dengan begini aku akan naik pangkat. Yak… polisi baru, menyingkirlah dan pelajari beginilah polisi yang benar bekerja. Hah.. anak sialan lebih baik kau dengarkan kata-kata hyung-hyung ini atau kau akan mati" teriak salah satu dari mereka mulai mengancamku. Apa dayaku? Bukankah aku hanya anak SMA? Anak panti asuhan yang tak bisa mendapatkan keadilan sejak aku dilahirkan di dunia ini. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, tubuhku sudah di penuhi lebam.

Tak tahan dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi saat aku salah menghapalkan kalimat pengakuan yang mereka dikte. Aku lari… aku berlari tak tentu arah, tak jarang aku menabrak mobil yang menghalangi jalanku. Tapi aku bangkit dan aku terus berlari dengan pandangan yang gelap.

Lagi-lagi Yunho hyung muncul di hadapanku. "Hae kemarilah!" dia menarikku dan membawaku berlari ke tempat yang asing bagiku. Seoul bukanlah tempat tinggal kami, aku tak kenal tempat ini. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah Yunho hyung.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya di jalanan yang sunyi. "Kau aman di sini" dia menyuruhku duduk di atas tempat sampah.

"Kenapa mereka begitu jahat, aku bukan pembunuh kenapa mereka malah menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura?" teriakku kesal. Air mataku mengalir.

Yunho hyung menggoncang tubuhku, "Mereka bukan orang yang baik hae… merekalah pembunuh orang tuaku dan orang tuamu. Mereka jugalah yang membunuh orang tua angkatku. Mereka sama dengan para ibu di panti, mereka berpura-pura baik saat orang lain datang dan menindas kita saat tak ada yang tahu"

"Mereka…"

"Benar… merekalah yang salah, mereka yang membuat kita begini. Dendamlah pada mereka hae-ah!" Yunho hyung menepuk kepalaku kemudian memberikanku beberapa ribu uang. Dia kemudian menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

_Flashback end-_

Semenjak mengenal leeteuk hyung, aku merasa mungkin Yunho hyung membuat sedikit kesalahan. Aku seharusnya tak membenci semuanya, aku hanya perlu membenci beberapa di antaranya. Tidak untuk leeteuk dan teman-teman siwon. Mereka orang baik, mereka membantu kami melindungi kibum. Mereka membantu kami untuk tak di pandang rendah sebagai penjahat kakap. Kami masih di hormati mereka sebagai organisasi yang membasmi beberapa organisasi lain.

Kami sekarang berada di tujuan yang sama sebagai tim pemberantas organisasi pembunuh hanya cara yang kami gunakan berbeda. Aku sudah bersumpah pada leeteuk untuk melepas nama pembunuh dari diriku saat misi ini selesai, begitu juga dengannya dan nama polisinya. Kami akan hidup nyaman sebagai masyarakat pada umumnya.

Aku sering bertemu Yunho hyung setelah kejadian itu, dan dia menjadi seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama. Apa aku sekolah lagi saja ya dan menjadi seorang dokter sepertinya? Kurasa itu baik. Leeteuk hyung mendorongku. Aku tersenyum dengan reaksinya yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Hmm…. Lepaskan hyung!" aku menatap leeteuk hyung, apa suara manis itu berasal darinya. Dia mengangkat bahunya, jelas sekali bukan dia. Dia menutup bibirnya dari tadi. Jadi siapa?

Aku mengendap-endap dan mencoba mengintip. Aku yakin sekali suara itu berasal dari kamar eunhyuk. Leeteuk hyung diam di tempatnya, aku tak ingin suara langkahnya itu akan mengacaukan segalanya. Kulihat dari balik pintu kamar eunhyuk, eunhyuk dan… OMO!

My God is not real! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak. Ya… jelas saja ini tak mungkin, yang benar saja… hyukkie dia sedang…. "Aku merindukanmu hyukkie dan begini reaksimu padaku?"

"Tapi hyung… kita tidak pernah melakukannya di sini. Jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

Aku bingung, apa aku harus terkejut melihat pemandangan ini. Ataukah aku harus tertawa? Aku sungguh tak bisa menebak hal ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah kusangka hyukkie itu seorang uke… bwahahahahahahahaha…. Rasanya ingin mengejek namja itu.

"Hyung-ah… setidaknya tutup pintunya" celutukku membuat keduanya tampak terkejut. Aku tertawa terbahak. "Tak kusangka Yesung hyung akan seberani itu" kali ini aku mengejek. Wajah yesung hyung tampak memerah sedikit. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Oke.. oke… maaf mengganggu hyung! Lanjutkan saja!" kataku tersenyum jahil. Tak kusangka cinta eunhyuk akhirnya terbalas juga. Kukira Yesung hyung tak pernah menaruh perhatian pada sahabatku itu. Kau beruntung hyukkie, kau mendapatkannya sudah. Aku menutup pintu kamar eunhyuk rapat-rapat.

Leeteuk hyung menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. "Wae hae?"

"Gwechana hyung… hanya orang yang sedang bercinta. Eh… ayo kita keluar! Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini berdua saja!"

Author pov.

Yesung memasang seragam hitamnya. Tak lupa dia memasang anting di telinga kanannya. Anting yang dapat menyambungkannya dengan snow pink lainnya. Di ambilnya pedang bersarung hitamnya dari atas tempat pajangan. Di dengarnya suara Siiiiiingggg… panjang dari antingnya. Itu sebuah tanda bahwa kyuhyun sudah mengaktifkan anting seluruh member snow pink.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 77 itu. Dia menarik nafas panjang saat ia telah sampai di penghujung lorong, pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Pintu kamar kibum. Semua member snow pink berdiri mengintari ranjang kibum. Kemudian terlihat Siwon disana yang sedikit menjauh dari mereka. Mengambil jarak aman, agar anggota snow pink tak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

Wookie duduk di sisi kibum, di pakaikannya anting putih yang biasa dipakai pimpinan snowpink itu dalam bertugas. "Doakan kami bummie, lindungi kami seperti yang biasa kau lakukan" bisik wookie mengecup dahi kibum pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping Donghae.

"Kibum, aku tahu mungkin aku telah bertindak salah dengan melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya. Memimpin snow pink bukanlah wewenangku. Sesungguhnya aku hanya menggantikanmu sebentar. Hanya kau pimpinan snow pink setelah adikku lee sungmin" suara Yesung yang tenang terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

Ia bersujud di lantai, "aku meminta izinmu untuk menyelesaikan misi kali ini. Aku percaya tim kita bisa menyelesaikan para cassie leaf itu. Aku akan melindungi mereka kali ini"

Yesung bangkit. Di tatapnya lukisan Sungmin yang terpampang besar di dinding kaca kamar Kibum. "Hyung pergi Minnie…" kemudian Yesung melirik Siwon. "Tolong jaga bummie ya!" dia tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Donghae, eunhyuk, heechul dan wookie mengikuti langkahnya.

**Markas Cassie Leaf**

"Bagaimana hyung?" Junsu menatap wajah Yunho dengan mata bersinar. Yunho memamerkan senyum indahnya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah memasuki ruangan lainnya.

"Hadapi saja mereka" jawab Yunho santai menutup pintu ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki. "Katakan padaku ketika mereka datang. Bawa saja keruang bawah tanah dan hancurkan mereka di sana"

"Arraso" kali ini Yoochun yang menjawab.

Sungmin terlihat bergelayut menja di bahu Changmin. Tampak sesekali Changmin mencium bibir namja cantik itu mesra. "Kali ini jangan mengecewakanku Minnie… pergilah ke samping Yunho hyung"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Dia berdiri di depan kamar yang di masuki Yunho sementara Changmin mengikuti kedua hyungnya yang siap menyambut kedatangan Snow pink di depan pintu markas mereka. Mereka yakin dengan kemampuan mereka, mereka tim terkuat selama ini. Meski mereka kehilangan seorang kim jaejoong, mereka juga mencoba berpikir, hal itu bukan masalah yang besar. Selama ini mereka bisa mengatasi masalah meski mereka tidak lengkap.

Kemudian bukankah lawan mereka juga kehilangan satu prajurit sama seperti mereka? Bukankah itu impas dan mereka merasa mereka dalam keadaan yang imbang.

Yesung pov.

Kami semua turun dari sebuah van, aku menatap rumah tua yang di selidiki kyuhyun sebagai markas Cassie Leaf. Benarkah disini? Hmf… tentu saja disini, kyuhyun tak pernah salah memperkirakan sesuatu. Aku memimpin Snow Pink tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Aku berjalan paling depan seperti yang pernah di lakukan oleh adikku lee sungmin dulu dan kibum. Benar… jika peluru tiba-tiba di tembakkan maka akulah yang akan mati duluan, bukankah itu tugas pemimpin? Melindungi dan merasakan sakit yang akan dirasakan oleh bawahannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan di sampingku, dia pengganti posisi kibum saat sungminlah yang dulu berdiri di posisiku. Aku sekarang mengerti bagaimana sulitnya berdiri di sini. Berjalan penuh kekuasaan, tapi kematian tepat di depan mata. "Radius 8 meter hyung. Seorang namja berdiri di depan kita, tepat di balik pintu itu" seru kyuhyun mengingatkanku. Aku dapat mendengar suara detak jantung orang yang dimaksudkannya.

Kucengkram erat pedangku, begitu juga dengan anggota snow pink yang lain mereka mulai menikmati peran mereka. Mereka bukan manusia saat ini, mereka adalah dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa para cassie leaf itu. Bukankah begitu?

Author pov

**Kamar kibum, lantai 77 gedung 101 09.16**

Siwon menatap wajah kibum yang pucat. Tak bisa ia bayangkan namja manis yang sedang terbaring itu akan menjadi seperti ini selama tiga tahun. Di elusnya pipi kibum, dilihatnya satu persatu benda yang terpasang di tubuh kibum. Alat yang menjadi nyawa kibum selama ini, alat yang menopang hidup seorang pimpinan snow pink yang tangguh.

"Bummie… apa benda-benda ini terasa sakit?" suara siwon terdengar bergetar. Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang putih. Segera di hapusnya buliran bening itu, dia bangkit dari sisi kibum. Dia berjalan ke depan dinding tempat lukisan besar Sungmin terpajang. Dia membungkuk hormat pada lukisan itu. "Hyung…."

Ia bisa mengingat betapa marahnya namja yang ada dilukisan ini marah saat ia berdekatan dengan seorang kibum. Siwon merasakan sedikit rasa rindu yang menyerang hatinya, pada sungmin. Pada namja yang pernah mengancam akan membunuh dirinya jika berdekatan dengan kibum. Mata siwon menggercap kaget saat sebuah buku diary terjatuh dari atas meja, tak sengaja ia sentuh. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar buku itu, milik lee sungmin, tertulis jelas di sana.

Siwon membawa buku itu ke sisi Kibum. Di bacakannya halaman-halaman yang bertanda tepat di telinga kibum, berharap kibum akan mendengarnya dengan baik.

_25 Maret_

_Hari ini aku menginjak tanah kelahiranku, suasana disini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan di Osaka. Bedanya mungkin otosa tak ada di sini dengan tampang sangarnya. Aku tak perlu harus di marahi dan di pukuli. Tapi sejujurnya aku tahu otosa menyayangiku sama seperti ia menyayangi Yesung hyung sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dia hanya sok keras begitu agar kami tak menjadi anak yang cengeng. Aku sayang dia._

_12 Juni _

_Huwaaa…. Yesung hyung sungguh tega meninggalkan ku sendirian. Meski aku di terima menjadi seorang guru di sekolah yang ku idamkan, tapi itu bukan berarti dia bisa pergi ke Amerika seenaknya untuk mendapatkan S3 nya kan? Aku tahu aku tak sepintar dia, tapi kenapa dia tak membawaku juga. Kurasa otosa takkan marah jika aku bersamanya ke Amerika. Kini dia malah pergi diam-diam dan meninggalkan selembar surat sialan ini._

_20 Juni_

_Sekolah ini memang mengesankan, aku suka. Hanya satu kelemahannya, badanku terlalu kecil untuk di panggil 'seongsenim' oleh anak-anak nakal itu. Mereka malah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Minnie?' bukankah itu keterlaluan. Huft… aku harus memperbesarkan badanku. Tapi heechul hyung, malah mengejekku. Aku jadi semakin kesal. _

_26 Juni_

_Yak… siapa nama anak itu tadi? Ya aku ingat KIBUM, dia anak yang mengesalkan. Kukira dia anak yang baik pada awalnya, dia menghentikan teman-temannya untuk memanggilku Minnie. Dia juga anak pintar dan pendiam. Tapi lihat apa kelakuannya tadi? Dia kurang ajar! Berani sekali dia mengataiku 'guru payah'. Aku tak suka dia.. huft…_

"Bummie.. kau sungguh anak yang nakal ternyata" siwon tertawa kecil membaca tulisan itu. Tak ada respon yang berarti dari kibum, dia masih diam dan tak berdaya. Siwon kembali membaca dan semua tulisan selanjutnya tentang kibum.

_2 Juli_

_Kesabaranku sudah habis untuk anak itu, hari ini dia menggendongku di koridor sekolah. Begitu ringankah badanku hingga dia bisa mengangkatku seenaknya? Dia bahkan menggodaku dengan senyuman manisnya yang bagaikan senyuman iblis dari neraka. Huh… tapi entahlah.. hatiku tak tenang jika bersamanya, apa segitu bencinya kah aku pada anak kecil itu. Hmp.. tunggu saja sampai dia tahu bahwa aku seorang pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh para pembunuh-pembunuh kejam, lihat seberani apa dia melawanku. Hehehehehehe…_

_4 Juli_

_OMO! Dia bilang apa? Yang benar saja? Dia bilang aku manis? Aku marah-marah terus menerus secara tak jelas hari ini. Heechul hyung sampai mengutuki. Dia bilang aku marah-marah tapi wajahku memerah seolah malu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Jujur saja, dan aku ingin ini menjadi rahasia, aku senang di katai manis olehnya._

_9 Juli_

_Tuhan…. Apa ini? Apa namja ini tidak normal? Maksudku… bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku? Kurasa dia salah kira soal perasaannya. Pasti begitu! Aku yakin itu. Humph… akan lebih baik jika aku menghindari dia untuk sementara. _

_13 Juli_

_Yak… apa-apaan itu? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi dia bermesraan dengan tiga namja dan empat yeoja hari ini. Huh… aku kenapa sih? Apa jangan-jangan aku abnormal dan aku…aku.. aku mencintai muridku sebagai praktik ke abnormalanku? Ini gila! Kurasa aku perlu ke psikiater. Tapi heechul hyung malah tertawa dan menyuruhku untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada kibum. Bagaimana mungkin?_

_16 Juli_

_Ini hari terbaik yang kumiliki, dia.. dia… HYAAAA…. Dia mencium bibirku saat bel pulang sekolah di gudang belakang. Jantungku jadi tak nyaman seperti ini. Sepertinya aku harus mengakui aku mencintainya. Otosa, aku berdosa padamu tapi sungguh aku mencintai kibum. Siswa sekaligus namja. Aku sungguh tak bisa bergerak seolah aku kehilagan tenaga yang selama ini kulatih saat bersamanya. Dia membuatku tak berdaya. _

_21 Juli_

_Jreng… jreng…. Apa-apaan gayanya itu? Dia bisa begitu cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan Yesung hyung. Tapi aku tak suka cara Heechul hyung menatapnya. Sejujurnya aku cemburu saat kibum dan chullie hyung berpandangan, mereka seolah sangat cocok. Yesung hyung hanya tertawa saat aku menjerit di depan wajahnya kalau aku itu normal. Untuk apa dia pulang ke Seoul hanya demi melihat seorang kibum yang tak penting?_

_8 Agustus_

_Kibum sepertinya marah besar dengan keberadaan Donghae dirumah ini. Aku hanya kasihan dengan namja malang ini. Dia sama sepertiku dan Yesung hyung dulunya. Kami tak punya apa-apa dan penuh dengan fitnahan. Kami lemah dan tubuh kami penuh luka. Apa salahnya jika aku mengadopsinya? Dia terlihat sangat menderita._

_15 Agustus_

_Aku tak menyangka donghae mmm… maksudku lee donghae, adik yang baru saja kuadopsi ini menyuruhku untuk jujur dengan perasaanku. Dia juga memintaku untuk menjadikannya sebagai pembunuh. Cukup sudah kibum yang membuatku pusing dengan keluarga super kaya dan protektif nya itu. Tapi berkat hae aku sadar, aku sungguh membutuhkan kibum dan aku mencintai namja kecil itu. _

_24 Agustus_

_Tebak… kibum memberikan aku sebuah kemeja pink yang cantik. Aku suka… dia namjachingu yang sangat perhatian, Cuma saja aku tak bisa menahan emosiku saat dia dekat dengan orang lain selain aku. Aku hanya merasa tenang jika dia bersama snow pink, jadi kuputuskan untuk memasukkannya ke tim, hanya saja aku tak mengizinkannya untuk berurusan dengan kekerasan. Umph.. dia harus ke Amerika dan belajar pengobatan di sana. Aku harus bersedia kehilangan namjachingu tampanku hanya untuk sementara waktu ini._

_12 Desember_

_Yee… dia pulang! Hoooreee…. Tapi.. tunggu! Siapa namja yang bersamanya itu? Cho Kyuhyun? Apa dia namja yang baik? Kurasa begitu karena dia terlihat sama dengan kibum. Sama-sama pendiam dan kurasa mereka seperti sepasang es di kutub selatan saking dinginnya. Seperti hari ini.. ckckckckcck… dingin!_

_1 Januari_

_Untunglah dia ingat ulang tahunku, kalau tidak aku akan sangat marah. Lihat saja kibum, sudah cukup aku melihat mu bersama namja cantik itu. Kau bilang apa? Tak sengaja? Dan semuanya salahku karena aku tak bisa menghangatkanmu? Yang benar saja? Kau masih anak kecil dan berani sekali kau meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padaku! Kau mau mati?_

Siwon dengan cepat membalik diari itu. Hingga mungkin terlewatkan setahun lebih.

_18 Juni_

_Tidak terasa ya bummie… sudah kelas 3. Kau bertambah dewasa setidaknya. Hari ini kau memutuskan untuk ikut lagi bersama Yesung hyung. Kau hobi sekali meninggalkanku. Tapi tak apalah.. kan demi snow pink yangkita dirikan bersama. Bukankah begitu? Aku berharap kau cepat pulang. Karena belum lama kau pergi, rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu._

_12 Juli_

_Aku sesungguhnya tak ingin menulis ini, tapi aku tak bisa memedamnya. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya kulakukan. Aku… ya ampun… air mataku tumpah. Aku memang babo, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal itu pada kyuhyun? Dia sahabatnya kibum dan… aku bahkan tak pernah membiarkan kibum menyentuhku dan kini aku sudah kotor oleh orang lain. Kenapa aku harus terluka malam tadi. Seharusnya.. itu tak terjadi._

_17 Juli_

_Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada nya apakah dia mencintaiku. Dia menjawabku dengan tegas dan senyuman manisnya itu. "Nee" dengan sangat singkat. Kemudian apa dia tak masalah dengan semua orang yang menentang hubungan kami? Orang tuanya, semua orang di sekolah dan keadaan bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Dia hanya mengatakan "aku tak peduli" apa itu benar? Apa kau bisa memaafkanku yang sudah berbuat dosa ini?_

_19 Agustus_

_Tuhan… apa benar yang kudengar ini? Kyu.. dia sakit? Dia perlu jantung? Dia juga… dia mencintai kibum? Aku tahu itu? Dia mencintai kibum dan dia menjebakku. Tapi aku tak peduli soal itu, bukankah kibum akan sangat bersedih jika tahu kyu sakit. Dia juga akan marah padaku tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Kyu memang menyembunyikannya dari kibum tapi aku tahu cepat atau lambat kibum akan tahu tentang peristiwa malam itu. _

_21 Agustus_

_Kibummie… aku sungguh mencintaimu, sungguh dan selamanya pasti begitu. Mungkin jika aku boleh berharap aku ingin kau lah yang membunuhku untuk membalas betapa sakit hatinya dirimu padaku. Jantung ini… mungkin tak pantas ku miliki. Aku sudah putuskan untuk memberikannya pada sahabatmu yang mencintaimu itu. Kuharap kau dapat hidup dengan baik setelah ini. Aku harap keajaiban juga bisa membuat snow pink tetap hidup dan menyelesaikan semua misi kita hingga akhir. Saranghae kibummie… hiduplah dengan baik. Cintailah orang yang lebih baik dariku setelah suara jantung ini dimiliki oleh kyu… hah.. kuharap kau membaca diary ini. Kuharap kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu._

Siwon tergugah melihat tulisan di hari terakhir dalam diary itu. Tinta pena hitam yang di gunakan untuk menulis diary itu terlihat kembang terkena air. Siwon merasa ia tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata dari seorang lee sungmin. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada kibum, dilihatnya butiran bening hangat mengalir pelan dari pelupuk mata yang tertutup sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Siwon menyeka air mata itu. "Sungmin sangat mencintaimu bummie, sadarlah dan laksanakan tanggung jawab terakhirmu untuknya!"

TBC

Chap 9 selesai…

Tolong reviewnya ya! Selanjutnya chap terakhir ya? Hehehehhehehehe… ayoo review yang banyak biar cepat publisnya! Bwahahahahaha…


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dark Reality**

**Pairing : KiWook, KiMin, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, EunHyuk dan Member Sj lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar# tambahan cho kwangmin selingkuhan saya.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang polisi, hingga suatu hari dia di pecat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Disaat itulah dia menyaksikan pembunuhan langsung di depan matanya dan si pembunuh itu malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, dan dia di terima dengan mudahnya oleh sang pimpinan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Jelek banget nih summary!**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Markas Cassie Leaf**

Yesung membuka pintu rumah tua itu. BLASSTTT…. Sebuah jebakan kuno hamper saja menusuk jantungnya. Heechul dengan cepat menangkap anak panah yang melesat sebelum mengenai kulit Yesung. "Perhatikan langkah kalian!" terdengar suara kyuhyun yang di sambut anggukan oleh member snow pink lainnya.

"Berpencar!" Perintah Yesung akhirnya saat melihat lorong utama rumah itu menunjukkan percabangan. Yesung mengambil jalan lurus ke depan bersama Kyuhyun dan menaiki tangga. Sementara eunhyuk mengikuti langkah heechul ke sisi kiri dan wookie bersama donghae kea rah yang tersisa. "Rencananya bunuh semua. Selebihnya terserah kalian!"

Tik… tik.. tik…

Suara detik jarum jam menggema di dinding rumah tua itu. Membuat seluruh member snow pink yang ada di dalamnya bergerak dengan lebih berhati-hati dan penuh ketegangan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan melepaskan belenggu nama pembunuh yang melekat erat dalam tiap langkah mereka. Ini hari akhir atas ketidak bebasan mereka. Ini hari terakhir mereka terlepas dengan ikatan janji dengan Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu terbebas.

"_Khee…khe..keh… selamat datang Snow pink? Itukah nama kalian? Its's show time!" _terdengar suara mengerikan yang menggema di rumah itu. Tiba-tiba saja lantai yang di injak oleh para member snow pink mndadak terbuka.

BRUUUKKK… suara dentuman tubuh yang terjatuh terdengar menggema di ruangan yang di penuhi debu itu. "Aiggooo… sakit!" rengek wookie menepuk tubuhnya. Donghae terkikik melihat pose manja wookie.

"Selamat datang…" suara yang terdengar tidak asing bagi donghae itu menyambut mereka. Donghae berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan kegelapan di ruangan berdebu itu. Pupilnya membesar saat melihat sosok yang paling di kenalnya sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yunho hyung…." Gumam donghae yang membuat wookie terkejut setengah mati. Di tatapnya namja di hadapannya. Inikah yunho hyung seorang donghae? Kenapa dia ada disini?

Sama dengan rasa terkejut yang di tunjukkan donghae, yunho juga merasakan seperti itu. Tangannya terasa lemah seketika saat menatap wajah adik manisnya ada di hadapannya sebagai musuh bukan pihaknya. Yunho mengenggam pedang bersarung birunya erat, matanya berubah tajam melihat donghae.

"Bagaimana ini hae? Bukankah dia hyungmu?" suara wookie memecah keheningan.

Donghae mengeluarkan pisau-pisau kecilnya. "Bunuh dia! Itulah perintah Yesung hyung" jawab donghae tenang membalas tatapan tajam yunho. Mereka sama-sama tak ingin ingin mengalah, tidak ada masa lalu yang dapat saling melindungi mereka lagi. Mereka di takdirkan untuk saling mengakhiri. Saat inilah donghae akan membuktikan dirinya telah tumbuh menjadi kuat tanpa seorang hyung yang meninggalkannya dengan kejam di jalanan.

"Kau gila?"

"Dengar wookie.. apa yesung hyung tak mengajarimu kalau perintah pimpinan adalah mutlak. Jika yesung hyung atau kibum memerintahkanku untuk membunuhmu sekarang, aku akan melakukannya. Lagi pula, aku sudah lama menunggu ini"

"Mwo?" wookie tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Donghae menodongkan salah satu pisau kecilnya kea rah yunho. Yunho membuka sarung pedangnya.

Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terkembang di wajah yunho. "Hyung tak menyangka inilah dirimu hae"

"Nee… dan aku sudah menyangka inilah dirimu." Donghae mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. "Kaulah yang membunuh orang yang mengadopsimu kan hyung"

"Bingo… kau memang anak pintar!" Yunho memasang kuda-kudanya dan dengan cepat di serangnya tubuh donghae. Donghae tak menghindar, di tangkisnya hempasan pedang yunho dengan pisau kecil ditangannya. "Dan para ibu, yang mengirim mereka keneraka juga aku dan juga.. kedua orang tua mu"

"Apa maksudmu?" donghae mendorong keras pisau kecilnya. Membuat jarak lagi diantara dia dan yunho.

"Aku menemukan ke dua orang tuamu, hae… tapi sebuah misi memaksaku untuk membunuh mereka. Kau ingat hari saat kita bertemu saat kau di kejar polisi? Saat itu aku baru saja menghabisi ke dua orang tuamu"

Wajah mengerikan yunho berubah dingin. Donghae diam, tangannya seolah melemah. Dia mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ingin dia dengar. "Mian he… tapi sepasang orang tua itu tak membuangmu, kau di culik oleh orang lain dan di bawa ke panti itu". SRAAKKK….. bahu donghae tepat tertusuk mata pedang yunho, di saat yang bersamaan pisau kecil donghae menusuk tubuh yunho di tempat yang sama. 

%%

"UHKK…."eunhyuk berusaha tak menelan ludahnya, ia harus berhati-hati agar lehernya tak tergores pedang yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Junsu dan pedang itu telah siap untuk memenggal lehernya. Junsu berdiri di belakang eunhyuk dan menyilangkan mata pedangnya tepat didepan leher eunhyuk.

Yoochun memamerkan gigi putihnya pada heechul yang kini siap menembaknya. "Kau tak kalah cantik dari jaejoong, bukankah begitu junsu?" ujarnya melempar sarung pedangnya dan menggenggam pedang itu dengan erat.

"Nee…" jawab Junsu singkat berbisik di telinga eunhyuk yang kini ada dalam dekapannya dan pedangnya.

DOORR… tanpa keraguan sedikitpun heechul menembak tenggorokan yoochun. Yoochun dengan cepat memutar pedangnya. Tepat membelah peluru cepat heechul menjadi dua bagian. Dia tertawa dengan lantang. "Kau takkan bisa melukaiku cantik. Mungkin karena cinta kita terpaut"

Heechul menembak berkali-kali, dan kembali yoochun menghindar. "Aku orang tercepat di cassie leaf, kau tak mungkin bisa melukaiku"

Sementara eunhyuk merunduk kebawah, berusaha lolos dari mata pedang junsu, tapi seolah gerakannya terbaca, junsu sekali lagi dapat menangkapnya dan siap menggoreskan mata pedangnya ke leher eunhyuk. "Mian he.. tapi Yunho hyung memerintahkanku untuk membunuhmu, ada yang ingin kau katakana?"

"Ayo bertarung!" eunhyuk memutar tangan junsu, di putarnya tubuhnya dan berusaha menghantam kepala Junsu. Junsu tak menghindar, diputarnya pedangnya dan siapa memotong kaki eunhyuk yang mengarah padanya. Eunhyuk berbalik, dan mengganti serangannya dengan cepat.

%%

Changmin terkikik di hadapan ke dua namja yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. "Annyoung kyunnie. Lama tak bertemu" suara mengerikan Changmin tak cukup membuat kyuhyun merinding. Ia cukup tahu bahwa ia lebih mengerikan dari seorang changmin yang licik.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab salam itu, dia berdiri sejajar di samping Yesung. "Hmf.. Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Yesung hyung, kau sama sepertiku, kita bukan tipe petarung"

Kini sebuah senyuman jahat terkembang di bibir manis Changmin, "Oleh karena itu, yang akan membunuhmu bukan aku tapi… mantan kekasihmu, chagiya…"

"Mwo?"

"Minnie… keluarlah!" changmin menarik sebuah tangan dalam kegelapan di belakangnya. Tampak sosok yang sangat dikenal oleh kyuhyun dan yesung keluar dari sana. Pedang di tangan yesung jatuh begitu saja ke tanah melihat wajah manis adiknya kini ada di depannya. Wajah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Changmin merangkul mesra pinggang sungmin, di kecupnya pipi sungmin dengan mesra sambil menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah mendapatkan barang berharga dari kyuhyun. "Sungmin hyung… dia… kau changmin?"

"Benar kyunnie sayang…. Aku hanya sedikit merubah tubuhnya menjadi mesin yang hidup. Sesuai gayaku kan? Aku akan mendapatkanmu, seperti janjiku dulu. Bukankah namja ini yang telah merebutmu dariku, kini dia milikku. Bagaimana rasanya di lukai oleh orang yang kau cintai?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau babo?" itu kata-kata yang pantas untuk seorang namja jenius seperti changmin yang salah mengira bahwa kyuhyun mencintai seorang lee sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk kebanggaannya membuat changmin mundur beberapa langkah. "Dia itu bukan tipeku, berapa kali harus kukatakan? Aku tak suka orang babo!"

Deg…

Deg…

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari detak jantung keras tak karuan yang terdengar di telinganya. Ia hamper tak percaya detak jantung itu milik yesung. "Minnie.. Minnie adikku.. kemarilah!" katanya hampir terdengar berbisik. Yesung seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, kyuhyun sadar ini bukan hal yang bagus. Penyakit saraf yesung kembali kumat.

Yesung menekan antingnya. "Semuanya… Sungmin disini, dia hidup! Dia masih hidup!"

"Hyung sadarlah… dia bukan Sungmin, dia hanya robot!" kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Yesung.

%%

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya untuk menghindari pedang yunho. Dengan mulus pedang itu menusuk perut bagian kanannya. Darah memuncrat dari luka itu. Ryeowook seolah membatu, "Sungmin hyung hidup?" suara wookie seolah tercekat tak percaya dengan arahan Yesung.

"Hyung…" wookie berteriak panic. Seketika itu juga donghae roboh saat Yunho mulai menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya. Wookie berlari ke hadapan Yunho, di patahkannya jemari Yunho yang di genggamnya saat ingin menyayat tubuh donghae lebih dalam. "mian.. tapi aku menggantikan hae hyung sementara" katanya polos.

%%

"Mwo?" teriak heechul dan eunhyuk serempak. Konsentrasi mereka menghilang mendadak. Yoochun dan junsu dengan sempurna memanfaatkan peluang itu. Yoochun menusuk bagian belakang tubuh heechul hingga menembus ke dadanya. Sementara junsu, dengan santainya di mainkannya pedangnya dan menyayat dada eunhyuk, membuat luka yang besar dan dalam di sana. Kesadaran eunhyuk langsung menghilang. Heechul berlari memeluk tubuh eunhyuk, dilepasnya jaket hitamnya dan di gunakannya untuk menutup luka eunhyuk.

"Kumohon… jika ada di antara kalian yang mendengar, kumohon kemarilah, eunhyuk sekarat!" teriak heechul histeris memegang antingnya.

%%

"Minnie…" tanpa ragu Yesung berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. "Syukurlah kau masih hidup, hyung tak punya keluarga lagi selain dirimu Minnie. Hyung kesepian" di peluknya tubuh Sungmin yang masih diam.

Door… door… dua peluru menembus dada dan perut Yesung. "Hentikan! Jangan tembak lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun bersujud menghadap changmin.

"Apa kau membuang harga dirimu demi namja yang memeluk robot ku? Tapi setidaknya 50% bagian aku menggunakan tubuh lee sungmin asli, makanya dia menjadi robot yang begitu menakjubkan. Bukankah begitu kyunnie?" Door.. door.. changmin menembak kaki Yesung kali ini hingga namja itu terjerambab di lantai berdebu. Changmin menembak dada yesung sekali lagi hingga ia memuntahkan darah segar ke tubuh sungmin.

"Apa ada yang dengar aku? Kumohon… seseorang datanglah kemari!" Dengan tangis yang membasahi wajahnya kyuhyun berusaha meminta pertolongan dari antingnya. "Kumohon! Hyung!"

%ika. Zordick%

BRUAAKKK… dengan tubuh penuh lebam, wookie berusaha berdiri, di todongkannya senapannya ke tenggorokan Yunho. Namja itu tak bergeming, tangan wookie terlihat gemetar, dirasakannya senapan itu sungguh lebih berat dari yang ia duga karena ia harus terus melindungi donghae. Wookie merangkak cepat ke tubuh donghae yang terus memancarkan darah segar.

Entah perasaannya atau apa, ia nyaris tak mendengar suara detak jantung donghae lagi. Di letakkannya senapannya di lantai, dipompanya jantung donghae sekuat tenaga. "Hyung.. kumohon!"

"Donghae hyung, detak jantungnya tak terdengar lagi. Kyu… kemarilah! Kumohon!" suara tenor wookie meraung sambil terisak.

Yunho tak memberi ampun, dibuangnya pedang yang membuatnya terlihat tak terhormat menghadapi lawan yang lemah seperti wookie dan donghae. Diangkatnya tubuh namja kecil itu ke udara. "Hae.." wookie masih menyebutkan nama itu meski dirinya akan segera menemui ajal di tangan pimpinan cassie leaf itu. "Bummie…" tangis wookie pecah. "Aku.. aku tak bisa melindungi hae hyung! Suara jantungnya tak terdengar lagi"

"Bummie… huwa… bummie…!"

%%

Tiiitt…

Tiiit…

Tiiitt…

Suara mesin di pengukur denyut jantung di kamar kibum terdengar berirama. "Bummie…. Hae hyung" terdengar teriakan wookie dari anting putih yang terpasang di telinganya. Siwon menatap kibum yang berlahan menunjukkan reaksi. Jemari-jemari putihnya berlahan bergerak.

"Dia… kibum…" siwon mengguncang tubuh kibum pelan.

_Aku akan melindungi Snow pink dan menunjukkan padamu hyung, sebuah keajaiban untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu. Snow pink akan terus hidup untukmu hingga cassie leaf musnah. Aku bersumpah untuk itu. Kemudian aku akan hidup dengan baik dan melupakanmu._

Mata kibum berlahan terbuka, tangannya bergerak cepat mencabut selang besar dalam mulutnya. Kemudian oksigen dan infuse. Seolah baru terbangun dari tidur malam yang panjang ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Siwon seolah tak percaya dengan yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Wookie… kau dengar? Chullie hyung? Kyunnie… perintah mutlak dariku, bunuh orang yang ada di depanmu. Jangan biarkan ada yang hidup kecuali snow pink!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa itu tadi? Kibum? Aku mendengar suara kibummie" teriak heechul kegirangan. Di tariknya tangan yoochun yang hampir menikamnya. Di putarnya tangan itu. Eunhyuk menggercap-gercap sadar. "Sedikit lagi hyukkie, bummie sudah mengeluarkan perintah"

"Aku mengerti hyung!" eunhyuk berusaha berdiri. Wajah pucat dan kehilangan banyak darah seolah tak menghalanginya.

"Baiklah.. kau mungkin yang tercepat di cassie leaf, tapi aku kim heechul, akulah yang tercepat di snow pink!" teriak heechul lantang menendang perut yoochun secara bertubi-tubi dengan lututnya. Di keluarkannya pistol dari kantungnya. "Kau bisa membelah peluru kan? Kalau begitu bagaimana jadinya kalau peluru ini tak memiliki jarak dengan tenggorokanmu?"

Gerakan yoochun terkunci, pedangnya di tendang jauh oleh heechul. Doorr… suara tembakan terdengar, kemudian suara histeris Junsu terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Mian… tapi pimpinan snow pink juga memerintahkanku untuk menghabisimu"

Junsu mengarahkan pedangnya pada eunhyuk, hendak membuka robekan di tubuh eunhyuk menjadi lebih lebar. Eunhyuk menginjak kaki junsu kemudian lututnya telah menyambar kepala junsu kuat. Membuat kepala namja itu pecah. "Oke… mari kita akhiri!" eunhyuk mematahkan tangan junsu yang memegang tangan dengan hantaman kakinya. Di sikunya tenggorokan junsu, Kreekkk… dan "Selesai". Eunhyuk kembali roboh.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau dengar wookie, tidak usah perhatikan Donghae hyung, kyuhyun agar segera ke tempatmu. Cukup konsentrasi dengan orang yang di hadapanmu!" kibum kembali memberi komando. "Kyu.. segera ke ketempat wookie! Tinggalkan saja yesung hyung disana!"

Kibum melirik siwon yang memasang tampang melongo menatapnya. "Bisakah aku meminta Jaejoong hyung di kembalikan padaku?" dia memasang killer smilenya. Siwon mengangguk patuh.

Kibum meraih pedang bersarung putih yang berukiran pink di tempat pajangan di kamarnya. Dengan seragam putihnya dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar dari gedung itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Wookie merunduk untuk menghidari tendangan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum innocent kemudian di tendangnya sambil melompat tinggi tepat telapak kakinya menghantam tenggorokan Yunho. "Raih kembali pedangmu! Aku tak selemah itu" wookie berbicara sesopan mungkin.

Yunho mengutip kembali pedangnya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pada donghae. Dilempar kyuhyun pedang yesung yang dibawanya. wookie menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Di bukanya pedang itu dan langsung menggunakannya dengan baik. Dia mencoba menggunaka teknik yang biasa di gunakan Yesung. Dipasangnya kuda-kuda aneh itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang yunho siap menyambar leher wookie dengan satu sabetan. BRUSSHH…. CLEP… darah segar menyembur dari bahu wookie yang menjadi tameng dari leher kecilnya. "Wookie!" kyuhyun ingin segera melakukan pertolongan pada wookie, tapi dengan cepat todongan pedang Yunho beralih padanya. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terkembang di bibir merah Yunho.

Wookie bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dia melompat ke depan Kyuhyun dan menghadang pedang itu. Di genggamnya dengan tangan kosong pedang tajam itu. "Kibum memperintahkanmu untuk menyelamatkan Hae! Bukan aku! Lakukan tugasmu Kyu!" wookie menatap kedalam mata Yunho. Tatapan yakin akan kemampuan namja yang di hadapannya ini sungguh tak bisa di remehkan.

_Flashback-_

_**Osaka, Jepang**_

"Hyung… kita istirahat dulu ya!" rengek wookie dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Yesung berbalik dan menatap namja kecil yang dari tadi mengikuti langkahnya."Jika kau seperti itu, kau tak akan bisa bangkit lagi saat kau terluka"

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah seimut mungkin agar Yesung tersentuh dan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. "Bukankah kau ingin menjalani latihan yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin? Beginilah yang ia jalani dank au tahu kau jauh lebih manja darinya!" Yesung menghela nafas menunjukkan bahwa wookie sungguh mengecewakannya.

Kali ini namja kecil itu menunduk. "Tapi tolonglah hyung, bagaimana caranya mendaki gunung dengan sebuah pohon yang di ikat di pundak?"

"Yang di jalani Sungmin bahkan lebih sulit" jawab Yesung singkat.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja" oceh wookie serius dari dalam hatinya. Yesung mengangkat pedangnya tinggi di tusuknya tanpa basa-basi bagian perut wookie, dalam serangan mendadak itu wookie tak mampu berkelit. Ia terdorong kebelakang setelah pedang itu membuat luka serius di tubuhnya. Ia terus terguling jatuh kebawah gunung.

BRAAKKK…. Pohon yang di ikat di punggung wookie tersangkut diantara ke dua pohon hingga dia berhenti berguling jatuh. "Bangkitlah wookie! Anggap saja yang ada di punggung mu itu adalah salah satu diantara member snow pink dan kau juga terluka tapi kau harus segera membawanya agar dia bisa selamat" kali ini Yesung serius memperkeras latihannya.

Tapi wookie sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya terjatuh. "Yak.. kau serius tak bisa bangkit wookie-ah?" akhirnya Yesung turun dan mengangkat namja imut yang sudah Game over itu.

_Flashback End-_

"Aku bisa hyung!" gumam wookie kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. Dengan gesit dia menggunakan instingnya untuk menghindari semua serangan Yunho. Kemudian wookie berusaha mengambil jarak yang aman diantara dia dan Yunho.

"Kau takkan bisa mengenaiku dengan jarak sejauh itu" sekali lagi Yunho menatap wookie sangar. Wookie tersenyum innocent.

"Siapa yang bilang?" dengan cepat wookie memutar pedangnya. JLEEBB… pedang itu dengan sangat cepat menancap di tenggorokan Yunho dan terdorong hingga menancap di dinding. Wookie kembali tersenyum manis, sementara Yunho menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya. Dia masih hidup, dan ia tahu jika dia mencabut pedang itu dia akan mati seketika.

Wookie berjalan ke hadapan Yunho. Yunho sudah tak bisa berbicara lagi, pedang itu sudah menembus pita suaranya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia menggapai dinding dan menulis di sana dengan darahnya. "Jangan pisahkan kami!" meski tulisannya dengan tangan yang sangat gemetar, wookie bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Kemudian namja tampan itu pergi dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya.

"Yunho…." Sebuah teriakan mengiris hati terdengar. Wookie mengenal suara itu. Pemiliknya kini berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah rangkulan hangat melingkar di pinggang wookie. Wookie tak berani bergerak.

"Kau melakukan dengan baik, chagiya" suara berat kibum membuat wookie tertegun. Air mata bahagia mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Suara yang begitu di rindukannya kini kembali terdengar. Detak jantung nan tenang itu terdengar manis di telinga wookie. "Saranghae" sesuai kebiasaan kibum, sebuah kata cinta yang selalu ia katakana pada namjachingu imutnya itu spontan membuat wajah wookie memerah.

"Bummie.. bisakah kau kabulkan permintaannya?" kibum tersenyum, di kecupnya leher wookie sekilas.

"Tak masalah" kibum melepas pelukannya, wookie menarik pedang yang tertancap di tenggorokan Yunho, jaejoong berteriak pilu. "Bagaimana dengan Hae hyung, kyu?"

"Gwechana…" kibum dapat mendengar detak jantung hae kembali berdetak. Wookie menaikkan tubuh hae ke punggungnya. Kibum melangkah tenang sambil menarik paksa jaejoong agar mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara namja cantik itu hanya bisa terus menangis.

%ika. Zordick%

Wookie pov.

Kutatap Yesung hyung yang kini roboh di kaki namja imut itu. Aku tak sulit mengenali namja itu. Namja yang sangat mirip dengan lukisan di dinding kamar kibum. Rasa takut merasuki tubuhku, bukan karena namja imut itu tak memiliki detak jantung seperti manusia pada umumnya. Aku juga sama sekali tak takut pada tatapan mengerikannya dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu.

Aku takut… pada… aku melirik kibum yang kini tak berhenti menatap wajah manis namja itu. Aku mengenggam erat pedang Yesung hyung. Jika kibum tak bisa membunuhnya, aku akan membunuh namja itu. Mau tak mau, setelah itu aku tahu kibum akan membenciku. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku takkan membiarkan kibum membenciku.

Sebuah tangan dingin tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. "Wookie turunkan aku!" donghae hyung telah melewati masa krisisnya. Aku membungkuk sedikit dan membiarkan hae hyung turun dari punggungku. Kyuhyun memegang tubuh lemah hae hyung agar tak roboh lagi. Tak lama kemudian heechul hyung terlihat memapah eunhyuk hyung menghampiri kami. Sepertinya mereka juga terluka parah.

"Hei…" kibum bersuara, aku bisa merasakan suaranya gemetar. Semua member snow pink menatap ke satu tempat yang sama, di mata mereka hanya ada Sungmin.

"Hyung…" suara eunhyuk hyung nyaris hilang. Donghae hyung mencoba tegak berdiri, air mata nya mengalir dan di bibirnya hanya terdengar nama Sungmin sama seperti eunhyuk hyung. Begitu pentingkah bagi mereka namja manis itu?

Eunhyuk melepas sarung tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa dia tak ingin bertarung lagi. Begitu pula dengan donghae hyung yang meletakkan semua pisau kecilnya di tanah. Heechul hyung meletakkan senapannya. Aku mengerti, mereka snow pink yang setia, mereka tak mungkin melukai orang yang menjabat menjadi pimpinan mereka dulunya. Aku mengikuti langkah mereka, ku buang semua senjata yang ada di tubuhku.

Kecuali kibum, dia masih menggenggam pedangnya. "Kyunnie…." Kibum memanggil kyuhyun. Di genggamnya tangan namja itu erat. "Apakah dia yang bernama Changmin?"

Namja tinggi yang berdiri di belakang sungmin hyung berjalan ke depan hingga ia sejajar dengan tempat berdirinya sungmin. "Changminnie.. larilah!" teriak jaejoong sambil terisak. Changmin tetap diam di tempatnya menatap kami dengan tatapan kebencian yang mengerikan. Kibum balas menatap namja itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Nee.." jawab kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kau tahu, kau telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Pertama, sungmin bukanlah namjachingu orang yang kau sukai ini. Dua, sungmin adalah namjachinguku. Tiga, yang disukai kyuhyun bukanlah dia" kibum menunjuk sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung sepertinya bereaksi mendengar suara kibum, di tatapnya kibum dengan pandangan kosongnya itu. "Melainkan aku"

Kibum mengeluarkan seringgai mengerikan, ditariknya tubuh kyuhyun mendekatinya. "Akan kusiksa kau berlahan Changmin-ssi" gumamnya. "Tutup matamu wookie!" aku tak mengerti perintah terakhirnya hingga ia mulai menciumi kyuhyun dengan buasnya. Aku berusaha menghindarkan tatapanku agar tak melihat adegan itu. Kulihat wajah changmin yang sudah penuh dengan kebencian sementara sungmin hyung, aku mendengarnya, dia terus bergumam. "bummie…"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kibum keras, air matanya mengalir lagi. Aku tahu betapa sakitnya hatinya sekarang. Dia di jadikan objek untuk membuat musuh menjadi lemah, tapi justru itu ia pasti akan merasakan perasaannya pada kibum yang berlahan menghilang kini kembali meluap merasuki hatinya. Eunhyuk hyung kini memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Ditenangkannya berlahan.

"Kau marah?" kibum melangkah kedepan masih dengan tatapan dinginnya pada changmin. "Atau kau sakit hati?" kibum tertawa terkikik. "Kau tahu itulah yang kurasakan dan akan kubalas semua yang kau perbuat padaku"

"Dimulai dari melihat namja yang kau cintai bersama orang lain" kali ini aku melihat kebencian yang begitu kuat di mata kibum. "Kemudian… orang yang kau sayangi menghianatimu" kibum menarik rambut pirang jaejoong hyung dengan kasar. Di tatapnya mata jaejoong dalam kemudian ia tersenyum. "Bawa Yesung hyung padaku" dengan patuh jaejoong hyung berjalan mendekati sungmin. Di gendongnya tubuh yesung hyung dan di bawanya pada kami.

"Obati dia kyu!" perintah kibum lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" bentak changmin kesal.

"Bersujud di depanku jae!" jaejoong hyung kembali patuh dan berlutut di depan kibum. "kau akan melihat bagaimana orang yang kau cintai membunuh orang yang kau sayangi tanpa ada perlawanan. Kemarilah kyunnie!"

Dengan tubuh gemetar kyuhyun mendekat pada kibum. Kibum melepas sarung pedangnya, di serahkannya pedang cantik itu di tangan kyuhyun. "Bunuh dia!"

"Bummie.. aku!"

"Tepat di tenggorokannya sayang!" kibum menekankan kata-katanya.

Changmin terlihat tak percaya. "Andwae! Jangan lakukan kyu! Kumohon! Jangan!"

"Cepat lakukan!" perintah kibum lagi. Aku menggengam tangan kibum, kuharap dia mengubah perintahnya. Kibum hanya balik menggenggam tanganku. Kyuhyun mengangkat pedang itu dan di tancapkannya di tenggorokan jaejoong hyung. Aku menutup mataku, aku tak berani melihat ekspresi terluka changmin yang melihat hyung kandungnya mati di tangan orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Tanpa ekspresi setelah mencabut kembali pedangnya dan jaejoong hyung yang sudah tak bernyawa tergeletak di kakinya. Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali pedang yang penuh darah itu pada pemiliknya. Kyuhyun mundur dan terdengar suara isakkannya yang tertahan. Semua member snow pink seolah tak melihat dan mendengar. Mereka diam dan masih terus menatap mantan pimpinan mereka.

Kibum melangkah cepat menerjang changmin yang sudah seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan changmin dan menepis serangan kibum dengan pedang yang ada di tangannya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan kibum saat berhadapan dengan namja itu.

Mungkin seperti yang kuduga kibum sama sekali tak bergerak. Kakinya seolah membatu. "Bunuh mereka semua sungmin!" teriak changmin. Sungmin tak melanjutkan serangannya pada kibum seolah ia masih menyadari siapa kibum. Dengan sangat cepat dia menuju kami. Aku bingung melihat member snow pink yang malah menutup mata mereka dan siap mati di tangan namja itu.

_Hidup dan mati kami hanya untuk pimpinan Snow Pink. Tanpa dia kami tak ada di dunia ini. Tak ada disini. Kami tak takut mati. Setiap orang juga akan mati hanya cara dan tempatnya saja yang berbeda. Jika bisa memilih aku ingin mati di tempat tidur yang hangat karena penyakit, jika tak bisa maka aku akan berharap yang membunuhku adalah pimpinan._

Saat ujung pedang sungmin hyung akan menyentuh leher heechul hyung. Aku terkejut karena kibum menarik bahunya dan mendorongnya balik kebelakang. "Bummie.." dia bergumam lagi. Kali ini aku melihat air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak rela harus menghabisi kibum dengan tangannya begitu juga dengan kibum. Rasa cinta yang dalam masih terlihat diantara mereka meski sungmin bukanlah dirinya lagi.

"Minnie…" TRAANGG kedua pedang itu berhantaman keras. Air mata kibum lah yang kini meleleh. "aku akan melindungi snow pink hingga akhir"

Dengan cepat sungmin hyung menendang lutut kibum hingga pertahanan kibum roboh. Dia siap menikamkan pedangnya di jantung kibum. Tubuhku reflek memotongnya, kulihat darah segar mengotori kulit wajah kibum yang putih bersih. Pupilnya membesar menatapku yang kini menindihnya. Sungmin memperlebar luka yang sudah ada di tubuhku. Aku meringis, terasa sangat sakit.

"Wookie!" kibum membisikkan namaku seolah ia tak percaya dengan hal nekat yang kulakukan. Kibum menggenggam pedang sungmin hyung. Menahan pedang itu agar tak memotong tubuh kecilku lebih dari ini. Aku berusaha tersenyum, meyakinkan dia aku taka pa-apa meski aku tak yakin begitu.

Yesung hyung tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhku dari tubuh kibum. Di gengamnya keras tangan sungmin hingga aku mendengar bunyi tulang retak disana. Sungmin melepaskan pedangnya dan di saat itulah yesung hyung cepat menarik tubuhku. "Hyung…" kibum terpaku saat pedangnya sudah di dekatkan padanya oleh Yesung.

Kibum meraih pedang itu. "Biarkan adikku beristirahat dengan tenang" katanya datar memelukku. Apa maksudnya itu? Sungmin melompat ke atas tubuh kibum. Di cekiknya leher kibum.

CRASSHHHH…. Dengan mata terbuka lebar aku melihat jelas pengakhiran itu. Kibum menancapkan pedangnya ke leher sungmin hyung dan menariknya kembali. Yesung hyung menangis terisak di pelukanku. Sementara snow pink lainnya mulai menunjukkan kesadaran mereka telah kembali. Mereka menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Meneriakkan satu nama.

Tubuh sungmin hyung menimpa kibum, kibum mulai menangis bagaikan anak kecil. Di peluknya tubuh itu. "Minnie.. mian he.." dialah yang kini mengakhirinya. Tak aka nada penyesalan lagi di hatinya seperti dulu. Donghae hyung meraih pisau kecilnya. Di lemparnya dan tepat menancap di tenggorokan Changmin. Mengakhiri hidup namja itu dengan cepat, namja yang memeluk tubuh berlumuran darah jaejoong. Inilah keinginan terakhir Yunho, sang pimpinan cassie leaf. Kami tak boleh membiarkan satu pun diantara mereka untuk hidup.

Yesung hyung mengangkat tubuh sungmin hyung. Kyuhyun membuka kemeja pink yang di gunakan namja itu. Setengah robot, yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Tangis yesung hyung kembali pecah saat melihat tubuh itu. Ia merasa pilihannya benar dengan menyuruh kibum untuk membunuh adiknya itu sekali lagi.

Aku menatap kibum, pandangan mata dinginnya itu kembali lagi. Dia beralih dari menatap sungmin menjadi menatapku. Dia tersenyum. Aku sekarang bisa merasakannya, di matanya hanya ada aku. Hanya ada seorang kim ryeowook tanpa lee sungmin lagi.

%%

**Setahun kemudian….**

**Lantai 77 gedung 101**

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana makanannya, sini biar hyung bantu!" leeteuk hyung berjalan mendekatiku yang masih sibuk mengaduk sup yang akan ku hidangkan untuk makan malam.

Aku memang kembali pada pekerjaanku sebagai seorang polisi tapi bedanya aku langsung di bawah siwon hingga aku tak perlu bertemu dengan polisi lain yang kubenci. Selain menjadi polisi aku mempunyai pekerjaan tambahan, tukang masak di tempat pengusaha muda sukses bernama kim kibum. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memaki namja yang itu. Setelah meletakkan margaku pada namanya, kini dengan entengnya dia menyiksaku sebagai tukang masak.

"Gommawo hyung" kataku melihat hyung yang secara tak langsung membuatku sangat iri ini. Kenapa? Hae hyung memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Meski tak menjadi seorang polisi lagi, teuki hyung menjadi seorang model di majalah yang dikelola oleh Chullie hyung. Kyuhyun tetap sibuk menjadi pengacara pribadi kibum.

Kemudian dua namja yang dijuluki si kembar tak mirip aka hae dan hyukkie menjadi penari sekaligus penyanyi sekarang. Yesung hyung menjadi asisten kibum dalam mengelola perusahaannya. Sungguh menjengkelkan malah aku yang sepertinya sangat lelah. Henry masuk bersama hangeng hyung mereka ikut membantuku untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka memang orang yang baik.

"Yak… wookie aku lapar!" teriak hyukkie hyung memukul-mukul piring bersama shindong dan kangin hyung. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh ketiga namja itu, jika saja aku tak melepas nama pembunuhku.

"Kalau kalian ingin cepat makan bantu wookie. Jangan berisik!" siwon menimpuk satu persatu kepala namja yang membuat kepalaku pusing itu.

Tak lama kemudian semua hidangan tertata dengan baik di atas meja. Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Chullie hyung dan yesung hyung memasuki ruangan. Kyuhyun tampak di belakang mereka dan memenuhi kursi yang kosong. Aku duduk disalah satu kursi. Hanya satu kursi yang kosong. Kursi kibum. Kemana lagi dia? Apa dia tak tahu aku sudah kelaparan.

"Bolehkah kami makan sekarang?" rengek eunhyuk. Yesung hyung berdehem keras.

"Jaga kelakuanmu hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap kesal namjachingunya yang dingin itu. "Yak… terus saja kau mengataiku seperti itu, apa aku membuat mu malu YeSung jelek?" tuhkan.. aku sudah menduganya. Mereka akan bertengkar lagi, dulu mereka tak pernah bertengkar mengingat posisi mereka dalam organisasi snow pink. Eunhyuk selalu patuh pada namja yang mendapat gelar wakil pimpinan itu, tapi kini tak ada posisi yang membuatnya jauh terlihat lemah dari Yesung. Dia sudah bebas dan dia punya hak untuk protes pada namjachingunya itu.

Yesung hyung masih terlihat datar. "Hyukkie… tenanglah atau kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri"

"Tenanglah hyukkie!" donghae hyung berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku lelah mendengar celotehanmu itu hyung. Kau selalu marah jika aku menjadi diriku"

"Kurasa dia mabuk, lihat dia menghabiskan satu botul arak keras ini hyung" shindong hyung menunjukkan sebuah botol kosong anggur mahal yang baru di beli Yesung hyung dari Amerika.

"Sudahlah hyukkie, kalau kau mau makan, makan saja!" Kangin hyung menarik tangan hyukkie hyung. Tiba-tiba saja hyukkie hyung malah memeluk namja bertubuh kekar itu. Membuat yesung hyung harus menahan emosinya.

"Kau memang paling mengerti aku kangin hyung! Lihat namja jelek itu, dia bahkan melarangku makan banyak. Dia selalu menganggu tidurku tiap malam" kurasa aku akan mendengar hal yang tak seharusnya ku dengar setelah ini. Kibum dengan wajah tak bersalah duduk di kursinya dan mulai makan.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Ayo makan!" perintah kibum yang langsung di laksanakan oleh semuanya kecuali yesung hyung dan eunhyuk hyung. Yesung hyung langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk agar menjauh dari kangin tapi eunhyuk hyung kembali memeluk kangin hyung. Waduh,…. Perang nih!

"Hyukkie!"

"Aku lelah Sungie! Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, kau tak pernah menerimaku apa adanya. kau terlalu kasar, kau selalu memaksaku melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna tapi itu bukan aku." Tangis eunhyuk mulai pecah. Di lahapnya beberapa piring makanan yang ku hidangkan. Kangin hyung sepertinya lebih memperdulikan makanannya dari pada celotehan eunhyuk hyung.

"Mian he… aku mengerti"

"Kau selalu berkata kau mengerti" suara eunhyuk hyung kembali meninggi membuat beberapa orang tersedak makanan. "Nyatanya tidak! Kau bahkan tak bisa berhenti melakukan itu saat kau sudah memulainya sampai pagi. Padahal kau tahu aku sudah lelah dan aku harus menari esok harinya"

Yesung hyung terdiam, semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Kurasa tidak benar jika eunhyuk hyung harus menceritakan bagian itu juga. "Wah.. hyung.. kurasa kau sangat keterlaluan, setidaknya kau harus memikirkan jam kerjanya. Kau sangat menyiksa" celutuk kibum yang kurasa itu tak perlu untuk di ucapkan.

Dengan sigap aku langsung memukul kepala kibum dengan penggorengan. Itu cukup membuat kibum sadar dia tak perlu ikut campur atau aku akan memukulnya lagi. "Mian.." katanya pelan kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Baiklah hyung mengerti. Jangan marah lagi ya chagi!" Yesung memeluk eunhyuk dari belakang. Di ciumnya pipi eunhyuk yang sudah bersimbah air mata. Dan pertengkaran itu pun di menangkan oleh seorang uke dan selalu begitu.

"Siwonnie…" suara kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang sedang makan terdiam. Siwon hyung menelan ludah kecut. Di tatapnya namja yang sudah resmi menjadi ukenya beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. "Besok kau ambil cuti saja, temani aku!"

"Tapi chagi"

"Kau menentangku?" siwon diam, dia mengangguk takut dan kibum mulai tertawa cekikikan. Aku menatapnya garang. Dia diam. Kata maaf terdengar lagi dari bibir pink alaminya itu. Hangeng dan donghae tak berani ikut tertawa, mereka tak ingin menjadi bahan pencuci mulut uke mereka masing-masing.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku memasuki kamar kibum, tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar ini. Hanya sebuah lukisan telah hilang dari kamar itu. Lukisan sungmin hyung telah berganti dengan lukisanku bersama dengan kibum terpajang di sana. Dia tersenyum saat mati kami bertemu. Meski dia terlihat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya, dia selalu mengutamakanku disbanding apapun.

"Tumben kau mau masuk kekamarku, wookie" dia merangkul pingganggku mesra. Di ciuminya leherku. Aku sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dia tak berani protes, karena aku tak akan mau berbicara dengannya selama seminggu jika dia melakukan hal yang tak kusukai.

"Bummie…"

"Nee hyung…" dia melepas pelukannya. Di tatapnya mataku dalam. Aku tahu dia pasti mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin tak karuan. Aku sedikit malu mengatakannya, bagaimanapun aku tahu dia cukup bersabar denganku selama setahun ini. Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahku. Ahh… sialan! Aku tak berani mengatakannya. "Hyung.. kita menikah saja, bagaimana?"

Aku terpukau mendengar penuturannya. Dia sungguh mengajakku menikah? Jelas saja setelah itu aku tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Yang benar saja, siapa yang akan menikahkan kita? Kau dan aku kan sama-sama namja" aku masih terus tertawa hingga perutku terasa sakit. Kibum terlihat kesal dan mulai bergumam tak jelas. "Umpfh… aku membencimu!" katanya datar.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita menikah!" kataku akhirnya berusaha mencegah tawaku yang semakin meledak. Matanya terlihat bersinar berharap.

"Saranghae hyung. Hooree…" teriaknya seperti anak kecil sambil memelukku.

"Tapi sebelumnya… ada yang ingin kuminta!" aku mencoba memberanikan diri. Dia mengangguk riang dan mendekat padaku. Aku langsung saja melumat bibirnya yang kini sangat menggoda bagiku. Aku tersenyum innocent saat aku mendorongnya ke atas ranjangnya.

"Kau mau apa hyung?" lho… kenapa dia yang malah bertanya? Bukankah dia yang biasanya memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Jadikan aku milikmu dulu!" aku tersenyum innocent. Di keluarkannya seringgai iblis salju kebanggaannya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, di bisikkannya kata-kata peluluh itu lagi di telingaku. Membuatku patuh dengan semua permintaannya. Hahahahaha… jangan Tanya aku apa yang dia minta, karena kurasa setelah ini akan jadi rated M.

"Hyung… kau sudah menutup pintu?" pertanyaan aneh terdengar darinya. Aku terdiam. Berpikir dan mencoba mengingat. Eh…

Aku spontan mendorong tubuh kibum yang menindihku. OMO… ku selimuti diriku yang sedang tak berbusana. Berlari menuju pintu kamar kibum yang memang terbuka dengan lebarnya. Tampak Donghae dan eunhyuk dengan kamera mereka di sana. Heechul hyung yang tertawa cekikikan kemudian.. ahh.. aku malu sekali saat mendapati Yesung hyung berdehem keras. "Tutuplah pintunya dulu, suara desahanmu menganggu telingaku wookie"

HUWAAAA….. rasanya aku ingin memecahkan kaca ruangan ini dan melompat dari sana. "Chagi.. kau masih lama, tinggal tutup saja pintunya!" suara kibum terdengar. Anak sialan!

"ANDWAE! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MENYENTUHKU LAGI KIM KIBUM!" teriakku sambil berlari ngacir ke kamarku. Huwee… aku telah melakukan itu dan banyak yang menontonnya. Lagi pula desahan? Jadi mereka mendengarnya? Memalukan!

"Hei hapus itu hae hyung! Hyukkie hyung!" kibum sepertinya sudah membereskan foto-foto itu. Tapi aku masih sangat malu. Hah… aku tak ingin keluar dari kamar ini lagi.

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga….

Mian soal endingnya, padahal mau sad ending… eunhyuk, donghae dan Yesung mati tapi sepertinya saya kurang siap di gorok sama beberapa reader yang senang dengan happy ending.. huweeee….

Law gitu mpe jumpa lagi di FF lainnya… selanjutnya kka pengen buat genre sci-fi.. hehehehehe…

Ini dia ringkasannya.. terserah reader deh mau atau nggak nih FF di buat…

**Three Brothers from The Future**

_**Sesuai judulnya, FF ini menceritakan 3 bersaudara dari 3 ibu yang berbeda dan satu ayah yang sama. Leeteuk si istri tertua memiliki anak bernama Ryeowook, anak tertua yang suka music dan si jenius dalam mengarang cerita. Anak kedua berasal dari istri kedua, heechul, yakni kibum. Anak yang pendiam yang sedikit berbeda dari ibunya. Si jenius mesin yang tak suka bicara. Yang ketiga si anak dari istri ke tiga, Sungmin. Anak itu diberi nama Kyuhyun, si jenius matematika yang suka bikin kacau.**_

_**Masalahnya dimulai dari kata bosan yang dimulai dari seorang "Ryeowook" sang hyungnim. Kedua dongsaengnya yang tak pernah mendengar kata itu dari mulut hyung mereka itu langsung berpikiran gila. Kyuhyun yang bermaksud melakukan hal ekstrim dan menantang sementara kibum ingin melakukan petualangan untuk menguji kejeniusannya. **_

"_**Mesin Waktu!" teriak mereka berdua serempak dan menjadi solusi kebosanan mereka. sialnya… saat mesin itu jadi dan mengantar mereka ke era lampau. Mereka mengakibatkan kecelakaan yang menewaskan tiga orang saudara. Telpon masa depan pun datang yang memerintahkan mereka tak boleh pulang dan harus menyelesaikan tugas tiga saudara yang tewas itu demi tak merubah sejarah ke depan.**_

_**Kyuhyun merasa ini hal menarik… tapi tidak dengan kibum yang mulai merasakan firasat tak enak. Kemudian wookie yang terpaksa menjadi wanita. Kenyataannya… keterlibatan mereka dalam sejarah memang buruk.. karena Sungmin… atau seseorang yang mirip ibu kyuhyun itu terbunuh di masa lalu dan ayah mereka Hangeng adalah seorang kaisar China.**_

_**Tugas yang di emban mereka adalah "MENGUNGKAP PEMBUNUHAN SANG PUTRI CHOOSON"**_

Baiklah…. Harap review'an terakhir TDR ya! Bagi silent reader.. ini chap terakhir.. muncullah!

Ada yang request? Buat selanjutnya? Pemenang awardnya….

Jreng….jreng…. #saya bingung

Karena ngitungnya gak jelas dan rada malesss

Bwahahahaha#ditimpuk readers


End file.
